Fighting for Love
by Sonamyluver718
Summary: Scourge knew where his life was going. Being a worker in the day and a street fighter at night, there was no way he could't see where things were headed. That all changed when rich girl Rosy gets thrown into his life - literally. Even as he pushes her away, she won't stop fighting to win his heart.
1. I'm Ready

**So, this is the new story - if it does well enough. It will be different than what i usually do since it has more of a graphic violence thing goin on with it. But yea, my two friends gave me this idea...**

**AllCharacters belong to Sega except my OCs.**

**Ch. 1 I'm Ready**

_I'm gonna tell you all sucker niggas something_

_Who wants to follow me?_

Casually, I walked through the club, letting the music boom through my ears. A lot of the hookers stopped their dancing to stare after me, making me smirk. Stare all you want bitches but yall ain't getting a piece of this. My eyes briefly scanned the club, looking for the main man: Tony. He knew where the stadium would be tonight.

_Quit telling niggas you're my partner_

_Nigga you don't know me_

_Don't be a groupie, keep it moving_

_Nigga you don't know me_

_Hey I ain't tripping but the truth is_

_Really you don't know me_

"Tony," I yelled to get his attention as I approached him. The midnight blue haired male looked to me and smirked.

"Ah, there he is," he yelled, getting his 'friends' attentions. They all looked to me with curiosity as well as alert. Tony smacked my hand. "Sup, man. I was wondering when you was goin' show."

"Well I'm here. Where they at tonight?"

"All business I see." He dug in his pocket and pulled out something. Quickly, he stuck the contents into my hand. "Starts at 1."

"Who's my opponent?" Tony smirked darkly.

"You'll see. Now, go party and I'll see you in an hour." He lightly punched my shoulder before I walked away. I glanced back to see him talking to some whores that had approached him before looking down to what he gave me. A piece of paper and a blunt. Ha, who says being one of his long term friends doesn't add up? I stuck the blunt in my pocket – I'll need that for later. I was about to unfold the paper when a sexy girl walked up to me. She had long auburn hair, dark blue eyes, tanned skin, and was wearing a cocktail dress that expressed her curves a little too much.

"Hey Scourge," she greeted. I nodded to her.

"Sup Fi." She shook her head, rolling her hips to the beat a bit.

"Nothing. I was just wondering if you wanted me to accompany you to your fight tonight. Maybe afterwards we can do a little something?" I smirked.

"Of course, Fi. Gotta dance with me first," I said, grabbing her arm and pulling her against me. She giggled, running her fingers down my abs.

"I have no problem with that," she purred, leaning up to peck my lips. She pulled me to the dance floor where she pressed her body against mine. "You know, I love how you make me come to you," she said in my ear before nibbling on it.

"And I love how you keep coming along," my grip on her tightened to press her body even more against me. "You know you'll always be my main chick." She smiled up at me.

"I know," Fiona said before leaning up to press her lips against mine once more. After a couple songs, we decided to get a move on to the "stadium". Tonight it was in an abandoned parking lot somewhere near this old club. As you can tell, every night is different. There are some different people who come but most of the time it's the same old deal. I'm the headliner of the show. Been undefeated since I first stepped in the ring back when I was a freshman in high school. No one has ever beaten me and I'm keeping it that way.

A couple of newbies were here tonight, gawking at the older fighters with awe. They were also looking at all the whores walking around in their bra and short shorts. At least we live in Cali where it can't get cold. The boys also looked at Fiona, making me pull her closer to me. She wasn't my girlfriend but she was my main chick as I was her main guy. We both had reputations to keep. Besides, we don't have time to be worrying about no relationship drama.

My eyes caught sight of some new kid getting taunted by some of the guys – both new and old – for being so scrawny. I'd admit, the boy barely had a muscle to be participating in a fighting match but I couldn't underestimate him. Ten years ago, I was in his place. "Hey, leave him alone," I said, letting my voice lose its accent so that it could be more threatening. They all looked to me in surprise but they backed off. Good choice of them. I walked over to the boy, his green eyes filling with more fear as he tried to get back onto the wall. "Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you," I said, letting my voice get softer.

"What are you-"

"Shut up, Fiona." She pouted but did as she was told. "Go back home, this isn't a place for you," I told the boy. He was bright orange hair that had a bang in his face, slightly pale skin, dark forest green eyes, and a tall scrawny body. Give him some glasses and he could pass for the perfect nerd.

"Does it sound sissy that I can't go home?" I raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, I'm supposed to be at my friend's house but they dragged me here. He said that I was going to have the time of my life." I shook my head. Stupid kids.

"Just stay behind me," I said. The boy's eyes suddenly lit up.

"Wait, you're Scourge Delgado! The best fighter in the whole city! The whole nation! I can't believe I'm actually meeting you," he said, starting to get excited. I glared.

"Look, kid, I'm not into the whole fan club shit so just stay behind me and keep quiet or I'll give you a personal ass whooping." The boy looked nervous but smiled sheepishly.

"Hehe, yea sure. But I am a big fan really." I rolled my eyes.

"Right. Coming or not?" The boy saluted to me before I walked away. Of course, he followed me like a little puppy.

"What was that for," Fiona whispered in my ear.

"Don't worry about it." Honestly, I was planning to do a little recruiting with the kid. All he needs is some proper training and a daily workout schedule. Then I'd bet he'd be as bad as I am.

"That little good guy act could ruin your rep."

"Not if I turn that kid into my junior." She shot me a look before a look of amazement went over her eyes.

"Ohh, I get it!"

"Exactly. Don't worry, babe, I know what I'm doing."

"Good 'cause I don't know what I'd do if you didn't."

"Probably sexually frustrated."

"Very. You know these other guys can't do me like you." I stopped walking, making the boy bump into me but I didn't care at the moment. I pulled Fiona against me.

"Baby, no one can do it like me." She smiled. I let her go to continue walking. Tony was standing in the middle of the invisible circle making an introduction.

"GOOD NIGHT PUSSIES!" Nice, Tony, just nice. "Welcome to Fight Night! If you don't wanna see blood then you're in the wrong fucking place! Now, who's ready to see some fist fly?" The crowd yelled in enthusiasm. Even the boy who I helped earlier had come to my side and was cheering wildly. In a way, it made me smile. So naïve. "Good! Let's bring out the fighters for the first event tonight!"

"Did you sign up," I asked the boy. He shook his head.

"I don't think so. What'll happen if I do?" I shrugged.

"Kick their ass." He chuckled giddily.

"I'll try."

"What's your name, anyway?" The boy looked surprised at my question.

"Seriously."

"Yes. What's your name?" He puffed out his chest proudly.

"Dante Harrison."

"I'm calling you D."

"Awesome!" I rolled my eyes as I turned to watch the first fight. After a couple of them, I got bored. A lot of the newcomers were fighting tonight so there wasn't really much "holy shit" action. We call tonight "initiation night" since most of the newcomers show up to portray their skills. Then a regular member such as myself would recruit them. Tonight, I'm recruiting Dante whether he fights or not. The kid's got potential in his eyes. Even if he doesn't have it naturally, I can still train him to be one monster of a fighter.

"Hey, you interested in being a fighter?"

"Sort of. I mean, I'm not that strong…"

"Doesn't matter. If you want, I can mentor you." Dante's eyes lit up.

"Really? That'd be so cool!"

"Yea but you gotta keep your grades up." He shrugged.

"That should be easy. I'm first in my class."

"Good." He looked back to the circle where the loser was nursing his broken nose as he was leaving the spotlight.

"Does it ever get scary?"

"What? The fights? Nah."

"But what if you're put up against someone who you know you can't beat?" I looked down at Dante since he was a lot shorter. He probably didn't hit his growth spurt yet.

"Size, height, and weight doesn't matter. As long as you believe in yourself and are determined, they can't scare you." He nodded before shooting me a goofy smile.

"Is that why you're not scared of anything?"

"Not everything, kid," I muttered as I turned my attention to a girl fight. All these bitches were doing was pulling hair but the one girl got a few solid punches. Good for her. Girl fights are so predictable. It's obvious once they start throwing punches who's gonna win. My eyes scanned around the crowd. No one here looked like too much trouble. Whoever Tony gave me, I could probably take down easily.

"Alright, now for our main event! Let me present to you, my best friend in the whole world, SCOURGE DELGADO!" Tony announced making the crowd cheer loudly. I smirked as I took off my shirt and walked up next to Tony. Most of the girls were smiling and grinning at me as if they won the lottery. The guys were just cheering out of respect – well except the gay guys, they were winking at me. "And his opponent: newcomer ROSALINDA ROSE!" The fuck? He did not give me a girl to fight. I looked to see a girl come out from the crowd. She had curly pink hair that fell to her shoulders but she was starting to it into a pony tail, wide jade green eyes, a nice curvy body, and plump red lips. I couldn't help but to smirk at her.

"You sure you in the right place, mami," I asked her. She glared, cracking her knuckles.

"Are you sure, _you're_ in the right place?" The crowd "ooo"ed at her comment. This girl does not know who she's talking to.

"Sorry chica, but the ballet studio is around the corner."

"I know. Were you looking for it because I heard they're looking for some male dancers?" I growled, my smirk falling.

"I'm not afraid to hit a girl." She shrugged.

"Do I need to be afraid of you?"

"You should be." She laughed half-heartedly.

"Yea right." I noticed Tony had been watching us go back and forth with an amused smile on his face.

"You gonna start the fight or what," I asked him. He shook his head, letting out a laugh.

"Just letting you two get some anger built up." He put his hands up. "Go on."

I looked to the girl to see her get into a boxing stance. How cute. "You can get the first hit," I told her. Hey, she's a girl. I ought to try to be a gentlemen about this. She seemed skeptical but she got closer and threw a left hook at me. I dodged it easily. "That all you got?" she threw a kick at my knees but I jumped back. Since she was smaller than me, it was easy to predict her movements. Plus she was a girl so I couldn't pound on her like I could on a guy. "Come on, mami. You got one more freebie before I pimp slap you." This time she tried to punch me in my stomach but I sped behind her. She was confused for a second before I wrapped my arm around her neck, slamming her body against mine. Immediately, my hold tightened to make her breathing harder. A smirk went across my lips as I heard her start coughing.

"Stop, I can't breathe, asshole!" I only squeezed tighter.

"Come on, you can get out of this," I whispered in her ear. Her elbow went right into my stomach. Dammit, that shit hurt. I released her but dodged as she tried to kick me in the face. Yes, I was kind of reluctant to actually hit her but she was starting to piss me off. Effortlessly, I punched her in the stomach. She backed away, holding her abdomen. "You done," I asked, "Cause there's a lot more where that came from." When she stood up straight, I smacked her to the ground. Honestly, I hated fighting girls. Not just because they were females but because they were too easy. Suddenly, I heard police sirens. Shit. The whole crowd started to scramble out the place. "Get out of here," I told the girl before running off myself. My phone buzzed in my pocket. Must be Fiona.

"Hey, when are we gonna start training," Dante asked as he ran beside me.

"Eight o' clock on Sunday at Dave's Gym," I said. "Now get out of here."

"Gotcha," he said as he turned a corner. Good boy. I slowed to a stop after a few blocks. The cops don't go too far around here. Still, something didn't seem right. I looked around but I didn't see anything too suspicious. There were some people outside but nothing out of the ordinary. With a shrug, I continued down the alleyway. The second I heard the footsteps was when I felt the fist to my stomach. "Fuck," I yelled as my body slammed into the concrete wall. My eyes connected with her jade green ones. "You little," I started but she got a nice punch to my jaw.

"Aw, is the asshole hurt," she asked, poking her lip out. I licked my lip, not tasting any blood.

"No, but you're going to be." She rolled her eyes as she threw another punch but I caught her fist. I flung her small body onto mine, wrapping my arms around her before slamming her into the wall. I tangled my hand in her hair to pull her head back. She whimpered slightly. "Didn't your mom tell you not to pick fights with people twice your size?" She glared at me but didn't answer. "You know, we're all alone. If you wanted to fuck, you could've just asked." I was about to bend down to kiss her when I felt her knee hit my private area. She pushed me away into the wall before kicking me in the stomach.

"Nah, I just wanted to kick your ass. Bye asshole," she said before running off.

"Hey, get back here!" I yelled, getting up painfully. Damn, that girl's got a punch to her. I'll get her next time. Heh, next time. Hell, I'm gonna have to track this girl down. No one ever ambushes me like that and I'll be damned if this girl gets away with it. She must be new since I haven't seen here around anywhere. A smirk came across my face. Well then, guess I'm going to have to show her how things work around here.

**Soo, to be continue or to be deleted...?**


	2. Silhouette

**All Characters belong to Sega except my OCs.**

**Ch. 2 Silhouette**

"Daddy," I called as I walked into the house. There was a faint reply back. Ohh, almost forgot it's like 3 in the morning. I walked into the first floor bathroom where I looked at myself in the mirror. That asshole hadn't really touched my face so I didn't have any cuts though there was a slight bruise on my cheek. Hopefully it would be gone by the time I woke up tomorrow morning. I lifted up my shirt to see a bruise there from when he punched me in my stomach. A sigh left my lips. Men these days. What kind of asshole puts his hands on a woman? Obviously his Mexican ass does. At least I put him in his place. I retreated upstairs, hoping to go to my room where I could finally go to sleep but my dad stopped me when I passed his room door.

"You're up late," he said. I turned toward him to see him sitting upright in his bed, a book in his hands.

"So are you," I replied as I walked into the room. "The doctor said that you should be catching up on your rest."

"Ah, sleep is boring." I giggled at my dad. "What happened there," he asked, putting his hand on the bruise that lay on my cheek.

"I walked into a pole." My father burst into laughter. I let out a little giggle myself since I could imagine myself doing that. "But it came out of nowhere, daddy, I swear."

"If you say so." My dad's look saddened a bit. "Rosy, when are you going to get a boyfriend?"

"Huh," I asked, sitting on the edge of his bed next to him. He took out my ponytail so that my curls flew over my shoulders.

"I just want to know that you're taken care of."

"Daddy, we promised not to think like this. You're going to be okay."

"Even if I am, I still want to know that someone is taking care of you. Besides, you deserve to be happy. After Raina died, you haven't been smiling that much." I smiled widely.

"I'm smiling right now." My dad chuckled as he shook his head.

"I mean a genuine smile. Not that crappy excuse you just gave me." I giggled, shaking my own head. "Just try to stop cutting yourself off from people. Not all of them are going to hurt you." I shrugged.

"Whatever you say daddy." I got up but he grabbed my wrist gently.

"I mean it Rosy. This Christmas, I want you to bring a boy – or a girl – home." I sighed.

"Daddy, I'm not gay," I whined. I have no idea how or when he got that thought into his head but he's been saying that for the past two years.

"Okay. But I'm giving you six months to bring someone home. I just want to see you happy."

"Okay, daddy." I pecked a kiss at his cheek. "Love you."

"Love you too, sweetheart." I walked out the room and into my own. Instantly, I plopped down onto my bed. My injuries started to get to me, making me groan. Stupid sexy Mexican – wait, what'd I just say? Sexy? Okay so he might have been sexy but he's an asshole. I should just be glad I'll never see him again. I turned over to my back to look up at the pictures I'd glued to my ceiling. My friends, my family, my old flames. I missed them all. Sometimes I wish what happened four years ago didn't happen. But it did and it sucks that there's nothing I could have done to change anything.

X

Hastily, I walked into the café. A nice cold Frappuccino sounded so good right now with a side of a cookie. A sugar one. Damn, I must be getting my period. A smile went up my lips as I silently laughed at myself. Yes, I blame my hormones for wanting a big ass cookie. I walked in line, clutching my books closer to my chest. Today I was wearing a baby blue camisole with a quarter sleeved light wash jean jacket; light wash short shorts (much to my dislike) that had rips in them and a pair of light blue converses. I left my curls down and had actually put lip gloss on today. I'm not really into makeup. My closest friend was though. She was my lifesaver whenever I was going out somewhere. That reminded me. I needed to call her. We haven't talked since she started dating some new guy a month ago. I hope she's alright. When it was my turn to order, the cashier smiled at me. "Why, hello there," he said smoothly. The guy had to be younger than me with shaggy blonde hair, light hazel eyes and a tall body.

"Hi. A tall caramel fudge Frappuccino with one of those giant sugar cookies please," I said, smiling back politely.

"Anything else I can get you," he asked, his voice hinting to a seductive side. I shook my head.

"Nope. That'll be all." The boy seemed a little disappointed as he went off to go make my drink. When he returned, he handed me the receipt backwards.

"Here's my number, if you ever" insert weird wink here "need anything." I nodded, grabbing my stuff.

"Thanks." Yep, I won't be calling you tonight. I walked away from the counter and looked around the café. It wasn't too crowded today so I easily found an empty table near the window. Once I was seated, I opened my text book. My other hand broke a piece of my cookie off and stuck it in my mouth. Mmm, warm and chewy. I looked up to see some guy from across the café staring at me with interest. Mentally, I sighed. What was with guys these days? I'm not that fucking pretty! I went back to my studying when I felt someone's eyes on me. My stomach flew up in nervous butterflies. Reluctantly, I looked up to meet his ice blue eyes. Fuck, I mentally scolded myself as I looked back down. Maybe he'd go away. Or he was an illusion. Even better, it's someone else's eyes.

Casually, I took another piece of my cookie. If I acted normal, maybe he wouldn't recognize me. Please, god, don't let him recognize me. Just because I beat him up in an alley does not mean I have that kind of strength all the time. I may have lied a bit when I said that I wasn't scared of him. But at the time I wasn't. Sometimes, I swear I'm a whole different person at night. In the day, then I could be a scared little girl. The next time I looked up, his attention wasn't on me but instead some girl who had walked into the place looking like a whore. Then again, it was summer. But at least I have the decency to wear a fucking jacket. Wait, he wasn't paying attention. I could make a break for it. Quickly, I gathered my things and hurried out the café. After a few blocks, I sat down on a park bench. At least there were more people here. Once again, I started to indulge my cookie. Damn, it was good and I was hungry. My father had to get up early for his doctor's appointment and like the good little daughter I was, I went with him. All of this resulting in me not eating breakfast. So, this little snack right here will keep me from being cranky.

My eyes traveled to a teen couple off to the side of the park on the other bench. The boy was whispering in the girl's ear, making blush stretch across her cheeks and giggles escape her lips. His arms were around her, pulling her close to him. I remember being in that place with my one flame, Cody. We're still friends but I still feel bad about breaking up with him. He was my boyfriend at the time when everything happened. Sure, he was as supportive as he could be but it was me who couldn't do it – not him. I took the last bite of my cookie before looking to my side. If there hadn't been an arm rest there, my ass would've fallen right off the seat. "Running will get you nowhere," his smooth accented voice said as I tried to grab my book.

"What do you want?" He got up, nodding to the side.

"Alleyway."

"But-"

"Now." The glare on his face told me to move – fast. I got up and obediently went into the closest alleyway with him close behind me. He probably knew I would try to run. I took a long sip of what was rest of my Frappuccino. If I died, at least I had a nice little meal beforehand. When we were deep in the alleyway, I turned to face him. He towered over me with his muscular body and tanned skin. His hair was a lime green, some of it falling into his intimidating but pretty ice blue eyes and arched eyebrows. My eyes lingered on his full, bubble gum lips that were pressed into a line. Silently, I wondered how soft they were. Why I was thinking that: no idea. He knocked my stuff out my hands.

"Hey," I started but my back collided with the wall. His arm was against the base of my neck, practically pinning me to the wall while his face was so close to mine. With each breath he took, I could smell mints. Then there was the smell of sweet cinnamon that radiated from his body. Damn, it smelled just like cinnamon buns. Wow, I sound fat. Guess I should be talking about my fear, huh? Well who needs fear when you got a dude that smells like cinnamon buns pinning you against the wall? Apparently, me. "Please don't kill me," I stuttered out.

"No promises." Oh god. "I didn't like the way you played me last night. It was very bad of you."

"I don't like you so please let me go."

"Not until we get things straight."

"And what things would that be?"

"First off, don't ever try to stand against me. If you haven't noticed, I'm a lot bigger than you and I will kick your ass. Understood?"

"Not really because I recall that I was the one kicking your ass that night." His hand gripped my jaw, making me whimper a little. Shit hurt.

"You've got a mouth, don't you? Guess I'll have to shut you up."

"No, no, no. Please don't hurt me." He raised his eyebrow, it going up into the perfect arch. Gah, he was perfect! So why did he have to be so frickin evil?

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't."

"Because I don't have a penis plus I have boobs," I said with a nervous smile. His frown deepened.

"I don't give a fuck." He raised his fist.

"Wait, wait, I can recite ancient poetry." I nodded, trying to keep up my nervous smile. He looked even more agitated.

"I really don't give a fuck about that."

"Okay, okay, how about we make a deal?"

"I'm listening."

"If you spare my life then I'll go on a date with you?" He chuckled.

"Really? You think that I want a date with you?"

"I just thought-"

"Well you thought wrong. I don't know who you think I am but I'm not some prick who dates girls."

"So you're gay then?" I closed my eyes, getting ready for the slap the look on his face told me was coming.

"No." I opened one eye.

"So you fuck and go?"

"Yup."

"Well, I can't sleep with you." He chuckled again.

"Chica, who said I ever wanted to sleep with you?" My cheeks reddened from embarrassment as I looked down. At least there's one guy who doesn't like me. The sad thing is that I like him. His hand left my jaw, making me rejoice mentally. Cautiously, I moved my mouth around to make sure he didn't break anything. Dude had a hard grip. I tried to walk toward my book but he slammed me back up against the wall. "Another thing: stay the hell out of my way. Are we clear?"

"Sparkling water clear." He growled but let me go. I scurried to pick up my book, holding it against my chest. "Um, am I free to go now?" He shrugged, leaning against the wall. "I never got your name."

"What's it to ya?"

"Would you rather I call you Mexico?" He rolled his eyes.

"I'm Puerto Rican, chica."

"Oh, sorry. Can I still call you that?" He glared at me. I smiled. "I'm Rosy."

"Are you always this high spirited?"

"Not all the time. But I just had a lot of sugar so it's probably kicking in."

"I believe it."

"So, you still haven't told me your name."

"Didn't you hear it at the fight?"

"Not really." He sighed.

"Scourge."

"Well, that's…different." He nodded, looking away. "So, um, what are you doing this Saturday night?" Dad told me to try to bring someone home at Christmas, I could at least try to start with him.

"Important stuff that doesn't involve you," he said before walking off. Well excuse the hell outta me. My eyes drifted south.

"Nice ass," I yelled after him. He held up the middle finger.

X

"Rosy, is there such thing as a guy being too good at sex," my best friend Brittany asked. I was in her car on the way to a club since she wanted to take me out for my birthday that had just passed two weeks ago. I had met Scourge the following night.

"I don't know. Virgin, here. Remember?"

"Right, right. Okay, so from your opinion, what do you think?" Other than the fact that you're crazy, I have no idea…

"I guess."

"OMG I can't wait for you to meet Ray tonight! You're going to love him."

"Probably not as much as you. How long have you two been dating again? A month?"

"About to be two!" I giggled.

"A happy two months."

"Damn straight. Oh, he's bringing a friend, hint, hint." I sighed.

"Brit-"

"Before you say anything, I have met the guy already and Rosy he is H-O-T, hot!" Perfect. We pulled up to some club and went straight in since we both knew the bouncer. I couldn't pay too much attention to the scenery since my eyes met with familiar ice blue ones. Shit. "SNUGGLE BEAR," Brittany said, running up to the male standing beside Scourge. He had bright red hair, nice Caucasian skin, and a muscular build. He didn't hesitate to scoop Brittany up in his arms and call her by her cheesy nickname. Now that's how you know a guy cares. Cautiously, I walked up beside Brittany. "Rosy, this is Ray. Ray, this is my best friend Rosy. You know, the one I told you about?" What you tell him?

"Yea, I remember. The one who fell out the tree?" Yes, Brittany, go and tell everyone how I broke my arm in 5th grade. "Nice to meet you," Ray said, holding out his hand. I shook it.

"Same to you." Wait, I just noticed this dude had a British accent. Go ahead Brit!

"This is my friend Scourge," Ray said, motioning to Scourge who I noticed was still staring at me. I kind of couldn't blame him. I didn't look like how I usually did the past two times he saw me. Tonight, Brittany had put me in a purple dress that outlined my curves and made my butt bigger than it really was or it is this size and the dress just emphasizes it. She also did my whole face – including my eyebrows (can you say ouch). My hair was straightened to a wavy state but for me, that's real straight.

"We've met," Scourge said, his voice hard.

"What? When," Brittany asked, looking to me.

"Two weeks ago." I answered before she could ask. "I didn't tell you because he's an asshole."

"Whatever chica," Scourge muttered before walking off to go talk to some girls. Damn, he was so hot.

"Hey, we're gonna go hit the dance floor. Wanna come," Brittany asked, pointing her thumb behind her.

"Naw, I think I'm just gonna go get a drink. Save me a dance?" Brittany smiled.

"I'll pick the sluttiest song!" Oh lord. Leave it to my best friend to do stuff like that. I made my way to the bar, thanking god that there was a female bartender tonight. I don't think I could put up with another pickup line from some dude. After ordering a martini, I closed my eyes. The music droned through my ear, making my body want to move a little bit.

"What the fuck are you doing," I heard his Hispanic voice say. Reluctantly, I opened my eyes to look over at him.

"Why do you care?"

"I don't."

"Then why'd you come over here?"

"To see why you were being a weirdo." I raised one of my perfectly plucked eyebrows.

"Okay, Mexico." He scowled.

"Don't call me that."

"Mexico." He glared, making me smile.

"Just stop acting weird, you're gonna scare your own species away."

"As if you should talk." He sent a glare at me before walking away, bumping my shoulder in the process. Hmm, daddy said that I had six months to bring someone home for Christmas. Well than, let's see how much Mexico over there likes to play some games.

**This chap didn't come out exactly the way i want it but Rosy is going to have a bit of wit in this story since Scourge is the serious one. Hopefully, the next chap will be up soon.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Serious

**All characters belong to Sega except my OCs**

**Ch. 3 Serious**

"Put more force into the punch," I told Dante who was duking it out with a punching bag. He obeyed but it didn't really make a difference. The kid had major potential but he was just too damn scrawny. I'd have him lift weights soon but not too soon. He at least needed to get some techniques down before putting some muscle on him.

"Sorry," he apologized.

"Stop doing that and focus. You're doing good. Just do one more combo and we'll go get pizza and ice cream." Dante's eyes lit up.

"Okay!" He put extra work into his combination. Heh, kids and their sweets.

"Good. Now let's get out of here," I said, moving to the exit of the gym. Dante grabbed his back pack and ran after me. "Where you wanna go," I asked him as we hopped into my green Jeep.

"Sal's. They have the best pizza and shakes."

"You sure you don't want a calzone or anything?"

"But isn't that expensive."

"Not really."

"Oh. Okay!" I revved the engine, making Dante jump at its loudness. "Scourge," he asked as I started driving.

"What?"

"You're not like a pedophile or anything, right?" I raised an eyebrow as I glanced at him.

"First of all, I ain't old enough to be a pedophile. Second, I'm not gay."

"How old are you?"

"23. How old are you?"

"11."

"You're joking."

"Well, I'll be 12 in a couple months but no I'm not joking. I'm just tall for my age. The kids in my class call me a freak."

"The kids in your class need to go suck on a dick." Dante snickered.

"Yea, they do. So, what do you do for a living?"

"I'm not playing 20 questions with you, D."

"But we barely know each other and you've been training me for two weeks!"

"What you know already is all you need to know."

"I'll tell you about myself if it helps."

"Knock yourself out."

"Literally?" I glanced at him to see a look of confusion and shock over his face. I smirked.

"No. It's a metaphor. Go ahead."

"Oh okay. Well, I like to skateboard. Do you know how to skateboard?"

"No."

"I can teach you."

"Thanks but no thanks."

"Kay. Oh and I like to watch UFC. They have really good fights on there. Plus it's so diverse. People from all over the place fight each other. I think it's so cool!" I nodded. "They're not as cool as you though."

"I'm flattered," I said plainly making Dante laugh.

"You're so serious all the time." I shrugged a shoulder.

"What do you want me to be?"

"I don't know… Happy."

"I'm smiling on the inside."

"But why not on the outside?"

"What is with your little ass and questions?"

"I like to be educated on people. When I get older, I wanna do something to make a change. You know, maybe put some smiles on a couple people's faces."

"That's a nice ambition there."

"I guess. My dad told me that I'll never make it out of L.A. alive though." A frown appeared on my lips.

"Don't listen to him. He's probably just jealous of you."

"Why? I mean, there's nothing I have he could be jealous of. He's all tall and strong and makes a lot of money."

"But you're top of your class."

"Yea, but he says that I'm a nerd." I parked the car in the parking lot before looking over at him. He was slumped down in the seat, a sad look pasted on his face.

"Hey," I said, getting him to look at me. "There's nothing wrong with being a nerd. It means that you're gonna be somewhere someday and not struggling out here on these streets. Don't let anyone try to tell you being smart isn't good because trust me, it'll get you out of here alive and with a job. You hear me?"

"Yes sir," Dante said, straightening up a bit.

"Good. Now get out my car, I'm starving." Dante chuckled but opened the car door. I saw him jump effortlessly from the seat down to the concrete. Good boy. We walked into the pizzeria and sat down in an empty booth. A cute girl walked up to our table.

"What can I get you boys," she asked, smiling suggestively at me. I smirked back before glancing at Dante. He looked oblivious that a hot chick was standing right in front of him. Instead he was looking around the pizzeria in curiosity. This restaurant had a fifty's theme going on. I'm not sure how to explain it but walking in here is like you took a blast to the past.

"Two root beers floats, two large calzones and two buckets of fries. Oh and I can't forget your number," I said smoothly. The waitress giggled as she wrote down the order.

"I'll be right back with all that," she said with a wink before walking off, swaying her hips as she did. Now that ass was what I was talking about.

"Scourge, do you know her," Dante asked as he gawked at me. I'm gonna have to teach him how to be less geeky. Sure, the chicks might dig it but he needs to know some proper game.

"No, but I'm gonna get to know her."

"Oh. She seems nice I guess."

"You getting into girls yet?" He shrugged.

"Most of the ones who go to my school don't really pay much attention to me."

"Do you think any of them are cute?"

"Yea but they'll ever like me back."

"Stop doing that." He raised an eyebrow.

"Stop doing what?"

"Putting yourself down. You need to gain more confidence."

"But how?"

"I'll figure it out but for the moment, just think about all the good things that you do. Don't dwell on what other people think. They don't matter. Got it?"

"Yup."

"Good." I looked away to see that stupid girl. She was really starting to irritate me. Though I did enjoy watching her annoyed face as the boy at the counter tried to hit on her. Today she was dressed in a black tank that had some gothic band on it, a pair of black shorts that had black safety pins designed into it, and a pair of black Ed Hardy high tops. Her hair was down in its natural curls to her shoulders with a side bang in it. If she wasn't so fricking annoying, I would think that she's hot. I watched as the cashier slide his number across the counter, making her sigh in frustration. Then her eyes caught mine, a devious smile coming across her face. Ah hell. She thanked the cashier for her milkshake before walking over to our table.

"Hey Mexico," she said, her soft voice having an amused tone to it. I glared up at her.

"Didn't I tell you to stay the hell out of my way." She shrugged.

"Did you really think I was going to obey?"

"You should or else I'm going to have to teach you a lesson." She smiled.

"That's cute." She looked to Dante and smiled. "Aw and who is this little cutie," she said, taking a seat next to Dante whose eyes had widened in infatuation. He better back the fuck up.

"Dante," he stuttered out. Rosy giggled.

"Rosy. Are you Scourge's son?"

"Does he look old enough to be my son," I asked her, making her look over to me.

"Yes, because at my best bet, you were having sex early." I scowled, making her smile grow.

"Can you go away?"

"Why? Don't you like having me here, Mexico?"

"No, actually." She flinched slightly before shaking it off.

"Whatever. I have to go so I'll see you around Mexico." She turned to Dante and smiled sweetly. "Bye, cutie," she said before getting up and walking away.

"Watch for the food," I told Dante before getting up and running after her. This bitch was going to keep annoying me like this. Now, I'm gonna make sure she doesn't bother me again. "Hey," I yelled when I saw her at her black BMW. She turned and smiled.

"Oh hey-" she got cut off when I pinned her against the car door. "And you don't want to sleep with me," she said, raising an eyebrow as she giggled at our position.

"Shut up and listen. I told you to stay out of my way and usually I don't tell people twice before I start handing out black eyes but since you're a girl I thought I'd give you a second warning. This time, I mean it. Stay the hell away from me. We are not friends. We'll never be friends. If you see me, walk away. Got it?" Her eyes had built up a bit of fright in my words at this.

"Scourge, I just-"

"No. You either got it or I'm going to drag you behind this restaurant and make sure you never walk again. Are we clear?" She shivered as she knew what punishment I meant.

"Yea, we're clear," she murmured.

"We better be." I pushed myself away from her. That's when I noticed that she looked a bit sad. "What's your problem?"

"Nothing. Just having a bad day and I see you and think you'll make it better. But no, you're still an asshole."

"Wait, you thought I was going to make it better? I'm not your fucking boyfriend."

"No but I was hoping you would," she bit her lip. "Never mind. I'm gonna leave you alone now." She got into her car ad revved the engine. I rolled my eyes and walked back into the restaurant where Dante was inhaling his calzone.

"That girl likes you," he said, his mouth full. I sat down across from him.

"The hell are you talking about?" Dante smirked.

"That girl that came over here. She likes you." I raised an eyebrow.

"And how would you know?"

"Let's just say, the way she was looking at you told all." I rolled my eyes. Rosy didn't like me. She better not anyway. I'm not one to be in a relationship. Then again, maybe she was the girl who could be able to hold me down into one. Wait, no. What am I thinking? Ugh, now she really needs to stay the hell away from me.

**This chap is really short, i know but for a good reason. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Rebel

**All characters belong to Sega except my OCs.**

**Ch. 4 Rebel**

"Wake up, lazy butt," I heard Cody tell me as I felt a hand slap my ass. It's way for early for this shit.

"Cody, go away," I said, pulling the covers over my head. He only pulled them away. Cover stealer.

"No, now get up. You promised we'd go out tonight." I sighed. Ever since we broke up, Cody hasn't stopped trying to get me back. I kept trying to be gentle about friend zoning him but he wasn't one to make it easy. Especially when he kept on trying.

"But it's-"

"Nine o' clock. You got time to hop in the shower, get dressed, put some makeup on and we can go." Reluctantly, I sat up in my bed. Today was a lazy day for me since I had no classes and I didn't have to work today.

"And where exactly are we going?" He shrugged.

"The club, I guess. But we can just sit in the restaurant part if we want."

"Whatever you want to do." I got out the bed and was about to walk around him when he put his arm around my waist, pulling me against him. The action made me blush as I looked up into his royal blue eyes. Cody had nice Caucasian skin, clean cut blonde hair, a tall, sort of muscular body, full lips and one of the sexiest voices a guy could have. We've been friends since we were little. Me, him and Brittany were the three musketeers and probably always would be. "Cody," I started.

"I know but I just can't help it. I miss holding you."

"Cody, I can't do this."

"When will you be ready? I mean, I can wait if you want me to."

"Don't wait. Really. I don't know how long I'll be and you deserve a nice girl." I smiled at him. "Just be happy."

"I'm perfectly happy right here with you." I pecked his kiss before walking around him to my closet. Must he always be so complicated?

I pulled out a fitted black dress that had jewels on the top and had a low dip in the front. A pair of red pumps would do well with this. I took a quick shower and got dressed. Since my hair was wet, I easily brushed it so that when I blow dried it, all the curls would be wavy. My makeup consisted of red tonight just because I felt like it. When I walked out the bathroom, Cody's jaw dropped. "Well hello bombshell!" I blushed.

"Just trying to look nice."

"You look more than nice. You look beautiful." My blush deepened as I grabbed my red clutch purse.

"Thanks. Shall we go?"

"We shall," he said, holding out his arm. I linked our arms together. We went to the most popular club in town but I wasn't too mad about it. They played the best twerk music. Not that I can twerk though. Brittany tried to teach me once… Let's just say that I failed terribly. My ass is big but it won't move right! Stupid body.

"Let's go sit over there," I said, pointing to an empty table near the window. For some reason, I liked sitting near windows. I have a theory that it's for safety. If anything breaks out in here, I can kick the window open and be out. Always gotta be prepared. Cody nodded, lacing his fingers through mine. Though I felt a bit uncomfortable, I let him hold my hand as we walked to the empty table. He pulled out my chair for me so I thanked him by pecking a kiss at his cheek. Blush flew over his cheeks wildly. Hehe, he was so adorable. Just because I broke up with Cody doesn't mean that I don't still love him. He's one of the best things that ever happened to me and I will be damned if I lose him.

"So," Cody started once he was seated. Peanut Butter. Yup, I was on my period.

"Yes," I said. Suddenly Cody smiled.

"Remember the time in sophomore year of college when you and Brittany got so drunk and became strippers?" Sadly…

"Cody," I whined as he started laughing.

"What's wrong, Snickers?"

"Shut up, Alejandro." He blushed deeply.

"That was one time! You and Brittany become Snickers and Cinnamon every time yall get drunk." I rolled my eyes. "You just turned 21 too! Such a bad girl!"

"Shut up, Alejandro." Cody smiled.

"Come on, Snickers, you know I'm just playing around with you." I flipped him off making him laugh.

"My name is not Snickers. It's Rosalinda."

"Not when you're drunk." I rolled my eyes but I couldn't help but giggle. Brittany and I did some crazy stuff when we were drunk but hey, isn't that what the point of alcohol is? Even if it isn't, I don't think I really care. Acting like strippers is actually fun. Well, until you start falling off the pole. I think I still have bruises on my butt from the first time I tried to pole dance.

"Whatever. Do me a favor and get some drinks, will ya?" He stood up and bowed.

"As you wish princess," he said in a stupid voice making me giggle before walking off to the bar. Damn, now I was bored. Where's- oh there he is. Indeed, my green haired "friend" had walked in the door with Ray and some other guy that had navy hair and violet eyes. His eyes were scanning around the club, lingering on the dancers and the other whores that were here. A pang of jealousy rang in the pit of my stomach. For some reason, I longed for him to look over at me. I didn't care if he got pissed or not. Just as long as I got his attention. Screaming out Mexico crossed my mind but I was not really in the mood for being pinned up against something and getting threatened. Instead, I simply watched as the three guys walked to the bar. Cody was there, waiting for our drinks. When they caught his eye, I saw his body language get a little nervous. Cody wasn't really that buff so they had probably intimidated him without meaning to. I should probably go over there and help him.

Reluctantly, I got up out my seat to walk over to Cody. The wimp was practically shaking at the sight of those boys. I swear me and Brittany turned him gay or like feminine or something. Well Brittany did. I'm too tomboyish. "You alright," I asked him, making him jump. Immediately, he straightened his composure, puffing out his chest.

"Yea, I'm cool. Why wouldn't I be?" I nodded my head to the three boys near us.

"Because they look like they could kill someone." Cody shrugged.

"True but I'm good. You should go sit back down. I don't wanna fight three guys because they were staring at you." Oh, I just remembered he hasn't met Ray yet. Well, he better not hit on me or I will kill him for Brittany.

"Alright," I said before turning. My eyes locked with his ice blue ones, making heat rush to my cheeks. He was glaring at me. Well, that's great. In an attempt to brush off my fear, I waved to him and shot him one of my pageant winning smiles.

"What are you doing," I heard Cody ask from behind me.

"Nothing," I said quickly before hearing my name being called. To my surprise, it was Ray who was waving at me and motioning for me to come over. Fuck…

"Do you know him?"

"That's Brittany's boyfriend. Be right back." I strutted over to the three boys, swaying my hips as I did so. The navy haired one smirked at me with interest though Scourge was glaring at me but his eyes were on my hips. Ha, asshole. "Hey Ray," I said when I reached them.

"Sup. Where's Britt," he asked, looking over my shoulder at Cody. I shrugged.

"Honestly, she could be anywhere knowing her."

"True." He looked to his friends. "You know Scourge, and this is Tony." The navy haired one got up and took my hand. He lifted it up to his lips.

"Nice to meet you, beautiful." I blushed but mentally shrugged it off. He was cute but I liked Scourge better. Sounds mean, yes but hey, I've always been attracted to assholes. Well, except for Cody. And every other guy I've dated… Guess I'm experimenting something new for a change.

"Same to you." I looked to Scourge who had crossed his arms. A devious smile came across my lips, making the glare on his face harden. "Hey Mexico," I said, waving my fingers.

"For the last fucking time, I'm Puerto Rican," he snapped. Tony and Ray snickered at my nickname for him.

"I know but I told you, I wanted to call you Mexico." He sighed, closing his eyes.

"What are you even doing here?"

"None of your business. What are you doing here? Stalking me?"

"Not even in your dreams."

"So they're in yours then?" He opened his eyes. Damn, they were pretty.

"If you don't go the hell away."

"You'll do what? Threaten me? Ohh, I'm so scared." Tony put his arm between us.

"Alright, love birds, enough." I blushed at the comment.

"We don't love each other," Scourge said, getting annoyed. Another sting rung at my heart but I brushed it off the best I could. Why'd I even like Scourge? It was obvious that he didn't return the feelings. Sometimes, he seemed like the only feelings he did have were agitation and anger. But eh, I bet there's a nice person, deep, deep down inside.

"Sure," Ray said with a roll of his eyes. Was he hinting that Scourge liked me to or that I liked Scourge? Whatever, I should probably get out of here before that Mex- I mean Puerto Rican slaps the shit outta me.

"I gotta go. See you guys around?"

"Wait," Tony said, grabbing my arm before I could walk away. "Here's Scourge's number. Call him anytime." Scourge turned his glare to his friend, making the man laugh. "Come on, dude. It's obvious she likes you." My whole face was probably red by now. Sure, I was mixed but my skin was like a tanned Caucasian's so they could probably still tell that I was blushing. Before Scourge could say anything, I practically ran back to Cody. The piece of paper was still in my hand though. Carelessly, I stuck it in my bra.

"What took you so long," Cody asked, breaking away from his sip of beer.

"I know one of the guys so I was just talking to him for a little while."

"The Hispanic one?" I nodded. "He didn't look too happy to see you."

"He's never happy to see me."

"So, he doesn't like you?"

"Nope."

"Then why talk to him?" Well…

"Um, I kind of have a little crush on him…" Cody looked a bit pissed for a second before he smiled.

"Aw, Rosy's got a crush," he said in a baby voice. I kicked him.

"Shut up. He doesn't like me back," I said, looking down to stir my straw around in my martini.

"You're right, I don't," I heard his sexy voice say from behind me. My face flashed red again. "You, me, outside."

"But-"

"Now." Aw damn. I downed my martini before turning to face him. Again, he was towering over me but this time, I felt a bit scared. It wasn't light out like last time. Instead, it was near pitch black outside. I don't know how long we'd been in this club but it must have been a while.

"Be right back," I said, shooting an apologetic smile to Cody. Just like the first time Scourge threatened me, we walked outside with me in front and him close behind. If he pinned up against the wall then he had better smell like cinnamon buns again. "Look, Mexico, I really don't feel like being threatened again. I stayed away from you but Ray was the one who called me over," I spoke as I turned to face him once we were near an alleyway next to the club.

"I know." He paused. "Stop calling me that."

"No."

"Excuse me?" Damn, his accent was sexy.

"I said, no. I like calling you Mexico. It's funner than calling you Scourge – not that I have anything against your name, I just-"

"Shut up." I pouted but did as I was told. "You really need to stay away from me. This is the last time I'm telling you this. I get that Ray called you over and I'm not pissed about that. When I tell you to stay away from me, I mean it. If you see me, don't fucking wave at me. We are not friends."

"Why can't we be? I mean, it's not like I ran over your cat. I kicked your ass yes but you started it. Besides, you don't even know me."

"Maybe I don't want to know you, Rosy. Have you ever thought about that?" No, actually. "I have plenty of girls around me so I don't need you." His words hurt a bit. Okay, I lied. It hurt a lot. Tears pricked at me eyes a little. Dammit, why am I almost crying over some guy that I barely even know? It's not like I don't have other guys who wouldn't love to go out with me. There are plenty of them. Scourge is just different from them. Probably because I'm the one running after him and it not being the other way around.

"So, that's it then? I'm not sexy enough for you?"

"I never said that."

"No, but that's what you meant right?"

"No," he said, his voice softening up a bit. Was I dreaming or was that glare on his face going away. "Rosy, it's not that you're not hot or anything because you are."

"Really," I asked, getting a smile on my face. "You think I'm hot?" He rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I do but that doesn't change anything." My smile dropped. "Look, I'm just not interested in you."

"So I have to be a slut for you to be interested in me?"

"No. Dammit, Rosy, where are you getting all these damn ideas from?"

"I read between the lines. You have plenty of girls, I'm not sexy enough. Now, you aren't interested when all those girls you have are probably whores." Yea, bitch, I'm smarter than I look.

"That's not where I'm coming from. I just don't need some annoying girl around."

"Oh, so I'm annoying?"

"Yes, you are."

"Well I'm sorry for living in the same town as you. You think I like seeing you everywhere?"

"You did say that you liked me."

"You heard that," I exclaimed, more blush crossing my cheeks. At least it's dark out here so he can't see it.

"Of course I heard that. You need to pay attention more."

"Well, I don't like seeing you everywhere. Well I do but you told me to stay away from you so I'm trying but I can't help but to like you. I haven't had a boyfriend in three years, as pathetic as that sounds and lucky you are the first guy to ever intrigue me. What's so wrong with me liking you anyway? Are afraid of a girl like me? Or are you afraid that someone might actually want to be with you in something that's more than just sexual?" His glare came back.

"Go to Hell, Rosy." I bit my lip as my heart got torn apart even more. There was something wrong with him that's he's not telling me. Something had to have happened to him like something happened to me. Whatever it is, I'm going to figure it out. Even if I have to force it out of him.

"Scourge, just give me a chance," I said, my voice softer than usual.

"No."

"Please?"

"I said no! How many times do I have to reject you, Rosy! I do not want to be with you!"

"How many times are you going to keep telling yourself that?" He shook his head.

"You're psycho."

"But you like it."

"I do not like you!"

"Then why were you staring at me, first? Huh? Because you don't like me? If you didn't like me then you wouldn't have been looking in the first place! Scourge, just open up to what you feel in your heart – if you even have one!"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, my heart died a long time ago!"

"So you're a vampire," I asked, raising an eyebrow. He growled, turning around. Like the pathetic girl I am, I watched him walk away. My heart was in pieces but I didn't care. Scourge would never like me no matter what I did. He could accept that reality. The sad thing is, I was the one who was still living in a fantasy.

**Wow, i have been updating a lot lately. But eh, this story is coming easy to me which should be a good thing - i think. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Underwater

**All characters belong to Sega except my OCs.**

**Ch. 5 Underwater**

"What's wrong, Scourge," Dante asked as I heard him jog over to me. Where the fuck is everyone coming from? I looked over to see the boy was in a tank top and shorts, sweat beading heavily on his forehead. It was pretty hot outside today. I guess that's why I'm sitting here sweating my own ass off on top of my car. I was waiting for Fiona so that we could go get a few drops in before dark. That's when the cops really start coming out.

"Nothing. What are you doing around here?" He shrugged.

"Just wandering around I guess. Do you wanna hang out?"

"I wish I could, D but I can't. I'm waiting for someone." Dante raised an eyebrow.

"That girl we saw the other day?"

"Hell no. The girl who was with me the night we met. Fiona, remember?"

"Kinda. What about that girl who likes you? Have you called her yet?"

"I don't even have her number."

"What? But, Scourge, she's hot!"

"She's also annoying." He shrugged.

"Maybe girls can get like that when they really like someone."

"What is with you and thinking that she likes me?" Again, he shrugged.

"She just seemed like she did. Do you like her back?"

"No." A frown crossed Dante's lips.

"Why not?"

"Relationships aren't my thing."

"But you like Fiona, don't you?"

"That's different."

"How? I mean, you always hug her, kiss her and touch her. That means you like her right?"

"Not in the way you think I do." Speaking of Fiona, where the hell was she? If she didn't get here soon, I'm gonna have to do this shit on my own. It's not like I needed her anyway.

"Then in what way do you like her?"

"We are not playing 20 questions, for the last time."

"Alright, alright. But can I ask just one more question?"

"Go ahead," I said with a sigh.

"Why don't you like Rosy? I get you think she's annoying but other than that?" That's a good question. Why didn't I like her?

"I'm actually not sure," I replied, looking up at the clear blue sky. "I just don't."

"Right. Well if you're not into her, can you get me a hook up?"

"Hell no." Dante laughed.

"And why?"

"She's too old for you." He raised an eyebrow. Dammit, why did the kid have to hang around me so much that he can imitate my look when I do that?

"Or you want her all to yourself." I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever. You want a ride home?" Dante's eyebrow dropped as did the little smile that was on his face.

"Uh, no. Thanks though. See you tomorrow, Scourge."

"See ya, kid," I said, ruffling his hair before he ran off. What was that all about? Although I didn't want to shrug it off, I had to. Business was waiting for me. Since Fiona still failed to show up, I left without her. Selling drugs was actually easier when she wasn't glued to my arm. I swear, she's too clingy. We're not going out so I don't get why she's always up my ass. Her and all my other chicks are so fucking annoying. Like can a guy get some space. At least with Rosy, we always saw each other out of the blue. Those other girls practically track me down.

As I rode past the cemetery, I noticed a familiar pink mop of hair between the headstones. A part of me wanted to keep driving and leave her ass there. But the more gentlemen part of me felt the need to go over to her side and make sure she was alright. Her words rung back into my mind. Maybe I should just give her a chance. I mean, she has done nothing to me except annoy me. Though, I did think it was cute when she blushed. Damn, here come my feelings. Demon emotions.

I pulled my car over so that I could get out the car and walk over to this girl who I still don't want anything to do with. She was sitting all alone in front of a headstone. Her legs were crushed against her chest, her face in her knees. As I got closer, I could hear the faint sound of her sobbing. Sorrow filled me for her but I couldn't bring myself to get down and hug her. She doesn't even know I'm here so that action could earn me a punch in the face anyway. "What's your problem," I asked. Yea, I sounded like an ass but she was probably used to that by now. Her head snapped up to look at me.

I thought her position was bad but when I saw her face, I kind of felt more than sorrow. Her wide jade eyes were bloodshot, tears still falling from her eyes. All color in her face had been drained and for once, her lips were pulled into a deep frown. She looked broken. "What are you doing here," she asked, now wiping at her eyes. Reluctantly, I sat on the ground next to her and pulled her hands away from her face.

"You didn't answer my question." She looked down at her wrists that I was still holding. A light pink color rushed up to her cheeks. There goes that cute blush again. Dammit, I need to stop thinking about that.

"You didn't answer mine either."

"I asked you first."

"So?" I sighed, looking away.

"I just saw you here all alone and I wanted to make sure that you were alright."

"Funny how I don't believe that."

"Why?"

"Because you told me to stay away from you and then you come up to me in a cemetery. Kind of strange, don't you think?" I rolled my eyes.

"What I told you was true. Now you answer my question." She shrugged.

"Why do you care?" Her jade eyes looked up at me. "I mean, you made it clear that you wanted nothing to do with me so why would you care if I was out here all alone? I know how to defend myself if anything scary pops out." She pulled her wrists from my grasp. "I'm fine."

"You don't look fine."

"Well I am." More tears filled her eyes as she looked to the headstone. Just to see why she was crying, I looked to the headstone myself.

_Raina Renee Rose_

_Loving Daughter, Sister and Friend _

_June 20, 1992 – June 20, 2009_

"She was my twin sister," Rosy explained, noticing my confused look at the writing. "She killed herself," she whispered. Sobs started to escape her lips. "We were really close, Scourge. She was my best friend. I mean, she never told any of us what was going on. She always seemed so happy. So free. So high spirited ya know. But then, I find her in her room with her broken neck on a rope on the morning of our birthday. Our birthday, Scourge! She was only 18, Scourge! 18! But she'd been planning it! She had a death diary and left a suicide note!" Her sobs got louder. "I just don't understand why she did what she did. Maybe I'll never understand. And now, my dad's dying too. He's on his death bed right now and I can't take it anymore! Before I know it, he'll be gone and then I'll be all alone!" I opened my mouth but she answered before the question could come out. "My mom doesn't give a damn! She never has and never will! If it weren't for my dad, I would've grown up in some orphanage or an adoptive family! I don't get why I'm even still here! I should've died when I was born but noo, stupid doctors had to make me live! Maybe I should be dead! Maybe I should just give up on life." Her face was buried in her knees again, her sobs becoming uncontrollable. Dammit, what should I do?

Cautiously, I scooted closer to her before slowly wrapping my arms around her small body. Immediately, she picked her head up to look at me. "Not a word," I told her, making her smile. Hesitantly, I pulled her against me, crushing her head to my chest in which she started crying again. I felt awkward holding her like this. I didn't know whether to stroke her hair, rub her back, tell her that everything is going to be alright, or whatever else that guys in movies do when they're comforting a girl. I'd never been put in that kind of situation till now so I had no idea what to do with her. Heat rushed to my cheeks when she nuzzled her nose against my neck when her head got up to lie on my shoulder. The hell?

"You're blushing," she whispered. No, no, no! This was not supposed to be happening! I was only supposed to be comforting her. She wasn't supposed to do that nuzzling shit. Again, I was torn on the inside. A part of me wanted to push her away and snap on her. But the other half wanted to hold her closer and maybe nuzzle her forehead with my nose. Sounds sappy yes and it pissed me off to no end that some of me wanted to do that. "It's okay, ya know. It's nice to know that you show some kind of emotion." Ugh, this girl lives to annoy me.

"I…um, I have to…" She looked up at me, her face inches from mine. Now, that's a little too close. Way, way to close for my liking. "Go," I finished my sentence.

"You won't let me enjoy this, will you?"

"Nope. Now get off me."

"You're the one holding me." I quickly removed my arms from around her.

"Now get off." She sighed, sliding off my lap to sit beside me. How'd she even get on my lap in the first place? Damn, this girl was sneaky. Rosy went back into the position I found her in. "Are you going to be okay?" She nodded.

"Um, ya know. If you want, I guess we can go on a date…"

"Did our cuddling change your mind," her muffled voice asked though I could hear her smile in her tone.

"No. Seeing your pathetic ass sad did. Now do you want to or not? I don't have all day." She picked her head up and smiled at me.

"I'd love to, Mexico." Ugh, not that stupid nickname.

"Okay. Do you still have my number?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Just call me or text me and we can set a date and then you can send me your address so I can pick you up and stuff…would you stop fucking smiling at me?" Her smile only grew, showing off her pearly whites.

"I thought you weren't the kind of guy who took girls on dates."

"I'm not."

"Then what makes me so different?"

"You're crying." She giggled. I stood up. "Bye." As I walked away, I heard her murmur "Nice ass." Dammit, she was annoying.

X

"Whoa, well look at you," I heard my dad say from my doorway. I looked to him from my vanity mirror.

"Hey daddy," I said, smiling at him. He walked into my room, taking a seat on my bed.

"Where are you going dressed like that?"

"Out with this guy I like." My dad's eyes almost popped out his head.

"What," he exclaimed. I giggled at him. Yea, I don't think he'd want to know that Scourge only asked me on this date because I was crying in the middle of a cemetery. He already thinks I'm pathetic, he probably pities me too now. Pity date or not, it's still a date and I sure wasn't going to let the opportunity pass.

"Yea, he's really cute."

"He won't be for long if he tries anything." I shook my head but giggled. Tonight, I had put on my favorite red dress that had spaghetti straps, a push up on my boobs, fitted around my stomach and ass, and was had a silky look to it. I paired it off with a pair of my black high heels that had red ribbons on the heels. My hair was in wild curls but they weren't natural. I did them with my hair wand. For my makeup, I'd put on black eye shadow, mascara, a little blush and some bright red lipstick. I really hope that I impress him tonight. If I don't then I might just drop dead right there in front of him. The doorbell rang, making my stomach go up in butterflies. My dad got up but I ran ahead of him.

"You'll meet him after we get through the first date," I yelled as I ran down the stairs to the front door. Yes, I was very excited. Scourge was a freaking hottie! How could I not be excited? Well, then again he is an asshole, but that's not the point. I opened the door to see him wearing a graphic shirt that looked like a tuxedo with a black leather jacket on top of it, black jeans and a pair of black high tops. His hair was pushed back out of his face, exposing his eyes and sexy eyebrows in which one raised as he looked me over.

"You actually look nice for once," he said, his voice not showing any type of amazement. His face didn't either. Sure, it showed that he was surprised but there was no amazement lying underneath it. I hadn't impressed him like I wanted to. The butterflies in my stomach died down as disappointment filled instead. Maybe I was hoping for too much out of him. I mean, he's told me enough times that he wasn't interested. Why now would he be?

Our date was pretty normal, I guess. Well normal except for the fact that we were arguing the whole fucking time. I don't even remember half of the reasons why we were arguing, we just were. It turned me on somewhat. The way he snapped at me. His accent was just so perfect. Hell, his whole voice was perfect. Okay, so maybe I was getting a little drunk here but eh, I was having fun. When we stopped outside my house at the end of the night, we were still arguing. "What do you mean Twilight is the dumbest movie you've ever heard of? That movie is amazing," I said. Yea, this is why we argue. Over stupid stuff like this.

"First of all, no one can act in that movie. I don't know who you all think Kristen Stewart is but the bitch can't change her facial expressions. Robert Pattinson is a freaking weirdo. Don't even get me started on Taylor Lautner."

"What? Are you mad because he gets more girls than you?" He glared at me, making me laugh. I looked to see that my dad's car was gone. Oh yea, he had went out to some football game. He wouldn't be back until tomorrow afternoon. Hmm… "My dad's not home," I told Scourge. "Would you like to come in?"

"You still live with your dad," he asked, his eyebrow rising again.

"He's dying, what am I supposed to do?" He shrugged but nodded in understanding. "So, do you want to?"

"What would we do?" Okay, Rosy, you can do this. Being seductive shouldn't be hard. I shrugged, making one of my straps fall. Thank you, Mr. Strap.

"Whatever you wanna do," I said. His eyes went to my bare shoulder. Hunger started to fill his eyes. I knew he couldn't resist. He is a guy, after all. For once it didn't matter if he didn't like me or not. I was drunk and I wanted to lose my virginity. To him. Right now. "Come on," I commanded, getting out of his jeep. Damned big ass car. Maybe his you know what was big too. Ha, having dirty thoughts was fun. He caught me before I could stumble onto the ground.

"You're drunk, Rosy. Maybe I should just get you to bed," he told me as he steadied. I looked him dead in the eyes.

"No. I want you to put me to bed. Can you put me to bed?" He sighed deeply before pressing his lips against mine. OH HOT DAMN! His lips had to be the sweetest thing on earth. They were so warm and soft as they molded mine. His tongue found its way into my mouth after some time and I thought I was going to melt right there. He tasted just like cinnamon buns! Omg, what was wrong with me these days? It's like all I can think about was food. Mentally, I shook off my stupid thoughts before focusing back on him kissing me. Somehow we were in my room now and his shirt was off. Whoa, where have I been? Then again, I am drunk so I will tend to black out.

I rubbed my hands against his firm chest and eight pack. His skin was warm and smooth too. I could rub on him forever. My hands wandered lower till he grabbed them and pushed me up against the wall. He pinned my hands to my sides as his lips attacked my neck and the tops of my breasts. I knew he was leaving hickeys right now but at least I'd have evidence in case I don't believe what I just did tonight when I wake up tomorrow. He hit a spot right below my ear that made me moan really loud. His chuckle vibrated against my skin. "Found it," he whispered before going on and sucking on the spot. My knees buckled from under me. Damn, this felt so good. Down there started to throb. I wasn't sure why it was but I'm gonna guess that it's because he's getting me horny. He unzipped my dress and practically tore it off me. Good thing I had chosen to wear lace lingerie tonight. His hands wandered all over my body, making me moan in satisfaction. All these feelings were so foreign and he was being so rough but it felt so good. Every time he put his hands under my bra, I prayed that they'd stay there or when he would stick his hands in my panties and gently graze my jewel. Damn, he was driving me crazy.

"Scourge," I whimpered as he threw me on the bed.

"Shh," he said as he kissed me again. He started to gently slide off my underwear. The moment was approaching us. In the next hour or so, I wouldn't be a virgin anymore. I was thrilled but on the other hand, I was also a bit nervous. Losing your virginity did hurt. Oh god, when did he put his tongue down there? Gah, I need to stop getting so lost in my thoughts and- oh damn, this felt good. I couldn't help but to moan his name and get my hands tangle up in his hair. He gave me my first orgasm from that little tongue, eating thingamajig- oral sex, yes that.

"Do you have a condom," I asked as I unbuckled his pants.

"Yea," he breathed, his lips at my neck.

"What? Why?" I could practically hear him roll his eyes.

"Because I'm always prepared."

"You're an asshole, ya know that." He smirked, pecking my lips.

"Don't forget it." He started to rip open the Trojan package. "So, how do you like it? Rough or soft?"

"Um, there's something I need to tell you." He pecked my lips again but then dived in for another passionate kiss.

"What is it," he asked against our kisses. Well, here goes nothing…

"I'm a virgin," I blurted out.

"What," he yelled, picking up his head to look me in the eyes.

"Please don't leave, Scourge. I want to have sex with you, I really do so please just be gentle."

"Why are you so desperate for me," he asked though he continued to take the condom out the package.

"I don't know. I just you're just different than what I usually go for." He the condom on- whoa, that's big. Someone needs to remind me to never have sex while I'm drunk. This shit is fucking serious. Screw Mike Jersey Shore Whore, Scourge has got a situation goin on over here. I don't know how's gonna be gentle with that thing.

"You sure, you wanna do this," he asked, bringing my attention back up to his face. I noticed he opened my legs wider. I smiled, bringing his face down to mine.

"Positive," I said before kissing him. I felt the rock of his hips before the pain came. I bit my lip, trying to hold back the scream that wanted to escape.

"I'm sorry," he whispered in my ear.

"Don't be. It's okay."

"The pain will only last a second, just bear with me, okay?" I nodded. He pecked my lips before rocking his hips against mine again. The pain was still there but it wasn't as bad. After I few more rocks, it was all gone. I was left in a whirl of sensations. I never thought my body could ever feel so good nor did I think this asshole could make my body feel the way it did. His hips moved so smoothly and gently. Even when he sped up, he still made sure to be soft about it. My crush on him deepened even more.

We went at it for a long while before we both fell asleep. I actually liked sleeping in his muscular arms. I felt safe. As if nothing could ever hurt me as long as he was there to hold me. Sappy yes but remember, I do have womanly parts so therefore that is my job. To be sappy and eat ice cream.

Awakening was the worst part of my hangover. Not only did my head hurt but my pelvis was throbbing as well. I was gonna need some Advil for that. Though I was half asleep, I woke right up when I noticed that something was missing. His arms were gone. I turned over to see an empty space where his body once was. His clothes were nowhere to be seen nor was there any other sound in the house. Tears immediately fell from my eyes. I gave up the one thing I had to offer to a guy and he leaves. I don't think I cried my hardest that morning but I did cry a lot. We weren't going out so I couldn't really blame him but then again, who could do that to someone? Just leave after taking their virginity? It doesn't matter now. I was alone. That's just the way he wanted me to be.

**You all might be a little pissed at this chap. I know i was when i wrote this. Everything is happening for a reason before you guys think things are happening too fast. Rosy was completely drunk when her and Scourge had sex (note the off topic narration) so she was making stupid decisions. You'll see how things turn out in the next chap, but don't expect anything pretty...**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Treacherous

**All characters belong to Sega except my OCs**

**Ch. 6 Treacherous**

"Rosy, we're- what the hell is wrong with you," Brittany said as she and Cody walked into my room. I didn't even turn over to look at them. My face probably looked like a raccoons since I hadn't bothered to take off my makeup when I woke up. Sure, my two best friends have seen worse than this but that doesn't mean I want them to witness my ugliness.

"Boys suck," I replied simply.

"Hey," Cody exclaimed.

"Except you Cody." I could imagine him smiling in satisfaction. Brittany sat down on my bed next to me, putting her manicured hand on my back.

"What happened, Snickers?" I will never live that night down, will I? At least Scourge didn't witness the stripper side of me. Then I'd really never be able to live it down.

"I lost my virginity," I whispered. "And then he was gone when I woke up. He hasn't even bothered to call me!" Tears started to fall from my eyes again. I hated alcohol right now. If I hadn't gotten drunk, maybe I wouldn't have slept with him. Or maybe I would've. I don't know.

"Who's he," Cody asked, running a soft hand through my hair.

"Mexico," I murmured. As if they knew who that was but I just figured to let them wonder rather than me tell them his real name. Brittany would probably kill him. Screw probably. She would kill him. Don't let that girly girl act of hers fool you. Deep inside, she is a demon.

"Does he need his dick chopped off," Brittany asked, her voice taking a dark turn. I wanted to laugh but I just couldn't bring myself to it. My body still hurt as did my heart. We weren't even going out but yet I slept with him. Damn, I'm an idiot. He told me before that he wasn't the type to take girls on dates and shit. I should've known that he wouldn't stay. He had no reason to!

"I think that's okay, Brit." My phone rang, making me shoot up from my position on the bed. Before I could pull a superman to my phone, Cody picked it up.

"Hello," he answered. "Yes, she's right here." My heart sped up. Maybe it was him. Maybe he was calling to apologize. I guess I could understand if something came up and he couldn't stay.

"Hello," I answered excitedly when Cody gave me the phone.

"Is this Rosalinda Rose," a woman's voice asked. Mentally, I sighed. Nope, not him.

"Yes."

"I'm Dr. Matthews from the L.A. county hospital."

"Okay."

"Your father was in a car accident last night and his condition is critical. Seeing that he's already been bombed with this cancer, we're not sure how long he has."

"What," I exclaimed. "What do you mean you don't know how long he'll last? Can't you do some kind of operation or something?"

"I'm sorry; Miss Rose but there is nothing we can do. Your father has been asking for you so if you could please come-" I hung up the phone and hopped out my bed. I immediately started to pull clothes on.

"Rosy, what happened," Brittany asked. Tears pricked at my eyes. Nothing was going right today. Couldn't God give me a break for once? Damn!

"My dad's about to die," I replied, my voice cracking.

"Do you want us to come with you to the hospital," Cody asked. I shook my head.

"Thanks anyway. I'll see you guys later," I said before running out my room. When I was the car, I dialed his number. "Please pick up, please pick up," I murmured as I heard it ring.

"_Hey, this is Scourge. Leave a message." _Gah, stupid voicemail.

"Look, I don't know what the hell is wrong with you for leaving me last night but I'm pissed at you. But at the same time, I need you right now so if you could call me back… Please call me back, Mexico. Just please." I hung up as I revved the engine. I'd doubt that he'd get my message or if he'd listen to it but I wanted him to know that I wanted him here with me. When he comforted me in the cemetery, it was one of the best moments in my life. For once, I felt like he cared. And I wanted to feel that way again. I know how selfish I sound but I can't help it. When you really like someone, all you want is for them to care for you back. I guess that's what happening to me.

When I entered the hospital, the overall feeling of sadness hit me. This could possibly be my last day with my father. At least I'd know what he had to say from his mouth and not from a letter like my sister did. But then I'd be alone. Calling my bitch of a mother was out of the question, all of my other relatives live far way, and my other siblings want nothing to do with me. I don't know why they blame my father and me for my sister's suicide but they do. It hurts a lot but life goes on.

I walked into my father's room to see him lying in a white bed, his face drained of color. My heart dropped at the sight of him as did all the hope I had shatter. Bandages were all over him and the IV machine was beeping slowly. His heart was starting to give out. "Daddy," I said as I walked closer to his bed side. He opened his eyes to reveal the same jade irises I had. Though I didn't look like him, I did act a lot like him. All my wit and charm came from him. He, I and my sister were very close. When Raina died, my father and I became even closer. Now, that he's on his way out who will I bond with?

"Hey sweetheart," he said, holding out his shaking hand to me. I grasped it without any question as more tears fell from my eyes. "Don't cry," he whispered. "I'm going on to a better place now."

"But you won't be here anymore."

"No, I'll always be with you, Rosalinda. Right here," he pointed to my heart. "As long as you don't forget me."

"I could never forget you, Daddy." He nodded.

"You have to promise that you'll still talk to me all the time. Tell me how your day was, how school is going, how many guys hit on you," he let out a little laugh, "and let's not forget that boy you went out with last night." My heart grew a little darker when he mentioned him. My phone hadn't even buzzed for a text. Maybe he was avoiding me. Asshole.

"I'm sorry you never got to meet him…"

"It's alright. I got to see a genuine smile on your face. That's all that really matters to me." I nodded, looking down at our intertwined hands. "I'll make sure to tell Raina you said hi and that you love her." I squeezed his hand tighter.

"Don't go, Daddy. Please don't. I need you here with me."

"I'm not going anywhere, Rosy. I'll always be here for you whenever you need me."

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart." He took a deep breath as his IV beeping became even slower. "I love you, Rosalinda."

"I love you too Daddy." He smiled at me before his eyes closed and his breaths went away. The IV beeping slowed to a stop, leaving a long beep that signified a flat line. I broke down then, crying, yelling, on the verge of throwing things. He didn't deserve to die, he really didn't. Car accidents happen but why did my dad have to be involved in one? It wasn't fair! First Scourge leaves me and now my own father does too! I can't win anymore! The world will probably be so much better off if I was dead! Screw it, I already am dead. Without my father, I'm nothing.

Once I left the hospital still in tears, I dialed his number again. Of course the asshole didn't pick up but I didn't care. "FUCK YOU! YOU'RE SUCH AN ASSHOLE! IF YOU DON'T ANSWER ME I'M GONNA FUCKING STRANGLE YOU! MY FATHER JUST DIED AND I NEEDED YOU HERE BUT WHERE ARE YOU? PROBABLY FUCKING SOME WHORE! I HOPE THAT YOU'RE HAPPY NOW! I'M GONE, OKAY! LEAVING YOU THE HELL ALONE! GOODBYE ASSHOLE!" I threw my phone at the windshield, still crying. So much has happened and I couldn't handle it anymore. I drove to my sister and I's old hideout. It was deep in the woods so nobody could disturb us. We used to hide out here when our mom was still with our dad. She was such a bitch that sometimes we had to leave. Not only was she abusive but sometimes she let guys touch us. What kind of shit was that? So, we'd come out here and spend time together. One time, my father came out here with us. We just sat around talking in this little space of wood and big rocks. When Raina died, I came out here by myself. I honestly could care less if some killer came out to get me. Let him try something, I could kick him in his balls and run. But this time, I wanted someone to try to kill me. Anyone really. Then I could be reunited with my family in another life.

I scrambled around the rocks, trying to find the blade that I hid since my father started to come here with me. He didn't need to know that I had been cutting. Now, I needed to cut. I needed that pain. Sure, it couldn't hurt as much as did everything else but it did help. Once I found it, I sat on my favorite rock and ran the blade over my wrist. It was a scratch as the least but I continued, letting it go deeper. Crimson blood fell down my arm as tears fell down my cheeks. I let both of the liquid flow. The pain was fading, that's all that matters. Just as I was about to start another scratch after my third on, I heard a voice.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"Go away," I whispered, continuing my cutting without looking up. He knocked the blade out my hand and gripped my arm, pulling me to my feet.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Leave me alone!" I exclaimed, pushing him a couple feet back. Fuck, now where'd my blade go? I took a step toward the flash of silver I saw behind one of the other rocks when I felt his arms wrap around me. "Fire! Fire," I yelled, wiggling like mad to get out his arms.

"Shut the fuck up!"

"FUCK YOU!" I tried to kick him in his balls but I couldn't see behind me so I missed.

"You already did! Now shut the fuck up and relax, will ya?" I turned and punched him right in the face. This infuriated him, making him push me onto the ground. I kicked his leg, making him fall as well. Without looking back, I grabbed my bag and ran off. Stupid asshole. My legs went as fast as they could, taking me wherever they wanted to. I knew my way around this wooded area so I knew I wasn't lost. He might be though. Unless he was following me. Reluctantly, I stopped and looked behind me. Nope. I was good. With a sigh, I took a couple steps forward before I was tackled. Since there was hill right to the side of me, we flipped all around as we slid down it. This so wasn't good for my bleeding arm but who cares?

We stopped with him on top of me, both of us breathing heavy from the adrenaline that falling from the hill gave us. Blush crossed my cheeks when I noticed that he was in between my legs. Sure, I was pissed at him but that didn't mean that positions like this wouldn't make me feel a certain type of way. He picked his head up to look me in the eyes, his ice blue ones filled with anger. "What the hell," he asked, his voice hard.

"Get off me," I whimpered, pushing at his shoulders. My blood was all over his shirt but I didn't care. Serves him right.

"No. Not until you tell me why the hell you were cutting yourself."

"Like you care." He sighed.

"Look, I do care about you, alright? Happy?"

"No." He glared down at me. "Don't look at me like that. I have every right to be mad at you."

"Do you?"

"Yes! You left after we slept together! I gave you my fucking virginity, Scourge! My virginity! I'm not pure anymore thanks to you!"

"Me? You're the one who wanted to sleep with me? I wanted to get you to take your drunken ass to sleep but you were so hell bent on sleeping with me, I just went along with it! Then you go and tell me you're a virgin when we're halfway to the moment!"

"But you're the one who slept with me anyway!"

"You begged me not to leave you hanging!"

"I was drunk! Don't you know not to listen to drunken people?"

"Drunken people are one of the most honest so technically, it showed me how much you liked me! Apparently it was so much that you wanted to sleep with me!"

"You must like me since you went along with it!"

"I do not like you!"

"Stop lying to yourself, Scourge! If you didn't like me then you wouldn't have slept with me after I told you I was a virgin! Only guys who like a girl, even if it's only sexually, would do that! Believe it or not but you're attracted to me!"

"Whatever." I wanted to smile but I was too mad at the moment. He knew he liked me, he just didn't want to admit it. My eyes lowered to the pendent on his neck that was held by a silver chain. It was of a cross but it had an emerald in the middle with carved designs going through it. I wanted to ask about it but I had to know something else first.

"Why'd you leave," I whispered. I was scared of his answer but at the same time, I needed to know what's going on in his head.

"I thought you were going to regret what happened so I just left before you woke up."

"Why would you think that? Do you regret what happened between us?"

"No. Not at all, but Rosy, we can't be together like you want us to be."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not that kind of guy and you deserve better." I shook my head, looking back up into his eyes.

"I don't want better, Scourge. I want you."

"No. I'm all wrong for you, Rosy. I don't care how much you like me, we're never going to get together." My heart broke a little bit more at his words. He got off me, holding out his hand. "Come on, I'll drive you home."

"What about my car?"

"I never said that I drove here." I sat up but didn't take his hand.

"Did you get my messages?"

"Yea…"

"So why didn't you call me back?"

"Because I wanted to talk to you in person. As stupid as this sounds but it's hard to track your ass down when I want to find you but you're everywhere when I'm not looking for you." I smiled.

"So, you wanted to comfort me?" His face remained stern.

"I wasn't going to let you sit around and cry. Now get up, I ain't got all day." I grabbed his hand, letting him pull me up. He looked down at our hands as our fingers intertwined. "Stop doing that," he said, ripping his hand away.

"Mexico, can you stop trying to not feel and just go with the flow?"

"No." Ugh, difficult Mexi- I mean Puerto Rican.

"So you are fighting your feelings for me, aren't you," I asked, shooting him a cocky smile. He glared down at me.

"Shut up, chica." I got in his way so that he would stop walking. "Move."

"Make me."

"Rosy, I'm serious, get out my way." I shook my head, still smiling up at him. "Dammit, Rosalinda, move! And quit smiling at me!" I blew a kiss at him, making slight pink go up to his tanned cheeks.

"Someone's blushing," I teased.

"You know what," he started before slamming me into a tree, our bodies pushed up against each other. "You're a little bitch," he whispered.

"And you're an asshole. Seems like we're one and the same." His eyes went down to my lips. "If you're gonna kiss me then do it, Chico." He rolled his eyes at my Spanish but leaned down closer.

"Chica, if I wanted to kiss you, I would've kissed you when I was on top of you." He brushed his lips against mine before putting them to my ear. "And you just pissed me off so I think I'll pass." I blushed as I felt him kiss my ear. His kisses moved down, hitting my hot spot, before trailing across my jaw. With each kiss, my stomach tingled more and more. He kissed the side of my mouth before pressing his lips against mine. Damn, he still tasted like cinnamon buns. I think I was going to start to become addicted to them just because of him. He licked my bottom lip for entrance which I granted for him. Our tongues battled aggressively, making me pull him closer to me. His hands wandered to my chest, squeezing over my shirt. I moaned in his mouth, wanting him to know that I wanted him to go under my shirt. He didn't do that though. Instead he pulled away, smirking slyly at me. He looked so hot. "Come on, let's get you home."

"Why? So that we can fuck?"

"Such dirty language but no. So that you can get some rest. You look like Hell."

"Gee, thanks, Mexico. It means a lot." He chuckled. I could see that some of his walls had gone down. Good. That means I was getting closer to revealing who he was on the inside. I grabbed his hand, rubbing my thumb on the back of it. "Are you going to stay with me?"

"Uh," he pulled out his phone, looking at the time. "I have a couple of hours." I smiled.

"Good." He pecked my lips.

"But I have to leave at 8 so we can't sleep together. I don't want you waking up to another empty bed."

"Oh, so you actually care about my feelings now?"

"Sadly." I giggled.

"Okay. Let's go then." The ride home was more peaceful. Now that Scourge had stopped being such an asshole, he made me laugh a lot. I was beginning to like this sweet side of him. Though, I wasn't sure why he covered it up there probably was a reason for it. When we reached my house, I could only stare at it. My dad's room would be empty. The television in the living room would never have basketball or football on every day. Nor would the kitchen be as bright without my father there to crack jokes while we cooked dinner. The house would be bigger now that I was living there alone. The thought made me a bit sad.

"What's wrong," Scourge asked, nudging my cheek with his knuckles.

"It's nothing," I said, forcing a smile at him although tears were pricking at my eyes again.

"You sure?" I nodded. "Doesn't seem like it."

"No, I'm fine. Really?"

"Are you thinking about how life without your dad is going to be?" Damn him.

"Yea but it's okay. I've been through this before."

"But you had your dad before." I sighed. He was always making things difficult.

"Yea, but now I have you."

"Rosy-"

"I know. We're not going out. I get it." His walls came back up.

"Good. But, I was going to say that if you wanted to stay over my place for a couple of days, you can." I looked over at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Seriously?"

"No, I'm joking," he said flatly.

"Okay good, because I thought the world was coming to an end for a second there. I mean, you were actually about to do something nice for me." He rolled his eyes.

"I am doing something nice for you. Do you want to crash at my place or don't you?" I shrugged.

"Won't it be weird? We aren't going out and we're not friends. We're just strangers."

"We can be friends, alright?" I pressed my lips together.

"Yea, sounds kool," I said, trying to keep the disappointment out of my voice. He put his hand on the back of my neck, pulling my face closer to his. Our lips met in a soft kiss, making the butterflies in my stomach erupt in happiness. Though I wanted to take joy into our kisses, I couldn't bring myself to it. A part of me felt dirty. I'd only kissed guys who were going out with me, not guys who were only interested in being just friends. Maybe Scourge isn't all I wanted him to be. I pulled away, making him frown.

"What's wrong, now," he asked, moving his hand to the side of my jaw so that his fingers could stroke my cheek.

"I don't know if I can be involved in a 'friends with benefits' kind of relationship," I said, my voice low.

"So, what do you want me to do?"

"Well, we could start dating more, I guess."

"Rosy-" He started with a sigh.

"I know that you're not that kind of guy but I'm not a whore like other girls. I actually have dreams."

"And they don't?"

"Well if they're sleeping with you all the fucking time, I'm guessing not." He narrowed his eyes.

"If you don't remember, you slept with me too so technically that makes you a whore too."

"Technically, I only slept with you once and you were my first so my pussy is still fresh." He rolled his eyes, leaning back against the driver's seat. "I'm not asking you to do a total 360, I just to give us a chance."

"I can't."

"Don't worry about what you can or can't do. What do you _want _to do?"

"It doesn't matter. We're never going to happen, Rosy. Not in the way you want us to." He dug in his pocket and pulled out a small piece of paper and a pen. Lazily, he scribbled something on the paper and held it out to me. "If you ever change your mind about crashing over my place, here's my address." I took the piece of paper from his hands. "Call me," he said before pressing his lips against mine once more. I nodded when he pulled away. Without another word, he got out the car and walked over to his jeep that was parked across the street. "Nice ass," I murmured though I knew he couldn't hear me.

**I told you nothing pretty was gonna happen in this chap... **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. If Only You Knew

**All Characters belong to Sega except my OCs**

**Ch. 7 If Only You Knew**

My phone rang, making me groan in annoyance. Who was calling me at 2 in the morning? I grabbed my phone and looked at the caller I.D. Of course. "Hey Scourge, are you sleeping?"

"No, I was sky diving." He chuckled. "What do you want, D?"

"Nothing. Just wanted to say hello."

"At 2 in the morning?"

"I couldn't sleep." I sighed.

"You amaze me, kid."

"Thanks," he said, a smile in his voice. "I'll let you get back to bed. Goodnight!"

"Night," I muttered before hanging up. Dante was a good kid but I was wondering why the hell he was calling me at 2 in the morning. The kid should be in his bed knocked out. Whatever, Dante will be Dante. My mind was going back into unconsciousness when a knock rang at my apartment door. For the love of… I got out my bed and walked to the front door. When I opened it, I saw Rosy holding a suitcase. Her whole body was wet since it was raining outside. I raised an eyebrow.

"Is that offer still open," she asked, her voice shivering. Poor thing was probably cold. I wanted to be an ass about this but the sad look on her face prevented me from saying anything.

"Yea. Come on in," I said moving aside so that she could walk inside. Her wide eyes curiously looked around my large apartment. The color pigments were mostly black and white but eh, I was a guy. Colors aren't really my thing.

"Thanks," she said, slipping off her shoes. She could've kept them on but I mentally shrugged it off. We were about to go to sleep anyway. I closed the door and grabbed her suitcase.

"Come on, you're sleeping in my room." She put her small hand on my arm before I could walk away. Damn, her skin was soft. Every single inch of it was so smooth and kissable.

"Wait, I'm sleeping in your bed?"

"Yea. Is there a problem with that?"

"Well, I mean, I can take the couch or go in a guest bedroom if you have-"

"No, I want you with me." The gleam in her eye told me that she was about to challenge my statement. I walked away before she could say anything.

"Hey," she yelled, running to catch up with me. "We don't go out so I shouldn't be sleeping with you in your bed."

"Too bad 'cause you're sleeping in here," I said as we entered my room. It was pretty basic. Drawers against the wall, a closet, a mirror, a king sized bed, a personal bathroom, and a black carpet. Nothing too major. I set her suitcase next to one of my dressers. "You can take a hot shower so you can warm up." She was still shivering, hugging herself for warmth. Her shirt wasn't white which pissed me off somewhat but it did cling to her body, showing the outline of her bra.

"Thanks," she said, grabbing her suitcase and going into the bathroom. The door slammed shut behind her. Well excuse the hell out of me. Sorry for trying to be nice. I lay down in my bed, staring up at the ceiling. For whatever reason, I was waiting for her to get out the shower. Guess I was making sure that she was sleeping in here. The bed was big enough if she wanted space. Hell, we both had enough room if she didn't want to be near me. I don't think she had a reason why she wouldn't want to be around me though. She did come over here to crash for a couple days. Surely, that meant that she wanted to spend time together. I thought about what she said in the car. Maybe I didn't want to be friend with benefits either but I couldn't get into a relationship. My mentality was too fucked up to even think about love. I barely even really like a girl. I lust for them. With Rosy, it's just a little different. I actually care if she's crying or if she's upset which she's been a lot lately. If Fiona or one of my other whores were crying, I don't think I'd be able to care less. With Rosy, I'd drop everything and go. The other day when she had left me that first voice mail message, I literally turned my car around to go looking for her. She was hard to find though. When I found her in the woods, it was merely a coincidence. I don't know why I had been searching around there but it was a good thing I was.

Rosy emerged from the bathroom in an oversized batman shirt and a pair of batman shorts. Her hair was down but it was wavy since she must've brushed it while she was in the shower. Any other guy would be pissed that a girl would spend the night wearing an oversized shirt – a batman one at that – but I thought she looked cute. More innocent if you asked me. She rubbed at her eyes as she walked towards the bed. "Someone's sleepy," I teased lightly.

"Yea," she murmured. "You sound tired too."

"It's almost 3 in the morning," I said, looking at the clock. She had been in the shower for a while.

"I never said that you didn't sound sexy." I raised an eyebrow at her.

"You think my sleepy voice is sexy?" She nodded, climbing onto the bed. She fell onto her side next to me. I put out my arm so that she could lay her head on it. Like a good girl, she did, but then she moved closer. Now her head laid on my chest and my arm was around her. My hand slid down her bare leg to the hook of her knee, grabbing it so that I could put her leg over mine. She hooked her leg around mine, moving a bit closer as her arms wrapped around my torso. Well at least, she did for a split second before one of her hands started to rub my eight pack.

"Mexico," she murmured, making me look down at her. I was halfway asleep.

"Hm." She giggled.

"Be honest here. Do you like me?"

"We'll talk in the morning. I'm tired right now." She poked her bottom out.

"Please." I sighed.

"Alright, alright. I like you. Happy?" She smiled.

"Very."

"Go to sleep."

"Was that an order?"

"Yes, now go to sleep before I knock you out myself," I muttered, closing my eyes. She giggled again as I felt her lips press against my chest.

"Goodnight Scourge."

"Night chica."

X

I awoke to the smell of eggs and pancakes. Yum. Damn, I'm fat. My eyes fluttered open to see that I was alone in the giant bed. What does Scourge need a big bed like this for? Whatever, at least it's warm and comfortable. I got out the bed and let the aroma of food lead me into the kitchen. Scourge was standing over the stove, scrambling the eggs. He glanced at me when I walked in. "Buenas dias," he greeted.

"Hey," I said, making him chuckle. I walked up next to him, letting him peck a kiss at my forehead.

"How'd you sleep?"

"Like a baby. How about you?"

"Good. You hungry?"

"Yup. What you cooking?"

"Eggs, bacon, pancakes, and hash browns. Oh and I made some homemade orange juice." He smirked at the look I gave him. "What?"

"I didn't know guys like you cooked like pros."

"Guys like me?"

"Buff, mysterious, assholes." He rolled his eyes, wrapping an arm around my waist. "Why do you keep touching me," I whined, pushing him away.

"Because I can," he said, putting his arm back where it was. This time I left it there. I liked being in his arms. "So, are you doing anything today?"

"Nah. I don't have classes today and my job is being weird."

"You go to school?"

"Medical school." He nodded. "I wanna be a pediatrician."

"That sounds nice."

"What do you do?"

"I work in a warehouse," he said with a shrug. "Nothing to be proud of."

"At least you have a job." He shrugged again. I ran my nails across his packs, making him crack a smirk since it probably tickled. He pulled my hand away from his stomach. "Why were you asking," I referred back to his first question.

"Just wondering."

"Are you doing anything today?"

"Not really." I smiled.

"Wanna hang out?"

"Sure, I guess."

"Will it count as a date?" He looked away. "Please?" I poked my lip out, giving him my puppy dog face. He glared at me.

"Stop before I smack the shit out of you." I stood my ground, widening my eyes a little more. "Rosy, I'm serious. Cut it out."

"Please, Scourgey," I said in a baby voice.

"Not another fucking nickname."

"I have more if you say no." He growled.

"Fine. It can be a date."

"Yay," I said, bouncing up and down. I jumped up to peck a kiss at his cheek. "Thank you!" He was looking at me like I had problems.

"Sometimes I wonder if you were dropped as a baby."

"I wasn't…or at least I think I wasn't." He shook his head.

"Wow." I pecked a kiss at his chest before flitting off to go fix my mess of hair.

A few hours later found us in his bed, talking. "Tell me about your parents," I said as I tried to pin down his thumb. We were thumb wrestling at the moment but before that we were cuddling.

"Dad's in jail, mother's dead," he said simply as he pinned my thumb down.

"Aw." He shrugged.

"It's no big deal."

"How old were you when your mom died?"

"10." Whoa, he was young.

"I'm sorry." He shook his head.

"Don't be."

"How'd she die, if you don't mind my asking?"

"My dad murdered her." My jaw dropped. His ice blue eyes watched me carefully as I tried to process what he just said. "He did it right in front of me too."

"And you weren't traumatized?"

"I was." He pinned my thumb down again. "That's why I don't date. I see no reason to."

"I don't think I understand."

"Well, my mom and my dad were dating for a while before they had me and when they did, they were okay I guess. But then my dad started changing. He was pissed all the time and he started abusing my mom and I. Once, he told me that girls aren't worth shit unless they're giving you their goodies or a baby. Other than that we don't need them. Since I was young, I took it to heart and after he killed her I just lived by it."

"But girls are worth something other than sex and children."

"And what would that be," he asked, an eyebrow raising.

"Love."

"Right," he said, pinning my thumb down for the third time in a row. "You suck at this."

"Gee, thanks."

"You're welcome." I rolled my eyes but separated our hands.

"Let's wrestle."

"What?"

"You know…play fight." He tilted his head. "You've never had a play fight with a girl before?"

"No. How do you play fight without hitting them?"

"By tickling and rolling around and stuff. It's fun."

"Fun? Sounds like foreplay."

"Well, most of the time it is but I do it for fun."

"Right, you were a virgin with other guys."

"Yea," I said, my voice a little low. I perked back up though. "So, let's do it!"

"What? Have sex?"

"No, pervert, play fight." He still looked confused but he went along with it.

"Alright." We both stood on our knees but he was still taller than me. Fucking giant. He grabbed me around my waist, grabbing one of the legs as well. Most guys always do this. They think it's easier to get a girl down this way. It is but that doesn't mean it's fun. I fell onto my back. Immediately, his hands went to tickle my stomach. I erupted into laughter, my body starting to spaz out.

"Okay, okay, you win," I yelled in between my laughs. He smirked at me as I got up. "Let's go again!" Suddenly, his smirk fell and he tilted his head at me.

"Do you have a hyper disorder or something?"

"Is it obvious," I asked.

"Yea." I poked out my lips making him glare. I giggled and he smirked again. "Don't worry, it's cute."

"ADHD is not cute! It's annoying."

"To you, it's annoying but to me it's adorable."

"Whatever Mexico." I looked down at his thumbs that were drumming on my thighs. "What are we," I asked softly.

"Friends."

"You're still on that?"

"Rosy, just give me some time, okay?" I nodded. He leaned in and kissed me softly. My mind drifted from our status to his kissing me. Yea, I can't stay on a certain thing for too long. That's just the way I am. Hopefully, I could get Scourge to be my boyfriend. Even if I have to trick it into him, maybe we could be something more. I understand that he's scared and everything but he's not his father. My mind went back to the present to see that he was on top of me, our lips and tongues still moving in harmony. He pulled away and pecked a kiss at each side of my neck. "Do you wanna…" he trailed off, instead sliding his hands into my shorts. I nodded, shooting him a soft smile. He kissed my lips before going to get what he needed. Okay, now this time I can finally focus on our intercourse…Werewolves.

**I'm starting to love writing in this Rosy's POV. She's so scatterbrained. Anyway, this was just a quick chap i whipped up to explain a little of why Scourge doesn't date. I didn't really like it that much but it's just a filler...**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Whatever Will Be

**All Characters belong to Sega except my OCs.**

**Ch. 8 Whatever Will Be**

"Blah, blah, blah," was all that I was hearing as I sat in one of my classes Tuesday morning. Professor Duncan had to be one of my most boring teachers this semester. Not only was this topic boring but his voice droned as well. Half the class was sleeping and I was on my way there. I felt a tap on my shoulder, making me turn to the boy behind me. He had navy hair, orange eyes, tanned skin, and a muscular body. Hello cute boy. He smirked at me, noticing that I was staring at him with a bit of interest. "Do you understand any of this," he whispered. His voice had a New Jersey accent, making me blush a bit. Accents were one of my turn ons. I shook my head.

"Honestly, I'm daydreaming about dancing waffles," I whispered back. He chuckled.

"Hey it's better than my fantasy at the moment. My head is filled with thoughts about dancing squirrels." I giggled.

"Nice. What are we learning about anyway?"

"You're asking me?" I giggled again, glancing at the teacher to make sure he wasn't paying attention. "What's your name?"

"Rosalinda Rose but I go by Rosy. What's yours?"

"Dean Sleeker at your service, miss," he said, taking my hand and kissing it softly.

"Nice to meet you."

"Same to you. I didn't think beautiful girls like you enrolled to medical school." I raised an eyebrow though I blushed at his comment. What kind of pick up line was that? Then again, it was better than a lot of other guy's attempts at flirting. They all sucked ass.

"We do. I think we're just quiet…with a teacher like Professor Duncan, how can we make ourselves noticeable."

"True, true. You got a boyfriend?" I raked through my brain cautiously. Although I was still living with Scourge, he didn't make any advances in our relationship. Sure we made out and did a little dirty here and there but he never really made himself my boyfriend. I kept pushing to be his girlfriend but he always brushed it off or we'd get into an argument over it. I'm not losing hope but this guy was cute and I wasn't going to lose an opportunity.

"No. You got a girlfriend?"

"Nope." I smiled.

"So, can a nigga get a number," I asked making him chuckle.

"You've got jokes huh?"

"What's wrong? Can't handle my awesomeness?" His smirk grew into a smile.

"I like you. You're funny." I shrugged, running a hand through my hair. Ugh, I need to wash this shit when I get home.

"I try." Dammit, I was hungry. When can this class end so that I can go home and annoy Scourge until he cooks me some lunch? That's if he's even home. Sometimes I get to the apartment and he's not there. It annoys me but I get that he has stuff to do.

"So, can I get your number?"

"Why? So that you can brag about to all your boyfriends?"

"No, but that's part of it." I giggled, shaking my head. "The other part is that I wanna take you out sometime. Like a date." My face flashed red a bit.

"That sounds nice."

"Kool because I've been wanting to ask you out since you walked into class the first day." I giggled. "Don't laugh but I've been staring at you."

"Stalker." He chuckled but shrugged.

"Well beautiful girls like you deserve some attention. There are too many whores out here who get spotlight that they don't deserve. But you, you can take any man's breath away in jeans and a t shirt."

"You mean jean shorts?" He shook his head.

"When I first saw you, we were in the fall semester. I can't remember which class but you were in jeans, Ed hardy sneakers, and a Gir t shirt." Yup, that was me on the first day of school here. "You looked so beautiful." I blushed again.

"Thanks. Because you say such nice things, I guess I'll give you my number," he smiled wider as I said this. I turned around and scribbled my number on a piece of paper. The ending bell rang as I was handing him the note. I got up quickly, throwing a bag onto my shoulders. Dean trailed behind me as I walked out the building. He towered over me as well. Was I really that short? Whatever, short people rock!

"So, what are you doing Saturday night," he asked as we walked toward the parking lot.

"Sitting at home in my sweatpants on my computer like the no life person I am. How about you?" Dean chuckled again.

"Nothing. Wanna go out to dinner and maybe go clubbing or something that night?"

"Sure."

"Kool. So, what are you planning on doing when you get home?"

"You really wanna know?" He nodded. "Well, I'm gonna sing One Direction to my roommate until his ass makes me some food." Dean laughed so hard at that. Does he think I'm kidding?

"You sound like a mean roommate."

"Ha, you don't know mean until you meet Scourge."

"Scourge? As in Scourge Delgado?" I nodded.

"You know him?" Dean looked away. What's up with that?

"Yea. We have a match on Friday night." Ah hell. Knowing Scourge, he'd probably drag me to it. He's been making me go to these fight things but I didn't have fun. All I could really focus on was him flirting with other girls. Not really my idea of a good idea. If he didn't have Dante following him around like a little puppy, I'd be bored. But now, the kid keeps me entertained and distracts me when he knows that Scourge is putting his charm on some whore.

"Oh… Do me a favor and kick his ass for me." Dean looked surprised at my words. What? Just because Scourge and I live together now does not mean that we get along. We argue every day because he chooses to be an ass about everything.

"Will do, I guess." We reached my car. "I'll text you," he said.

"You aren't gonna leave me without a hug, are you," I asked, holding out my arms. He smiled wider and enveloped me in a nice tight hug. It felt good. Being hugged by someone who wanted you near them. It was different than being hugged by Scourge in which that only happened like twice…but whatever. "Bye," I said as we pulled out the hug. He saluted to me before walking off. My eyes wandered down south. Now that's a nice ass too. Okay, first I was obsessed with food and now I'm still looking at guy's butts. Something is really wrong with me. When I arrived at Scourge's apartment, I burst through the door with a threat ready. "I'm gonna sing One Direction if you don't cook!"

"If you do, imma smack the living shit outta you," I heard Scourge's voice say from the living room. I kicked off my shoes before running into the room. Scourge was sitting on the couch, his shirt off, watching UFC. He glared at me when he noticed my presence. "You cook your own ass some food." I raised an eyebrow, crossing my arms.

"One."

"Rosy, don't."

"Two."

"I swear to God, Rosy, if you start singing-"

"Three."

"Don't you-"

"_Something's gotta give now_

_'Cause I'm dying just to make you see_

_That I need you here with me now_

_'Cause you've got that one thing_," I started, making him cover his ears. It's not that I can't sing, it's just the fact that he hates One Direction. I dove onto the couch, stretching my body across it, half of me on him. "_So get out, get out, get out of my head_

_And fall into my arms instead_

_I don't, I don't, don't know what it is_

_But I need that one thing_

_And you've got that one thing!"_ He pushed me off him onto the floor.

"Shut the fuck up!" I only continued louder.

"_Now I'm climbing the walls_

_But you don't notice at all_

_That I'm going out of my mind_

_All day and all night!"_

"Dammit, Rosy," he said, getting up and making a move toward me. I ran away from him, still singing.

"_Something's gotta give now_

_'Cause I'm dying just to know your name_

_And I need you here with me now_

_'Cause you've got that one thing!" _He was chasing me around the couch now, his face turning red from his anger. As you can see, he really hates this song.

"I'm gonna fucking kill you if you sing another word!"

"_So get out, get out, get out of my head_

_And fall into my arms instead_

_I don't, I don't, don't know what it is_

_But I need that one thing!" _

"You're dead, bitch!" I only laughed.

"_So get out, get out, get out of my mind_

_And come on, come into my life_

_I don't, I don't, don't know what it is_

_But I need that one thing_

_And you've got that one thing!" _He tackled me to the ground, tickling the shit out of my stomach. I tried to finish the rest of the song but I couldn't between my laugh. Despite my struggles, I remained under him. My stomach was starting to hurt from laughing so hard. "Okay, okay, I'm done, now stop!" Reluctantly, he did as he was told. He should be happy that I didn't sing "Call Me Maybe" again. Now that song really pissed him off but it's fun to see him mad. Plus he looked really cute when he was glaring at me.

"You better be." He leaned down to peck my lips. The little pecks turned into a heated make out between us. My stomach growled after a few minutes since his taste of cinnamon buns was starting to become a bit too overwhelming.

"Scourge," I murmured under his lips, "I'm hungry." He pulled away with a sigh.

"Alright, what do you want me to make?" I shrugged then smiled.

"Did my singing change your mind?"

"I hate you," he said as he got off me. "I'm cooking burgers," he yelled as he walked into the kitchen.

"Love you too asshole!"

X

"Hey Rosy," Dante smiled widely at me as Scourge and I walked through the gates of the 'stadium' for the night. Each time I saw the kid, he was getting more muscle and a little taller.

"Hey Dante," I yelled, excitedly. Immediately, I hugged him tight to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist as a return to the gesture. Scourge stared at us, a hint of anger filling his eyes.

"You two coming or not," he asked, nodding to where the crowd was walking.

"Can I have a moment with my mini D. Geez."

"By my guess, D means dick, right?"

"No, it means Donut thank you very much." He rolled his eyes. "Don't act like you don't have a nickname, Mexico."

"Shut up," he said, tickling my stomach slightly. I left my arm over Dante's shoulders as I punched Scourge back playfully. "D, get your girl."

"Hey, I'm not in this," he said, holding up his hands. I smiled at Scourge.

"He likes me better." He rolled his ice blue eyes as Dante smirked. "That's right, be mad, bitch."

"You're gonna get it when we get home."

"Whatever." I looked around curiously to see Dean standing a couple feet away, his orange eyes on me. "Be right back," I said before rushing up to him. "Hey," I greeted him. He wrapped me up into a tight hug. Over this week, he's been texting me like crazy. Our conversations are so random though but it's funny. I was attracted to guys who weren't afraid to be silly so I guess that's another check on my date list.

"Hey beautiful." He pecked a kiss at my cheek. "How are you?"

"Good. How about you? Nervous?" He shrugged.

"I think I'm more nervous about our date tomorrow night than I am nervous about this match."

"What? This match has to be way scarier than our date tomorrow."

"I don't know, I mean impressing a girl is harder than it looks."

"Lucky for you, I'm easily impressed. But you've impressed me already. I mean, what guy actually has a conversation with a girl about chicken?" He laughed.

"If I do remember, you were the one who started on the subject."

"Well, I was hungry and that chicken I was eating was amazing."

"You never told me what kind."

"Fried. My favorite."

"Yum. Did you cook it?"

"Oh god no." He laughed.

"Do you cook at all?"

"Yes but when there is someone else who can do it better than me, I take advantage." He laughed again.

"You're so funny."

"Nah, that's just my personality." He pulled me closer by my waist.

"Good, I like it." I smiled.

"Well that's nice." A throat cleared from behind me, making Dean look up. His face hardened at the sight. Mexico's here…cheerio! I turned to see Scourge glaring at Dean, Dante at his side just gawking at us. I swear, Dante was just the most adorable thing I've ever seen. If I could put him in my pocket and take him home, I would.

"Hey Mexico," I said, waving happily. Scourge barely glanced at me.

"Hola," he said. What? That's not the response I was hoping for. Where's the "Shut up you hyperactive bitch" reply that I was expecting? He had better hit me later for calling him that. If he doesn't then I'm calling 911 and screaming bloody murder 'cause Scourge has been brainwashed by aliens or something. "Dean," he said, his voice cold.

"Delgado," Dean replied, his voice even colder. Both their voices sent shivers down my spine. Not the good kind either.

"Are the matches starting yet," I asked, trying to break the tension that was happening between the two young men. Dante looked toward the invisible circle, standing on his tippy toes a bit.

"Nope, but I think they're about to," he said. He shook Scourge's arm. "Come on, Scourge, let's go try and get a good spot."

"Rosy," Scourge said. I knew that tone of voice. It meant to get to his side – quick. I looked over to Dean.

"See you later," I said, shooting him a soft smile before walking off with Scourge and Dante. Scourge immediately wrapped his arm around my waist, bringing me close to him. His lips went my ear.

"What the hell was that," he growled.

"Huh?"

"Why were you talking to that asshole?"

"Because he's my friend."

"No, he's not. He's no one's friend."

"Or maybe he's just not your friend." He bit my ear, making me wince.

"I don't want you around him."

"That's too bad. We have a date tomorrow night." His grip on my side tightened.

"You two have a what?" Is he deaf? Damn.

"A date."

"Why?"

"Because he likes me and I think he's pretty cool."

"You can't go on that date." I looked up at him. He looked pissed off but his look softened when his eyes met mine.

"I'm 21, Mexico, I think I'm old enough to do whatever the fuck I want."

"You should be old enough to realize that you're making a mistake by going on date with him."

"What would be the mistake? Because I didn't have to force him into it? Because he actually likes me? Or are you just jealous?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Jealous? You think I'm jealous?"

"Yes, I do. In fact, I know you're jealous. Why else would you get mad over this? You're giving me no evidence that he's a bad guy. You just don't want me around him because you're afraid that he's going to take me away from you. You don't want me with any other man unless it's you."

"I'm not jealous, Rosy. I'm only looking out for your naïve ass. If you're going to thank me like this than fine, but don't come crying to me when you get hurt."

"Fuck you, you jello asshole!"

"Chica, I ain't got shit to be jealous about. If I wanted you, I could have you." I turned away from him like a little child would but I didn't care. He needed to know that I was pissed at him. His arm slithered around my waist, pulling me against him. We watched the matches in silence though the crowd made enough noise. When it came for Scourge's match, he turned me so that I would face him. His face looked a little hard though his eyes were soft. "I'd be damned if anyone took you away from me," he whispered before taking off his shirt. He shoved it into my arms. "Hold that," he commanded before going into the invisible circle when his name was called. I watched as he and Dean circled each other, both of them glaring at each other. Suddenly, this seemed like more than an ordinary fight. This was a fight over me. The look in Scourge's eyes told all. He really liked me and wanted Dean to back the hell off. Now I really didn't want to watch this.

Dean threw the first punch in which Scourge dodged easily. Mexico threw a punch that could've knocked the lights out of anyone but Dean held up pretty well against it. He tackled Scourge to the ground as they started to duke it out. I wanted to break it up since they were both starting to get really bloody but the crowd was enjoying this. I glanced at Dante to see he kept wincing at every punch. Please let this be over soon. I'm not sure how much longer I could take watching these two beat each other to a pulp. "Dante, can you hold this," I asked, giving the tween Scourge's shirt.

"Where are you going," he asked, raising an eyebrow. Alright, guess it's time to tell the truth…

"I need some air." Yep, that's about as real as it gets. Dante nodded so I walked out the crowd and to the front of the building that all this was going on behind. The summer breeze blew lightly, causing my eyes to tear up a little. Stupid wind. I wiped at my eyes, only irritating them more.

"You alright?" I jumped at the male voice I heard. Looking up, I saw Dean standing there. His mouth was bleeding and his left eye was starting to have a dark mark around it. At least Scourge didn't do too much damage to him.

"I think I should be the one asking you that." He shrugged, wincing at the movement.

"I'll be alright. Why are you out here all alone? Don't you know how many creeps there are out here?"

"Yea, but I can defend myself. And to answer your first question: I don't like seeing two guys that I care about fighting each other."

"It's only for the money."

"I know and honestly, it doesn't make me feel any better."

"Sorry…for going through with the fight. Maybe I should've just backed out of it when I found out that you two were-"

"No, no, I get it. Money is money. I'm fine. Sometimes that kind of stuff just freaks me out at first. But I'm kool now."

"So we're still on for our date tomorrow?" I smiled and nodded.

"Of course." He smiled as well.

"You have a really pretty smile. I'm happy that you show it a lot." Blush rushed across my cheeks.

"Thanks." I leaned up to peck his cheek. "Rest off that pain."

"Will do," he said, giving me a soft hug. "Bye Rosy."

"See you." Dean walked away to his car as the crowd started to flood out from the alleyway. I waited for Scourge since he was my ride. When I spotted him, he had his arm around some girl with long auburn hair, tanned skin, and a curvy body that was halfway exposed since she was wearing so little. I was about to call out to him when he kissed her passionately. My heart completely shattered for the hundredth time since I met him. Tears filled my eyes as I watched them make out against his car. He pulled away and opened the passenger door for her. They kissed one more time as she slid into the car. Scourge shut the door and looked over in my direction. Our eyes connected and a hint of guilt overset his features. I shook my head at him before turning and walking back to the empty house that I called home.

**Soo, the song that Rosy was singing was One Thing by One Direction (I'm not a directioner but i had to put it in there, maybe next time it'll be Justin Bieber or somethin, i don't know). the next chapter will have more drama in it hopefully and the date scene for Rosy and Dean. Haha, that should be fun ;)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Vulnerable

**All Characters belong to Sega except my OCs.**

**Ch. 9 Vulnerable**

I stood in front of the mirror, gazing at myself. Tonight was my date with Dean and I had just got done getting ready. If Brittany were here, she'd probably be proud of me. I had put on a turquoise dress that fitted my body but looked elegant with the clear jewels around my waist and on the halter strap on it. My hair was straightened all the way down and my makeup was bright and elegant. I'd paired it all off with a pair of my favorite silver heels. My dad would probably get his gun ready if he saw me walk out like this. I could almost hear his voice joking with me about my outfit. I missed him more than anyone could imagine. Sleeping in this empty house was hard but I did it. I'd have to get used to it because I sure wasn't going back to live with Scourge. Not after what I witnessed last night. It was no use hoping for something that I knew was never going to happen. At least with Dean, I had a chance at an actual romance. Speaking of him, a knock rang at the front door. I took a deep breath before walking down the steps to greet him.

"Hey beautiful," he said, making me blush. He was dressed in a white short sleeved button up shirt and a pair of light wash jeans with a pair of white high tops. As usual, he looked hot. I was surprised when he held a bouquet of roses out to me. "Flowers for the lovely lady." Aww, so he was one of those sweetheart boys. That's adorable!

"Thank you," I said, taking the flowers. I sniffed them and was taken aback by how fresh they smelled. He must've brought the good kind. I put them in the vase that was on the table next to the door. "So, what are we going to do," I asked as Dean led me outside to his blue Mercedes.

"Well, I was thinking dinner and a movie but then I was like "that's so high school". So instead, we're going to a play and then clubbing."

"Original. I like that." He smiled, pecking my cheek.

"I was hoping you would." He opened the passenger door for me. Okay now he was being way too sweet. I think I was getting a bit overwhelmed from joy. I'd never had a guy that was this sweet in a long while. Then again, I hadn't been dating in three years. Scourge was an asshole and we weren't dating though he was the closest thing I'd been with a romance relationship. He hasn't even called me to make sure I was alright. I'm still trying to accept the fact that he slept with some other whore. But what was I expecting out of him? He wasn't looking for a relationship so it shouldn't mean anything to him. Whatever happened last night was his business and I had no reason to worry about it.

Dean and I had fun at the play seeing we went to go watch a funny one. He had me laughing more than the play did. He tons of comments about the events going on that were funnier than what was actually going on. After that, we decided to wander around the streets acting like the idiots we are. A lot of people stared at us as we sang some Gospel song on a corner. It was funny though. I was having more fun with him than I thought I would. Dean was one of those guys that were so goofy and loveable that you just couldn't help but to join in with what they were doing. Slowly, I felt a crush form on him. Scourge disappeared from my head when I was with him. Somehow, I felt a bit of weight off my shoulders.

With Dean, I didn't have to fight with him just for his attention. His eyes were on me immediately even if I just opened my mouth to cough since some spit went down the wrong tube. Also, I didn't have to work as hard to make sure we got along. Since I was natural crazy, I did shit that annoyed Scourge. But with Dean, he got inspired by it and did even more funnier things. Maybe I didn't need Scourge at all. Maybe I had to put up with Scourge for these past few months until I could find my way to Dean. At least he accepted me for who I was.

At the end of the night, we simply kissed each other's cheeks goodbye. I could tell that he was the type to take things slow but I was perfectly fine with it. More time was what I needed though I knew I wanted a relationship with Dean. He was everything I'd ever wanted in a guy since the day I became interested in dating. Maybe someday we'd get married in a big church somewhere and have like a billion children. Yea, I'm not having a billion children but at least 3 of them would be nice. My heart started to feel free as I dreamt of a future with Dean that night.

Two months started to pass by as Dean and I got closer and closer. We still hadn't kissed yet but he said that he wanted that moment to be special. That made me fall in love with him even more. I was surprised at how fast I fell in love with him but who could blame me? He was smart, funny, enthusiastic, handsome and he loved to sing random songs. Things can't get much better than that. One night, me and Dean were in the club when my eyes met familiar ice blue eyes. His arm was around the same whore that I saw him with the last time we had seen each other. My heart didn't hurt at all this time though. I was completely over Scourge.

"Babe, I bet you can't take this shot as fast as me," he said, motioning to the two shots he had ordered for us. I raised an eyebrow.

"What does the winner get?"

"A dance with the beautiful lady." I put my hand on my chest in fake surprise.

"Oh, so you're just assuming that you're going to win?" He shrugged, smiling.

"Unless you wanna prove me wrong…"

"You're on!" We both grabbed our shots and downed them. He finished before me though. Damned male esophagus. Dean smiled at me, licking his lips.

"So, can I get that dance?"

"Sure." We both got off our stools before I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Scourge towering over me. "Hey Mexico," I greeted, referring to his nickname to piss him off.

"Can I talk to you for a minute," he asked, ignoring the fact that I called him by a name that he absolutely loathes. How dare he ignore that?

"Can it wait? Dean and I were about to dance."

"No, it can't wait."

"Too bad then." I grabbed Dean's hand and dragged him to the dance floor.

_I wanna rock your body, your body, your body (baby) your body, your body, your body (baby)_

Yes! I fucking loved this song! Dean pulled my body against his and grinded against me softly. I could feel Scourge's angry eyes on us. It only influenced me to grind against Dean more, feeling on his broad chest a little more.

_Hmm hmm, good lovin'_

_That grindin', that bumpin'_

_That aww yeah, that bed shake_

_That next day, body ache_

_So shawty get up on it_

_I'ma make that body go from left to the right_

_From side to side_

_Now I'm gon get behind it, and Ima make that thing ride (ride)_

_Roc, roc, roc, roc_

_Roc, roc, roc, roc_

Dean put his lips to my neck, pecking kisses there softly. My body heat was starting to rise as he began to rub my hips. I dropped it down slowly, turning around so my bottom was against his front. A small moan escaped his lips, making me smirk. I looked to Scourge to see that he was fuming. Muhahaha.

_There's so much I wanna say, tryna keep my composure babe_

_While you holding me out, you'll always be my lady_

_I must admit what you doing got me going insane_

_Poppin' it, dropping it, all day babe_

Dean turned me back around to face him, putting his face close to mine. His hands lay on my lower back, his arms around me. Blush probably covered my cheeks since he was so close and his soft hands were rubbing me so gently. I wanted him so bad now. Not sexually though. I wanted him to kiss me. We'd been waiting for so long. Two months is a long time – especially since we're adults.

_I wanna rock your body, your body, your body (baby)_

_Your body, your body, your body (baby)_

Damn, he tasted like Snickers. Funny since that's my stripper name in which he has witnessed that side of me. He told me about it when I woke up that morning with the worst hangover. I'd tried to "rape" him but he knew that he liked it. Anyway, his lips were so soft and smooth. They moved with mine hungrily but gently at the same time. It only turned me on more. Like a gentlemen, he licked my bottom lip for permission in which I granted. Man, his tongue tasted more like a Snickers bar. So delicious. My arms slithered around his neck, bringing his face even closer to mine. I sucked slightly on his tongue making him moan into my mouth. Ha, I was getting him right where I wanted him. Just a little more- what the fuck! His lips were ripped away from mine. I opened my eyes to see him on the floor, his nose bleeding. He shook his head, refocusing so that he could glare up at the person who punched him. "DAMMIT MEXICO," I yelled at him. His ice blue eyes went to me.

"Come on," he said, grabbing my wrist and starting to walk away. I stood my ground, making him stop and look back.

"I'm not going anywhere with you! I thought you were out of my life!"

"Well I'm not! Now we can either make this easy or make it hard. Which do you choose?"

"GO TO HELL!" Once again, I tried to tug my arm loose from his grip but he wasn't having that. He pulled me against him, sending a devil glare to Dean whose fingers I felt brush the back of my shoulder.

"Don't fucking touch her," Scourge growled. Dean's hands immediately left my skin. This stupid Mex- I mean Puerto Rican threw me over his shoulder and carried me out the club despite my loud protests.

"PUT ME DOWN YOU ASSHOLE!" I yelled when we got outside as I pounded on his back.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, ROSY!"

"WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO LIKE THAT?"

"YOU!"

"I DON'T THINK SO!" I pounded harder on his back. He must be made of steel or something because he seemed unfazed by my punches. "PUT ME DOWN!"

"Oh, I'll put you down alright," he said, throwing me into the backseat of his car.

"ARE YOU ABDUCTING ME RIGHT NOW," I yelled, banging on the door. He got into the driver's seat, ignoring me. At rapid speed, he drove to his apartment, throwing me over his shoulder again when we got out the car. I don't know about you but I don't think I'm a ragdoll. If he didn't stop throwing me around, I'd probably be close to becoming one though. Scourge threw me onto his big ass bed, making me glare up at him. "I hate you," I said as coldly as I could.

"I love you," he said, making my eyes widen. Okay so either my ears were fooling me or this world was coming to an end. I pick the first one because there's no way in hell the world was coming to an end. Or at least I hope it wasn't. I at least want to graduate from medical school before the sky came crashing down.

"Excuse me," I yelled, my mouth hanging open in astonishment. His face was dead serious.

"I love you." Aw damn, the world was ending. "But you piss me off so fucking much. Do you like making me mad, Rosy? Is it fun to you?"

"Yes, actually." He glared at me.

"Well can you stop? If you hadn't pissed me off so damn much, maybe I wouldn't have fallen for you!"

"Wait, you fell for me because I annoy the living shit out of you?"

"Yes!" I crinkled my eyebrows together in confusion. He sighed, taking a seat beside me. "You're different from other girls, Rosy. I mean, it's not every day that a girl fights endlessly for your attention in a way that infuriates you. You're just so free. Sometimes I wish that I could be as free as you were. And I think it's amazing that you still find the will to smile and find the good in your life when two people who were close to you died when they didn't deserve to. I wish I could be like that. I mean, sure my mom was killed in front of me but that was years ago. But yet it still affects who I am. Everything angers me and it sucks ya know. Then I see you and I wonder how you can be so happy. I wonder if one day, I'll ever be that happy. I know that I haven't made our relationship easy for you and I'm sorry for that. I've never been good at keeping good relationships with girls that weren't just sexual. But, I saw the way that Dean looks at you and even though I punched him for kissing you: I think that you should be with someone like him. Maybe we can be friends although I know after this; you'll probably never want to see me again. But for what it's worth: I think you're amazing." A small smile arose on my lips.

"I think you're amazing too," I whispered, putting my hand over his. He looked down at our hands before letting his eyes meet mine.

"Really? After all that emotional pain I put you through?"

"Pain is a part of life and besides, if you weren't such an asshole I probably wouldn't have tried as hard as I did. Challenges are sort of my thing." He looked down again.

"So, you still like me?"

"When'd I stop?"

"But Dean-"

"I'm falling but that doesn't mean that my feelings for you went away. It may happen easily for you boys but not for us girls." He nodded.

"He's a good guy. I hope you two are happy together." My eyebrows crinkled together in confusion again.

"Scourge, you aren't saying goodbye…are you?"

"We're better off apart."

"That's not true."

"Yes it is, Rosy. If you don't want to believe it then that's fine but I've accepted it. You're a lot happier without me."

"No, Scourge, I'm not. I'm _happiest _when I'm with you. Right now, sitting here with you just talking. That's what makes me happy. And now I learn that you love me." He looked up at me. "I couldn't be happier."

"So, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I'd like to give us a try." He looked back down. I squeezed his hand as I put my forehead against his. "Come on, Scourge. You can't keep running from me. I'm not going to hurt you. That's not my intentions. I just…I wanna make you happy."

"But what if I hurt you," he asked, his voice barely a whispered. I put his face in my hands and forced him to look at me.

"You won't."

"How do you know that," he immediately snapped.

"I don't but that doesn't mean that you will. Sometimes you have to try new things and I know this might be scary for you. It's scary for me too. But, we can do this if we just have faith in each other. I trust you, Scourge. If I didn't then why would I have lost my virginity to you? Yes, I was drunk but like you said before: drunken people are the most honest. I care about you more than anything else – well except food," he smirked for a second before letting it drop, "and I'm willing to be in a relationship with you. But you have to want it to. Tell me, do you want to be my boyfriend?"

"Rosy, I-"

"Don't say what you can't do. Just tell me what you want." He put his hands at my waist, pulling me closer against him.

"I want you, Rosy. I want all of you but I don't know if I can love you the way you want me to."

"Then I'll teach you how to love a woman. I know you can do it, Scourge, but you have to stop running from your feelings. Stop running from me."

"I've been running for a long time. Especially from you." I smiled. "Maybe you're right. I guess that we can try to do this whole relationship thing but I'm warning you: I'm new to this so if I get a bad at it, just tell me."

"Okay. Wanna know the first three things on how to love a woman?"

"Yes."

"Kiss me." He smirked but leaned closer to press his lips against mine. As our lips moved together in harmony, I lowered him down onto his back, me straddling his hips. He rolled so that he was on top, moving down to peck kisses at my neck.

"What's number two," he asked against my skin.

"Touch me," I murmured, bringing his lips back up to mine. Our lips met again as his hands started to slowly roam my body.

"Number three?"

"Make love to me," I breathed. He pulled away, smirking and raising an eyebrow at me.

"Are these three rules even real?"

"No, but I'm really horny," I said, bringing his lips back down to mine. He chuckled against my lips before sticking his hand in my panties.

"Well then I'm all down for it, _girlfriend." _

"Shut up and fuck me, _boyfriend." _He chuckled again against our kisses but slowly began to slide off my dress.

**My fingers are going to fall off soon if i keep updating so quickly. But, i had to get this chap up. I couldn't wait until tomorrow to write it and i know this is the chap you've all been waiting for. The special "its official" chap or whatever it's called when the characters finally get together. This is actually the longest for me. I mean, 9 chaps for them to get together. Whew, that was stressful. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Up To You

**All characters belong to Sega except my OCs.**

**Ch. 10 Up To You**

"Wake up," I heard Scourge's voice say as some soft object made impact with my head. This fucking Mex- I mean Puerto Rican. I ignored him, snuggling my head deeper into the warm pillow. "Wake the fuck up," he yelled, hitting me harder with the object.

"It's Saturday morning, go ahead somewhere," I said, blindly grabbing the pillow from his hands and throwing it across the room. His lips pecked my ear.

"It's almost noon, babe. You've been sleeping all morning."

"Oh and you're not used to that yet?" I could imagine him rolling his eyes.

"I am but I planned something for us to do today. Something romantic." I raised an eyebrow without opening my eyes.

"You doing something romantic? That's a nice joke."

"Rosy, just get up. I want to get our day started." He started shaking my shoulder. If he doesn't stop, Imma wack him in the head with my fist. Let's see how he likes that.

"Go away," I groaned. He sighed.

"I cooked breakfast." My eyes opened as I halfway hopped out the bed. I ran to the kitchen to see that he had indeed cooked a nice big breakfast. "How can you eat so much but have a body like that," he asked as he walked in behind me. I looked over at him to see that he was shirtless with black pajama pants on that hung low on his hips, expressing his V line.

"What are you talking about? I'm fat," I replied, putting my hands on my stomach. I didn't have a low self of steam; I just know that I'm fat. I eat like a guy, how can I not be fat? I've tried to work out but that failed after the first five minutes on a treadmill. My fat ass will only run for food, not for leisure. Or if I was being chased. By Scourge of course since he's the only one who thinks it's funny to do that shit. Honestly, being chased by him is not fun. Especially when he's pissed. Then I have to run faster and that tires me out so then I want more food.

"No you're not," he said as he leaned in the doorway, crossing his arms.

"You're my boyfriend; you're supposed to say that." He rolled his eyes, walking up to me. His arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me against him.

"I'm not saying that because I'm your boyfriend. I'm saying it because you're not fat, Rosy. You're perfect." I blushed lightly. Dammit, I hated when his voice got all low and sexy like that. He smirked, seeing the color on my cheeks.

"Let me go, I'm hungry," I said, pushing at his chest. He only pressed me closer against him, his smirk grew.

"Funny since I'm starving too." He started kissing on my neck. I pushed harder at his chest, starting to giggle.

"Mexico," I whined, causing him to softly bite my neck with his sharp teeth. Reluctantly, a moan escaped my lips. He knew how much I loved when he did that. "Get off me."

"No," he whined back, his grip tightening. I wiggled in his grasp but damn he was strong.

"Do you want me to starve to death?" He rolled his eyes as he pulled his head up but pecked my lips.

"Sadly, no." I punched his shoulder as he let me go. "I have some things for you when you're done eating," he stated once we were seated at the table.

"Presents," I asked, beaming like a little kid on Christmas morning. He chuckled at me as he nodded.

"Yea."

"For what?" He shrugged.

"Don't boyfriends buy things for their girlfriends?"

"Yea but I didn't think you were the type to buy gifts." He raised an eyebrow.

"Then what kind of type do I look like?"

"The abusive type." What? Sometimes his looks could get pretty scary. And I've pissed him off a couple of times in the past if he doesn't remember so I know what potential that gets at.

"Really? I haven't hit you once-" I opened my mouth. "During our relationship," he said quickly before I could get anything out.

"Well I've known you longer than since we've been going out and you were very abusive."

"But I'm not now."

"You're restraining."

"Damn straight I am." I smiled.

"Good, that means you're still attracted to me." He rolled his eyes again.

"Whatever. Eat up, we've got stuff to do."

"Who are you talking to like that," I asked with my mouth full. His eyebrow rose again.

"You." I was aggravated on the inside but I let it go. Food was more important than arguing with him at the moment. Once we were done eating, he led me to the bedroom.

"Can you tell me what they are before you give them to me," I asked, shooting him a smile before he disappeared into his closet.

"No," he said simply. Ugh, he's no fun. I waited very impatiently for about 30 seconds until he emerged from his closet with two boxes in his hands. One was small while the other was big. I got anxious as he set the boxes down next to me. "You're gonna open the big box and I'll give you what's inside the little one after you get dressed," he explained, plucking the small box up.

"Okay. Thank you, Mexico." A smirk came upon Scourge's lips before he gave me a soft kiss.

"Anything for you, babe." I waited until he left the room to tear open the box. Inside held the most beautiful sun dress I'd ever seen. Quickly, I hopped into the shower before putting it on. The dress was white with a halter top that also had a slight dip in my chest to express some cleavage but only a pinch with beautiful sparkles all over down the fitted part which outlined my curves before it flowed out in a freely wavy skirt. The dress was beautiful and I felt beautiful in it. I couldn't wait to thank Scourge for it. In my head, I wondered if he picked this out himself or had some sales clerk pick it out. I choose sales clerk. Before I left the room, I styled my hair into soft curls, put a hint of makeup on, and paired my dress with a pair of my white sandal wedges.

When I walked out to Scourge, his jaw dropped in amazement. Before he could say anything, I tackled him into a hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you," I yelled, hugging him tighter with every word. "I love the dress! You're the best boyfriend ever! You don't know how much I love you right now!" He chuckled, wrapping his arms around me.

"I'm glad but can you loosen up a bit, you're choking me."

"Good." He smacked my ass making me giggle but let go. That shit hurt. And the asshole says that he's not abusive. Then I don't know what the fuck that was. Ugh, men.

"You look beautiful, Rosy." Blush over flooded my cheeks as he smiled down at me.

"Thanks," I said shyly, looking down. His lips pecked my forehead before I heard his footsteps walk behind me. Something went over my head and I felt something cold against my neck. I looked down to see he had placed a necklace on me. The chain was light and silver while the pendant was of a rose that had tons of tiny diamonds making up the petals. It looked awfully expensive.

"Before you say anything, just know that it wasn't a big deal," he said.

"How much did this cost," I asked, turning to face him. He seemed ready for an argument, his arms crossed and everything. How dare he buy me a present and then expect me to argue about it? Dammit, he knows me too well.

"I honestly don't remember and it doesn't matter. I bought it and now it's on the most beautiful girl in the entire world." Aw no, here comes the blush. He smiled, wrapping his arms around my waist. I looked up into his sparkling ice blue eyes.

"I'm not beautiful," I murmured.

"Stop lying to yourself," he whispered before pressing his lips onto mine gently for a moment. "Come on, we got to get going." I let him drag me out the house and to his car. Ten minutes later, we were at an entrance to the city park where a horse chariot was waiting. What the hell…

I looked to Scourge who only smiled at me and told me to get my ass out his car. Bossy asshole. Although I obeyed and let him lead me to the chariot where we got on and started a ride through the romantic part of the park, I couldn't help but feel a little weird. Scourge didn't exactly seem like the romantic type. Of course, I was enjoying all that he was doing and everything but at the same time, something was up.

He wrapped his arms around me, pulling my head against his chest. My eyes went down to his chain that I realized was now always around his neck. The emerald in the middle was sparkling as the sun reflected from its internal core. I reached my hand up to touch the pendant, making him look down at him. "This is really pretty," I told him, glancing up at him.

"Thanks. It was my mother's."

"So it's a girl necklace," I asked, raising an eyebrow. He rolled his eyes. Yep, I had to do it.

"Sort of. It's been passed down to all the girls in my family." I pulled my head up, raising an eyebrow.

"Is there something you're not telling me? I'm kool with transsexual people, ya know." He plucked my cheek. "Not abusive my ass," I said, hitting him back. He ended our little hits by lightly smacking me upside the head, messing up my hair a bit. Asshole.

"I'm an only child. Since my mother didn't have any girls, she gave it to me before she died. She knew that my father was going to kill her when he did so she told me everything I needed to know and gave me everything she wanted me to have in her will." His face had saddened a bit on the topic of his mother.

"How did she know…that she was going to die?"

"Like I said before, my dad abused my mom and I a lot. But he abused my mom a lot differently than he did me. With her, it was every type of abuse you could imagine. With me, it was only with violence. At first, she just figured that one day he was going to kill her so she just wrote a will so that I would be okay after she died."

"But why didn't she leave?" I know this was probably a touchy subject for him but maybe this was why he's so cruel when you first meet him. Why he's so emotionless. His mother's death must've taken a huge toll on him but he already told me that. Things get better if you talk about to someone about it. When I told him about my sister in the cemetery before my dad died, a whole weight was lifted off of my shoulders. I was holding it in for so long that when I finally let it all loose: my mind and emotions were clearer. Hopefully, he'd feel the same way once he was done with the explaining.

"She couldn't. My dad practically trapped her in that house. It didn't help that she still loved him. I don't understand how when he was such an ass but she did it. Before we started going out, you reminded me of her. No matter how mean I was, you never stopped caring. That's another reason why I pushed you away so much. I didn't want what happened to my mother to happen to you." Lightly, I squeezed his hand. He sighed but continued. "Anyway, my dad would beat on her every time he came home. Sometimes, he'd make me sit there and watch. I didn't know that he was training me to be like him. To be a monster to the girl who loves me more than she loved herself. The night when she killed her, he had lost his marbles. First he went for me and then for my mom." He lifted up his shirt to reveal two long scars going across his torso. I'd noticed those before but I always thought that maybe he'd gotten those from one of his street fights. Never had I thought that his own father could do that to him. "I have other scars but these ones are the most noticeable because he cut through a lot of skin and damaged some skin tissue." He put his shirt down. "I still don't know why my dad killed her and maybe I'll never know but he did it and I guess that's all I really care about." I rubbed his arm, cuddling my head into his chest.

"I'm sorry, baby," I murmured.

"It's alright, babe. Bad things just happen sometimes and there's nothing we can do about it." My heart grew heavier at his quote but I knew it was true. There are just some things that we have no control over. The rest of our day was pretty light hearted though. The chariot took us to a secluded part of the park that Scourge had set up as a romantic picnic. There was the little picnic table with food set up making me practically run over to it but there was also soft music playing in the background, rose petals all around the picnic table in which we ended up throwing them at each other in a petal fight or whatever the hell you wanna call it. I had a lot of fun with him, honestly, but at the same time I couldn't help but feel a little too flattered.

I mean, it's been a whole day that he hasn't glared at or snapped at me. Just because we're going out doesn't mean that we still don't take every chance we get to annoy the crap out of each other. That's just us though. Makes things more interesting I guess. Still, I felt as if he was being a little too nice. Sure, I was flattered and everything but Scourge wasn't this nice. I've seen him around Dante who's like a little brother to him now and he's never been this sweet. Well I am his girlfriend so I guess that's different. That and the fact that he's molding Dante to be a strong young man so he can't be too nice about everything. But still, Scourge wasn't nice in general. Not this nice anyway. Something's up.

When we returned back to the apartment later that night, I watched him as he walked into the kitchen. "I brought some ice cream and romance movies. Well I rented the movies but I thought that we could watch some until we fall asleep," his voice said from the kitchen. I walked into the living room and plopped myself down on the couch. There were about ten of the most sappiest romance movies sitting in front of me. From the Titanic, to the Notebook, to Twilight. I'd be lucky if Scourge made it through one of these movies before letting his guy hormones get the best of him and he throws something at the TV or falls asleep.

"That sounds kool," I said as he walked into the room holding four tubs of birthday cake ice cream. Now that's what I'm talking about. I took one tub from him as well as one of the spoons he was holding and dug right in. He chuckled at me.

"I like that about you."

"What," I asked, my mouth full. Very un-lady like I know but Scourge doesn't care.

"That you actually eat. Most girls are so picky about what they eat. I like how you just eat whatever you want but I don't understand how you're still so sexy and you don't work out." I shrugged.

"Good genes I guess. My mom's side is really skinny though some of my cousins eat like me and don't gain an ounce."

"That's kool. Are you interested in working out?"

"I get enough exercise running from you every day."

"True." He pecked a kiss at my cheek. "So what do you want to watch?" Hmm, that was a good question. Believe is or not but he did rent some really good movies. I decided to be a bitch and picked the Notebook. He glared at me when he did. Now there's the Scourge I know and like. He mumbled something under his breath as he went to go put the movie in.

"What you say," I asked, kicking him in the butt since he was bent over.

"I said you're a bitch for making me watch this," he said causing me to laugh. Yep, he knew I did that on purpose.

"Thanks, that means a lot coming from you." He smacked my leg playfully as he sat down next to me before taking the tub of ice cream. He started to eat it himself. "Hey, don't be fucking around with my ice cream, Rico," I said, snatching the tub back. He chuckled.

"It's called sharing."

"It's called get your own damn ice cream." He laughed now. The sound brought a smile to my lips. His laugh was actually musical. There was a slight beat to it that made me want to hear it more. I scooted closer to him, letting him put his arm over my shoulders and put his spoon back into the ice cream.

Halfway through the movie, I was laughing at Scourge's expression. He looked bored as hell. "Shut up, Rosy," he snapped. I only laughed harder. He hasn't been the happiest guy around since the movie came on but it made everything funny. I think I was paying more attention to his facial expressions than the movie. I'd seen it a thousand times so I already know what happens. Once the movie was over, we were on the floor, trying to figure out what movie to watch next. Not a romance one, apparently since Scourge had brought out some of his other movies that he owned.

"Mexico," I asked, making him look up at me.

"Yea, baby?"

"Thank you for doing all of this today. It was really sweet of you." He nodded, a small smile coming across his lips.

"Well I'm new at this so I'm just trying to start things off right."

"You're doing a good job but-" I cut myself off, not wanting to ruin the nice day we just had.

"But what?" Dammit.

"But why today? I mean, there were tons of other days that we both had free time in which we could've done something like this. It's kind of sudden and I'm a little freaked out at how nice you're being." I saw the irritation in his face that he hid before it could become too visible.

"I just wanted to do something nice for once."

"But why today? I don't mean to be a bitch or anything, I'm just curious."

"Just because I thought today would be a good day." He was starting to snap now, his irritation becoming more visible on his face. Because I was in a good mood and didn't feel like arguing with him, I stayed calm.

"Please don't give me that bullshit, Scourge. If you don't want to talk about it then-"

"I don't want to talk about it." His attention went back to the movies that were surrounding us. I looked down myself, feeling a bit bad for bringing it up. We were having fun but of course, my dumbass had to ruin it. I got up, making his eyes shoot to me.

"I'm gonna go change," I explained before walking off toward the bedroom. The dress had survived for a while without me messing it up and I didn't want to chance it anymore. I got dressed in my oversized blue superman shirt and a pair of blue fleece shorts that had superman's symbol all over them. I combed the curls out my hair, causing the waves to return. Since I didn't feel like bothering with trying to tie it up, I went back out to the living room. Scourge's eyes examined my outfit as I made my way to the couch.

"Do you like superheroes or something," he asked as I grabbed the tub of ice cream I had been eating.

"Yes. They are sexy," I said before sticking the scoop into my mouth. Hmm, so good.

"Look, I didn't mean to be an ass earlier."

"You were being an ass? I didn't notice." He glared. "I really didn't. But go on." He rolled his eyes, getting up and walking to the couch.

"I just wanted to make today special because I'm not usually happy on this date." He sat down next to me, wrapping an arm around my body so that he could pull me onto his lap.

"What's today?"

"It's the day that my mom died 13 years ago."

"Oh." Again, I felt bad for bringing up this touchy subject but I could see the relief that had went through his eyes earlier. Maybe he would be relieved.

"Usually I go out on a rampage every year. I throw things, I curse at the walls; I just lose it." He shook his head, obviously ashamed of his actions every year on this day. You couldn't blame him though. He was probably traumatized by his mother's death so these actions were only normal. "I used to go to her grave the first five years but after I became a teenager, I couldn't do it. That's when my more violent side started to express itself more." He started running his fingers through my hair. "But this year, since I had you – the person who makes me happy – I thought that maybe I could make the day special. And I liked it. No, I loved spending this day with you because for once, I wasn't mourning over my mother but instead embracing the happiness that she wants me to have. Who knows, maybe she threw you into my life." I smiled.

"That's a good way to think of it." He smiled back.

"A very good way." He kissed me softly.

"So, what movie did you pick out," I asked after he pulled away. He smirked deviously at me. Oh no, here comes revenge.

"Saw." Shoot me now.

**I hate the saw movies and so does Rosy, apparently. So anyways, just a fluffy chap for you guys since i haven't updated in like 2 days. But i had to finish this for you wonderful readers :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. I Knew You Were Trouble

**All Characters belong to Sega except my OCs.**

**Ch. 11 I Knew You Were Trouble**

"Come on, Dante, kick his ass," I yelled as I watched Scourge and Dante wrestle on the ground. We were hanging out in the park on this beautiful Sunday afternoon. Scourge had been training Dante earlier so once they got cleaned up from that, we decided to walk down here. At the moment, Scourge had the kid in a headlock, rubbing his head with his fist.

"I'm trying but he's stronger than me," Dante yelled as he struggled to get from Scourge's grip.

"True but you're strong too so kick his ass!" Scourge glanced up at me.

"Shut the fuck up, Rosy," he said. No this nigga didn't.

"And who the fuck do you think you're talking to!"

"You!"

"Ohh shit," Dante said as Scourge let him go. My boyfriend sauntered toward me, his eyebrow raising.

"You got a problem, chica," he asked.

"Yes."

"And what are you gonna do about it?" Well nothing apparently if my ass is still sitting on this bench. I looked around him to Dante and smiled sweetly.

"D, can you kick this bitch's ass for me?" Dante started laughing as Scourge glared.

"You little…" He made a move to grab me but I made a run for it. Although I really hated running and being chased, I kind of had to resort to it at this point. At least I was getting my exercise in for the day. We ran around for a couple minutes until ran straight into a tree. Both the boys howled in laughter behind me. Dante helped me up as he laughed.

"Are you alright," he asked, toning down his laughter. I would be angry but I was laughing myself. Leave it up to me to run into a tree.

"Yea, I'm good." I felt Scourge wrap his arms around me, his lips pecking my forehead. Oh so now he wants to be nice to me?

"You alright, chica?"

"I'm mad at you."

"I didn't do anything."

"Exactly!" He rolled his eyes before pecking a kiss at my lips.

"Whatever." I smiled up at him, pecking a kiss at his jaw.

"I still love you though." His lips tugged at the ends before they finally pulled into a smile.

"Love you too." He bent down to give me another kiss but Dante coughed before he could.

"I don't know if you guys know this or not but I do not enjoy seeing you two make out. It's like watching my parents make out," he said, making a face. Scourge chuckled, reaching out to ruffle Dante's orange hair.

"Don't worry, D, this will be you in a year or two."

"Right," he said, trailing his voice off so that he could look down at his watch. "It's five o' clock. I think I should get on home now," he told us, a small frown coming across his lips.

"Want me to drive you," Scourge asked. He always asked if he could drive Dante home. I thought it was very sweet of him. Then again, he did have a soft spot for Dante. He was also so protective of him but yet he was there for him in a brotherly way as well as in a fatherly. I think he was doing great though. Dante really looked up to him. The tween shook his head quickly.

"No thanks. I'll see you guys tomorrow," he said before running off. Scourge sighed from beside me as we watched Dante's skinny figure dash across the park.

"What's wrong," I asked, lacing my fingers with his so that I could feel if his emotions were changing. Sometimes his fingers would hold mine tighter when he was angry or get limp when he was sad. At the moment, I couldn't really tell but his face showed concern for his apprentice.

"I just can't help but think that something's going on with him. I mean, the kid is never home. Sometimes I wonder if he even has a home. A good one, at least."

"Maybe you should talk to him about it."

"I want to but I doubt if he'll share about it openly. Or maybe I'm just bugging out."

"You care about him, that's all. There's nothing wrong with that." He shrugged.

"I guess. Come on, you said you needed to get more clothes from your house."

"Yep. Should I just pack all my stuff? Or just enough for another week?" He shot me an annoyed glance as we walked back to his car, making me giggle.

"All your stuff. You practically live at my house, you might as well just move in."

"Really? You want me to move in?" Was I hearing the right words right now? If I moved in that means that Scourge would only be able to get rid of me when he went off to work. Wouldn't that be a bit too much of me? I didn't want him to get tired of me.

"Yea, why wouldn't I?" His arm that was now over my shoulders brought me closer him.

"I don't know. I just haven't really thought about it, I guess." His lips pecked my kiss.

"Well I want you to so pack all your shit." I giggled.

"Okay, Mexico." He groaned at the nickname, making my smile grow. We went to my house where I saw a familiar pink Porsche in my driveway. Ah fucking bloody hell.

"Who's that, babe," Scourge asked, eyeing the Porsche. "And where the fuck did they get that car from?"

"Just stay here," I told him before getting out the jeep. Grumbling curse words under my breath, I walked into the door of my house.

"ROSY," I felt arms wrap around my neck. Ugh, the witch is touching me. I pushed my cousin off me.

"What the hell do you want, Tara?" The hot pink haired girl in front of me raised one of her perfectly plucked eyebrows.

"Why are you being so mean? I just came to be at your aid." Blah, even her voice was still snotty. Stupid bitch.

"I don't need you around, Tara so fly back to wherever the hell you came from." She ignored me, looking out the window at Scourge's car. Oh no.

"Rosy, who's that hot guy coming up to the doorway?" I pushed her out the way as the front door opened but she grabbed a fist full of my hair and pulled me onto the floor with her. I smacked the shit out of her before she could hit me. This was normal for us. Tara and I have hated each other since we were born. It's bad enough that we're around the same age but we also look a little bit alike. Both of us carry wide eyes though hers are a bright dark blue and pink hair though hers is hot pink while mines is a lighter shade of it. Much lighter.

"What the fuck," I heard Scourge say. We stopped our catfight to look up at him. His arms were crossed as was one of his eyebrows raised. Tara and I scrambled to our feet, smoothing ourselves back out.

"Oh, hey Mexico," I said, shooting him a smile. Tara walked up to him, holding out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Tara, Rosy's cousin. What's your name," she asked, pushing her chest out a little bit. Stupid ho. I really dare her to try to touch my boyfriend. Then I will fuck her up.

"That's Scourge," I growled. Tara smirked at him in which he smirked back.

"Nice to meet you," he said, shaking her hand. What? No! Don't shake her fucking hand? God, boys are stupid! He glance glared at me before Tara started to flirt with him. What the fuck did I do? Ugh! Just because little Miss Priss gets here does not mean that he has to get mad at me. Douchebag. Pissed off, I went upstairs to my room so that I could pack up my crap.

I truly hated Tara. When we were younger, she would always pull the heads off my Bratz Dolls and then pull off the feet so I would always lose them fuckers. As we got older, she just started to make my life Hell. First she took my friends away from me – well except Brittany and Cody since they know she's a bitch – and then some of my boyfriends! She's a slut and she knows it. Just because she's a skinny stick and a pageant queen does not mean that she's all that. Apparently, a lot of guys think so but boys are idiots so they don't count.

Once I was done, I stomped back downstairs and slammed my suitcases on the floor to get the pair's attention. They were on the living room couch, talking. Tara smiled, seeing my irritation and turned back to Scourge. "Why are you friends with Rosy anyway, Scourge? She's a freak and you're not. You're so hot." She ran her hand up his arm and he let her. Fucking slut and a fucking asshole. Despite my hurt, I looked at Scourge's face to see he looked a little pissed off himself. Ohh, now I get what that glance glare was for. I didn't introduce him as my boyfriend so the royal pain in my ass thought we were just friends.

"I'm her boyfriend," he snapped. Tara faked her surprise. The bitch knew we were dating. Why the hell else would she be going after him? I mean, she didn't consume interest in Cody until we were going out. Then again, Scourge is hot so she might have done this by her own will.

"Really? Rosy, didn't tell me!" She looked to me, shooting a fake glare at me. "How could you not tell me? How could you not tell anyone? I mean, it would have been okay if you guys were just dating but it's serious? Shame on you, Rosy. Just shame. Don't you think the rest of the family would like to meet your charming boyfriend?" No, and they don't need to, thank you very much. Hey, wait a second; this bitch was trying to throw me under the bus! Not this time, whore!

"First of all, it's nobody's business if I'm dating or not – especially not yours. If I wanted any of you to meet my boyfriend, you guys would've have met him. But I don't want any of you psychos to and you're the exact reason why, fucking whore!" Tara faked her frown. Her talent was drama so she did look like she was really about to cry. Scourge looked like he believed it, shooting a glare at me before putting his hand over hers. Tara sniffled, her eyes watering up.

"So I'm a whore now, Rosy? A whore? I'm sorry that I was raped a few years ago! I can't help that! It's scarred me so much! I thought you understood!"

"Oh shut up," I groaned. "You have never been raped a day in your life so stop the crocodile tears and get a life." Tara only put her face in her hands, starting to fake cry. For the love of – Can I smack the shit out of her already? Damn. Every time I called her a whore in front of someone she wanted to impress, it's a different story. First it was she got knocked up, the second she just picked the wrong guys and now this time she was raped. Give me a break already!

"Why can't you understand," she cried. Scourge wrapped his arms around her, bringing her close to him. What? No, no, no! He's smarter than this! Why is he falling into her trap? He shook his head at me causing me to flip him off. Tara shot me an evil smirk as she cuddled closer to him. Words could not express how angry I was right now. How dare this bitch just come in here and fuck shit up?

"Tara, stop crying," I said simply. Her fake sobs were starting to get on my nerves. She wiped at the tears that were streaming down her face as she picked her head up from Scourge's chest but stayed close to him.

"Rosy, I'm not a whore. Please don't call me that. The kids at school used to call me that before they bullied me." If this lie goes on for one more second, I'm gonna have to choke a ho. Haha, 1-800-CHOKE-THAT-HO. Gotta love Madea's movies.

"Yea, yea, whatever. Just stop crying and get away from my boyfriend, he's not interested."

"Well he's the one comforting me right now in my time of need. I only came here to try to do the same to you because of the death of your father." I rolled my eyes. Yes I still feel the emptiness from my father's absence but he died months ago. IF she wanted to comfort me then she would've did it then. I bet she only came here now because she was bored and wanted to start trouble.

"Whatever, just go away." Tara's frown deepened as she noticed that this wasn't affecting me. Scourge and me fight all the damn time, I wouldn't be surprised if we did it again tonight. Fuck him and his Hispanic ass right now.

"Okay, but then I'll be alone again," she started to fake sob again. Oh no, I couldn't take that again.

"Alright, alright, you can stay here for a day or two. I'm living with Scourge anyway."

"You don't think that you should stay here with your cousin," he asked. Reluctantly, I looked over at him to see him glaring at me.

"She'll live now let's go. If she cries one more time, I might pull a chainsaw out my ass and kill her." Scourge looked to Tara who he was still holding. A bit of hurt went to my heart. Yea she was crying but he was still my boyfriend. He shouldn't have been holding her for that long.

"I hope things get better. Sorry for my girlfriend's bitchy behavior," he told her softly. She smiled weakly at him.

"Don't worry, I'm used to it and thanks, me too."

"You know if you need anyone to talk to, I'm here." Barf me.

"Thanks Scourge." She hugged him. "You're a great guy. Rosy is lucky to have you." Pfft, Scourge is lucky to have me. Ain't no I'm lucky to have him. I don't need him. Just because I love him doesn't mean that I can't survive without him in my life. If we ever broke up, I'd be hurt but I'd get over it. He wasn't no different than any other man on this planet. When they pulled out their hug, Scourge got up and returned his glare to me. I shot one right back at him. Stupid douchebag. We walked out to the car and drove back to his apartment in silence. I honestly didn't care if he was pissed at me. My emotions were wired that way. Maybe one day I'd care but that day wasn't today. I was too pissed at Tara to really care about anything else.

When we entered the house, I took my suitcases to the bedroom so that I could unpack. Scourge started dinner for us. From my sense of smell, it seemed like homemade pizza. Perfect. If was I wasn't pissed at him then I'd go in there and mess with him but yea you all know why. I heard his footsteps come to the door when I was halfway through my second suitcase. "Don't start," I said before he could say anything.

"You didn't have to be so mean to her, Rosy. She was raped."

"That was a lie, Scourge! A fucking lie and you believed it!"

"Rosy, it wasn't a lie. She was crying."

"Drama club president all through school and college. She knows what she's doing."

"And what if she's not lying? I mean, how do you even know that it was a lie?"

"Because I know her, Scourge," I yelled as I turned to face him from my position on the ground. "You don't! When you get an evil cousin who lives to make your life hell then maybe you'll understand!"

"Evil? She looked like the innocent one when I walked in."

"When you walked in, it was after she pulled me to the fucking ground."

"And how did she get there?"

"You know what, Scourge, I'm done. Believe what you want, I don't care." I turned back to my clothes.

"I'm just trying to understand what's so wrong with your family that you have to be such a bitch about them." I shot up so that I was on my feet.

"MAYBE I DON'T WANT YOU TO UNDERSTAND! MY FAMILY IS FULL OF BITCHES AND ASSHOLES AND HOES JUST LIKE TARA! YOU DON'T KNOW SHIT ABOUT WHAT I HAVE DEALT WITH FOR THE PAST 21 YEARS WITH MY FUCKING FAMILY! IF YOU DID THEN YOU'D KNOW THAT I HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO HATE THEM!" He didn't seem fazed by my outburst. He merely tilted his head.

"Then why don't you tell me."

"No."

"Why? I mean, I've shared with you my past with my family, why can't you do the same? We're supposed to be in this together."

"When it comes to my family we're not. You told me because you wanted to. I don't want to tell you and don't try to make me feel obliged to tell you because I honestly don't have to tell you anything."

"Rosy, you're making things more complicated than it is. Would you just stop being so bitchy for one second and just face whatever feelings you have? You told me that if you talk about something then you'll feel better. Ever thought that maybe talking about your family might help."

"No because I know it's not."

"How?"

"I just do," I snapped. Dammit, why couldn't he just leave the subject alone? I obviously don't wish to talk about it so he should just let me be. Stupid Tara is always ruining everything.

"Then just tell me why you were such a bitch to Tara. I mean, first you were beating her up, and then you just act like you don't care about her. What kind of shit is that?"

"Why do you care? You're _my _boyfriend, not hers. You should be taking my side in this. Just because Tara cried in your arms doesn't mean that you know her."

"No but it doesn't mean that I don't care."

"Oh yea because I cried in your arms and you gave me a pity date." He glared at me now. Guess he was trying to keep his cool. Whatever, I blew it now.

"Don't dare bring our relationship into this."

"Why? Because you want to give her a pity date too? Because you want to sleep with her when she's drunk? It's just too bad that you can't steal her virginity too!"

"What the hell is your problem?"

"She is! And you too! What boyfriend sits there and holds some other girl in his arms with his girlfriend watching him? Plus you didn't even try to come upstairs with me. No, you'd rather sit and have a nice chat with a slut!"

"You know that I'm new at this, I don't know what the fuck I'm supposed to do!"

"You could try acting like you're dedicated to me when we're not around other women! I'm not some whore, ya know! But hey, if you want one, my cousin all for that!"

"Good! Maybe I'll give her a call then!"

"Perfect! I hope you two are happy together!"

"FUCK YOU!"

"RIGHT BACK AT YOU!" He stormed out the room, slamming the door shut behind him. Angry tears tore at my eyes but I refused to let them fall. Screw him and Tara. The thought of going to motel crossed my head. Yea, maybe I just need to cool off for the night. I started to pick out my pajamas and an outfit for tomorrow as well as my toiletries and stuffed them in one of my small bags. If I stayed here, Scourge and I would only fight more and I did not feel like fighting right now. The day has been long and I just want to go to sleep. Suddenly, the bedroom door opened.

"Dinner's ready," his voice told me, still a little hard from our fight. Okay, time for the biggest lie of my whole entire life.

"I'm not hungry." Damn, that hurt. That might scar me for life. I can't believe I actually said that.

"Rosy, you can't not eat."

"I'm going out so I'll just eat later."

"Where are you going," he asked, his footsteps coming further into the room. I felt his eyes go to the bag in my hands.

"It's just for the night."

"But you don't have to leave. I didn't mean what I said."

"That doesn't matter. I just need to be alone right now. I'm tired so just let me-"

"You can't drive when-"

"I'm tired of fighting, Scourge," I said, looking up at him. "I had a long day and then Tara happened and now we're fighting and I just don't want to deal with anything right now. Not Tara, not you, not anything."

"Me and you can fix our fight though, baby. Can't we?" His look was desperate, his voice almost pleading.

"I don't know."

"Why?"

"Because I know you're not going to let it go. My family is going to come up again and we're only going to fight more."

"You're not breaking up with me, are you?" I sighed.

"No, Scourge. I'm just saying that I need some alone time. One night. Trust me, your nerves will probably be relieved that I'm not jumping on them."

"But my heart won't be happy that you're not here with me. I mean, I've gotten so used to holding you in my arms when we're sleeping. It'll feel weird now that you're not there."

"It's just one night, Mexico," I said, using his nickname to reassure him that everything was okay. "I'll be back tomorrow. Okay?" He sighed deeply.

"Alright." I walked up to peck a kiss at his lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." I walked out the apartment and my stomach growled loudly. Time for some McDonald's on the way there.

X

I glanced down at my phone again only to see that I hadn't gotten any messages or missed calls. Yea, Rosy said it would only be one night but I didn't think it would be so long. I barely got a wink of sleep last night. Who knew sleeping alone could be so cold? I hated the feeling. Right now, I hated that I loved Rosy. Maybe I should've never gotten involved with her. Stupid emotions probably wouldn't have let me even if I tried harder to not like her. The task was just too impossible since she was so amazing.

I noticed Tara walking up to me, her miniskirt waving as was her long hot pink hair flowing behind her. She was cute and everything but I just couldn't like her over Rosy. "Hey Scourge," she said, smiling at me.

"Hola," I replied before looking back up at the school. Since I had gotten off work early, I decided to come pick Dante up from school. It wasn't often when I did this so whenever I did, I would take the kid out for ice cream. As much as I didn't want to admit it, the kid was starting to become the little brother I never had.

"Where's Rosy?"

"I don't know. She left last night – not for good, just for one night."

"I see. Well, if you're interested, I was wondering if you'd like to have coffee with me."

"Look, Tara, I think you're really nice and everything but I'm in love with your cousin so please stop popping into our lives and making things bad between us."

"Oh, you think I'm the one making things bad? You've got that wrong." I raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"Rosy didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"That she takes meds. Its serious."

"Wait what?" Tara sighed.

"Rosy was put in a psychiatric ward once because she was so suicidal and fucked up in the head. She tried to kill herself like five times! She's crazy and probably the one making things worse. I mean, I like you two together, why would I try to ruin that?"

"Exactly, I get where you're coming from. But Rosy didn't tell me that. She doesn't tell me anything."

"Yea, she's like that at times. I hope you guys work things out." She waved slightly, shooting me a small smile before walking off. A bell caught my attention which caused me to look toward the school. Kids were flooding from all the doors. I scanned each face or hair color, searching for Dante's mop of orange hair. When I spotted him, he was pushed up against the wall by three other boys. A sigh escaped my lips as I walked up to them. The boys taunting him looked scared at the sight of me.

"Is there a problem here," I asked, crossing my arms.

"No sir," they all said in unison before running off. I picked up Dante's book bag that was on the floor and handed it to him.

"Thanks Scourge," he said as he took it. I noticed the bruise forming around his eye.

"What the fuck is that and don't tell me those boys did it because I doubt they have enough strength for that?" Dante looked down.

"Can we talk about this…in private?" I nodded, understanding that there were tons of kids staring at us. If I was going to spill something, I'd like for it to be in private too. Once we were in the car, I turned my full attention to him.

"Ready to tell me?" The tween nodded but he looked a little nervous and sad.

"Well, um, my foster dad did this to me…"

"Your foster dad?"

"Yea. I got handed over to social services when I was 7. Even though my foster parents are drunks and druggies who are abusive, my real parents are worse. My foster dad hits on me all the time…sometimes he even goes further than that." I clenched my jaw as anger built up inside me. "My social worker has just started noticing the bruises since the beatings have gotten worse. She's thinking about moving me to another family which means that I'll have to leave here and I don't want to. I like it here, with you and Rosy." A tingly feeling arose in my stomach. Dammit, here comes my sentimental side.

"You know, I am old enough to adopt you so if you want, I can try to get you under my custody so that you can stay here."

"Really," Dante asked, smiling brightly at me. I nodded, smiling at him. He was my little brother, how could I let him go? And how could I let him go without even knowing where he'll be sent to? Another home could be worse than the one he's in now. Then again it could be better but I wasn't taking that. I had tons of extra rooms in my apartment, he could just stay in one of those.

"Yea. But on one condition."

"What's that?"

"Don't call me Dad."

**Bleh, i hated the ending. I wanted to make Dante's story seem more dramatic but by the time i got around to writing it, i couldn't seem to get it right. So anyways, who likes the Tara drama? Wonder what Rosy's hiding about her family and if she was actually put into a psycho ward. Guess we'll have to wait and see ;)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. Who Is

**All Characters belong to Sega except my OCs.**

**Ch. 12 Who Is**

I walked into the house to hear some movement in the kitchen. My heart skipped a beat but I wasn't getting my hopes up too high that it'd be Rosy. I mean, our fight was pretty serious. What if she was still mad at me? I know that I'm still a little pissed at her but I have every right to be. She did leave. Reluctantly, I made my way into the kitchen to see my pink haired girlfriend eating out of a TCBY cup. Her wide jade eyes looked to me for a second before going back to the clock. "Hey," I broke the silence.

"Sup," she replied before sticking another spoonful into her mouth.

"Did you sleep well last night?"

"Not really. Did you?"

"Nope." She nodded. "You still upset with me?"

"No because if I was then I wouldn't be over here not hugging you." I swear this girl is on her period or something. Or she's just going through a lot. Either one works I guess.

"What do you want me to do then? Say I'm sorry?"

"No because that would help now wouldn't it?"

"Technically, I'm not the one who should be apologizing."

"You're right. That bitch should. She ruins everything."

"Rosy, she's a nice person. I saw her earlier and she said that she liked us together."

"Barf me."

"What has gotten into you? Ever since you saw Tara, you've been in a bitchy mood."

"You wouldn't understand so I'm not going to even bother to try explaining." I rolled my eyes. She always thought I wasn't going to understand. Who knows, I could surprise her. My family was fucked up too if she doesn't remember.

"Whatever." I was done arguing with her. She was home; I need to just be grateful for that. If I kept pushing this then there's a good chance that we could break up and I didn't want that. We'd only been together for a short time but yet I felt as if I'd known her for years. I didn't want to lose her so soon or at all. Just going her way seems like the best thing to do at the moment. "What do you want for dinner?"

"It doesn't matter, I'll still eat it." I wanted to chuckle but I couldn't bring myself to do so. I was still angry with her as she was at me. That probably wouldn't change for a couple days or so. I hope it's no longer than that. If it was then I guess I'd deal with it somehow. A knock at the door brought me out of my thoughts. Rosy started to move but I told her that I had it before walking toward the front door. When I opened it, I saw an attractive girl that had pink hair a shade lighter than Rosy's, dark green eyes, and a slightly less curvy body than Rosy.

"Hi, is Rosalinda here," she asked, her voice soft like my girlfriend's. They must be related. But she seems like she has family problems. Should I let her in?

"Who's asking?"

"Her sister. Who the fuck are you, anyway?" Before I could answer, Rosy was at my side.

"Hey Amy," she greeted, grabbing her sister's wrist and bringing her inside. "I see you followed the directions well." The girl who I guess was named Amy nodded.

"Yep, as soon as you called, I was on my way. Tara's such a bitch. Once she sees me, she'll probably fly right back to Florida where she belongs. You and dad missed the last family reunion…I handed her ass to her on a silver platter."

"Good job. I'm close to beating her up. I've already smacked the shit out of her but I'm not that satisfied yet."

"I have an idea! Let's jump her ass!" Rosy smiled deviously.

"Sounds like a plan." I cleared my throat, making the two girls' attention go to me. Although I was enjoying their evil plans, I didn't like that it was aimed at what seemed like a nice girl. I know that I shouldn't be defending Tara like this but she hasn't seemed to have done anything wrong. If Rosy would tell me shit then maybe I would be on her side. Speaking of my girlfriend, her smile started to drop. "Amy, this is Scourge," she explained. She did it again. My anger rose a bit but I didn't say anything this time.

"Nice to meet you," Amy said, holding out her hand. I shook it to be polite. She had done nothing wrong but Rosy had. She was the one who fought so hard for me to be her boyfriend but yet she doesn't introduce me to anyone as that title. And she wonders why I don't act like a boyfriend to her.

"Same to you." I glanced at Rosy to see that she was staring off into space. Her sister smacked her arm playfully to get her back to the present.

"Earth to Rosalinda," she sung. Rosy shook her head, refocusing on what was going on. She looked cute when she was in a daze.

"I'm sorry, what?" Amy shrugged.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Go? Go where," I asked, keeping my eyes on Rosy. My girlfriend looked to me.

"I'll be back later."

"That didn't answer my question. Where are you going?"

"None of your business, Scourge. I'll be back before you go to sleep, that's all you need to know."

"Wait, why do you care," Amy asked, raising an eyebrow at me. I crossed my arms, putting back on my asshole front. Rosy didn't want to tell me shit nor act like she has a boyfriend than fine. Two can play at this game.

"I don't. It's not like we're going out. I just need to know so that I know whether or not to bring a girl home so that I can fuck her. I find it disrespectful if Rosy has to hear that from her room." Amy shrugged though Rosy's eyes widened at me. Tears brimmed in them. I just looked at her, my emotionless expression coming back. The old me was starting to resurface. I knew it was going to sooner or later.

"Sounds reasonable. Well I should have her back by 10. We're just going out for a drink or two. Nice meeting you," Amy said before walking out the door. She looked behind her when she noticed that her sister wasn't behind her. Rosy was still staring at me, that shocked look on her face. "Coming," Amy asked.

"Give me a minute. Go start the car," Rosy replied, taking her eyes off me.

"Okay," Amy said happily before skipping off. Rosy looked back to me, one of her tears falling. A hint of regret of my words stung at my chest but on the other hand, it felt good. Finally, she understood how I felt on the inside.

"So we're breaking up now," she asked. I shrugged.

"Apparently, I'm not your boyfriend so I guess."

"Scourge, would you stop getting mad at that? My family doesn't need to know about us. That'll cause problems. It already has with Tara. For once, I just want my boyfriend all to myself."

"But what's going to happen if we ever get married? That'll be strange for your family to hear that you're just spontaneously getting married to some dude they never met. I mean, come on, Rosy, I didn't even get to meet your dad."

"All of it is complicated, okay? Can you please just try to understand?"

"I can't because you're not telling me everything. A relationship is supposed to be getting through things together. If your family is one of those things that we have to work through then I'm willing to help."

"Thanks for that but I really don't want you involved you with them. Please don't break up with me over them."

"I'm starting to find it hard to. It's only been a day and they're already driving a wedge between us."

"And it never crossed your mind that I wanted to prevent that? Really?"

"Rosy, just go. We'll talk later." Her eyes lowered as she walked out the apartment. I grabbed her arm before she could get too far from the doorway. "You forgot something," I said when she turned to look at me.

"Love you," she whispered before trying to move but yet my grip only got tighter. I pulled her into my arms, our bodies pressed against each other. Bright blush covered her cheeks as our eyes stared into each other. I leaned in to kiss her lips lightly.

"Love you too," I murmured before letting her go. She pressed her lips together as she walked away. I could only stay back and watch as her shorts waved with the movement of her hips. Once she was out of sight, my phone rang. "Hello," I answered.

"Scourge," Tara asked.

"Yea?"

"I was wondering if I could talk to you…"

"Sure. Where at?"

"Barnaby's Bar."

X

"Rosy if you don't smile, I'm gonna cut that hot guy's dick off," Amy said as she watched me stir my drink around with my straw. I didn't know what hot guy she was talking but I didn't really care at the moment. Scourge was on my mind. I knew that he was trying to get a point across to me but did he have to be such an asshole about it? Oh yea, I forgot, he's an asshole about everything.

"Don't. He's not worth it." Amy tilted her head at me.

"Tell me what's wrong." Amy was my older sister but I was close to her. Or at least, we were closer than we are now back when we were kids. She's only a year older so it didn't really make a difference. After Raina died, she just put more focus into school and I was starting college that year so we just got distanced a bit. She still popped in and out to check up on me though.

"That guy back at the apartment was my boyfriend." Amy started to look mad. "Don't worry about what he said because he only did that to get back at me since I never introduce him as my boyfriend. Honestly, I'm just not used to it. We were barely friends for so long that it feels weird to call him my boyfriend at times. Especially since we had this fight last night over Tara and everything's just all fucked up."

"Aw honey," Amy wrapped her arms around me in a soft embrace. "Everything's going to get better." I shrugged.

"I hope." My eyes went across the bar to see Tara and Scourge sitting together, talking. Tears pricked at my eyes again until I noticed that Scourge didn't look entertained or happy. He actually looked a bit annoyed. Tara on the other hand seemed happy to be in his company as she babbled to him. Stupid bitch. Scourge's eyes looked up to meet mine and they lit up a bit. My stupid cousin noticed and looked over at me. I could only smirk in victory. Yes, she may have made us fight but he's still mine.

"Why's he over there with that whore," Amy asked, noticing them together as well. This is why I love her.

"Probably because he feels bad for her. She pulled the whole pity me thing and he fell for it."

"Dumbass."

"That's what I said. But it's whatever." I kept my eyes on Tara as she leaned closer to Scourge, starting to whisper seductive words. My boyfriend being the asshole he is, smirked at her. I got up from my seat and walked over to them. "Hey baby," I told Scourge, wrapping my arms around his torso.

"Oh so now I'm your boyfriend," he said before taking a swig of his beer. I frowned at him. I did not need this from him right now. Fucking Mex- I mean Puerto Rican.

"I'm sorry," I told him softly. He looked down at me. "I'll tell you everything, just don't be like this."

"Rosy, he already knows everything," Tara butted in, making me turn to glare at her. This was a conversation between me and Scourge, not me, Scourge and a whore.

"What he knows is all your lies, filthy slut."

"No, I told him about your little problem." My glare intensified.

"You didn't." She shrugged.

"I'm sorry, I thought you told him that you're a psychopath who's obsessed with death. At least now he knows about that little mask you put up so that no one suspects how fucked up your brain really is." I would've jumped on her if Scourge hadn't wrapped his arms around me.

"So you were in a psychiatric ward before," he asked. I sighed, getting annoyed. Tara had no right to tell him that. I'm better now, that's all that fucking matters.

"Yes. I didn't tell you because it doesn't matter. This bitch shouldn't have told you." Tara poked her pink lips out.

"Aw, and why shouldn't I? Afraid that Scourge will break up with you?" I was about to try to strike again when Scourge dragged me outside to his car. Like any other time, he's dragged me, I protested roughly, kicking and screaming. He should just let me knock the bitch out. She deserves it. I hope Amy goes over there and finishes the job. Then I'll be happy.

"Get the fuck off, Mexico," I yelled when we were in his bedroom back at home. He was still trying to get me to calm down.

"No. Would you stop fighting against me, damn?"

"You should've let me hit her. She deserves it!"

"Be the bigger person, Rosy. You're better than her. Don't stoop down to her level just because you're pissed. I get why but just don't push anything, alright?" I pulled out his arms and pushed him away.

"Okay, alright, I'm calm! Happy?" I sat down on the bed, crossing my arms. On the inside I was still fuming. If only I could give her the black eye she deserves. Or even better: I could rearrange her whole fucking face until there's nothing left but bones and fucked up skin. He sat down next to me, his hand rubbing my thigh.

"You're still mad, I can feel it."

"I know but there's nothing you can do that'll make me feel better." He raised an eyebrow.

"Wanna bet?" Oops, wrong choice of words. He flung me onto my back, making me yelp. He chuckled as he got on top of me. I glared up at him.

"Get off, rapist." He pecked my lips.

"It won't be rape, babe 'cause you're gonna love it." His lips went down to my neck as his hands started to lift up my shirt. Once that was off, he went for my bra.

"Stop," I whined, trying to stop him from removing the last piece of clothing that covered my chest.

"No," he replied simply, moving my hands away easily before ripping the bra off. A moan escaped my lips as his lips went down to suck on one of my breasts. His sharp teeth nibbled lightly at my nipple, making me gasp in pleasure. He unbuttoned my shorts and slid those off along with my panties. I noticed that he was still fully clothed and pulled off his t shirt. Scourge started to lick down my body until he got down to my flower.

"Scourge," I whined, trying to move his head away. Whenever I was mad, he always did this. Of course it made me feel better but right now, I was a violent mad, not just a play mad.

"Stop fighting me," he whispered, pinning my wrists down. His lips kissed my flower gently, making me moan slightly. "I just want to make you feel better." A soft smile came across my lips. He was so sweet though he showed it in weird ways. Another moan escaped my lips as he started to suck, running his tongue up and down the length. I wiggled my hands out his grasp so that they could tangle in his hair, pushing his head deeper. His tongue stuck itself deep inside me, making my legs tremble. He always did me just right when he did things like this. Maybe it was because he went so slow and then sped up as he went along. I'm not sure but it always took everything in me to try not to give it up too fast. Today was another one of those days. I was trying to hold my orgasm but he was making it so hard. When I came, my breathing became so unsteady. He had taken my breath away again. I felt his arms wrap around me as his body warmth above me. "Feel better," he whispered in my ear.

"Tons." He smirked, kissing my ear.

"Prepared for the real thing." I looked over at him.

"I'm tired," I whined. He rolled his eyes.

"I'll take that as yes." I shook my head but let a smile come across my lips as he started to unbuckle his pants.

**I honestly hate this chapter. Hopefully the next one will be better. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	13. Truth Is

**All characters belong to Sega except my OCs.**

**Ch. 13 Truth Is**

I walked into this office place around six o' clock at night. Supposedly, this was where Dante's social worker was located. I'd talked to her over the phone and we'd scheduled this little meeting. Before I could sign any papers, she had to make sure that I was fit for the role of being his guardian. I asked about why his parents weren't involved in this but didn't get a reasonable answer. Its whatever though. My eyes did widen at the sight of the woman I was meeting up with though.

She had long coral colored hair that fell past her shoulders in waves, gray eyes, radiant tanned skin and a thin body. Her pink lips pulled up into a smile at the sight of me, showing dimples. "Hello, you must be Scourge. I'm Elena," she said as she got up from her seat. My internal instinct to put some moves on her kicked in until Rosy flashed in the back of my head. We hadn't really been too intimate lately. Not because we're fighting or anything, we've both just been busy. Rosy's got a lot going on with her job and school work. I, on the other hand, have been training Dante more frequently and putting in extra hours at work so that I could make some more cash. If I was going to land this guardian role, then I needed everything I could to make my profile look good.

"Nice to meet you," I replied, shaking her hand and sending her a polite smile back. Our hands seemed connected for a little while longer than what a formal handshake would be. Although my old me pulsed inside at this, I fought back against it. I couldn't hurt Rosy – especially now when she's stressing over her finals.

"Same. You're younger than I expected." I shrugged, shoving my hands into my jeans pockets.

"Too young to be a guardian?" Elena laughed freely, shaking her head.

"I wanna say yes but my cousin just became a parent at 17 so I guess I can't say anything."

"True indeed." Elena giggled again before motioning to the seat in front of her desk.

"Please, sit," she said. I did as I was told and she sat at her desk. Immediately, her legs crossed. Her glowing skin was exposed now since she was in a skirt. Words couldn't express how much I wanted to sleep with her right now. I know how wrong I sound but dammit this whole being in a relationship thing is starting to suck. "So, what is a hot young guy like you doing trying to adopt an 11 year old boy?"

"Did you just call me hot," I asked, raising an eyebrow as a playful smirk fell onto my lips. Elena only smiled wider.

"Yes, yes I did. And I am not ashamed."

"Isn't it business first and play later?"

"Who says there can't be a little bit of both?" My smirk grew. I was beginning to like this girl. It's not every day that you meet up with an incredibly hot young woman who you're probably going to be spending a lot of time with due to all the papers I have to fill out plus the fact that she would have to pop in and out once Dante is living under my care.

"No one." I noticed that we were leaning closer to each other. Elena had a gleam in her eye that told me she was on a mission and apparently I was the prize. For a second, I was intrigued until then again my girlfriend flashed through my head. Guilt flew through me. I had to focus on what's at hand here, not the hot girl who's delivering it. "So, uh, what were we meeting about again?"

"Just about you mostly. What do you do for a living?" Aw damn.

"I work full time in this warehouse. It pays good money." Although my fighting makes more money, I couldn't tell her that. Then she'd never let me take Dante under my care. She nodded.

"Great. So, how do you know Dante?" Okay, lying time.

"He's my apprentice for boxing. I volunteer at the local gym and he was there trying to get into the sport so I took him under my wing. We spend time together away from the gym though. Sometimes I pick him up after school and take him out for ice cream. Other times we just hang out or he'll come over my apartment and I'll tutor him with his homework. He's like my little brother."

"So you're not a pedophile or anything?" I rolled my eyes, making her laugh. "What? You know I have to ask."

"I know but I'm not a pedophile. I just never had a little brother before and he kind of fills that spot. You know he's in that abusive foster home…"

"Yea, I do. He's been doing better since he met you though." I opened my mouth to ask how she knew about me but she spoke again. "He talks about you a lot during our counseling sessions. He really admires you, Scourge." A small smile appeared on my lips. I'd never really been a role model to anyone before. Hearing now that Dante looked up to me was an honor. Elena smiled at me. "You have a nice smile."

"So do you." Shit, that was not supposed to come out.

"Thank you." I cleared my throat nervously, wanting to get back to business. When Elena bent over, showing a bit of her chest, my eyes couldn't help but stare. Damn, who knew being tied down could be this hard. "You know, we could go back to my place and talk some more. This office is kind of small." I bit my lip, getting up. There was too much temptation and I wasn't going to let it eat me up. I had a good thing at home with Rosy and I can't let this whore screw everything up.

"Sorry but I have to get home. My girlfriend's waiting for me." Elena's smile drooped a little for a second before coming back.

"Well, if you ever want to talk about anything – other than Dante – you have my number." I nodded once before walking off. Dammit, dammit, dammit! I could've had her tonight! I really could've! She was so fucking easy and I passed it up! What the fuck is wrong with me? So what, I got a girlfriend? Big whoop! Rosy didn't have to know. Maybe I should call her once she-

I walked into the living room to see my girlfriend passed out on the couch, her head lying on an open textbook. Immediately, my heart was reminded of why I didn't do all of the flirting I wanted to do. Rosy's beautiful face that had a peaceful expression with her curls pulled back away from her face. How could I ever hurt her? Slowly, I walked up to her. Yes she was knocked out but I didn't want to risk waking her up. Not when she looked so beautiful. Then again, that position didn't look too comfortable. It'd be better if she got into our bed. I put my hand on her shoulder and started to shake lightly. "Babe," I murmured. Her eyes didn't even flutter so I started to shake a little harder. "Ba-" I barely got the first word out before her first struck across my face. What the hell?

"Who," she yelled, holding up her book as a weapon. Her eyes were wide and she looked a bit frightened. When she noticed that it was me, she started laughing. Damned bitch had fucked up my jaw. I glared at her as I rubbed the side of my mouth that she hit. This only made her laughter increase. She's so lucky that she's my girlfriend or else I'd have hit her right back. I don't believe in beating on someone who you're in a relationship with. As long as we're not dating then I don't give a shit.

"That's not funny," I growled. Her laughter died down to giggles.

"Yes it is. You're just mad because the joke is on you." I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up, Rosy." She flipped me off before looking down at the book which was now resting on her lap.

"Sorry for falling asleep, I was studying and-" I pushed her off the couch playfully. "You asshole," she yelled, getting up and trying to hit me. I chuckled as I grabbed her wrists to prevent another punch to my face.

"Not so funny now is it, babe?" She tried to knee me in the balls so I turned her around, pressing her back against my chest. Her feet flared from under her since I had lifted them off the floor.

"PUT ME DOWN!" I pecked a kiss on her cheek before tossing her back down on the couch. She stuck her tongue out at me before trying to flip open her book. Her exams were coming up for the summer semester she took plus the regular quarterly exams. I knew she was studying medicine but I didn't think she was so studious. Every time I came home, she was studying. I guess that's a good thing though. Smart chicks are hot. A small "aww" thought when through my head when she yawned softly. Dammit, this girl is getting to me.

"Babe, you should get to bed. Take a nap or something." Rosy shook her head, glancing up at me.

"I'm not tired." I rolled my eyes. Shouldn't she know not to lie to me by now? Without a second thought, I snatched the textbook out her hands and threw it across the room. "Mexico," she shouted, glaring up at me. I returned the glare, bending down towards her. In fear, she backed up against the couch. The action hurt me a bit so I softened my expression. She looked surprised when I picked her up bridal style. Immediately, her arms locked around my neck. Guess she was making sure that if I dropped her, I was going down too. She was light though. I'd lifted weights heavier than her.

"Relax, I got you," I told her. Her wide jade eyes looked up to me with curiosity before she nodded, leaning her head against my chest. Rosy's eyes fluttered closed as her breathing softened. A soft smile came upon my lips when I noticed that she had fallen asleep in my arms. She was just so beautiful when she was sleeping. I walked back to our room and laid her down on the bed, pulling a blanket over her body. After pecking a kiss at the side of her head, I went to start dinner. Tonight, I decided to make some barbecue baby back ribs with baked macaroni and brown sugared carrots. This meal was Rosy's favorite. She'd been studying so much so I guess I decided to be nice for a change.

Suddenly, Elena crossed through my head. With her body and that charming smile… No, Scourge! Don't think like that! A sigh escaped my lips. I knew that being in this relationship would be hard but seriously? I feel bad for even taking interest in Elena in the first place. Maybe that's a good thing. Most guys hit on a girl and don't think twice about their girl back home. At least I had the dignity to keep my annoying but amazing Rose in mind. Hurting her was one the things I silently swore to try not to do. Notice I said try. There's tons of things I could do to fuck things up. I'm not sure if Rosy took me seriously or not when I told her that I was new to this. Hopefully she did.

Once dinner was done, I set the table before going to get Rosy. My glare took its place when I saw that she was awake, another textbook in her lap. She glanced over at me, a frown coming across her lips. "Please don't start, I need to get this in." I sighed, walking up to her side.

"Babe, you need to take a break."

"I can't! There's so much I need to get done! So many-" I cut her off with a kiss. She talked way too much.

"Take a break," I told her as I pulled away. She crossed her arms.

"You're not the boss of me." I rolled my eyes. Not this shit. I really thought Rosy wouldn't be one of those girls.

"I know but I'm worried. You're stressing so much and I don't like seeing you like this. Sometimes I think you're gonna pass out or something because you're up so late cramming your brain. Just take a break. Your books will still be there when you get back."

"I know they will and I get that you're worried but I really have to pass these exams. You wouldn't believe how hard these concepts are. It's almost impossible to full comprehend." She paused for a second, a devious smirk coming upon her face.

"No," I said before walking out the room. I don't know what she had in mind but I could tell from that smirk that it wasn't good. Rosy ran after me to the dining room.

"Come on, Mexico, you don't even know what I was going to say."

"I kind of don't want to." I pulled out her chair for her but she stood there and pouted. Smirking, I pecked a kiss at her lips before pushing her into the chair.

"And you're not abusive," she muttered. I poked her side, making her jump.

"I'm not. You're always asking for it in the first place." Rosy glared at me as I sat down. "What?"

"Can you help me study?" I sighed, slumping down in my chair. "Please, please, please, PLEASE! If you do, I'll love you forever!"

"Was that supposed to be something I wanted?" She punched me in the leg.

"Alright, if you help, I won't call you Mexico for a whole week."

"Oh please, you can't go two minutes without calling me that."

"Yes I can. Besides, if I can't call you Mexico then I'll just have to start calling you Scourgey."

"Oh hell no."

"Then help me." I groaned. This woman was so determined to get what she wanted. Then again, that is something that turned me on. There's nothing better than an independent woman. Especially one who knows how to get what she wants when she wants it.

"Fine. What do you want me to do?" She smiled sweetly.

"Wear a fireman costume, then slowly strip it off while you tell me some concepts. Then I'll remember for sure!" She giggled at my expression. It was a mixture of anger and shock. This girl really just asked me to strip. What the fuck kind of shit is this? "What," she asked, still smiling.

"Do I look like a stripper to you?" She tilted her head, lifting up my shirt.

"No, but with abs like that you could be." I slapped her hand away, making her giggle. "Please, Mexico. I really need to get this stuff down and you're the only one who can help me. Besides, if you strip then I'll get turned on and then I'll probably have to tie you to the bed." I raised an eyebrow as blush stretched across her cheeks. That little pink on her cheeks was still so adorable.

"Only because you're promising sex afterwards. We haven't done that since you started going book crazy. Oh and you can't record it."

"Why not? I know you're probably never going to do it again so why not capture the memory?" I glared at her, making her angelic laughter come back. "Okay, okay, I'll try not to record it."

"If you do, I'm grabbing the whip I have in the closet and beating you with it."

"You have a whip in your closet," Rosy asked with a laugh. Yea, I've done things I'm not proud of…

"Yes, don't ask why. Just know that if you do anything that I don't like, I'm beating your ass with it." She smirked seductively.

"I have no problem with that. You should beat me for being such a bad girl." A smirk came across my lips. This is why I loved this girl. Sure she was annoying as all get up but she actually played along to my comments and sometimes made them into totally different meanings. She was just so cool about everything. I leaned in to kiss her softly. Our lips and tongues moved together for a minute or two before she pulled away. "Ooo food," she said, her attention getting side tracked. I could only chuckle at her dizziness.

X

I walked into class the next day with a giant smile on my face. Last night had to be the funniest things I'd ever seen. Scourge had indeed did what I asked him to and he was doing great, but of course I started to video tape it. I mean how couldn't I? He was getting into that strip tease. It was so hot. Although, he did pull that whip out on me… I don't know why he had it but he did and he ended up chasing me around while trying to hit me with it. I don't know if he still thinks that he's not abusive but I say that he is. Who chases their girlfriend around with a sex whip? That's that kinky shit.

Dean smiled at me as I approached my seat. Politely, I smiled back. He and I were still friends although we didn't hang out as much as we used to. I miss him though. He was becoming one of my best friends. "Hey Snickers," he greeted. Dammit. Everyone calls me that now. At least Scourge doesn't know, then he'd probably use to against me like I use Mexico.

"Hola," I replied as I sat down. He drummed his fingers on my chair.

"So, what are you doing tomorrow?"

"Exams. Why?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out but since you're busy, maybe next weekend?" I smiled.

"That's perfect! We can sing to people from street corners dressed like 60's dancers." Dean smiled at me although a chuckle escaped his lips.

"Sounds like a plan. So, how's Scourge?" Whoa, I was not expecting that question to come out. They hate each other. Not because of their fight but because of me. Dean was still fighting for my affection, he just wasn't obnoxious about it. He was trying to be more of my friend before trying anything romantic. I liked that about him. Whenever he saw me with Scourge though, my boyfriend would immediately try to kiss me or wrap his arms around me tightly. Scourge was making sure that Dean didn't get any ideas into his head. In one aspect, I guess I was happy about that but sometimes I didn't like that he thought that he had to fight for me. He already had me so he has nothing to worry about…unless he does something stupid. He has been pretty good with restraining himself around other women though. Thank god for that.

"He's fine…" Dean nodded slowly, looking me up and down.

"He hasn't hit you yet, right?"

"No and he won't." Dean's smile had fallen by now, leaving a concerning frown around his lips.

"I was just asking because I don't think he's good for you but not because I like you. You've seen him fight, he's not exactly the softest person on the planet. I'm not saying that he's a violent person but I'm just watching out for you in case he tries anything."

"Do you think that he might hit me?" He shrugged. Gah, I didn't like the way his eyes looked down.

"I have a small theory that he may hit you one day…maybe not purposely but still. It could be my own over thinking but I'm just worried, is all." I smiled, putting my hand on top of his. His orange eyes looked up to me in surprise.

"Thanks for the concern, Dean. You're a great friend." He smiled back.

"Just looking out for the one person I can be crazy around."

"Ooo, I feel special." Dean chuckled as the professor came in, causing me to turn and pay attention to the lesson. On the outside, I was comprehending the lesson but on the inside, I was flipping tables. Dean had a very good point when he said that Scourge was a violent person. But he wouldn't hurt me, right? He cares about me – genuinely cares. Maybe I should just stop thinking about this but gah, I just can't. What if Scourge turns into one of those boyfriends who just snap and kill their girlfriends? I'd like to finish medical school thank you very much, Mr. Scourgey Serial Killer. Ugh, I really hate this feeling. It's like I'm doubting him. Hopefully, he wouldn't be able to feel it wherever he was or that I didn't show any fear when we next saw each other. Then he'd probably get sad…or angry. I didn't want him to feel either. Man, I wished I could shake off these thoughts but I couldn't. Even when I walked back into the apartment later that night, the violent things that Scourge can do to me was still running through my head. At least he wasn't home right now to witness my stupid overthinking brain. I couldn't blame Dean for bringing it up since it was merely innocent concern. But I could blame my brain.

While I waited for Scourge to get home, I studied and made dinner. Since I felt like making a mess in a dish, I cooked some ziti. Don't let my letting Scourge cook everything fool you. I could make some banging food. Especially some ziti. I can get down with that stuff. Scourge would like something that I made – hopefully. He might think it was poisonous or something. It should be. That whip left marks on my ass. Damned Mexican. I don't give a fuck anymore, he's Mexican now to me. Speaking of my Hispanic boyfriend, he still wasn't home at 9 o' clock at night. I ate alone but left the dish out for him so that he could eat when he got in. Once everything was cleaned up, I took my cup of iced tea to the living room and watched some TV in between my studying. I was halfway asleep when I heard the door slam shut. What the hell…

"Scourge," I asked as I got up from the couch. A bang rung through my ears, making me jump. "Scourge," I asked again, rushing toward the noise. My green haired boyfriend was there, punching holes into the wall. "Babe, what happened," I asked, hurrying to his side.

"I'm gonna kill," he slurred as he punched another hole. Aw shit, he's drunk. This is so not good. Pissed and drunk never made a good combo.

"You don't wanna kill anyone," I told him softly, putting my hand on his bicep. His cold eyes went to me.

"How would you know?" His voice was cold too. He was starting to scare me…

"I don't so let's just go to bed, okay. Come on, baby, let's go to-"

"NO!" He pushed me away from him and pushed over the dining room table. Holy- "Hijo de puta!" Ohh, okay, this was really not good. I scrambled up from the floor and got in front of him before he could do anymore damage to this house.

"Scourge, calm down, okay?"

"CALM DOWN? YOU WANT ME TO FUCKING CALM DOWN?" I shrunk under his glare. "I CAN'T FUCKING CALM DOWN! ALRIGHT! NOW MOVE!"

"No, you'll probably break more things. Come on, Scourge, we can go to bed."

"Move," he said darkly. I shook my head.

"Scourge, you need-"

"I SAID MOVE," His fist struck my face, causing me to fall on the floor. What the fuck? Tears pricked as my eyes as I saw some blood drip from my lips. Oh no… He really hit me. Dean's theory was just proven to be right. Yea, scourge was drunk so it wasn't on purpose but still… I still can't believe it though. Silently, I crawled to the bedroom as he wrecked up the living room. A part of me wanted to know what happened but the more obedient part knew to just stay quiet and go to sleep. I changed into my Iron Man themed oversized shirt with a pair of red shorts before climbing into the big bed. Scourge's footsteps made their way in after a while. "Rosalinda," he slurred as he stumbled toward the bed. I turned to look at him. The cold look had left his face but yet he didn't look happy.

"Yes, Mexico," I replied, letting the nick name slip. He seemed annoyed by it but didn't do anything.

"I want you."

"Scourge, I'm tired," I replied, rolling back onto my side so that I wouldn't face him. His arms wrapped around my waist, pulling my back against his chest.

"I can put you to sleep," he whispered into my ear before kissing it softly. For being drunk, that sure was one neat kiss.

"No."

"No," he asked, flipping me onto my back. My eyes widened as he glared down at me. His hands were cutting off the circulation in my wrists. Dammit, couldn't he get off me and go to fucking sleep already?

"No," I said, softly. "I have my exams in the morning. Maybe tomorrow night we can have some fun." His look softened as he pecked a kiss at my cheek – the non-bruised one.

"Alright," he muttered before flopping down onto the bed. I curled back up into a ball as Scourge pressed me against his chest. "I love you, Rosy."

"I love you too."

"Noo, like I really love you. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me." His voice was getting softer, signaling that he was on his way to sleep. He was still drunk though. Was he really telling me that he loved me? I mean, yea we've told each other before but we never said anything officially. "I'm so deep in love with you that it hurts, Rosy. Do you have to be so amazing?" He squeezed me closer. "So beautiful…" I picked my head up from his chest, making our eyes connect since I looked up. "I love you," he whispered.

"I'm in love with you too, Scourge. You are my world now." A crooked smile came across his face for a moment before his eyes fluttered shut and his breathing softened even more. I waited for 10 minutes before letting the tears fall. I meant it when I told him that I loved him. Yes, I know that he meant it as well seeing as everyone spills their guts when they're drunk. But he hit me. Drunk or not, he still did it. And believe it or not but I'm staying. I'll never leave him…not even if it kills me.

**A nice long chappy for you all! I didn't want to make him hit her but it had to happen. He's a violent person so it was coming... Don't worry though, he was only drunk and we all know how Rosy was when she was drunk so we can't really blame his bad decision... Anyways:**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	14. Invincible

**All characters belong to Sega.**

**Ch. 14 Invincible **

I awoke with a huge headache and no memory of last night. My bed was only being occupied by my body which confused the hell out me. Where was Rosy? Carefully, I got out the bed and almost fell on the floor. My head was pounding so damn hard that I could barely function right. Did I get drunk last night? Why couldn't I remember? Ugh, this was going to be a long morning. Once I got my composure straightened out, I walked out to the living room. My pink haired girlfriend was sitting on the couch, studying as usual. Some comedy sitcom was on the television but her attention wasn't on that at the moment. I watched her for a little bit as she read the text of her book with her beautiful wide jade eyes. When she finally noticed that she was being watched, she looked up shyly. I crinkled my eyebrows together when she flinched, almost jumping off the couch. What the hell? Cautiously, I walked closer to the couch but that only made her back up more. What did I do last night? Did I hurt her? My eyes started to scan her body. There were hand marks on each of her small wrists and a fading but giant bruise on her cheek. My mouth dropped open in shock. "Rosy, did I…hurt you," I asked, having a hard time getting the words out of my mouth. She looked down again, intertwining her fingers. "Please, tell me."

"Yes," she murmured her voice at its softest. God, she sounded scared. How could I do that to her? Anger rippled through my body. Fuck, I'm an idiot! I knew I was going to do something to fuck this up! I just knew it! Still enraged, I punched a hole in the wall. Rosy whimpered from her spot on the couch. Oh no, I was scaring her. My poor baby. How I wished I could comfort her right now but she'd be even more frightened if I came near her. Taking a deep breath, I started to calm myself. When I turned around to face her, her wide eyes were staring at me with a fear that words couldn't describe. Slowly, I approached her. I sat down next to her, making her scoot over more. Her eyes were still on me, scrutinizing my movement as if at any second I was going to lash out on her.

As a gentle gesture, I held out my hand to her. She looked at it like it was poisonous or something. "Rosy," I said, maintaining to keep my voice as soft as possible, "I'm not going to hurt you."

"How do I know that you're not still drunk," she asked, her body starting to shake along with her voice. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Do I sound drunk?" She pressed her lips together but shook her head. "Come here." Rosy hesitated but put her hand on mine. I tugged to pull her onto my lap. She shook lightly in my grasp but let me hold her. To ease her fear, I nuzzled my nose in her hair. The action made blush come across her cheeks. I smirked at the sight. After a couple minutes, she relaxed, cuddling up against my chest. "I'm sorry," I whispered.

"For what," she replied as her hands came up to play with my necklace. I didn't answer for a moment because I watching her trace the designs on the cross with her fingers.

"For hurting you. I didn't mean to." I squeezed her closer. "I don't even remember getting drunk, babe. I wish that I never did. Or maybe I just shouldn't have come home. Maybe I should've just slept out in my car." Rosy shook her head.

"No, you shouldn't of. I'd rather have you here safe than out wandering the streets or in your car. Besides, if you didn't come home, who knows what I would've thought." I opened my mouth to say something but she intervened. "I know that you'll never cheat on me but that worry will never go away no matter what. But that's not the only thing I'm worried about. You are a street fighter, ya know. There are probably tons of people who want to kick your ass. That doesn't sound too good either." She sighed, keeping her eyes on my necklace. "I forgive you for hitting me. It was totally out of your control. You were drunk and angry. That never ends well."

"What…what did I do to you?" Again, I had trouble getting the words out but I had to know. Of course that will makes me more upset at myself but I need to know. I can't not know. My brain will probably make up the worst of things. That would make me go crazy.

"You punched me because I wouldn't get out your way. Then when you got into the bed, you wanted to have sex but I said no so you almost cut off the circulation in my wrists from pinning me down. Don't worry; you didn't do anything because I promised your drunken self that we could do it tonight. You believed me so you left me alone but then…"

"But then what? What'd I do after that?" Dammit, why am I pushing? Just knowing that I did some damage should've been enough. She didn't deserve any of what I did last night. Stupid alcohol. Wait, how'd I even get home? Damn hangovers! My girlfriend looked up at me and smiled.

"You told me that you loved me." My eyes widened at that. I'd been trying to deny the feeling for the past few weeks. She didn't need to know that I loved her. No one needed to know that. Love was not an emotion that I should own. The only love I carry is for my family and friends. Not romantically. What is with this girl and introducing me to new things? I hated it so much. "And I said it back." Her smile grew at my surprised expression. "What," she asked with a giggle.

"How'd you fall in love with an asshole like me?" She shrugged.

"That is a good question." I rolled my eyes, trying to keep the anger that was building up inside me tamed. It wasn't angled toward her but at me. I was still pissed that I hit her. What kind of punk am I? "Are you okay," she asked, running her hand down my jaw line.

"Yea, I'm fine," I said, cupping the right side of her face with my hand. She leaned up to indulge our lips into a sweet kiss. I kissed her as soft as I could, trying to show her my gentle side. After hurting her last night, all that was on my mind was making it up to her. I pulled away from the kiss, making her pout playfully. I chuckled at her. "Go on to your exam session, baby."

"Why?"

"Because I'll have a surprise when you get back." She perked up quickly.

"Really? Awesome!" She pecked a kiss at my cheek before getting up and running toward the door. I sighed, getting up and yelled after her. "Forgot my keys," she said, taking her car keys out my hand and pecking a kiss at my lips. I chuckled as she ran out again. She was so adorable.

X

I walked into some lovey dovey store later that day looking for a present for Rosy. Yes, I felt a little stupid for stooping this low to get something for her but I was out of ideas at the moment. When Christmas strolls along in two months, I was getting her a charm bracelet that she had been looking at since I met her. Getting it for her early and as a sorry gift didn't really hit home for me. So instead, I'm in here. Sure, Rosy's not the most annoyingly girly thing around but the woman sure can appreciate a bouquet of flowers, a teddy bear and a big 'ol box of chocolates.

I wandered toward the flowers first just because I felt like it. Elena was standing there, spraying the flowers with water. Her gray eyes lit up at the sight of me. "Scourge, hi," she said, waving happily. I shot a polite smile back. Sometimes she reminded me a bit of Tara who had moved back to wherever the hell she came from. In a way, that was good since she was causing problems between Rosy and I. My girlfriend still never confirmed the psychiatric ward story but I just left it alone. It sounded like a touchy subject. But now I have Elena…great.

"Hello," I replied before turning my attention towards the roses. They had different colors here…sweet. Elena slowly approached me.

"I have news." I turned my head to look at her. "The papers were approved!" She yelled with a big smile. A smile of my own came upon my lips. I did it. I really did it! Dante was officially under my care! Finally! "He's gonna move in with you in a couple of days, if that's okay."

"Yes, that's perfect." I was being serious. The kid's birthday was next Saturday so we could all do something for it. Him, me and Rosy. It'd be so awesome. "Thank you for all your help."

"Well, you really care about the kid and he really cares about you." She sprayed another flower before pointing her finger at me. "Don't think I won't be in and out to check up on you guys though. Dante is still my business."

"I know, but I have no problem with that. You're a nice girl." Elena blushed, sliding a bit closer toward me as she sprayed some more flowers.

"You're a nice guy too." Our arms brushed and my inner demons awoke. Dammit, I had to get away from her. Quickly I decided on a bouquet of black roses since they were Rosy's favorite color and stalked off toward the stuffed animal aisle. Elena followed me as I went. "So, looking for anything specific?"

"A present for my girlfriend. I did something stupid so I'm trying to make up for it."

"By buying her gifts?" I shrugged.

"She's easily impressed, believe it or not." Elena nodded. "But I just feel like I need to get her something. She's sticking with me after I did this so I just want to thank her in some way."

"Well that's sweet of you." I nodded, my eyes scanning over the different types of bears they had. "What did you do?" a soft sigh escaped my lips. Saying it aloud would only make me feel more ashamed. Guess I'd have to lie.

"I just did something stupid." Okay so not a total lie but Elena didn't have to know that I came drunk and abused my girlfriend. Both times were because she denied anyway. My babe was a feisty one, it doesn't matter who's talking to her. If she doesn't want to do something than she's damn well not doing it.

"Don't want to talk about it?"

"No."

"I can dig that. So, you haven't called me…"

"I've been busy." Kay now that was a lie but I had to. Elena's body wasn't worth my relationship with Rosy. We'd worked hard to make all of this work. Hell, Rosy worked hard just to tie me down into a relationship with her. Just thinking back to her consistency and how much of an ass I was to her made me feel even worse. If I had just got to know her quicker than maybe we'd be deeper into our relationship. Not just taking steps. We've barely talked about a future together. I mean when I talk about being with her forever to Ray and Tony, it seems legit but when I think about it…I wonder if I can hold that all together. It's already bad enough that I can barely keep my straight face around some chick who's just trying to get in my pants and then leave. I know her game, I've played it before.

"Ah, I see. So, you're not avoiding me?" I shook my head.

"Why would I be avoiding you? We are friends, aren't we?"

"Yes. We are. That's why I don't get why you haven't called me. I'm sure your girlfriend wouldn't mind if you went to go hang out with some girl that you're friends with." Rosy's comment from this morning rang into my head. The one where she said that she'd always have a worry that I would cheat on her. I couldn't make that worry a truth. I didn't want to.

"She wouldn't mind if we were just hanging out but she would if we were fucking."

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her, Scourge." She pushed me against the wall softly, pressing her body up against mine. "I can see that you want me. You're just trying so hard not to give in because you don't want to hurt your little girlfriend. Don't think that I don't know your reputation with the ladies, Scourge because I do. You're not the relationship type. One day, believe it or not, you're going to hurt Rosy and you'll turn back into the player you are. She's just some girl, Scourge, they all come and go."

"I know but Rosy's not just a girl. She's so much more than that." Elena started to look mad. I could tell that she was one who was used to getting what she wanted. Right now she wanted me but I wasn't about to let her have her way. Not when I have a woman back home who loves me.

"Oh yea. Then what's so special about her?"

"That's just the thing. She is special." I pushed Elena off me lightly before grabbing a black and red teddy bear. Now, all I needed was chocolate. That part was easy. A heart shaped box of small Hershey's kisses would brighten up Rosy's day.

"She's not worth your time," Elena snapped as she rung up my gifts.

"How would you know? Oh yea, I forgot, you don't because you don't know her."

"I don't want to know her. She's probably just some annoying little bitch who doesn't know what she wants in life." Elena paused. "Did you get her pregnant?"

"Hell no."

"Then why are you being so faithful. Leave her already."

"I can't."

"And why is that?"

"Because I love her." Elena's face overtook shock at my words as I grabbed the bag and stormed out the store. I wished that whores like her would leave me alone. Couldn't anyone just let me be happy for five seconds? Damn, it's like nothing could ever go right in my life. Well except for the fact that I actually won Dante over. That went perfect. He is turning into a teen though so raising him would probably turn into Hell when that happened but eh, no one ever said raising a kid was fun anyway. I just wanted to raise him while he was still young and carefree. Then I could build up his strength and teach him to be tough but still have that sensitive side. Yes, it may not seem like I have a sensitive part of me but I do. Showing it sometimes is just asking for way too damn much.

I walked into my apartment to see Rosy playing Black Ops on the Xbox. "DIE MOTHERFUCKERS," she yelled as she shot at the zombies. I could only smile and chuckle at the sight. My heart was warmed even more when I saw that she was wearing my high school basketball jersey and one of my old snapbacks. I'd never had a girl wear my old clothes before. Especially ones that were way too big for her. Rosy looked so adorable though. She had put a pair of her light wash ripped shorts with the outfit and had her cute pedicured feet out. Her hair was straight and was pulled into a ponytail with a little side bang. Even though she was yelling curse words at the TV zombies, I thought she was the beautiful thing on Earth.

"Hey babe," I said as I walked into the room, making her look to me. A bright smile came across her red lips.

"Hi. I'm killing some zombies," she said sweetly before turning back to the game and shooting like mad.

"I didn't know you played Xbox." She shot one zombie right in the head. Well damn girl.

"There's a lot you don't know about me." I sat down next to her, pulling the controller out her hands to pause the game. She glared at me but it let up when I pulled her onto my lap. She giggled in my grasp as I brought her body closer to mine.

"Oh really? Like what," I asked my accent on full blast. Blush flew across her cheeks. I knew she loved it when I did that.

"Where's my surprise," she asked, changing the subject as she looked to bag that was sitting beside us. Rosy grabbed it before I had a chance to and looked inside. "Ooo, chocolate," she cooed excitedly as she pulled out the box. I chuckled at her.

"Do you like the flowers and the bear?" She nodded, opening the box.

"I'll put the flowers in some water and tonight, I'm cuddling with the bear so don't interrupt us." She got up with the flowers in hand but I slammed her down onto the couch, pinning her down on her back.

"Excuse me," I asked, raising an eyebrow. She giggled at me. What was so fucking funny? She just blew me off for a bear. What type of shit is that? Damn, this girl better be happy that I love her.

"You heard me, Mexico. Now get off me before I bust a cap in your ass like I did to that zombie."

"Who the fuck are you talking to like that?" A smile stayed on her lips.

"You."

"The fuck you're not."

"Then who am I talking to? My imaginary friend is out on a date."

"What the-" I cut myself off seeing that Rosy was getting entertained at this. Jumping on my nerves must be fun to her. I got off her so that she could go put the flowers in a vase but smacked her ass as she passed.

"That hurt," she yelled, putting her hands on her butt.

"Good," I yelled back. She came back into the room with the bear I brought in her arms. I dare her to put that thing in my face and imma rip its head off.

"His name is Britain," she said, smiling as she hugged the bear closer. I grabbed the nearest pillow and threw it at her. She laughed as the pillow hit her in the head. Sometimes I swear something is wrong with this girl.

"Come here," I purred, holding out my arms. She threw the bear at me. "What the fuck? I didn't mean him," I yelled as I threw it back at her. She laughed harder. "Come here, baby," I started to whine. I had a strong urge to hold her in my arms. To hold her, kiss her, love her.

"Gotta catch me," she said before running off. I sighed but got my ass up and ran after her. When I caught her, we were in our bed room. I had wrapped my arms around her waist from the back. She giggled in my grasp as she struggled to get free.

"You're not going anywhere," I whispered in her ear, making her body shudder with pleasure. I turned her around so that we could be face to face, our lips inches apart. Again she giggled, looping her arms around my neck.

"Ya know, I did promise you something last night."

"Oh so you're keeping promises when I'm drunk now huh?" She nodded, biting her lip. Damn, she looked cute when she did that.

"So, wanna show me how sorry you are for throwing Britain? He's pretty mad at you." I pulled her body up against mine, our lips even closer.

"And what can I do to earn his forgiveness?"

"A couple things but the first thing he wants you to do is…"

"What?"

"Let me kick your ass in Street Fighter."

"Oh you're on babe. But I'm not letting you win."

"And why is that?" I kissed her lips softly but hungrily for a minute before pulling away to answer her question.

"Because then I'm going to have to earn your forgiveness."

"Ohh and do you have any ideas on how?" I smirked, pecking her lips.

"Just one."

"Care to share?"

"Sure. After I kick your ass in that video game though."

"Oh, you're on, Mexico!" I smiled, smacking her ass as she ran past me to get the game going. Damn, I loved her.

**So this chap and the next chap are fillers, just to let you all know. But don't worry, there's drama coming soon. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	15. Birthday Cake

**All Characters belong to Sega except my OCs.**

**Ch. 15 Birthday Cake **

"Damn, D, how much shit do you have," Scourge asked as he set another one of Dante's boxes down. The tween shrugged from beside me. We were unpacking in his new room. Scourge had just brought in the last box. He took a seat across from us on the floor.

"My first foster parents gave me a lot of hand me downs," he said, picking up a button up shirt and grimacing at it. Dante has grown up a lot since the first time I met him. His hair had gotten longer but he kept it cut short and now pushed his bang so that it leaned to the side, making it stylish. More muscle was also starting to form on his arms as was he growing like a weed. Even though he was developing muscle, you could still tell that he was going to be tall and a little scrawny when he got older.

"What happened to them," I asked as I folded up another one of t shirts.

"They were an older couple but I was with them for a while. My foster dad got Alzheimer's and my foster mother just got weaker. Their grown kids couldn't take care of me seeing they had kids of their own so the government moved me on to another family."

"How many times have you been moved," Scourge asked. I just noticed that we actually didn't know a lot about Dante's past. All we knew was that he was up for adoption or foster care though his parents weren't dead.

"About 10 times at the least. The longest I stayed in a home was usually about five or six months. My first foster family took care of me for the longest time. They're dead now but they left me a lot of money in both of their wills."

"That was nice of them," I said. Dante nodded, digging into a box to pull out a small teddy bear. The thing looked old but still in good shape. Dante smiled at it.

"What the fuck is that," Scourge asked, raising an eyebrow. Dante and I laughed at his expression. I don't think he'll be cool with teddy bears for a while because I've been sleeping with the one he brought me. The other night, he was trying to get me into a mood and I told him that Britain wanted to have a threesome. I never thought a pillow could hurt that bad.

"It's my old bear, Tyson. I've had him since I was born. He's my most prized possession."

"Aw, now Britain has a friend," I said. Scourge glared at me making Dante and I laugh.

"Who's Britain?"

"My little teddy. He has a British accent." Scourge face palmed.

"Dante, stop while you're ahead, she has a whole backstory for this bear," my boyfriend said. Dante laughed.

"Okay than." Scourge tussled the tween's hair as he let out a small chuckle.

"I can't believe you're gonna be 12 in a few days."

"What," I asked, immediately intrigued. Dante blushed humbly.

"Yea, my birthday's on Saturday," he said, rubbing his neck.

"Awww, Dante! You're growing up so fast," I said, making him blush more.

"Rosy," he whined. I giggled at the sight. He was such an adorable kid. "It's not a big deal. I mean, I'm only turning 12."

"That's so a big deal! You're becoming a man!" Dante blushed hard at that.

"Um, I think we've done enough unpacking for the day. How about we all get some shut eye," he said, faking a yawn. Scourge chuckled at the tween.

"What? Don't wanna admit you're growing some balls?" Dante's blushed furiously at that.

"Scourge," he exclaimed, making my boyfriend laugh. Dante pushed him over. "Just for that, I'm calling you dad." Scourge immediately stopped laughing and looked at Dante like he had three heads.

"You've been hanging around Rosy way too much."

"Hey, why blame me," I asked. My boyfriend looked over at me with his beautiful ice blue eyes. The next time he pisses me off, Imma cut em out and keep them in a jar. See how his ass likes that.

"Because you're always calling me names."

"Like what?"

"Mexico, Scourgey, Asshole…you called me Snuggle Bear the other day." Dante looked like he wanted to laugh but Scourge shot him a glare so he held it in.

"Okay, so maybe I have a couple of nicknames for you, but I just can't help it Pretty Eyes."

"Not again," he muttered, face palming. I giggled at his actions.

"Come on, Mexico. Dante needs his rest for school tomorrow." I pecked the tween's cheek. "Night handsome." Blush flooded across his cheeks.

"Night Rosy." He and Scourge pumped fists. "Night…_dad_." Dante laughed as Scourge popped him in the head softly.

"Night, other pain in my ass."

"Love you too."

"Gah, you're turning into Rosy." I giggled as Scourge and I walked out the room, closing the door behind us. As we walked to our room, I pondered on how to get what I wanted. Scourge watched my expression, starting to scowl. "Don't even think about it," he said as we walked into his room.

"You don't even know what I was about to do or say."

"True but you have that look on your face again."

"What look," I asked, raising an eyebrow. He rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. What do you want?"

"A party for Dante's birthday party! He's been in so many foster homes that he probably never had a real celebration. Come on, Scourge. Please?" He raised his eyebrow. Damn, he looked so sexy when he did that.

"And if I say no?" I sighed, slowly starting to unbutton my blouse. His eyes wandered down to my chest as a smirk came across his lips. "You'd strip for me?"

"Yes, but only if you say no."

"Then no." I kicked him, making him glare at me.

"You're an asshole."

"Bitch."

"Now, I'm really not stripping for you." He shrugged. I poked out my bottom lip. He'd been a little distant lately. At first, I didn't give three shits. I just thought Scourge was being the douchebag that he is. But lately, he's just been zoned out about everything, including our relationship. I was starting to get worried. Yes, Scourge got on my nerves but I never wanted us to break up. "Are you okay," I asked softly.

"Yea," he said, a soft sigh mixed in with his voice. "Just tired. Dante has a lot of shit." I smiled. "Fix your face." I giggled, walking closer to him.

"You sure you're alright?" His arms wrapped around my waist without hesitation, pulling our bodies against each other. Blush came across my cheeks unconsciously as his one hand went down lower to squeeze my butt.

"Yes, babe. I'm perfectly fine."

"You just don't seem like it." He shrugged, his eyes hardening a bit. The sight made me hold him closer.

"There's just a lot of shit going on."

"Is that your new favorite word," I asked, making him smirk.

"No." He pecked my lips. "But thanks for worrying, Rosy."

"What else am I supposed to do?" Again he shrugged. "I love you." His smirk grew, showing his sharp white teeth. That had to be one of the sexiest things about him – those pearly whites. I don't know, maybe it's just because it's a big turn when he bites me. Now that feels so good.

"I love you too." Again, he captured my lips with his as he backed me up toward the bed. The green haired male pushed me down onto the gigantic sleeping tool making me giggle. "And we can have the party. Dante doesn't really have any friends though so it'll probably just be us three." I frowned.

"Why doesn't he have many friends?" Scourge shrugged before climbing on top of me.

"He told me that all the kids in his class think he's a freak so they bully him."

"Aww." Scourge nodded, looking a bit sad himself.

"Dante's fine with it though. The least we can do though is make sure that we can make Saturday awesome."

"Okay, now that sounds like me." He rolled his eyes, moving down to work my neck with his mouth. Quickly, he had me pinned down on my back with shirt off and his hand in my panties. "Scourge," I whined, trying to push him off me. He's strong as shit. It's so annoying but so hot at the same time. His sharp teeth bit my skin, causing a moan to escape my lips. Okay, now I was getting even more turned on. "I have class tomorrow."

"Your classes don't start till 10, you're fine." Dammit, why'd I tell him that? Stupid, stupid Rosy. A sigh escaped my lips.

"I'm tired, Scourgey."

"Mmm, I can put you to bed," he whispered in my ear before licking it. Ugh, there was no way in trying to get out of intercourse this time. It's not that I don't enjoy having sex with him. The problem is the complete opposite. I enjoy it so much that I don't want to ever stop. Half the time, we pass out right in the middle because of our weariness. I blame him since he has to be so good at doing his thing.

"Alright, baby." He chuckled in victory as he pulled the covers over our bodies.

X

"Are you almost done," I yelled as I walked into the apartment early Saturday afternoon. Scourge was in charge of decorating the place with UFC stuff since that was Dante's favorite thing in the whole wide world while I had to go and buy a red velvet cake – Dante's favorite. At first, Scourge and I had attempted to make one but that ended badly. Not because we were all over each other but because – nah, that's the only reason. He thought it'd be funny to put batter and shit on my neck and lick it off when I wasn't paying attention. I swear, he is such a rapist sometimes.

"Yep," he said, emerging from the hallway. I told him to decorate Dante's room as well. I wanted everything to be perfect for Dante. He's like my little brother too so I just want him to have a happy birthday. It was obvious that Scourge wanted him to have a great celebration as well seeing as he was working just as hard as I was. Anyone could tell that he really cared about the tween.

For the next two hours, we rushed to finish up some last details. Well at least we tried to. Scourge's horny ass made out with me for the first hour. It's totally not my fault though! Like I said before, this Rican is a freaking rapist. Once we were in place behind the counter, the front door opened. "Scourge? Rosy?" Dante called, probably looking around the dark room. As the lights flipped on, Scourge and I jumped up and yelled "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" The tween's forest green eyes widened.

"What the fuck," he asked openly as his jaw dropped. I giggled. Yep, we totally surprised him. I ran up to hug him.

"Happy Birthday, cutie," I told him. He blushed but smiled softly.

"You guys did this for me?"

"Yup," Scourge replied, coming up beside me to wrap his arm around us. Dante still looked shocked as he studied us.

"Are you two high or something?" Scourge and I laughed.

"Come here, D," Scourge said, embracing Dante into a brotherly hug. I smiled at the sight. Seeing Scourge's soft side was too amazing. You'd never think that under all that hard exterior lied a caring person. Dante was probably the first person he ever showed that side to.

"Thank you guys so much," Dante said, a smile on his lips.

"Hey, what are brothers for?" Dante chuckled as Scourge tussled his hair.

"Just be lucky you're adorable," I said, making Dante hold out his arm for another hug which I gave him. We all spent the rest of the day eating pizza and cake while watching all the SAW movies. I hated every minute of each one of those movies but I was only doing it for Dante. At my bet, Scourge got him into those movies just to get back at me for making him watch the Notebook a little while back. Stupid Mexican.

At the end of the night, the birthday boy was knocked out on the floor while me and Scourge were cuddling on the couch. Scourge was first to notice that the tween was asleep so he got up and carried his "brother" to his room. When he returned, I smiled at him. "What," he asked as he laid back down on the couch, wrapping his arms around me.

"You're such a softie around Dante."

"Well I can't be an asshole."

"Oh but you can be one to me?"

"Yes." I hit his arm, making him smirk. "You know, you'd make a great father one day." Slight pink arose on his cheeks as he looked down.

"Um, I've never told anyone this but I do want kids sometime in my life. Not right now since I'm still too young to actually put up with babies but one day."

"What would your choice of gender be?" He shrugged.

"Either one, I guess. A boy would be nice. I could teach him how to fight, how to play basketball, some tips on how to get some." I hit his arm, making him chuckle. "But a girl would be cool too. I'd be alright with having a daddy's girl."

"And who said she won't like her mother more?"

"True but I'm lovable."

"Oh please," I said, rolling my eyes. He smiled, running a hand through my hair.

"Do you want kids one day?" I nodded.

"I want ten children."

"Oh hell nah." I giggled. "Wait, you aren't serious, are you?"

"Of course I'm not serious. What do I look like having ten babies? You must be crazy." He chuckled.

"Alright, then how many do you want?"

"Three at the least. I want a big family."

"You have a big family?" I nodded.

"I'm the youngest which sucks but I have two older sisters and four older brothers."

"Damn babe. I'm an only child."

"Lucky." He shrugged.

"It got kind of lonely sometimes. I mean, my parents weren't the best like I told you before. Sometimes, I wouldn't really enjoy being a kid, ya know? At times, I had to grow up."

"Everyone grows up at some point."

"Yea but not when you're six years old you don't. I had to take care of myself when I should have been playing around on the playground. My dad wasn't home half the time, my mother was losing her mind… I just didn't have the childhood that everyone else did. I guess that's why I understand Dante so much. He had to grow up fast too. Kids pick on him just like they picked on me. Called me a freak, said that I shouldn't live another day."

"You both don't deserve that."

"I know. That's why I wanted Dante under my care. He deserves a better life and I'm determined to try and give that to him. Even when I have my own kids, I want them to have a better childhood than I did. I want to be a good father."

"You are a good father." He looked confused. "Just because you call Dante your brother doesn't mean that he doesn't see you as his father. I mean, you're gonna teach him everything a father does. You're always going to be there for him. Even when he wasn't under your roof, you still were. The kid really loves you and admires you. Believe it or not but you are his father figure." He smiled.

"Am I supposed to feel this proud of myself?" I giggled and nodded before pecking his lips.

"Yes."

"So…about kids…"

"What about them?" His smile dropped, his face and tone becoming serious.

"Do you think that we'll ever have any of our own?"

"I…I don't know."

"That was probably a weird question but I just can't help but to see a future in your eyes. You changed me, Rosy. I didn't think that my life could get any worse but instead it got better. With you and Dante. You guys are my future." I smiled.

"I see a future in your eyes too, Scourge. Maybe one day we'll get married and have a bunch of kids."

"Yea…maybe." His voice saddened at the last word. I didn't want to think alternatively either. We both wanted our relationship to work. Maybe it would…maybe it wouldn't.

"Hey," I said, catching his attention since he had zoned out a bit. "Let's just live in the moment. You, me, right now." He smiled, leaning down to kiss me softly.

"I love you so much, Rosalinda."

"I love you too, Scourge." Another kiss was created before he pulled away and laid his head on my chest. I watched as he fell into a deep sleep. So peaceful, he looked. The sight made me smile softly. I pecked a kiss at his forehead before falling asleep as well.

**Another filler chap. Believe it or not but i have the next four chaps written out already. Of course, i'm gonna take some time with typing them all up and getting them up here but just letting you all know - this story is my dedication and is getting finished! I gurantee next chapter, there will be some drama and you all will probably hate me **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	16. All She Knows

**All characters belong to Sega except my OCs.**

**Ch. 16 All She Knows**

"Scourge, let's go in there," Dante said, pointing to the video game store. Scourge looked over and smiled.

"Now that's what I'm talking about," he said, pumping the tween's fist. I could only shake my head at the two boys although I wanted to go in there too. On the inside, I was waiting for us to pass through there. Video games were amazing!

"Kool!" We started to walk toward the store until I bumped into someone. I really need to start watching where I'm going. What if someone was holding a knife and I walked into it? My dumbass would be dead, that's what! I looked up to meet Dean's orange irises. He smiled at me.

"Oh, hey Rosy," he said. I smiled back.

"Wassup shawty," I said in my weird T-Pain voice to mess with him. Scourge shot Dean a glare before bending down to kiss my cheek, saying that he'll be right back. Dean returned the glare as Scourge followed his "brother" into the video game store. "Can you two not think about killing each other for one day?"

"No." I sighed. At least the fucker was honest about it. "You know I don't like him, especially after what he did to you. He's lucky I don't punch his face in." Before anyone yells at me, I didn't tell Dean that Scourge hit me. He had seen me when I was walking to my exam building and saw the bruises. He knew me well enough to know that I couldn't give myself these bruises just by being clumsy. Dean had tried to go after my boyfriend then but I convinced him out of it. "So, how are you holding up?"

"Fine. I'm great, actually. Things are going really good." I noticed Scourge watching Dean and I as Dante was chattering away about some game in his hand. We were shopping for birthday presents for him. So far, all we'd gotten was some new clothes and gotten his ears pierced. Scourge was going all out for Dante, giving him everything his little heart desired.

"How did your exams go?"

"Well, since I studied my ass off, they were pretty easy. My professor won't have the grades to us till Monday though."

"Worried about them?"

"Hell yea! Some of those questions made no sense to me at all! Sometimes I swear tests are made to confuse us." Dean chuckled.

"So, how about a little friendly bet?"

"Ohh, Dean, you know I can't resist a little competition." His smile grew.

"How about whoever gets the higher score pays for lunch on Monday?"

"Deal! Better get your money up."

"Already done, I doubt I did that good."

"Aw, why's that?" He shrugged.

"Just a lot of pressure. My parents have been on my ass about acing everything since the beginning of last school. It's a family tradition to be a doctor."

"Oh… Do you even like the medical field?" He nodded.

"Yea, I love it! Especially since I met you from it." He punched my arm softly, making me smile. "My parents are just really manipulative, that's all." I put my hand on his shoulder. Since I was short, my arm was basically all the way up. Why did I have so many tall friends? Damn, couldn't anyone be my height? Apparently not.

"Well, I hope everything gets better for you."

"Thanks, Rosy. That means a lot." We both looked to see Scourge and Dante approaching us. The tween openly gawked at my friend, looking between him and me. Oh no, here comes his cute annoyingness.

"Who are you," he asked, crossing his arms. Dean smiled at the kid.

"I'm Dean. What's your name?"

"Why do you care? How do you know Rosy?"

"School and because you asked my name."

"Because I wanna know who I'm dealing with. Now, when you saw school, which form? Grade school? High school? College?"

"Medical school. We have classes together."

"Yea okay. How old are you?"

"I just turned 22."

"Have you ever been arrested?"

"Nope." Dante tilted his head.

"Are you sure?" Dean opened his mouth but I intervened.

"Okay, that's enough of that. Thank you very much, Agent Dante." The tween smiled.

"Just looking out for my big sister." I smiled back at him. How cute was that? Scourge also smiled down at Dante. He was probably proud that he wasn't the only one who thought Dean was bad news. The guy was harmless; I wish they both could see that. I get that Dante's just curious but Scourge knows that Dean would never hurt me. As if he should care anyway, he hit me before. Besides, I do carry pepper spray around in my bag. I am one lethal bitch.

"I have to go meet up with my sister. See you later," Dean said, keeping his eyes on me.

"Yea, see ya." He gave me a soft hug before walking off. Not before he praised Dante on his good detective work. Now that granted him a death glare from Scourge. He could mess with me all he wants but go near his brother, now that's a different story. At least he's not afraid to show that side of him – even if it scares the shit out of people sometimes. "What," I asked, seeing both boys staring at me with their eyebrows rose.

"School huh," Dante asked.

"We're just friends, Dante. Nothing more than that." Scourge scoffed under his breath but I still heard it. My boyfriend didn't look happy at all. Why though? He should know that he's the only one I want. Well, most of the time. When Taylor Lautner gets put in the picture than Scourge can take a hike. Oh and food. Can't forget that. His eyes shot daggers at me as I laced our hands together. Yes, I like holding his hand. For a dude, they're very soft and smooth. We continued walking around the mall, getting Dante a couple more things before Dante told us that he had to pee. Scourge and I were standing outside the doors to the restrooms when he started with me.

"What the hell," he asked, looking down at me. Oh, I see how it is. Corner me when I'm alone and Dante can't back me up. Fucking asshole.

"Scourge, for the last time: Dean and I are just friends."

"Don't give me that bullshit. I see the way he looks at you. Whether you want to believe it or not but he still has feelings for you."

"So what? I don't return the feeling and he knows that. It's not like he's trying to sabotage our relationship."

"How do you know he's not? For all we know, he could just be planning to find our weak spot and use that against us."

"He's not."

"But how do you know?"

"Because if we were to break up, I'd be hurt and I doubt that he wants that. Yes, he has feelings for me but he's more concerned with being my friend. Don't ask again how do I know because I've had another friend who does the same thing. Yes, he likes me but he wants me to be happy – even if I'm with a douchebag like you." Scourge rolled his eyes. It doesn't affect him when I call him names. He knows he's an asshole, douchebag, and whatever other name under the sun. Sometimes it turns him on when we're arguing and I call him stuff like that. Weirdo.

"I just don't like you around him, Rosy."

"Why? Are you jealous?" Scourge's jaw tightened, signaling that his anger was starting to go up.

"For the last fucking time: I'm not jealous. I have nothing to be jealous of. You're mine."

"Exactly so stop freaking out over this crap! You're the one making things bad."

"Oh, so I'm the bad one for worrying about our relationship? You know, worrying signals that I really care about you."

"IF you really cared about me then you wouldn't be such an ass about everything when it comes to other guys. You don't see me bitching every time some whore flirts with you."

"That doesn't matter."

"Why? You're the one who had a reputation as a player, not me. IF anything, I should be the one worrying but I'm not."

"And why is that?"

"Because I trust you and judging from your actions, you must not trust me very much." He opened his mouth to speak but Dante walked out from the doors.

"Remind me to never drink a giant icee like that all at one time," he said, stuffing his hands in his pockets. The tween looked between my boyfriend and I, noticing the tension. "What's going on?" The way he said it was so innocent and filled with sincere worry. Now I saw why Scourge didn't want to start with me until after Dante left. He didn't want to worry the tween or have him hear us bicker which will only cause stress he doesn't need. Damn, my boyfriend is a lot smarter than I actually give him credit for. We both shrugged.

"Nothing you should be worried about," Scourge told him, ruffling his brother's hair softly. "Come on; let's finish up your gift shopping. Dante shrugged as he retrieved his bags from his older brother but I saw the small hint of worry in his eyes. He wasn't going to let it go either.

X

Rosy giggled from her spot on the bed again, reading a message on her phone. I knew she was talking to Dean. Who else does she text non-stop and giggles at almost every message? This dude was really starting to get on my nerves. If a girl is happy in a relationship then let her be. I know they dated for a month or two but damn, move on. Rosy was mine now and she always would be. The fact that Dean is even trying to screw shit up between us pisses me off even more. The dude needs to find a new hobby and stay the hell away from my girl.

I was at my desk, trying to get some paperwork done. I'd taken up a second job since my warehouse job started to cut my hours. It's not that I was a bad worker; it was just that the business was starting to sink a bit. That's okay though. I did go to college and got a degree in Criminal Justice. The DA's office quickly accepted me so I already had my own career going. When another giggle escaped from her lips, I had to bit my own. I loved Rosy's laugh but not when another man caused it. Especially not one who's trying to steal her away from me.

I'm not jealous though. Why should I be? Dean has nothing that I should be worried about. Rosy knows where she belongs and that's right here with me. Yea, we annoy the living shit out of each other but how else would we show that we love each other? Besides, that makes things fun between us. Irritation was more what I was feeling whenever it came to that bitch ass who was always hanging around my lady. After a while, it gets really annoying. Ugh and there goes that stupid beep of her phone. This was starting to get on my last nerve… If this thing beeps one more-

_*Beep*_

For the love of-

"If you like Dean so much then maybe you should date him," I snapped at Rosy. Her wide eyes grew even more at my outburst. Why does she look so fucking surprised? She should know that her texting him every five seconds was pissing me off. Damned asshole was gonna meet my fist the next time I see him. Rosy frowned at me for a second before her phone beeped again. Immediately, she turned her attention away from me to smile at her phone. Another giggle escaped from her lips. Oh my fucking… I scowled as I turned away, muttering under my breath. "Maybe I should've just hit Elena up," I muttered angrily as I began writing again.

"Who," Rosy yelled. She heard that? Good. "Scourge, who the hell is Elena?"

"Some girl I slept with!" Okay, so that's a lie but whatever. Elena did want to sleep with me. Might as well carry that part out into this argument.

"Before or after you met me!"

"Does it matter? Just go back to texting your little friend! Maybe I'll call Elena and spend time with her!"

"Fine! Do it! I don't care!"

"Good!" I glanced at her to see that slight moisture was in her eyes. For a split second, I felt a bit of satisfaction. Sometimes I really wanted her to feel the hurt she was putting me through. Before, I had whores who'd sleep with other guys but I didn't care because I didn't care about them. I love Rosy though. Just having another man making her laugh is driving me insane. She needs to understand that just because I don't show my feelings doesn't mean that I don't have any. Guilt came when she put her phone down and hugged herself, burying her face into her knees. Damn, why'd she have to go into that position? It reminded me of when I had found her in the cemetery before he dad died. Wow, that moment felt like years ago. I remember not wanting anything to do with her but yet I didn't want to leave her there all alone. Rosy's broken expression came into my head. I never wanted her to feel that way again. Not so alone and miserable. Not when she could be happy.

"I'm sorry," I said with a sigh. I really need to stop fighting with her over this whole Dean thing. She didn't need any more stress than she already has. Especially not stress from me. I was the one who supposed to be helping to relieve it, not making it worse.

"For what," her voice murmured from under her knees.

"For being an asshole." She shrugged, looking up at me.

"What else is new?" I rolled my eyes as my phone buzzed. Rosy's eyes went to it. "Is that Elena?" I shrugged.

"Do you care?"

"Yes."

"Thought you said you didn't." She frowned. Okay, I know that I was being an ass again but just because I apologized did not mean that I still wasn't pissed.

"Well I do, okay?" She got up from the bed and walked over to me. I let her settle on my lap. "I don't want a girl to take you away from me."

"Just like how I don't want Dean to take you away from me."

"He won't." I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever." She got off my lap, crossing her arms. I grabbed my phone, opening the text. Surprisingly it was from Elena. The message said that I could meet her at some hotel nearby if I had changed my mind about our relationship. Fucking desperate bitch. I noticed Rosy reading the message. Once she was done, she merely stared at me. Already annoyed with one girl, I deleted the message. A small smile went on Rosy's face but I didn't care right now. I was tired and just wanted to go to sleep. Today had been long. I walked to the bed and lay down. Rosy lay down next to me, staring at me. "What," I asked, scowling at her.

"Why'd you pass up that opportunity? I mean, you could've got some and you could've got revenge on me. It was a perfect chance."

"Look, Rosy, I don't want to hurt you or our relationship. I acknowledge that I'm pissed off right now so I'll do things I don't mean but I'd never purposely hurt you no matter how mad I am. I'll always be faithful to you…no matter how hard it gets or how much you annoy the hell out of me. I love you too much." Rosy smiled softly, obviously pleased. Her eyes were still angry though. I don't blame her. I'm still pissed too.

"Goodnight Scourge, I love you." She pecked my lips lightly before turning onto her side, her back to me.

"Night Rosy, love you too." I turned onto my side, pressing my chest up against her back as I wrapped my arms around her body. Her head turned slightly to look at me in confusion but I was already asleep.

X

"Brittany," I exclaimed as my best friend squirted water at me. She laughed, her bronze waves moving to the rhythm of the noise.

"I'm sorry but you had it coming," she said, still laughing. I squirted her back with my own little water bottle thing, making her squeal. "OMG ROSY!" I laughed.

"Now you know that you were in for that." Brittany rolled her eyes but smiled. We were out shopping for dresses. Why? Not sure. Brittany just said that she wanted to hang out so we came to the little outdoor mall thing. My childhood friend looked ahead of us, her eyebrow raising. "What are you-" I got my answer when I saw Dean waving at me. I smiled and waved back.

"Who's that," she asked.

"That's Dean. We have classes together."

"So you're hitting that?" I blushed.

"No, Brit. I'm still with Scourge, remember?" She shrugged.

"He hates my guts."

"He hates everyone's guts." She nodded.

"True, true." I noticed Dean had jogged up to us.

"Afternoon ladies," he said, smiling at us. Brittany smiled politely at him.

"Hi, I'm Brittany, Rosy's best friend." They shook hands.

"Nice to finally meet you. She's told me about you."

"Oh really? And what did she say?"

"She told me about how you guys once dressed up like the power puff girls and made your one guy friend Buttercup." Brittany laughed, remembering the memory. Yes, we might have made Cody more feminine than he should be but hey, he's grateful for it now. Girls are always attracted to his sensitive side. Or whatever the fuck they call it.

"Oh yea. Best Halloween ever."

"Sounds like it." Dean looked to me, analyzing my face.

"I'm fine," I told him. Maybe not emotionally but physically yes. Last night was terrible. I hated fighting with Scourge. Sometimes it feels like we'll never make up and even though we always do, I can't help but think that we might break up. The thought of not having him in my life anymore was devastating. I loved him too much to ever hate him or let him go.

"Just making sure. So, did you see your grade yet?"

"Yup. You say yours first."

"96."

"98! You owe me lunch tomorrow!" He chuckled.

"I told you that you were going to win."

"I know but I didn't believe you."

"Oh so we're on no terms of belief now?"

"Maybe."

"Mmm, Imma have to see what I can do to change that."

"Well, there's a nice restaurant called Famous Dave's that's calling your name tomorrow."

"Damn, now I'm hungry." We both laughed. Brittany look back and forth between us suspiciously. Why did everyone think we liked each other? It's obvious that we're nothing more than friends. Ugh, people and their mixed signals. Sometimes I do get that Dean flirts but that's just the way he is. I know he'd never do anything to jeopardize our relationship or my relationship with Scourge. Why would he? Hurting me seems like the last thing he'd ever want to do. Once Dean said that he had to go, Brittany and I waved goodbye before continuing on our way.

"Just friends huh," Brittany asked, raising one of her perfectly plucked eyebrows. I sighed.

"Yes, Britt. Trust me, even though I really could kill Scourge sometimes, I'm not going to break up with him for Dean."

"If you say so. But do you want my opinion on how you are with Dean?"

"Sure." At least someone can explain whatever chemistry looks like is going on between me and Dean.

"Well, you're really happy around him. Almost happier than when you are with Scourge. You look at him with this sparkle in your eye. I can't explain it really but I see it. I'm not saying you're in love with him but I do see that you care about him."

"Of course, he's one of my friends."

"I know but that's just what I see. Don't take my speculation too seriously. I am dating Ray."

"Aw, how is your boyfriend doing?" Brittany's eyes lit up as she started to babble about him. At least her love life was drama free… We talked for a long while before we both retreated home. I was ready to see my own boyfriend and cuddle with him. His soft skin and strong arms seemed like a good combination to me. Oh and I cannot forget his cinnamon bun taste. Some making out will do us some good too.

I walked into the apartment and almost fainted. On top of Scourge was this coral colored hair skinny bitch that was sucking faces with him on the couch. What the fuck? Was this Elena? What was Scourge doing? He couldn't possibly be doing this to me, could he? My boyfriend pushed the girl off, looking at her with a shocked look before his eyes went to me. His ice blue eyes widened even more. "Rosy," he started.

"So much for being faithful, huh," I asked before turning. He grabbed my arm roughly, making me stop.

"Let me explain! That wasn't-"

"Get the hell off," I yelled, smacking the shit out of him. He let me go, the hit making him stumble a couple inches back. I ran out the apartment as the tears started to fall. He cheated on me. He really cheated on me. With some whore at that! The nerve of him! How could he do that? How could he claim that he loved me and then cheat on me like that? Damn I hate him! I got into my car and called Dean as I started to drive away.

"Hello," he answered right away. This is why I love him – as my friend people!

"Hey," I said with a sniffle.

"Does Scourge need his dick chopped off?" I laughed a little.

"Yes. Um, can I come over?"

"Sure, you know where I live right?"

"Yea. Be there in a few."

"Alright, if you see some guns out, then don't mind it. Just planning how to kill that boyfriend of yours." I giggled again before hanging up. He always had some type of way to make me feel better. When I arrived at his small house, I saw him standing in the doorway. He met me at the porch steps and engaged me into a hug. I was still crying so my tears fell like bullets into his chest. "What'd he do to you?" He asked as he pulled me inside.

"He was making out with some slut. He told me that he'd always be faithful and now look what he's done. I mean, I know we've been fighting a lot lately but every couple has fights right?" Dean nodded as we sat down on the couch. "I just can't believe that he did this to me." Dean pulled me close to him as my sobs starting to get harder. My heart was cracking slowly and it hurt like Hell.

"I'm so sorry Rosy."

"It's not your fault. Scourge is just an asshole."

"Yea, I know."

"I don't know what I'm gonna do Dean. I mean, I love him so much. I guess I thought he loved me too." One of his hands rubbed my back softly.

"Do whatever you have to do, Rosy. Time will tell how everything will turn out."

"But what if we break up?"

"…He doesn't deserve you anyway."

**The ending was sort of rushed because i had a hard time writing it. When i wrote it down before, it was really short so i got a little confused. Do you all hate me for ruining the fluff yet? **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	17. I Don't Wanna Cry

**All Characters belong to Sega except my OCs.**

**Ch. 17 I Don't Wanna Cry**

Shit, shit, shit. SHIT! I paced around the room as I called Rosy's cell. She had to walk in at the wrong time. Technically I didn't cheat on her. Elena had come on to me. Earlier she had walked in, stating that she had come to check up on Dante. My brother wasn't home since he was at tutoring so she cornered me. Bitch is like a lion or something. I don't know. It was scary though. Anyways, she had just kissed me when Rosy walked in. I'm in deep shit right now though. My girlfriend won't answer her fucking phone! Hopefully she has it with her. Then again she does lose shit easily…fuck.

I plopped down on my bed as her voicemail came up again. In anger and annoyance, I threw my phone across the room. There was this hard feeling in my chest. I'd hurt Rosy in one of the worst ways possible. Cheating on a girl fucks up so much stuff in their mentality. She'll probably never forgive me. Hell, she smacked the living shit out of my jaw. I'm surprised she didn't do worse. Then again, she was trying to leave and I was holding her back. Why wouldn't she just let me explain? She knows that I'd never do anything like this to her. Doesn't she?

Rosy should know that she's the only one. Yes, it was hard at first to get used to thinking that way but she was. All these other girls out there aren't mad for me. They won't annoy the crap out of me like she will or eat like a guy and feel no shame like she does. Rosy's the most unique girl that I've ever known and right now she's somewhere hurting. The thought of her with Dean crossed my mind causing my mouth to turn into an even deeper frown. I swear to God if that asshole touches her… No, Scourge, she's not with him. She wouldn't do that. She has other friends too. Or maybe she went to a hotel to cool down like she did that other time we got into a big fight. Hopefully wherever she was: she was safe.

I looked over at my nightstand to see a picture that I had taken. Without hesitation, I grabbed the photo to examine it. A sad smile took over my lips. The picture was of Rosy sleeping. When I took the picture, I was hoping to use it as blackmail but she looked so beautiful. There was a peaceful, faraway look on her face. Her hair was pushed away from her face although some curls did frame it, her red lips were slightly open and her eyelashes were touching her cheeks softly. She always looked beautiful when she slept. Or at least when I see her sleeping she is. When she wakes up though…I don't know what happened there. It's cute though, the way her hair is all over the place and she has this zombie expression. A sharp pang rang at my heart. I missed her. My bed would only occupy me again. How big of a tool to occupy only one person. I sighed. Wherever Rosy was, she was hurting. I wish I could blame it on Elena but it's my fault for letting her corner me in the first place. My eyes fluttered close. Hopefully Rosy would forgive me or at least listen to me. I sent out a silent message to her before I fell into unconsciousness.

X

I awoke the next morning in an unfamiliar bed. This wasn't my boyfriend's huge bed that I'd spent so many nights wrestling with him in. Where was I? When I opened my eyes, the sight of a brightness took place. A groan escaped my lips as I turned over, my knee bumping someone's morning tent. Blush escaped my lips when I noticed it was Dean's. Oops. At the least he was still sleeping. Maybe I can find some whip cream. That'd make me feel a bit better. The memory of Scourge and that slut kissing was still stuck in my head. Again, I could only ask how he could do this to me.

Dean's eyes fluttered open before shutting. "Damn," he muttered, putting a hand over his eyes. Yea, that sun was pretty damn bright. What does it have to shine about? My boyfriend just cheated on me for damn sake! Ugh, nature is such a bitch. "Morning, Rosy," my friend murmured as he rubbed one of his eyes.

"Morning sleepy head." He started to sit up, leaning against the headboard.

"How are you feeling?"

"Not much better, honestly. Thanks for letting me stay the night though. It was sweet of you." He smiled.

"Hey, what are friends for?" I nodded, looking down. Sometimes I felt a little bad about keeping him in the friend zone. I mean, I know I have a boyfriend and all but Dean was too sweet to keep all his attention on me. Sometimes it felt like all the sweetness that Scourge lacked to show – or just didn't have in him – Dean always supplied. Just in a different way. I mean, he did comfort me in my time of need but that's only because I called him. Why did I call him? I could've called Brittany or Cody and cried to them. So why did my hands naturally dial him? "Are you hungry or anything?"

"Yea, a little." He smiled.

"I thought you would. How about some pancakes?"

"You read my mind." He helped me out the bed and we walked to the kitchen holding hands. This made me feel a bit uncomfortable but also good at the same time. The first because Scourge and I were still dating. The latter…well I'm not sure. I mean, Dean is only my friend. He's just always there. He can be my brotherly friend. Eh, that could work I guess.

"So, what kind of pancakes do you like? I prefer cinnamon but-"

"That sounds good. Can I help with anything?" He led me to a chair, shaking his head.

"Nah. You went through a lot last night. Just rest for a while, I've got this."

"If you say so." I sat in the chair as he scuffled around the kitchen to get the ingredients for breakfast ready. Honestly, staying put was not at all what I wanted to do. My mind was going straight that stupid Mexican I called my boyfriend. How dare he cheat on me when I have been nothing but faithful to him? Hell, I could've kissed Dean whenever I wanted to or dated him. I won't deny that I'm attracted to him like I was months ago but I fought back because my love for Scourge was more important. Guess he didn't love me back. When I get back to that apartment I'll… Tears started to prick at my eyes. What would I do when I got back to the apartment? I knew that I couldn't run from Scourge forever. He could track me down if he wanted to anyway. There was no getting around facing him.

"Hey, you okay," Dean asked, immediately walking up to me as one of my tears fell. He got on his knees in front of me and cupped my face in his hands. He was so gentle with me that it made me cry even more. My period was on so you can't really blame me for that making me cry. "What's wrong, baby?" Whoa, what'd he just call me? I was not anyone's baby! Not even Scourge called me that! Well maybe once or twice but- ugh stupid raging hormones.

"I should be getting home, that's all." Dean looked a little shocked and disappointed.

"Rosy, maybe we should get some food in your stomach before you face him." I shrugged.

"I just want to get this confrontation over with. I wanna know if we're going to break up or not. I just wanna know what's to come." He ran a hand through my hair.

"I know, Rosy, I know. But you should at least get something into your stomach just in case." I nodded.

"Okay." I sniffled, knowing that the just in case meant if me and Scourge broke up. Then I'd have to move out of his apartment and probably won't be able to eat until late afternoon. I realized that me moving out wouldn't just take a toll on me and Scourge but also Dante. I had become his big sister just as Scourge had merged into his big brother. He's already been adapting his whole life. How could we put him through that when he thought that he had finally found somewhere that was stable?

"Just try not to think about it, okay?"

"I'm trying but it's so hard. What if Scourge planned that so then we would break up? I mean-"

"Rosy, even though I hate Scourge's guts, I doubt that he would do that to you. There's got to be some explanation behind all this." I raised an eyebrow.

"And when do you think of the greater good for Scourge?"

"I just don't like seeing you sad." A small smile arose on my lips. This is why I trusted Dean when others thought he would ruin my relationship with Scourge. He didn't want anything bad to happen between us that would destroy me inside – or out. Even know, he had some hope that what I saw wasn't all Scourge. "There's that beautiful smile." I smiled wider, letting out a giggle. My arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him close. His arms wrapped around my body without question.

"You're the best friend, ever. You know that," I said.

"Yea," he said, sounding a bit sad. We let go so that he could finish breakfast. As the morning went on, I started to dread going back home. Dean and I were having fun just talking and making fun of whatever came on the television. I didn't want to have to fight after enjoying myself. Dean also kept stalling the time so that I wouldn't have to leave. He was having almost as much fun as I was.

During the drive back home, the tears returned to my eyes. I wanted so badly to believe that Scourge loved me the way he said he did. I got that he didn't know how to show his love the way I want him to but he's doing so good at learning. Could this slut just be crumbling everything we both had worked for? If she didn't then best believe my crazy ass was coming after her. I wasn't afraid to fight for what I loved. Other people may be afraid of trying to hold on but I wasn't. Scourge held my heart and I didn't want him to let go of that any time soon. Who knows though? At my best bet, the ho probably threw herself at him just like every other whore he runs into. But Scourge never kissed them or had them over. Maybe before we started going out, he did but not during our relationship. I get that players are hard to change but he did change. He was so strict on himself when it came to other women and I was proud of him for that. But people can change at any given moment. That's what scared me the most. Knowing that he could be on the verge of going back to his old ways.

When we arrived outside the apartment building, I turned to Dean who had driven my car. He was on his way to his cousin's house which was around here so everything worked out pretty well. "Thanks for everything," I told him. He smiled, nodding.

"No problem. Um, can I try something?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Sure, I guess." His smile dropped as he leaned closer to me. Whoa, that's my personal bubble he's starting to invade here. I wanted to pull away but before I got the chance, his lips were on mine. His taste of snickers brought back the memories I had of us back when Scourge hated me. That time felt like years ago, back when everything was a little simpler. Maybe not as easy as they could be but much less complicated than they are now. Suddenly, an evil shiver went through me. Dean was kissing me. Me! I could get revenge on Scourge now! That's what I wanted, right? To make him feel what I was feeling. Without hesitation, I kissed Dean back. I could tell he was surprised but so was I? My actions were being controlled by my emotions now and it seemed that they were hell bent on doing whatever it is they wanted.

Not even a moment later, my body was yanked out the car. What the fuck! I landed on the concrete to see Scourge standing in front of me. Dean had gotten out the car, an evil smirk pasted on his face as he walked closer to us. Aw shit. I got up and stood between them. While Dean seemed like he was happy that he was under Scourge's skin, his eyes told that he was angry that our kiss had been broken. My boyfriend on the other hand was completely livid. If I wasn't standing in the way, Dean would probably be getting pounded five feet into the ground. "You should really learn how to treat a woman as good as Rosy like she should be. I could teach you if you'd like. Just watch and learn." Scourge made a move toward Dean but I pushed back against his chest.

"IF YOU EVER TOUCH HER AGAIN, I WILL RIP YOU LIMB FROM LIMB!" Damn, this dude is strong. I was using my full strength to keep him at bay but yet it still wasn't enough. My feet were beginning to slide.

"That's funny, ya know since quite frankly, you won't know when the next time I hug her will be." Scourge growled, raising his fist but I pulled it down.

"GET THE FUCK OUT MY WAY, ROSY," he yelled down at me. Who was he talking to like that?

"No," I said, standing my ground. "You won't hurt him. He has done nothing wrong."

"NOTHING WRONG? HE KISSED YOU!"

"Nothing less than what that whore was doing with you last night." That struck a nerve in Scourge, shutting him up. He did glare behind me at Dean though. I looked over my shoulder at him to see he was returning the angry look.

"I'll see you, Rosy," he said.

"Bye. Thanks again." He nodded before walking off. Before I could turn, my arm was almost yanked out my socket. Scourge was starting to drag me back into the apartment. Damn, I get he was angry but I should be the one pissed off here, not him. Well, I am pissed but I have more of the right. Or at least I think I did. Whatever, I was mad too.

"What the fuck was that," Scourge yelled when we entered the apartment.

"You're asking me what that was? I should be asking you what the hell that slut was doing here last night," I yelled back.

"That's Dante's social worker! She just came to check up on him!"

"Oh so then why was she lip locked with you?"

"BECAUSE SHE'S CRAZY! SHE HASN"T STOPPED TRYING TO GET IN MY PANTS SINCE I MET HER!"

"Okay, I guess I can believe that," I said with a shrug before starting to yell again. "But why were you kissing her?"

"She came on to me!"

"And? You were supposed to push her away!"

"I did! Did you not see that?"

"Yes but-"

"Then you have nothing to argue with me about! Me, however, have tons!"

"Like what? Mad because Dean came to my rescue when you were too busy being a man whore?"

"Why was he kissing you, Rosy? Just why? You always say that you're just friends, blah, blah, blah! Well ya know what, I'm having a hard time starting to believe that!"

"Fine! Don't believe it! I honestly don't give a shit!"

"Good! Go out and be a whore than! I don't care!"

"Oh yea, you want me to be a whore just like you were before we met! I bet you probably still are one! How many girls do you have that you've been sleeping around with? Don't worry, I can take it!"

"One! Okay! One! And I'm looking right at her!"

"You're such an asshole!"

"Rather be an asshole than be a HIV carrying whore! You know what, Rosy, if you wanna be with that pussy Dean than why don't you just leave!" Wait, did he just say what I think he said? I'd been so caught in the heat of the argument that I was barely listening to what he was saying. He called me a whore and told me to leave. What kind of shit is this?

"Maybe I will! I DON'T NEED THIS SHIT! ESPECIALLY FROM YOU," I yelled before storming off to the bedroom. I slammed the door behind me as the tears began to fall. Why did I have to try so hard to be with him? Hell, why did I even agree to be his girlfriend when I had Dean right where I wanted him? Damn, I am the biggest idiot in the whole world. With a sigh, I started to pack up my stuff. Deep down, I'd always known something was going to happen between me and Scourge. There wasn't going to be a forever with us. This was only something to open both of us to something new. I tried to block the troubling feeling out tons of times but I still knew it was there. Maybe I just really wanted us to work. Now that I think back on my life, everything I really wanted never happened. Love especially. Of course it'd come but it'd always leave as soon as it got the chance. Maybe I should just give up and become a nun. At least then I wouldn't have to worry about marriage and all that other crap.

A couple minutes later, I heard the bedroom door creak open. I didn't look at him, just ignored his presence. Even though I could feel his eyes on me, my body refused to move my head or eyes. I didn't want to feel the anger building up inside of me and argue with him again. If we were gonna end on bad terms that I'd rather it end with being called a whore rather than something much worse. "Rosy, I'm sorry," I heard him say. I didn't reply so he just continued. "I didn't mean to freak out the way I did. You're not a whore. You're as pure as any angel can be. I'm sorry that I even called you that. And I'm sorry for jumping on you about Dean, it's just…well you know I don't like him and he knows that so him kissing you kind of blew me off. It doesn't help that I'm figuring you spent the whole night with him. I'm also sorry for not kicking Elena out before she had the chance to jump me. I should've just told her to leave once I told her Dante wasn't here." He paused for a moment, his gaze now going to my hands that were throwing my clothes into a suitcase. "You don't have to leave, ya know. I didn't mean that either. My anger just gets the best of me and I say things that I really don't mean. You get where I'm coming from right?" Again, I didn't respond. What could I say to all this? That I'm sorry too? Okay, that would help but I probably couldn't utter out a word with all my blubbering going on. I had just toned it down so he couldn't hear it. He didn't have to know that he made me cry.

He growled, his footsteps coming over to me. He grabbed the clothes I had out my hands and threw them onto the bed. I only grabbed more. We repeated this process for a couple of minutes, my tears still falling. What the fuck were we doing anyway except making the room messy with my clothes? Suddenly, he grabbed my wrist, forcing me to face him. "Will you stop for one second and listen to me," he asked.

"I was listening," I said, sniffling a little.

"So then you know that you don't have to leave. I don't want you to."

"Okay." I tried to free my wrist from his grasp but he only held them tighter.

"So stay." I shrugged. "Please, Rosy. Please stay. I'm sorry. I'm really really sorry." His voice was starting to crack, making me look up at him in shock. There was a tear falling down his face. The sight made more liquid fall down my cheeks. "Please, don't leave me, Rosy. I need you, okay. And I know that I can be a real ass most of the time but I really love you. I've never loved anyone else in my whole life and I can't even stand the thought of losing you." More tears started to fall down his face, cutting him off. I'd never ever seen him cry before. Honestly, I felt so bad. For a guy so strong and seemingly invincible, he could cry so hard. Knowing that I caused those tears made me feel even worse. He was vulnerable for once. I wanted to take this chance to hurt him but how could I? How when he looked so broken? So like a different person. I freed my wrists from his grasp and wrapped my arms around him, burying my face in his chest. His arms wound around me without a second thought, pressing me close against him. "I'm sorry," he choked into my hair.

"I'm sorry too, Mexico," I said, holding him closer as if something were to take him away at any second. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Rosy. I love you so much that it hurts." We cried in each other's embraces for a long while until we both calmed down. Any girl would love to have their man cry with her. I don't though. Scourge's sensitive side was good to see but only to a certain extent. Seeing him crying only broke my heart. When I started to pull my head away from his chest, his hold on my tightened.

"I'm not going anywhere," I told him as I looked up into his still moist eyes. His face had gone back to its normal "I can kick your ass" state but his eyes still held sadness.

"Just making sure," he murmured. I leaned up to kiss his lips softly. "I was thinking," he murmured against our kisses.

"Bout what," I breathed before he stuck his tongue into my mouth. We didn't talk for a little while after that. We were too busy making out. I don't know what was going through his head but I know that I was thinking about his cinnamon bun taste. Just so good. When we did pull away, he was on top of me, pinning me to the ground.

"We should get away." I raised an eyebrow.

"Where? Why?"

"Well because we need some time to be alone. To just get away from everything so that we can focus on our relationship. Just for a couple of days though." He nuzzled my neck. "I think it'd do us some good."

"But where though?"

"Puerto Rico?"

"Wait, isn't that where you were born?"

"Yea. It's really pretty though. We can go to the beaches, go on hikes in the trails, and you can even meet some of my family if you want."

"Do you think your family will like you?" He shrugged.

"If you don't call them, Mexico than maybe." I rolled my eyes, hitting his shoulder. He chuckled, coming back up to kiss my lips. I really hoped this trip goes well. If it doesn't…well than this is going to be a bumpy ride.

**So the next chap will be all FLUFF! I am excited for that, haha! Hope you all are as well :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	18. Runaway

**All Characters belong to Sega except my OCs.**

**Ch. 18 Runaway **

"Whoa," I murmured as I looked out the window of the jeep. I heard Scourge chuckle from the driver's side. An urge to kick him came but I managed to brush it off the best I could. What I was looking at was the beautiful beach. The water was almost a sapphire that that spikes of silver in it, glittering as the sun hit. The sand looked beautiful as well, sparkling as different pebbles were hit by the sunlight. So far, it was hot down here – not that I was complaining. I loved hot weather – not because I'm a whore who likes to wear barely any clothes but because I like warmth. I'd packed my pairs of jean shorts for the trip but stuck in a pair of jeans and sweatpants in case it got chilly at night. Then again, I did have Scourge. He could keep me warm… On second thought, maybe not since I might piss him off and he would throw my ass right outside. Douchebag.

We pulled up to a giant beach house. When I say giant, I mean the place was like a mansion. There were decks surrounding the house itself with little tables and umbrellas all set up on it, large windows that welcomed in the sun, and balconies. The house itself was a nice tan color. Very warm and inviting. "You spent your summers here as a kid," I asked as my jaw dropped. He chuckled again.

"Yea, why?"

"It's such a relaxing spot and you're so," I turned to look at him to see he was glaring. A smile came across my lips. "You're such an asshole." He rolled his eyes.

"Get out my car."

"Aw, I love you too." He flipped me off, making me giggle. We both got out the car and made our way onto one of the decks. The house lay right on the beach. At a perfect angle at that. The sun was right over the horizon, signaling that tonight would be a perfect sunset. The scene would be so romantic.

"Never seen a beach before," Scourge teased as he punched my arm softly. I glance glared at him. Asshole. That little punch hurt.

"I have but not one so exotic. I've never been anywhere out of Cali." My boyfriend raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Why?" I shrugged. That was a story for another time. A part of me hated that I didn't want to tell him much about my past but how could he face it if I couldn't?

"This is all just so new to me." He grabbed my waist, pulling me around so that our bodies were pressed up against each other. Blush flew across my cheeks as I looked up at him. "What are you doing?"

"About to kiss my beautiful girlfriend." I smiled as he leaned down toward me. Our lips met in a sweet kiss that had been long awaited. We'd been fighting so damn much lately that we hadn't been acting a lot like we were in love. I get that all couples have fights but I've almost left twice. That's what's been eating at me. We always fight so badly. I'm not sure if it's normal. Then again, we're not a normal couple. I annoy the shit out of him, he gets pissed, we play argue and then we get comfy. I don't think normal couples do that. I jumped slightly when I felt his hand squeeze my ass. Our lips had separated from my movement, making him frown. "What's wrong?"

"You scared me," I said, starting to fake hyperventilating. He rolled his eyes at me.

"Whatever. Come on, let's unpack so that you can see the sun set." He laced our hands together as he started to drag me toward the car. We retrieved our luggage before going up the spiral stairs into a nice big room. The walls that separated us from the outside were windows that had long golden curtains on them. The carpet was a soft cashmere that glowed in its honey state. All of the dressers were a honey chestnut and the gigantic bed had tons of fluffy pillows with a nice tanned comforter. A smile approached my lips at the sight of the pillows. "Don't even think about it," Scourge said, throwing his arm over my shoulder, pulling me close to him.

"Aw, why not?"

"Because we have work to do. Maybe tonight we can have a pillow fight. Fair warning though: I am going to kick your ass."

"Ha, nice joke Mexico." He smacked my ass before going to unzip his duffel bag. We unpacked for an hour or two before I noticed Scourge watching me. Fucking perverted stalker. I had been taking out my under garments, most of which were lingerie dresses that Brittany had thrown in. I swear that girl is a sex machine. Even though blush had crept up my cheeks since he'd seen my bras and underwear, I threw a pillow at him so that he'd leave me the hell alone. We were only going to be here for a week but that was enough for Brittany to pack my bags with tons of shit. She wanted this week to be more romantic than I did. There were a couple elegant dresses in here as well as some sun dresses and some very suggestive bikinis that I didn't even remember buying. I'm just glad that I had snuck in my green lantern themed pajamas. That'll get Scourge off me for one night.

Once we were all done packing up, we went outside on one of the decks to watch the sunset. Now that had to be the highlight of my day. The way that the sun slowly went down, reflecting off the ocean. There couldn't have been a more beautiful sight. Plus the sun looked like a giant sugar cookie. Damn, I am fat. Then again, I haven't eaten since we left for the airport. Scourge and I decided to stay in for dinner tonight, simply ordering a pizza. He kept looking at me a bit strangely. I wondered why but at the same time, I was too tired to care. I'd practically talked his ear off the whole time on the plane that I'm surprised he didn't throw me out the window. Maybe he was scared that I'd grab him and we'd die together. Yea, that was probably it. Anyway, we were cuddling on the couch watching some scary movie when he said something. "You alright there, babe," he asked, putting his finger under my chin so I'd look up at him.

"Yea, why?"

"You haven't said anything to make me throw you in a river. You've been so quiet. You sure everything is okay?" I nodded, leaning up to peck a kiss at his lips.

"Yea, I'm just really tired. That's all." He chuckled.

"You should be after all that talking you did earlier."

"Hmm, as if you didn't enjoy it." He shrugged.

"You've got some interesting things running through your head." I smiled.

"Surprised?"

"Maybe." I swatted his arm, making another chuckle escape his lips. "Come on, let's get you to bed." I was about to get off him when he swept me off my feet. Even though he's done this a couple times before, I still wasn't used to being held bridal style. I always think that he's going to drop me. He seemed at ease though, easily walking up the steps to our room. I changed into my green lantern pajamas and tied my hair up. It had gotten longer these past couple months. I hadn't had time to cut it since I'd been preoccupied with Scourge. He said he liked it long anyway so I guess that's good. Speaking of my boyfriend, he was halfway passed out on the couch when I emerged from the bathroom. He looked so adorable!

"Hey sleepy head," I told him. He looked over at me, his eyes half opened.

"Tired," he mumbled. I smiled, climbing into the bed. Immediately he wrapped his arms around me, bringing me close to him. "I love you," he murmured. I snuggled more against his chest.

"I love you too," I replied before letting weariness take over my body.

X

"Get up," I heard his voice say as my head was hit with a pillow. Not even when we're on vacation can I get any fucking sleep. Stupid Mexican.

"Go to hell," I murmured, hiding my face in a pillow. He sighed.

"I made breakfast."

"Ooo food," I said, shooting up from the bed. He chuckled, helping me out the bed.

"I thought that'd wake you right up."

"Well I'm hungry so of course." He pecked my lips before leading me to the kitchen. On the table was some delicious breakfast. Having Scourge cook was one of the best things ever. He sure knew how to throw down with this stuff. I took a bite of one the blueberry pancakes and almost melted in pleasure.

"That good, huh?" he asked before taking a sip of his coffee. Ew. I hated coffee. Well I liked ice coffee but not hot. That's disgusting. He noticed me frowning at his drink and smirked. "Want some?"

"Screw you."

"I know you want to. Just tell me when and I'll give it to you however you like?" I threw a piece of French toast at him in which he caught in his mouth and ate. Damned beast.

"So, what are we doing today?"

"Beach. It's our own personal one so it's empty. That means me and you and-"

"And the seagulls." He rolled his eyes.

"And the ocean. So I suggest you wear one of those sexy bikinis you tried to hide from me." Now was my turn to roll my eyes. We hadn't had sex in a while due to our fighting so I was expecting that during this trip he'd take any chance to hump the living shit out of me.

"Whatever. You're lucky that that's all Brittany put in there." He smirked.

"Ah, victory is sweet."

"Shut the fuck up and eat, Mexico." He rolled his eyes again but continued eating the French toast stick I threw at him. After breakfast we went upstairs to change. After laying out all five of the bikinis Brittany had stuck in my suitcase, I settled on a royal blue one that pushed up my boobs and lay low on my hips. Just because I didn't want to wear these sexy bikinis didn't mean that I wasn't still going to throw them on. Besides, it's fun to get Scourge hard from the sight of me. I threw on some royal blue flip flops to go with the look as well as a pair of my aviator sunglasses before going out to meet Scourge. He had everything we needed: towels, some snacks, some water, and even a couple ice cream bars. Now that is why I love him. He was wearing a pair of black swim trunks with his favorite red sunglasses pulled over his eyes and a pair of black high tops. He hated guy sandals and flip flops so I could understand his reasoning on the sneakers. He lowered his shades when he saw me, letting out a whistle. I popped him in his head. "I am a woman, not a dog, thank you very much."

"Sorry but you look really beautiful." I blushed as he got up and kissed me softly. He pulled me closer as our kisses got deeper and deeper. Even I was tempted to take him up to the bedroom after a minute or two. He just tasted so good. He must be eating cinnamon buns behind my back or something because he tastes just like them. When we finally pulled away, he sighed in content. I smiled at him, causing him to smirk back. He pecked one more kiss at my lips before tugging me toward the beach. "Come on, let's get going." We walked out into the hot sun and down near the water. For a second, I wanted to question this romantic side of him that he was showing again but I left it be. We were on this trip to focus on our relationship so there was no real explanation.

"Let's play in the water," I said once we got near the edge of the ocean.

"Race you," he said, kicking off his shoes and running off.

"Hey," I yelled, kicking off my own and running after him. I tackled him into the water. He got his arms around me and picked me up. I squealed before screaming as a warm wave crashed onto us. "Asshole," I yelled, splashing him. He chuckled.

"Hey, you were asking for it."

"Shut up," I said, dunking him. He came up and attacked me, splashing me with water and tackling me. We had fun as we played in the water for an hour or two. After that, we ate our ice cream sandwiches while cuddling on the towels. We watched the clouds, making up funny shapes for them. We also had a wrestling match since he wanted to be an ass. Of course he beat me but it's only because he's stronger and bigger than me. We ended up making out right there where he pinned me down at. Yea, we almost did the dirty but I reminded him that we are outside. He only shrugged and continued to molest me. Fucking rapist.

Another hour later found us walking down the beach, our hands laced together. "So, how many kids are we having again," Scourge asked.

"Three at the least. The maximum is eight."

"Eight," he asked, raising an eyebrow. I giggled.

"Yes! That's just the maximum. I still have to see how I feel after giving birth to one." He chuckled, squeezing my hand.

"What will we name them?"

"Well, I want a boy first. Then a girl. Then maybe twins."

"I don't wanna have any juniors."

"Agreed. Hmm, how about Daniel?"

"Daniel? I like that name. Oh, how about Maria for the girl."

"Aw, that's pretty."

"That was my mom's name," he said, his voice trailing off. I leaned against him more.

"I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine. I mean, she's in a better place now." I smiled at him. He was making progress with thinking better of his mother. I know it must've been hard when he first lost her and he didn't know how to deal with it but at least now he can think more positive.

"That's good. Seems you're in a better place now too." He nodded, looking down at me.

"All because of you." He pecked a kiss at my cheek. I blushed. Suddenly, I felt a bit bad. He'd told me so much about his past and I barely talk about mine. Guess it's time to face up to the darkness that's filled me since I was younger…

"I used to cut," I blurted out, making Scourge raise his eyebrow at me.

"You used to what? I mean, I know I saw you do it when your dad died but I didn't think it was that bad." I looked down.

"Yea, I was suicidal when I was younger."

"Why?" I sighed. Time for some confessions.

"Well, my mom used to beat on me all the time. She called me useless, ugly, fat, and just put me down all the time. Once she told me that I shouldn't be alive. That I should just kill myself. The thought just stuck in my head, I guess. At school, I never really fit in. I got bullied a lot so that just increased my sadness. I tried to kill myself a couple times but never got too far. Someone was always there to help me before I could do anything too severe. My dad had me spend a couple weeks in a psychiatric ward so that I could talk out my problems a bit. That helped a lot. Of course my family didn't approve of my dad's helping me with all this. They thought that I should just kill myself and stop making a big deal out of it. They didn't understand that all I really wanted was to die. When I left them in the dust to move to L.A. they all got their wish in a way. I was out of their lives for good. That's why; I don't talk about my family much. They hate me and I hate them."

"I'm sorry, Rosy." I shook my head.

"It's not your fault. Just don't think too badly of me."

"How could I ever think badly of you, Rosy? You had every right to feel the way you did. I mean, I doubt that any of your family would act any differently had they been put in your shoes. I'm just glad that you didn't kill yourself because then I wouldn't have met the love of my life." I blushed as he pecked a kiss at the side of my mouth. "Besides, I've been in the juvenile center a couple times so how could I judge you?"

"Juvy? For what?"

"Well I'd grown up in foster homes. When my dad killed my mom, he tried to run to America with me but they caught him and locked him up back here. They took me to social services and I got passed from home to home. I was a bit rebellious back then. Most of the time, I was in there for fighting and fucking the other dude up. That's how the street fighting thing found me. I got in trouble for that too though." Wow, he had it almost as rough as I did. Poor guy. Maybe this was why he was so cold to most people. He had both his parents taken away from him and then moved in with strangers who he didn't want to be with. I guess now I could understand why he wasn't too happy a lot of the time. He'd had nothing to really be happy about. "Anyway, back to the brighter side. I'm thinking about marriage."

"Oh really? With who?" He pushed me away, making me giggle. I went back into his arms, letting him kiss my temple.

"With you, pin head."

"Who you calling pinhead, Scourgey?"

"Aw damn, not that nickname," he groaned. I smiled. Yes, I had tons of nicknames that would get under his skin. I dare him to call me a name again then I'll pull out the pet names. "But with you." I smiled wider.

"Really?"

"Really babe," he said before kissing me softly. "But it has to be stable."

"Agreed. We can have bumps but just promise that we'll stay together."

"Divorce isn't an option. Once you're stuck with me, you're stuck with me." I smiled, leaning up to kiss him again.

"I have no problem with that." Our lips met once more, his tongue slipping into my mouth. The fact that he was thinking of proposing to me was flattering but we had only been together for a little over a year. Isn't it still kind of early? Oh whatever, he's in that state of mind where he wants forever with me. That's all that matters.

When we returned to the house, Scourge suggested that we watch a movie. I raised an eyebrow at him as I crossed my arms. "What," he asked, acting like he was oblivious.

"Don't give me that 'we should watch a movie' bullshit."

"If you don't want to do that, then what do you want to do?" I smiled, grabbing his hand and leading him toward the bedroom. His eyes flashed with excitement but he stopped himself. "How about we just cuddle instead?"

"I don't wanna hear that. Now get up in that bed while I go change." I smacked his ass as he passed, making him chuckle and blush. Yes, I was dead serious. We hadn't had intercourse in so long that I would beg for it if I had to. I changed into a fitted black lingerie dress that made me look really sexy and let my curls fall freely. When I came back to the bedroom, Scourge's jaw dropped.

"Wow, babe." I blushed, walking up to him since he was sitting on the bed. "Maybe we can try cuddling-" The look I gave him made him smirk as he cut himself off. "You really want me don't you." I blushed, realizing that he was making it about me wanting him now. He grabbed my waist, flipping me onto my back as I landed on the bed. Before I could say anything, he was on top of me and our lips were connected. His hands groped at my breasts, going beneath the fabric that shielded them to squeeze tightly. I moaned into his mouth, signaling that I wanted more.

He pulled away from my mouth and slowly moved the part of the dress covering my chest. I wanted to punch him because he was going so slowly. He smirked when he saw how irritated I was getting. Fucking asshole. He bent his head down and started to lick my nipple lightly. Damn, I missed that. His teeth lightly added pressure, making me shiver in pleasure. He started to suck roughly, his hand playing with my other breast. "Oh Scourge," I breathed out. He shot a smirk up at me before going to my other breast. Once he was done with my chest, he removed the rest of the dress. He examined my body, making me blush. Sure he's seen it plenty times before but he never failed to make blood rush to my cheeks whenever he looked me over. He planted another kiss on my lips before letting his kisses roam down my body to my flower.

I gasped when he got there, tangling my hands in his hair. At first, he merely teased me by kissing it and lightly running his tongue against the length. He knew damn well it drove me crazy when he did that but also made me hornier. When he started to suck roughly, I almost screamed. I had to grip one of the pillars of the head board when he stuck his tongue in me. Damn that thing knew how to work. It didn't help that he moved his tongue all around and sucked at me at the same time. Before I knew it, I was trying so hard not to give him my orgasm so easier. He knew I was too so he only went harder. I felt like I would explode because of his skills. Damn him, just damn him. When I did climax, I could barely catch my breath. He smirked as he climbed back on top of me, licking his lips. "Don't get too comfortable yet, babe. I'm not done with you," he told me. I was still panting so I could only whimper at his words. Sometimes I swear he sounds like a rapist. He went down to work on my neck, kissing, biting, and sucking. I slid his trunks off for him, moving my hand to wrap around his member. He moaned as I started to pump. "Babe," he groaned, grabbing my wrist and yanking my hand off. "That's not how it's gonna be, right now." He started nipping at my jaw.

"Aw and why not? Junior down there seems to want it to be like that."

"He doesn't know what he wants." I giggled. "All he knows is that he wants you." Scourge planted another kiss at my lips as he thrust into me.

"Fuck," I murmured against his lips as he started to move his hips. He was going slowly – for the moment – but he was deep so it felt so good. Yes, it did hurt somewhat but I'm good with pain so it didn't really bother me much.

"Mmm, you like that, Rosa?"

"Yea." My eyes rolled to the back of my head as he went faster. He rested his hands at my hips, holding my body still and making sure my legs stayed in position. I screamed in pleasure as he went even faster.

"Rosalinda," he moaned. "You're so tight."

"Faster, Scourge."

"More?"

"Yes, please." He did as I wanted, pounding into me that made me holler. He smirked at this, leaning down to kiss my lips. "Scourge," I yelled as I was nearing my climax. My nails clawed into his back as my sensations starting to become too strong to bear.

"I know, baby, I'm almost there too." He pumped slower but harder. Damn this felt good. I let my eyes flutter open to meet his. We both climaxed as our lips met in a gentle kiss. He collapsed onto the bed beside me, trying to catch his breath. I was sweating so badly as was he. We probably fogged up most of the windows in here. I noticed him staring at me so I looked over at him, raising an eyebrow.

"What," I asked, my voice low since I was still panting.

"Think you can go again?"

"Yea, just let me breathe for one second. Damn, we haven't done this in a while." He chuckled.

"Yea, I know. Out of shape?"

"Hell yea." He smirked, getting back on top of me.

"Guess it's time to whip you back into the groove then."

X

"Where are we going," I asked Scourge as he pulled me through a graveyard. We both woke up late this morning due to our fun last night. Damned Mexican made me go four rounds. He's lucky I didn't pass out during the third one. This morning I'd woken up sore as shit. He had said that he wanted to show me something today but we had to wait since we both could barely move. Last night had really worn us out. Who knew sex could be so much work?

"You'll see." We approached a grave stone that his eyes saddened at. I looked at the engraving, catching the name.

_Maria Eva Delgado _

"Oh," I said, letting my voice get low. His mother was always a touchy subject with him so I was surprised that he'd taken me to her grave. "I'm-"

"She wanted to meet you." I looked at him to see his attention was on me. "When I was younger, she said that she'd like to meet my girlfriend but the girl had to mean a lot to me and you do. I mean, I love you and I just, I don't know. I wanted you guys to-"

"It's okay, I know what you mean." I made this easier for him since he had trouble getting the words out. He had brought me here to meet his mother because in his culture, that was an honor. The girl had to mean a lot to the boy if he were to take her to meet their mother. It made me feel good that he cared that much about me to actually bring me here. I turned to his mother's grave. "Hi, Mrs. Delgado. I'm Rosalinda but you can call me Rosy. Your son and I have been together for a while so I can say that it's a pleasure to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you that I guess my anticipation was going to get the best of me soon. I hope we can be good friends. And for what it's worth, your son is amazing." I looked to Scourge to see that he was smiling.

"You are the weirdest girl I have ever met." I smiled back, walking into his arms.

"Isn't that why you love me?" He nodded, landing a kiss at my lips.

"My mom would love you too. She was always looking to the bright side like you were even though she had every reason not to. She was funny and smart and creative and a good writer. She loved to write stories and tell them to me. I have some of her books back home that I'm saving for Dante and our future kids. I look a lot like her, I guess. That's just what people always said. My mom always wanted to be a nurse ya know so I think she'd like you a whole lot with that department since you're in the medical field and all. You guys would get along so well." His voice had saddened as his eyes brimmed with tears. I could tell that he missed her a whole lot.

"It's okay, if you wanna cry. I won't tease." He pulled me closer to him, wrapping us into an embrace.

"Crying over something that's gone isn't worth rejoicing what I have now. Being right here with you is everything to be happy about. That's what my mom would've wanted anyway. For me to be happy." I smiled, looking up at him.

"You are so much more than what people take you for. You know that?" He smirked.

"Now I do." I hit his arm, making him chuckle. "I love you."

"I love you too." He leaned down to kiss me again, molding our lips together in complete sync. Silently, I thanked whatever force that brought us together. In a way, I also believed that it was his mother. She wanted him to be happy and he's found that happiness here with me. As the wind blew, I could feel her spirit's thank you for taking her son out of his misery. I mentally told her "No, thank you for giving birth to a wonderful son." A slight blow of the wind gave me my sweet answer.

**A fluffy chap like i promised. Next chap, you all might hate me again haha**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	19. Who Knew

**All characters belong to Sega except my OCs**

**Ch. 19 Who Knew**

"Hey," Dean said as he poked with his pen. I looked over at him to see that he looked concerned. I already knew over what. Today I look like absolute shit. Only because that's how I feel though. I've been throwing up non-stop lately and my stomach has been rolling in circles. Not the best time of my life right now. It sucked since I was hoping that after Scourge and I's little vacation that things would go more smoothly. Guess my body has other plans. "You alright?" I nodded, smiling softly at him.

"Yea, it's just a little stomach bug," I said with a shrug.

"Doesn't seem so little. You can barely keep your eyes open and you keep turning a light shade of green. Maybe you should go home and get some rest."

"Nah, if I go home then Scourge will start being even more paranoid." Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Paranoid how?"

"I don't know. He just starts freaking out every time I throw up. I'm starting to get scared. He's been too nice lately…" Dean had to chuckle at that. He knew Scourge was never too nice to anyone so when he first was compassionate after my barf scene, I almost thought he was an alien. He's lucky that I didn't feel good or else I'd have tied him up and interrogated him. Yea, I'm that crazy.

"I see. Maybe he's just worried about you."

"Yea, maybe a little too worried though. I mean, I'll be okay in a couple days."

"If you say so. I hope you feel better though."

"Thanks bestie," I said, making him blush slightly. Yes, I had names for him too. Hell, I had names for everyone. Maybe I should make a nickname consulting shop. I'd rock at that. The professor dismissed the class and we all scattered out. Even though I still wasn't feeling good, I almost ran out that classroom. I love the medical field and all but this class was just so damn boring. To my surprise, I saw Scourge leaning against the driver's door side of my car. A big smile erupted on my lips at the sight of him. His hair was tousled but looked so cute and he was wearing a leather jacket and black jeans. How sexy could he get? "Hey Mexico," I said, hugging him. He chuckled, wrapping his arms around me.

"Hey babe."

"What are you doing here?" I raised an eyebrow as I looked up at him. His mouth was in a line but his eyes showed that he was happy to see me. I hated the way he hid his feelings but whatever floats his boat.

"I'm taking you to the doctor's."

"What? No you're not."

"Yes I am. We need to get you checked out. I don't like whatever's going on with all your throwing up and such. It's starting to scare me."

"Scourge, I'm fine."

"I don't care." He grabbed my arm and dragged me to the passenger door in which he opened for me. I glared at him, crossing my arms. "Get your ass in the car."

"Scourge Drew Alejandro Delgado," I started, making him grimace. He hated his real name with a passion but it works to my advantage. "I'm not going to the doctor's. If I get in this car then we're going home." He rolled his eyes.

"Stop making things difficult and get in now."

"You didn't even say please."

"And I'm not gonna say it. You'll thank me later when you find out what's going on. They'll probably be able to give you medicine or something."

"You're an ass and I'm fine. I feel much better today." Okay so that was a lie, I felt worse but he didn't need to know that. He was worried enough plus hell bent on taking me to the doctor's. Telling him that I was feeling worse would only put him on more edge.

"I don't believe that. Now get in the car before I kidnap you." I smirked.

"I wouldn't mind being your prisoner." He didn't seem amused. Wow, he really was serious about that then. Yikes.

"Rosalinda, get in the car before I bang your head against the door and put you in there myself."

"Abusive much," I said, reluctantly getting in the car. He shut the door, not answering me. Besides him being worried about my sickness, Scourge has also been a little spaced out. It seemed that he always wasn't in a good mood. I didn't know why and he wouldn't tell me. I've left it alone for the moment because I didn't want to fight with him. I was still worried though. He had never been in a bad mood for this long. Or maybe he has but I just never noticed. Not sure which one.

At the doctor's office, they went through the normal procedure. No shots, thank god. Though, something did strike me as weird. She had asked me to take a pregnancy test and asked about my intercourse. I don't know why she did that. Scourge and I always use a condom. There's not once that I remember that we haven't used protection. Maybe it's just a precaution since I am throwing up. On the inside, I really hoped that I wasn't pregnant. I know that Scourge and I want kids but not at this point in our lives. Not while I'm still in school and he's still learning on how to be a good parent to Dante. My doctor came back into the room, smiling away. I raised my eyebrow at her. What was she so freaking happy about? "What's the verdict? Am I dying?" My doctor laughed full heartedly. What? Sometimes you just have to be sure.

"No, you're not dying, dear. There's nothing bad wrong with you."

"Okay, then what is wrong?" Her smile grew.

"CONGRATULATIONS! YOU'RE GOING TO BE EXPECTING!" My jaw dropped open.

"But that's impossible. My boyfriend and I use a condom all the time."

"Well, it seems that one time very recently you two didn't." I raked through my brain after she said this. The last time Scourge and I had sex was in Puerto Rico but he used a condom. I was the one he had to chase around to get it. I thought back further and my realization came. The first time we had sex there, we hadn't used one. I wanted him so bad that I hadn't even thought about it. Seems like he didn't think about it either.

"Oh." That was all I could get out. I was still too deep in shock. How the fuck did I get pregnant when we're both so careful? How could we be so stupid as to forget to think about the condom? It's even worse that we were both fully conscious and still forgot about it. Scourge and I are total idiots. That's probably why the person writing both our life stories put us together. Then we can make stupid mistakes like this. Ugh, this was going to suck.

I mean, I was happy at the fact that I knew now that I could get pregnant but I was also a little scared. Scourge and I weren't ready for children. Not babies anyway. Dante we can handle. Plus, we just got our relationship back on track. What if more drama came and caused me to stress? That wouldn't be good for the baby at all. It doesn't help that Scourge hasn't been in the best mood. He would probably react weirdly to this and I didn't want to face that too soon. I was against abortion so I knew that I was keeping the baby and adoption couldn't be an option. Guess Scourge and I would have to deal the best we could.

When I came back out to him, he looked to me with a bit of hope. I wanted to tell him but I couldn't. He'd probably throw himself into a wall for being so stupid. "Is everything okay," he asked, wrapping his arms around my waist. I nodded, looking up at him as I forced a smile.

"Just a little stomach bug. I'll be fine." He nodded, pecking a kiss at my forehead.

"Good. You don't know how worried I was. You took so long in there." Yea, blame my doctor for talking to me about all the things I have to do during this pregnancy. If I had known carrying had that many regulations then I would've gotten my tubes tied early and just adopted.

"Well, I'm okay. Or at least I'll be okay. The doc said to give it a few more days. A couple aspirins wouldn't hurt either." He smiled, pecking a kiss at my lips.

"Alright, let's go get you some then." We laced our hands together as we walked out into the chilly weather. A pang at my heart kept ringing. I knew it was mocking me for lying to him but what else could I do? Telling him that I was pregnant was not going to be the easiest thing to do. I mean, I guess he'd be happy at first but how would he feel afterwards? Gah, I over think way too much.

Later that night, as I was staring at myself in the mirror, I noticed Dante looking at me curiously. I had smiled and asked him what was wrong. He asked if I was pregnant openly. That shocked the hell out of me. How could he tell? Well on second thought, I was rubbing my stomach. Only pregnant women do that. I wanted to lie and say no but instead, I just told him the truth. I made him swear not to tell Scourge though. He agreed, thank goodness, but he was excited to be a big brother. I thought that was adorable. Then again, I think everything Dante does is adorable but… yea, we all know where I'm going with this.

Anyway, the next day I pulled Dean into an alleyway. Sounds weird I know but I had to. The people in our school were always in everyone's business. "what the hell, Rosy," he asked, looking to me with concern.

"Before I tell you anything, you have to swear that you won't tell anyone."

"Or else what," he asked, crossing his arms. Ugh, he's such an ass when he wants to be. If he didn't taste like Snickers then he'd probably be dead by now.

"Or else I will slit your throat using a cat's claw." Dean's eyes widened a bit at that. Yes, I am weird when I get weird killing scenarios in my head. I don't know. I just can't help it. Much more fun than thinking regularly. "Are we at an understanding?"

"Yes sir," he said. I rolled my eyes since I knew he called me sir on purpose.

"I'm pregnant," I whispered, making his shocked face become even harder. There was a hint of hurt in his eyes as was there a wobble in his stance. I felt bad for forgetting that he did still have small feelings for me therefore causing him a bit of betrayal but he was my best friend. How could I not tell him? Well then again, I still haven't told Scourge yet but whatever.

"Does Scourge know that you're…impregnated?" I wanted to laugh at the word but I wasn't in the mood. It was raining and I just didn't feel like putting up with this shit.

"No. I haven't told him yet."

"What? Why? I mean, he is the father isn't he?"

"Yea but…"

"But what?" I shrugged, leaning back against the wall.

"I just don't know how to tell him or when to drop the news. He's already stressing over his new job so I don't want to put more on his plate. I mean, I know Scourge acts like he's invincible but there's only so much a guy can take."

"I get what you're saying. Maybe you should just lay it on him lightly." I crinkled my eyebrows in confusion. "You know, butter him up before telling him." I shrugged. "Come on, Rosy, you know that you're going to have to tell him sooner or later. What are you so afraid?"

"I don't know. I just don't want things to get complicated when they were just going so right, ya know. Besides Scourge can be a bit bipolar sometimes so I don't want to accidentally push the wrong button. I mean, I know that he wants kids but we both agreed that it wouldn't be now. What if having a child isn't the best thing for the moment? Things could get messy."

"You're right but you also do know that you're going to start showing soon so he's going to notice anyway." This is why I don't like having smart friends. They can't let me do anything without bringing anything logical into it.

"Yea, I know."

"So, when are you going to do it?" I sighed, running a hand through my hair warily. That was a good question…

"Tonight. Maybe if I get it over with then I won't have time to stress." Dean smiled and lightly punched my arms.

"That's a girl. Plus if you get it over with than maybe my happy best friend will come back."

"Ha, yea right. I've had pregnant sisters before and it is not fun. I doubt I'll be how used to be for a long while."

"Aw boo." I punched his arm, causing him to laugh. Such an asshole sometimes. "Don't worry Rosy, I've got your back. If you ever need anything, just call me. Okay?"

"Kay." He pecked my cheek before grabbing my arm.

"Let's go before Professor Treven starts class." I giggled as I let him pull me along.

X

I walked into the apartment later that night to see Scourge in our room, looking over some paperwork. A rush of pleasure went over me at the sight of him as well as fear. I told Dean that I would do it tonight so I had to. If I didn't then he'd probably kill me or something. Then again, maybe that wouldn't be such a bad thing. Rather him do it then Scourge. "I don't like being stared at," my boyfriend said without looking up or even glancing at me. How the fuck does he do that? It's like he's psychic or something. I blushed lightly in embarrassment.

"Sorry," I replied faintly as I sat down next to him. He put the papers to the side so that he could wrap his arms around me, pecking a light kiss at my lips.

"How are you feeling," he asked before starting to kiss around my jaw.

"Better."

"Oh really?"

"Yup."

"Then why do you look so sad?" He pulled his head up to raise an eyebrow at me.

"Sad? I'm not sad. I'm perfectly fine."

"Whatever." He pulled away from me to go back to the papers he was looking at. Damn why can't I lie better? Or at least stop putting my emotions on my sleeve. One of the two would be quite nice.

"Can I ask you a hypothetical question?"

"Sure."

"What would you do if I was pregnant?" He shrugged.

"Does it really matter? I mean, I'm not planning on knocking you up any time soon." Okay, this is so not a good start. I should've just blurt it out to be cool. Nah, then he might get a little pissed. Ugh, who knew telling your boyfriend you're pregnant could be so hard?

"Um, Scourge…I have something to tell you." He looked up, seeming surprised at the fragile tone of my voice. On the inside I was shaking. This is the moment. Do or die here. Or at least that's sure what it felt like in my head. "I'm pregnant." My boyfriend's beautiful ice blue eyes widened for a second before he threw his head back laughing. I wanted to hit him for being a jackass but maybe this is what he does when he goes through shock. Hopefully it is, anyway.

"Rosy, that was a nice joke." He calmed down a little, punching my shoulder lightly. "I have to admit, I did not see a prank like that coming." I sighed, trying not to let my bubbling hormones take control of my body at the moment.

"Scourge, it wasn't a prank…" He looked at me for a second, his smirk starting to fall.

"What? No, it has to be. I mean, you can't be…" I frowned deeper, looking down. "You are." I nodded. "Well that's great. Just fucking great," he said, his voice getting hard.

"Yea…"

"So that's what's been wrong with you? You're pregnant? Dammit, I should've known."

"I found out at the doctor's the other day but I-"

"Wait, you knew this for two days and you didn't tell me?" Oh shit. I had almost forgot about that. Now he had a reason to be pissed at me.

"I didn't know how. Please don't be mad." I glanced up to see that he was glaring at the wall. That wasn't a good sign. I reached out to put my hand on his shoulder but he shrugged it off. "I'm sorry," I murmured, feeling tears start to brim my eyes.

"Yea me too. I should've been wearing a fucking condom. Damn, this is so fucked up."

"I guess all we can do is look to the bright side since I'm sure not getting rid of it." He sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"You're right. I guess that's all I can do." He put his arm over my shoulders, pulling me close to him. "So, what are we going to do with this thing?"

"I don't know. I was hoping you'd have a plan for that."

"Yea, I don't."

"Well damn." He chuckled, rubbing my shoulder softly.

"Are you scared?"

"Of what?"

"Giving birth." Oh. I almost forgot about that part.

"Yea. I don't like pain." He chuckled again, pecking a kiss at my forehead.

"Don't worry babe, we're all gonna be just fine."

**I honestly hate this chapter. It sucks and i know it sucks but i needed to get it up. Hopefully next chapter will be better since it's more where my thoughts are at. My life is just complicated so don't be too hard on this chap. It was written better back when life was joyful. **

**ANYWAYS PLEASE REVIEW!**


	20. That's When I'll Stop Loving You

**All Characters belong to Sega except my OCs.**

**Ch. 20 That's When I'll Stop Loving You**

"Rosy get back here," Brittany yelled, grabbing my arm as I tried once more to walk away from her. She yanked me back to my place next to her making Cody and Dean chuckle. She had better be more gentle or she'll pull my arm out its socket and I ain't snapping it back in. "You are going to have fun tonight." I shrugged. Cody punched my arm lightly.

"Come on, Rosy. Maybe Snickers will even come out." Again, I shrugged. I wasn't in the mood to be here right now. I hadn't been in the mood to be anywhere when they came and kidnapped me. I really need new, nicer friends.

"Rosy, we're sick of seeing you mope around all day and all night. All we want is for you to be happy for at least an hour," Brittany said, rubbing my arm gently. A sigh escaped my lips.

"I am happy, I'm just tired." Dean raised an eyebrow, obviously not buying the lie. Damn him. No, matter of fact FUCK HIM. Ugh, tonight was going to suck so much. Couldn't I just stay home and sleep in peace?

"You can sleep when you get home. Now come on," with another yank, Brittany pulled me into the club. Immediately, I squinted from the bright lights that flashed before my eyes. Dean put his hand on my back to help guide me to the bar. Cody and Brittany were going to the dance floor so I wasn't too worried about it. We sat down at the bar seats in which Dean ordered two shots for us.

"I don't-" I started, looking over at him warily.

"Too bad. Rosy, I'm really starting to get worried. This isn't you at all."

"You mean it's not the old Rosy." He rolled his orange eyes.

"Whatever, whoever this is, I don't like it. None of us do."

"I know you guys don't but there's nothing I can do about it." He nodded, putting his hand over mine. I looked down at our intertwined hands for a second before looking away. Dean was my best friend and I didn't want to think of how romantic this gesture was right now. Love fucking sucks. My eyes wandered around the club aimlessly. I didn't think he'd be here tonight. I had hoped he wouldn't be. Yet, my eyes still met his ice blue ones. A fiery rage flew around in my stomach as I turned quickly.

"What's wrong," Dean asked, looking around to see what caused my sudden movement. I forced a smile.

"Some old guy just winked at me, that's all." Dean raised an eyebrow but left it alone. When we got our shots, I took mine immediately. I was going to need it. "Hey, can I get another one," I asked the bartender who smiled flirtatiously at me before nodding.

"Ew," I heard Dean murmur. I looked over to see Brittany and Ray swapping spit. Get a room. Lately, they've been inseparable. If they weren't together then they were texting or on the phone with each other. It's cute but a bit weird at the same time. But whatever floats their boat.

"That's disgusting." Dean chuckled.

"Glad to know that I'm not the only one." His eyes moved on to a new sight and the grin that was on his face fell completely. Shit. "You know…?"

"Yea," I said before taking my second shots.

"So that's the old man who winked at you," he asked as he pulled me closer so that he could put his arms around me. "Cause you know I have no problem kicking some guy's ass for messing with my girl." I rolled my eyes but giggled.

"Oh shut up. I am not your girl."

"Correction: You're not my girl yet." I rolled my eyes again but giggled. Reluctantly, I turned my attention back to him to see his jaw had tightened as he had looked away. Good. I didn't want to put up with what happened tonight nor did I want to talk to him. What would we say anyway? As if there is anything to be said. We hadn't spoken in what seemed like years. "Don't worry about him," Dean said, making my attention go back to him. Oh shit, was I really staring? That's awkward.

"I'm trying." I felt a tap on my shoulder. The look on Dean's face told me who it was but I had known anyway. Reluctantly, I turned to face him. Our eyes connected and a bit of sparkle returned to his ice blue ones.

"Hey," he murmured. I tried to smile but I just ended up pressing my lips even harder together. "Can I buy you a drink?" I ignored him, looking down at the design on the bar counter. My thoughts were going to the dark side again and I didn't like it.

"I'm gonna go dance with Britt," I muttered so that both boys could hear me before hurrying off to where Brittany was bouncing up and down. Since she was already drunk, I have no idea how, she just went along with dancing with me. I didn't really dance though. Well unless you call shifting your weight repeatedly from foot to foot dancing. This whole thing was just a stupid excuse to get away from Scourge. I really didn't wish to be near him right now or anytime soon. At the same time, I didn't wish to be dancing right now. I hadn't been in the mood for much lately. Hands circled around my hips.

"Dance with me," he whispered in my ear. Brittany looked back and forth between him and me, stopping so that she could intervene at any moment.

"Don't touch me," I said, moving my hands so that I could pull his off. I stopped as soon as I felt his skin undermine. It was still warm and smooth like it was before.

"One dance. Please." Reluctantly, I turned my head so that my jade green eyes would meet with his ice blue ones. The gleam that used to be in them had lessened to some extent but since they were pleading, I couldn't help but to nod to his request.

"I'll just leave you two alone then," Brittany said before waltzing back into Ray's arms. With a sigh, I turned in his arms. He looked down at me in frustration and confusion.

"Rosy," he started. I put my finger up to his bubble gum colored lips, silencing him before he could say something that would bring tears to my eyes.

"No talking. Just dancing." He rolled his eyes, taking my hand off his mouth. He intertwined our fingers together, causing unwanted blush to fly up my cheeks. Dammit, why'd he have to go and do that? Stupid Mexican.

"Why can't we just talk about this like adults, Rosy? We're not eleven nor is this a game of hide and go seek. I'm tired of chasing you around only to get silence. We need to talk."

"No we don't. What's done is done, okay? Over. Squashed. The past."

"Oh really? So you're over it?" I nodded, trying not to meet his gaze. He'd know I was lying if I looked up. Even if he didn't, I'd probably burst out crying anyway. "So then why aren't we together again?"

"Because we're not." He rolled his eyes, not buying what I was getting at. Gently but too fast for my liking, he pulled my body up against his. He put his lips at my ear. I shuddered from the familiar feeling of his soft lips brushing against my sensitive skin.

"I miss you, Rosy. And I know you miss me too. We can be happy again. I promise that we can work something out."

"Yea well that's what you said last time," I said, pushing him away from me. Immediately, his hand grasped my wrist tightly.

"Don't. Please don't walk away. Not again." A broken look came upon his face that made my heart crack a bit. I didn't like seeing him looking like that. Broken up or not, I still cared about his emotions. The last time I saw him cry was the last time I ever wanted to see it – ever.

"I'm sorry, Scourge, but I really have to get home." He hesitated, looking down at my arm as if he was debating something in his head. He had better let me go or I will… what would I do? Damn, I'm really not the old Rosy that I used to be.

"Everything okay here," Dean asked as he walked up beside me, wrapping an arm around my waist. Scourge's mouth twisted into a slight grimace at the sight. Dean looked down at my ex's hand holding my wrist before shooting him a glare. Scourge happily returned it. Not this shit again…

"Would you two cut it out?" I yelled, making them both look to me in disbelief. "I'm tired of this hostility between you two! I get it! You both want me! But I am sick and tired of you two fighting over me! Right now, I just want to be alone! Away from anything with a fucking penis so how about both of you go in a cemetery and play dead!" I stomped off, letting both of them watch me with looks of shock and their mouths hanging wide open. Stupid ass men.

I walked all the way home in my heels. At the moment, the pain of my feet wasn't on my mind. Well it was, just not that bad. Scourge was on my mind mostly. I hated how much I missed him. I hated what caused us to break up. I hated what happened in the first place. I hated that I had to keep running from him. I knew that I couldn't keep stalling the conversation. What I dreaded was the unknown.

I mean, what's the point of Scourge and I talking? We were never friends to begin with so how could we be friends now? Especially with all the feelings that we both know are still there. I love him. I'll always love him but I can't be with him again. Not after everything. Things wouldn't be the same. They never could be. It wouldn't matter how hard me or him tried. Our relationship was over.

Wasn't it?

Tears fell from my face as I curled into my bed when I returned home. I didn't want our relationship to be over. I never did. But I walked away. I walked away multiple times from the love of my life. Just left him standing there in the pouring rain that is the hurt both of us are going through. Weren't we meant to be together? We had to be to. We just had to be! He was everything I'd ever wanted! He still is everything I'll ever want. No guy will ever compare to him. Not Dean, not Cody, not any other douchebag who tries to walk into my life. I just wanted my douchebag. The one who would threaten me when we first started talking. The one who comforted me in the cemetery. The one who took my virginity and then left. The one who saw me cut and still wanted to be with me. The one who loved me for who I was and not what I had to offer. The one who I love with all my heart.

When can I open my eyes and stop feeling this pain? Is this what a real heartbreak feels like? Feeling as if there are knives stabbing at your heart? Having tears fall down your face uncontrollably and no way to stop them? If it was then I definitely don't like this feeling. Eventually I cried myself to sleep but I couldn't sleep peacefully. Not with the absence of his arm around me or his chest to snuggle my head upon. Damn, I missed my Scourgey. I wished I didn't but I did. Love is a bitch, I swear.

By the time I was actually getting somewhere with my sleep, there was a knock at the door. My eyes opened as did my mouth to yell at Scourge to answer the fucking door. I didn't find the man I loved beside me. Just an empty side of the bed. The knives clawing at my heart came back as the present rushed back to my mind. I had been dreaming about the memories, silently cherishing them. Reluctantly, I got up and walked down to the door. As I went, I got a look at the time. Noon. Who the fuck was coming to see me at this time? Everyone knows that I don't start fully functioning till 2:00. At least I didn't look like total shit. My messy bun was even messier from my movement in my sleep but at least my sweatshirt and sweatpants would due.

I opened the door to see Scourge and Dante standing there. My mouth almost dropped from my surprise. I hadn't expected them coming here. That and the fact that I barely recognized Dante when I first looked at him. Had it been that long since I last saw him? I mean those muscles weren't there before nor were those super long legs. He was more than an inch taller than me now. What the fuck was Scourge feeding this kid? Easily, I pulled up a smile at Dante. "Hey mini D," I said, my voice coming out a bit hoarse. Wow, was I really crying that hard? Immediately, he embraced me, squeezing me tight in his arms.

"Hey Rosy," he said as he picked me off my feet and swung lightly. Okay, now where did this super strength come from? I couldn't help but giggle in his grasp and return the hug. Suddenly, I felt bad. Not only had I been avoiding Scourge but I'd also cut myself out of Dante's life. At least he didn't take it harshly since he's hugging me so tight. When he set me back down and released me, I looked to Scourge who was staring at me.

"He wanted to see you," he explained before lightly ruffling the tween's hair. "But I also need to talk to you." Shit. I wanted to make up some stupid excuse but I knew that I couldn't stall the conversation anymore. Sooner or later I knew it was going to come up. I guess we're going to have to go with sooner.

Dante made himself comfortable as Scourge and I retreated up to my bedroom. A new flood of emotions ran through me as the memory of the first time we were in here ran through my mind. Yes I was drunk and what happened was supposed to be a mistake but I don't regret doing any of it. I'd do it all again as long as it was with him. I looked over to see that he had picked up one of the pictures of us that I had laying on my desk. A faint smile came upon his lips as he studied the picture. I walked up behind him to look. A soft smile came upon my lips at the picture as well.

In the picture, I was smiling as I was flipping Scourge off at the same time. He was kissing my cheek although he was holding his hand in a gun shape to my head. Haha, our relationship was so weird. We looked so cute in the picture though. I remember the day I took it. Scourge and I had been play fighting and he threw my camera at me so I just started snapping pictures. That was a fun day. "Do you think we could ever be that happy again," he asked, breaking the bittersweet silence. I shrugged as I looked away. I went over to go sit on the bed so that there would be some distance. He sighed lightly before his footsteps made their way over to the bed. He sat beside me. We didn't speak for a little while. There was only the soft sound of the TV show Dante was watching downstairs. I'm not sure what it was but it seemed like some type of horror show. Probably Saw. Bleh. "Rosy," he said, jerking me out of the trance I hadn't noticed I'd been in.

"Yes, Scourge," I replied.

"Why did we break up after Javier died?" Hearing his name made me flinch lightly as did tears come to my eyes. "Was it because we couldn't take it? Or was it because our relationship had run its toll?" I shrugged. "Rosy, you're the one who took that step so you must know." A tear dropped from my eye as I thought back to the reason of why I walked away. Scourge noticed the tear and one his hands wiped it away for me.

"He looked just like you, Scourge. Eyes, hair, nose, everything. Looking at you those first few weeks were rough because you just reminded me of him. I know that it's not fair to you that I did that but I couldn't deal with missing him. I mean, my baby died in my arms just a half hour after I gave birth to him. You and Dante saw that. You both held him. The doctors even said that he was perfectly healthy. So why did he die, Scourge? Why in my arms did he have to die? Why did the upper power do this to us? What did we ever do wrong?" Tears were streaming down my face by now. Without a word, Scourge gathered me in his arms. His sweet smell of cinnamon buns rang through my nose immediately, causing me to cuddle up against him even more. He held me tight in his arms as I cried. I was grateful that he didn't speak and say something that would unintentionally make me cry more. When I settled down, he pulled away a little to look down into my eyes.

"Rosy, you know that we did nothing wrong. Things just happen sometimes. I know that you may feel like this is all your fault but it's not. None of that was your fault." He wiped away my tears as he spoke.

"But you were so excited to be having a son and-"

"I still have Dante," he said with a shrug. I started to feel a little infuriated.

"How can you not feel any type of hurt over this! Our son is dead, Scourge! Why are you not hurting as bad as I am?"

"Trust me, Rosy, on the inside I'm crying just as hard as you are right now. But I need to be strong for you right now. I can't be crying while you're crying. That'd get us nowhere, now would it?" I looked away, pissed off that he was right. He put his hand under my chin and guided my face so that I would look back up at him. "Look, Rosy, I know that we'll never forget about what happened but we've got to move past that. We can always try again." I shook my head furiously.

"No. I don't want to. Not for the same thing to happen all over again."

"So a couple more years before we try again?" I glared up at him. A small smirk grazed his lips at the sight of me pissed. "You just need some time, that's all." I shrugged.

"I just don't want to risk losing another baby." He pressed his lips against my forehead gently.

"We won't know if we can have another one if we don't try." I hated how right he was being right now. Fucking asshole. Since when does he want to be all wise and shit? "So, will you move past it?" My eyes brimmed with tears again. "I'm not asking you to forget because I know you won't. I just want you to be happy again. Seeing you down like this has to be one of the hardest things I've had to witness in a while." I sniffled, wiping at my moist cheeks.

"Okay. I'll try." He nodded, pulling my head back against his chest. I started to relax in his embrace, soaking up his warmth as if it were the last bit of water on earth. To my annoyance, he started to pull away. I looked up, about to tell him to stay put, when he pressed his soft lips against mine. Damn, they still tasted like cinnamon buns. Wait, no, what was I doing? I pushed him away as I moved backwards to increase the distance between us. "What the hell," I asked, well more like yelled but same thing. He moved closer to me, grabbing my hand.

"I still love you, Rosy. I will always love you. I don't care if you push me off a bridge, I will still have feelings for you. You don't know how much I have tried to get over you. To get over Javier. To get over us. But I can't. I don't know why but I can't. The only girl I want is you. Nothing can change that and nothing will change that. Please, Rosy, give our relationship another chance. I miss you. I miss holding you, kissing you, touching you. Hell, I even miss being annoyed by you." A small smile came upon my lips at that. "Please, come back to me."

"I love you too, Scourge and I do miss you but I'm just scared. What if we break up again?" He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me back against him. Back into his warm and loving aura. He leaned his forehead against mine, his eyes burning into mine with a passion that I don't think I'd ever seen in him before. I'd really underestimated his feelings for me. He would stop at nothing to get me back. I could see that already.

"We won't, baby. I promise, we won't." I nodded.

"Okay."

"Okay? What does that mean?"

"I mean that I'd love for you to my Scourgey poo again." He rolled his eyes at the nickname but a small smile came upon his lips.

"Damn, you're annoying." I scooted closer to him.

"Mmm, you know it's sexy." His smile grew, a bit of his sharp teeth starting to show.

"Damn straight it is." He looked down at my lips before he started to lean down closer. I closed the distance, kissing him passionately but hungrily at the same time. Not getting to taste his sweetness had driven me crazy these past few months. Now, I was going to take every chance I could to be intertwined with him. "I love you so much," Scourge whispered in my ear after he tackled me to lay down on the bed.

"I love you more than you'll ever know." He smirked before kissing me again. We barely got each other's clothes off when his phone rang. Scourge sighed in annoyance as he got up to fish his cell out his pocket and answer.

"Hello," he said, his accent on full blast. He listened for a minute, his eyes getting wider as did he get mad. "Alright, be there in a few days."

"You're leaving," I asked as he hung up. He crawled back on top of me.

"We're leaving. Me, you and Dante."

"What? Why?" He kissed my lips.

"It's time for you to meet my family."

**So, I'm alive! Haha, sorry for not updating in so long. Got a lot on my plate right now but I did make time to work on this chap little by little. I know it may seem rushed and a little predictable but I just needed a tragedy to throw in for some apparent reason. I don't know. Oreos.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	21. Flowers

**Long chappy for you all! Sorry that Rosy will not be as goofy as she was before due to the whole losing her baby thing but maybe it will resurface in later chaps. **

**All Characters belong to Sega**

**Ch. 21 Flowers**

My heart took a little pang as we drove through the streets of this Puerto Rican town. Some of it had reminded me of Javier. I was trying to get over it but it's a lot harder than it seems. Scourge has been as supportive as any boyfriend could be though. He gave my hand a squeeze when he noticed that my hand had gone limp in his grasp. I looked over at him to see him staring at me from under his red shades. I forced a smile to let him know that everything was okay. The way his jaw tightened let me know that he wasn't buying it but he left it alone. Thank God. I really didn't want to talk about it. Especially not with Dante in the car. I definitely didn't want him to see me get all broken down and ugly. He looked fine though, staring out his window in curiosity as the streets flew by.

This town was very pretty though. It was different from the place that Scourge had taken me to when we'd gone up to the beach house. That place was more like something that belonged on a postcard while here looked more urban and normal. It was still pretty though. All the colorful houses and buildings. Not to mention the beautiful weather. The sun was giving off beating rays but to my benefit because I got to wear the sun dress Scourge had gotten me what seemed like so long ago. Back when our relationship was still fresh and new. Now it feels like we've been together for much longer than we actually have been. With all the shit we put up we should feel this way. At least nothing had really changed between us. Well except the fact that I haven't been annoying him as much. Scourge acts as if he doesn't miss it but I can see in his eyes that he does. I don't know, maybe my old fun self will resurface once my emotions get stable again. Or at least I hoped it would.

We pulled up to a giant mansion at the end of a long street. From what I could see, the house had a brown roof and tanned concrete walls or whatever the hell you call the outside of a house. I'm not an architect. A hint of relief flew through me seeing that we wouldn't be staying in the beach house where I conceived the in the first place. Scourge on the other hand seemed a bit uncomfortable. He didn't say a word as he and Dante got the bags out the car and brought them into the house. He gave Dante his old bedroom to stay in while I and he would be staying in the master bedroom – where his parents used to sleep. Dante was excited to be staying in a place where his big brother grew up which I thought was pretty cute. He admired Scourge so much that it's actually heartwarming. It's kind of weird how they met but hey, whatever floats people's boats.

I could understand Scourge's quietness as we started to unpack in the bedroom since this was the house that his mom was murdered in. I also admired the fact that he hadn't broken down from all the memories that I could see had filled his head. Or maybe he was just trying to hide his feelings from me. He did have a tendency to do that a lot. It pisses me off most of the time but I had to get through my thick head that I could never understand any of the things he went through during his childhood just like he could never fully understand what I went as a kid. Of course we always listened to each other when we needed to get unwanted feelings out but that doesn't mean we could fully put ourselves in the others shoes. I guess that's why I was kind of mad at myself that I didn't know how to approach the subject better. Seeing him sitting on the floor in complete silence just folding up clothes and putting them in a drawer was kind of hard to watch. I stopped what I was doing to walk up behind him and cautiously put my hands on his back to rub softly. He had flinched at the contact but immediately lightened up. He knew I scared him though. He couldn't hide that much from me. "You okay," I asked softly.

"Never better. Why," he asked his voice a bit low. I pecked a kiss at his cheek and felt satisfaction to see slight pink on his cheeks but it disappeared quickly. A frown came across my lips as I laid my head on his back, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"You're just quiet, that's all."

"You're pretty quiet too, ya know."

"Yea but you're quieter." He shrugged.

"I guess."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Rosy," he said, his voice getting a little hard. It told me straight off that something was wrong but he just didn't want to tell me.

"Scourge, you know that I'm here if you wanna-"

"There's nothing to talk about," he snapped. "I said it's nothing so don't worry about it."

"If it was nothing then you wouldn't be getting mad over it," I muttered but loud enough for him to hear. He turned, causing me to let go of him. His eyes showed irritation as was his jaw clenched. I didn't like the look he was giving me since we weren't exactly playing around this time around.

"What do you want, Rosy? Do you want me to act like I'm going to just talk it out as if everything's going to get better? My mother is dead, alright? There's nothing more to emphasis or to say."

"I'm just worry about how you're feeling." He rolled his eyes in annoyance. Okay, I get it. We've both just went through a rough time and now he has to come back here and deal with this traumatizing memory but damn, couldn't he at least see that I was only trying to help him.

"I'm fine, alright?"

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not." His eyes stayed hard and guarded so I couldn't see if he was lying or not. As if I could ever tell. He was so hard to read. Sometimes it was if he had no emotions. I know that he did but he always hid them. It can get scary at times seeing him emotionless. I nodded.

"Okay. Sorry for asking." He shook his head, his eyes softening as he grasped my hand.

"No, I'm sorry. I just don't like talking about what happened. It's in the past and you're not there." I smiled, rubbing my thumb across the back of his hand.

"Wasn't that a time when your nerves weren't being jumped on?" A light smirk played on his lips as he looked down at our hands.

"Yea I guess. You haven't been too annoying lately though." His ice blue eyes flicked back up to meet my jade ones. "Are you alright?"

"I'm trying to be. I really am." He nodded, leaning closer to kiss my forehead. My eyes fluttered shut as he did. I loved when he would kiss my forehead like that. For some reason, I always felt a sense of reassurance or a burst of positive aura. I don't know, I'm just weird.

"That's good, babe," he murmured before kissing my nose. A small smile went up my lips when he did that as blush stretched across my cheeks. Whenever he kisses my nose, a little spark goes through my stomach. I don't know what it is but I like it. He knows about it too. Not in detail but because he gets the same reaction every time. Scourge isn't that stupid as to not see something that obvious. The next place he kissed was my lips. Damn, I'd probably never get tired of his kisses. They were always so rough but gentle. A bit addicting too if you ask me. He slowly lowered me onto the ground, our lips and tongues moving in sync. I arched my body up so that it could still be in contact with his, causing a slight groan to escape his lips. He moved his hand down to go beneath my dress, his hand grabbing my thigh as it got higher and higher.

"Mexico," I whined as I reluctantly pulled out the kiss. My boyfriend ignored me, merely going over to work on my neck. I pushed at his shoulders but he grabbed my hands and pinned them to the carpeted floor above my head. "Get off me," I said with a giggle as I wiggled in his grasp. He sighed.

"Fine." He did as I told him but was staring at me a bit mischievously. I looked at him strangely as I got back to my feet. Fucking- What the hell! Not even 20 seconds after I was up, I was pinned under him on the bed. He smirked down at me. "I got off you and now I'm back on," he said before continuing to give me hickeys on my neck. I giggled but flailed my legs all around.

"Get your horny ass off me!"

"We still have a couple hours before we have to head out. I say we make the best of it," he whispered in my ear before nibbling softly.

"We have a lot to unpack though."

"It can wait till later."

"But then we'd have to shower and-" He caught my lips in a kiss, momentarily shutting me up. "I just don't want to meet some of your family with happy eyes," I murmured against his lips.

"They won't think you're a whore. Trust me. We've been together for over a year, maybe even two. They know that we've slept together." I sighed in defeat making him smirk.

"Alright but not too hard. It's been a while."

"No promises." Fuck my life.

X

I straightened my red sundress as Scourge knocked on the door of one of his family member's house. He had brought Dante and me here to have dinner. I had a feeling that something was up though. His face seemed warm but there was still a look of business in his eyes. A big part of me was filled with anxiety to figure out the reason why we came down here. Guess I'd find out soon enough. A warm faced tanned woman with long wavy light green hair and dark violet eyes practically tackle Scourge into a hug after she opened the door. _"¡Mi sobrino, mi sobrino guapo!_" She cried, a thick Hispanic accent laced with her soft voice. Scourge chuckled and returned the hug.

"_Hola tía. ¿Cómo estás?_" I could only stare at my boyfriend in bewilderment. Yea, I knew he was Hispanic but I'd never actually heard him talk in Spanish before. It was actually pretty sexy.

"Good, good." The woman looked to Dante and I who were standing there awkwardly and smiled. "And who are these beautiful people?"

"Auntie, this is my adopted son Dante and my girlfriend Rosy."

"Aww, look at how cute you are," the woman said, pinching Dante's cheeks before giving him kisses all over his face. Scourge and I tried to hold in our laughs as Dante turned a beet red.

"Hello," he said nervously. The woman chuckled.

"My name is Maya but to you, it's Auntie."

"Okay," Dante said, still blushing. The woman, Maya, turned to me and her smile increased.

"Well, well, well, look at what we've got here. A beautiful girl for my adorable nephew."

"Auntie," Scourge said, blushing a little. Aw, how cute.

"Hush boy," she said, swatting at him before her attention went back to me. "Rosy, eh?"

"Yes ma'am. It's a pleasure to meet you," I said, holding out my hand. I was surprised when she dived in to engage me into a tight hug. She laughed at my body's stiff reaction.

"What can I say, I'm a hugger," she said with a laugh as she pulled away. I smiled at her. She was very nice and I now started to see a bit of a resemblance to Scourge in her. They had the same almond eye shape and the silky looking hair. "Come in, come in, all of you," she said, taking the three of us by the hand and pulling us inside. Maya introduced Dante to the cousins around his age who were playing video games in the living room. They practically jumped on him with excitement. He seemed a bit happy that they accepted him so quickly but I guess that's what's family is for. Maya, Scourge and I continued into the kitchen where there were four other adults in there.

"Scourge, where the hell have you been," the girl who looked around my age asked. She had long straight locks of blue hair, deep violet eyes, a skinny but curvy body and tanned skin. She was holding a feisty little one year old who was trying to take the toy from her other hand.

"Hi to you too, Javia," he said with a sigh.

"Don't give me that! Don't have time to visit your family anymore, chico?"

"Nope. Been a little occupied," he put his arm around me as he said the last part. All of the adult's attention went to me. "Guys, this is my girlfriend Rosy. Babe, that's my grandmother, Sophia, " he pointed to the older woman sitting at the table cutting carrots. She smiled warmly at me, showing dimples in her cheeks. "My younger cousin Javiera who's already on her third child," he said with an eye roll which caused her to stick her tongue out at him. "That's Miguel, who is my mom's brother's child. He's the baby of the new generation." He pointed to the youngest looking guy who had dark green hair, dark auburn eyes and a scrawny but muscular body. "He's 20. Still not old enough to drink."

"Shut up, ugly. But damn, _primo_, I wasn't expecting a sexy lady like her to actually date a hit by a truck looking dude like you," he said, smiling mischievously.

"Shut the fuck up before I kick your ass. Sorry, _abuela_," he said, shooting a playful glare at his cousin.

"Hey, I'd like to see a good fight," his grandmother said with a care free laugh. Miguel shrugged.

"I don't know. I mean, I don't think Rosy would like to see her boyfriend get beat up. Then again, maybe she's find out what she really wants." He winked at me. Scourge's glare stopped being playful as he pulled me even closer against him.

"Touch her and you die."

"Damn Rosy, you've got him whipped. That's something you don't see happen often. You must be one hell of a girl. Even better." Scourge growled, his temper going up.

"I guess. It took my forever to get here though," I said. "He hated me at first."

"He hates everyone when he first sees them," Javiera said, causing Scourge to shift his glare to her. She flipped him off which caused him to roll his eyes.

"Whatever. Over there is Javier, Javiera's brother, who's my age. They're both Maya's bad ass kids." I looked over to see the guy in the corner who had been quiet. He looked a lot like Scourge except for his darker shade of hair and violet eyes. He only stared at me. I know it was only a stare but there was something that rubbed me off the wrong way about him so I leaned closer against my boyfriend who was back to arguing with his younger cousins. Of course he noticed anyway and looked over at his cousin. He shot him a glare in which Javier sent right back. Obviously they weren't very close. I was surprised when Sophia let out a laugh.

"Things still haven't changed much now have they now," she said, smiling at her grandchildren. Javier smirked evilly, returning his gaze back to me.

"It's still a competition." Scourge growled under his breath, wrapping both arms around me so that I was caged up against him. Damn, was I that fucking pretty that even his own family members wanted me? That's a little creepy. Scourge sat down at the table, pulling me down onto his lap even though I was aiming for the chair next to his. Well damn, guess I was all his tonight. He immediately wanted to get straight to business, whatever it was. I learned that his dad broke out of jail…again. This was a big problem to their family because his dad was crazy and could go after any of them. Pretty serious shit if you ask me. They all discussed possible antics on how to track him down and return his ass right back to his cell. Most of the plans involved using Scourge as bait which didn't sit very well with me but I stayed quiet and rubbed my boyfriend's hand. Every time I looked up though, either Miguel was smirking and winking at me as he motioned his hand in a "call me" which caused me to mentally roll my eyes or Javier was staring at me. Damn, his cousins are hoes. Although, I don't think Javier's staring was out of interest. Or at least it didn't seem like it.

When I walked out the room to get something for Maya though, Javier had followed me. I thought it was Scourge at first since it was kind of dark but found it wasn't after I saw his glowing eyes. "Hey," I said, trying to keep the mood light.

"Hi," he replied, leaning against the doorway of the room. I looked back down at the desk where I was supposed to be retrieving a package full of baby pictures of Scourge. They were so going to embarrass him and I couldn't wait. That's sounds so bad girlfriend of me but hey, our relationship is a bit strange. "So how long have you and Scourge been together?" He asked suddenly, making my line of sight go up to him.

"Um 2 years, I think. Or almost 2 years. Something like that." He nodded once in understanding.

"Why are you with him?"

"What do you mean?" He got off his stance at the doorway and began walking toward me. In defense, and fear, I backed up a bit.

"I mean why do you put up with all his shit? A girl like you can do a whole lot better." I made a move to leave but he put his hand against each side of me against the wall where I had cornered my own self. Damn, I'm stupid.

"Because I love him."

"But why?"

"Can you please move so that I can get back in there." He tilted his head as if in confusion but I know it was in taunting. He knew I was trapped and scared. I'd answer anything he'd like me to as long as he had me here.

"I think you deserve better. You and me, we can do a little something if you want. Scourge doesn't have to know. Not that he knows much about you anyway."

"What are you talking about," I asked quickly, looking up at him in confusion or at least what I wanted to portray as confusion. A dark smirk went up his lips.

"So you didn't tell him?"

"Didn't tell him what?"

"You know what." He leaned closer, his warm breath hitting my face. "You didn't tell him about…" He leaned in even closer, our lips inches apart. "Toby." My arm rung back and shot toward his face but he caught my fist with his hand. "Tsk, tsk, Rosy. You forget you're in a house full of gang members. Don't you know that your little karate doesn't work around her."

"Gang members? What are you talking about?"

"Oh so Scourge hasn't told you about that either, huh?"

"Who the hell are you?" He smirked, leaning in closer so that our lips brushed as he spoke again.

"You know, I like my girls feisty."

"What the hell is going on here," my boyfriend's voice asked from the doorway. Oh thank God. Javier turns, getting off me in the process. I flinched as I saw Scourge giving the death glare to his cousin. Surprisingly, Javier seemed unfazed by it.

"Just getting to know each other better," he said with a shrug but not before shooting an evil smirk my way. And I thought Scourge was bad with the evil shit. Speaking of my boyfriend, he rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, just leave my girl alone."

"That's a hard task to see through," Javier said before walking away, bumping shoulders with Scourge in the process. Scourge looked as if he could hit his cousin for a second but calmed himself down once he saw that I was a bit shaken up. Immediately, he took me into his arms.

"You okay," he asked softly. Slowly, I stopped shaking to snuggle into Scourge's chest. He was just so flipping warm! And comfortable hehe.

"I'll get there."

"Sorry about him. He's an asshole."

"Is that a part of where you get it from?" He didn't laugh with me so I guess he didn't find it amusing. I looked up to see that he was glaring down at me. I smiled, causing him to glare even harder.

"You are the most annoying little bitch I have ever met."

"Aw, Mexico, that means so much." He rolled his eyes but pecked my lips.

"Come on. We're going home."

"Already," I asked. We were barely here for a day. That was a quick trip if you ask me.

"Back to my old house I mean. Sorry."

"It's okay." He pecked another kiss at my lips before we went to go get Dante who was having a good time playing video games with his new cousins. They all were sad to see him go but Scourge reassured them that he'd be back soon. I giggled when they cheered. When we finally reached the house, I decided to ask Scourge about the deal between him and Javier.

"We just never really liked each other," he said with a shrug as he dressed for bed. "Since we're the same age, we would always compete over everything. It started out as a game but it got a little too serious and ever since then we just didn't like each other."

"So basically, he's your Tara?" He thought about it for a second as he flopped down next to me on the bed.

"Yea I guess you could say that. Except he didn't pull the heads off of my Bratz dolls." He laughed as I hit his arm. "Come here, beautiful," he said, pulling me close against him. I blushed as he started pecking kisses at my cheeks.

"I'm only in your UFC shirt and a pair of shorts with my hair in a terrible messy bun. How am I beautiful right now?"

"Because you're beautiful all the time. I'm not attracted to you because of your body." I raised an eyebrow causing him to laugh. "Okay so in some ways yes I am attracted to your body but the thing I love most about you is your soul. You have to be the smartest most annoying but lovable girl on this planet. And you're all mine."

"Aw, Scourgey," I said, blushing deeply.

"What? Hm," he asked before pressing his lips against mine. Our kisses were slow this time, his tongue tracing my lips before gently starting to intrude my mouth to meet with mine. I moaned into his mouth as he rolled so that he'd be on top of me. He pulled away from the passionate kiss to nip and lick at my ear.

"Mexico, we went through this earlier. Plus we just had a shower together. Isn't that enough?"

"There's never enough that I can get of you." I blushed again. Dammit, what was he doing to me now? "If you want, you can just sit back and relax while I work my magic."

"Mmm, tempting but I'm really tired." I pushed him off me.

"Aw that's too bad babe." I sat up to reach for the light.

"And why's that?"

"Because I'm not taking no for an answer." I squealed as he pounced at me, tackling me so that we were both halfway off the bed. He playfully tickled me as he nipped and kissed at my neck. "You're mine," he said in his funny serial killer voice. I laughed harder against his tickles because of that. He's such a goofball when he wants to be.

"Mexico, let me go," I said between my laughs. He picked me up so that I was straddling his waist.

"Never," he said before kissing me passionately. I grinded once against him causing him to growl and squeeze my ass. I could only giggle at this as he pinned to me to the bed, taking dominance. With the arm that he wasn't pinning down, I reached up and dimmed the lights.

X

"I'm serious, Rosy. He literally threw my Easy Bake Oven across the room because it burnt the cookies. His temper was that bad and he was only like 7," Javiera said as I died laughing. Since Scourge and Dante were out doing whatever, I was hanging out with Javiera. We clicked instantly. Something about us just led us to deep conversation that turned to sad that turned to funny. I don't know. Right now, Javiera was telling me a story of how Scourge was when he was younger. Apparently, he was a little bad ass. That obviously hasn't changed much.

"Wow. Just wow," I said between my laughs. As I talked to Javiera, I'd learned that she was engaged to a guy who was in the marines but he was out on duty at the moment. They had three kids together. The oldest was Alex, then there was Nikki and the youngest was little Louis. Speaking of her kids, Nikki walked into the room carrying her stuffed bunny. Even though she was only three, she was a splitting image of her mother.

"Mommy, can I have some juice please," she asked. Aw, how adorable.

"Of course sweetie," Javiera said, pecking her daughter's head before going over to the fridge. Nikki's violet eyes looked over to me and she smiled.

"Hi," she said. I giggled.

"Hello there."

"You're pretty."

"You are too."

"Thank you. My name is Nicolette but I like Nikki. What's your name?"

"Rosalinda but I like Rosy."

"Wanna be friends?"

"Of course!"

"Yay!" She exclaimed, jumping up in excitement. Her mother handed her the juicebox before she ran back into the living room.

"Your kids are so cute," I told Javiera as she sat back down.

"Not when they're cranky," she said with a laugh. Suddenly, her face grew solemn and she reached out to take my hand. "I heard about what happened to you and Scourge. I'm so sorry." I squeezed her hand.

"Thank you. It means a lot."

"How are you handling it?"

"Better than I was before. I'll admit that I was being really rash after it happened. I wouldn't eat. I couldn't sleep. I wouldn't even look at Scourge for a while."

"You broke up with him right?" I nodded.

"It was stupid though. We were just arguing and it got way to serious and I just snapped I guess. I couldn't take it anymore."

"Take what?" Tears brimmed my eyes as my old emotions resurfaced. I hadn't talked much about this to anyone – not even Scourge. But I guess since Javiera has kids of her own, she may know how I felt. She could place herself in my shoes whereas something happened to one of her kids. She was someone who would truly understand.

"Knowing that I my son died in my arms and there was nothing anyone could do about it. Not even the person who's supposed to make everything okay. I regret breaking up with him, I really do but my head was really fucked up."

"I understand. Trust me, he was messed up too. He would always call me asking of how to be around you. He didn't want to act to strong and be as if he didn't care which would only hurt you but he also didn't want to be too broken. He wanted to be your rock when he needed a rock himself. But when you broke up with him. I don't think I've ever heard him cry so much."

"He cried?" I asked in astonishment. Okay so maybe it wasn't that surprising since he did cry a while ago when I tried to leave but I didn't think that he would do it again. She nodded.

"He really loves you, Rosy." A soft smile came across my lips at hearing that. We heard footsteps come in the room so we looked up to see Javier. He didn't really pay any attention to his sister but he did stare at me as he walked to the fridge to get a water bottle. I felt uncomfortable again but this time I didn't have Scourge to hide under. I'm sure Javier wasn't too scared of his own sister. Speaking of Javiera, who noticed the tension, she spoke up. "Get your ugly ass out the kitchen," she told him. He rolled his eyes at her before walking out the room. Before he left fully, he turned and asked for me to come with him. Javiera and I shared a confused look before I got up and followed her brother. I heard him talking on the phone as I was walking down the hall. He was talking about the plans he and the other had made up for Scourge's dad which was weird to me. Then I heard him call the person "uncle" a couple times. Once he hung up, he turned and saw me. I was in deep shit then. I tried to run but he grabbed my arm and pinned me against the wall.

"You better not tell anyone or else I will kill you. Understood?" Scared, I nodded quickly. He smirked. "No. On second thought, maybe I'll make sure you don't talk." He made a move to touch me but Scourge walked in. His cousin immediately got off me, barely sparing a glance at my boyfriend. He just kept talking as if we were having a nice conversation. I played along although I knew deep down inside, I was debating on if to tell Scourge or not. I mean, he did have to know, didn't he? I'd assume he did. As I walked over to him and went under his arm – and protection – I made the decision to tell him. But then Javier shot me a look that made me change my mind.

**Whew, my fingers hurt! So anyways, Easter break starts this week so hopefully I will get an update in there somewhere. Until then my loyal readers!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	22. Limbo

**All characters belong to Sega except my OCs.**

**Ch. 23 Limbo**

I looked over at Rosy to see her typing up something on her lap top at the desk in our room. She looked determined to finish whatever she was doing but I could tell that it was annoying her. Speaking of annoying, she had been awfully quiet lately and as much as I hate to say this but I miss when she was loud. Not wanting to throw her out a window almost every time I spoke to her was starting to feel a bit weird. "You alright there babe," I asked as I unbuttoned my straight shirt that I was wearing.

"Yea, yea," she answered quickly, barely sparing a glance at me. "I'm just wrapping up this paper for my pathology course."

"You sure you're okay? I mean, you've been really quiet lately." She shrugged.

"Just a little tired, I guess." I sighed quietly. These past few weeks that we've been here, we haven't exactly been able to spend too much time together or to relax. I'd been working with the police here for my job at home plus hatching a plan to capture my dad while my girlfriend had been taking her classes online and helping out with Dante. I didn't know how long we'd be here so I enrolled him in the local school. I'd gone there as a kid so I was familiar with it and a little worried since back when I was in school, a lot of little badasses went there. The school has cleaned up a lot though and Dante seems to have made a small group of friends. Not to mention that he's also starting to get into girls. Rosy thinks it's adorable and I just give him condoms to make sure he's protected. I felt bad as I suddenly realized that I'd been neglecting the both of them but this is just what I have to do. No one ever said keeping them safe would be easy. My dad could be anywhere and I couldn't risk him seeing either one of them. I swear if he laid a hand on Rosy or Dante, I'd kill him. Sure, he cared about me and everything but if he had to use them to get what he wanted then he would. That's what I'm worried about. If he wanted to use me to help him then he could easily just take one of them hostage. Right now, they are my weaknesses.

Why did I bring them here anyway? If I was going to just keep them cooped up on the family estate then they could've just stayed back in California. As if I could leave them there though. Not with Dean running around still into Rosy. I don't care if she didn't like him back. I don't trust him. That and the fact that I couldn't stay away from them for too long. I loved both of them way too much to not see them every day. Especially Dante. He's become more like a son than a brother. It isn't what I bargained for when I adopted him but at least we're both happy now.

"Scourge," Rosy whined as I came up behind her and started to kiss her neck. My arms were wrapped around the chair and her stomach so that she couldn't go anywhere.

"What, baby?" She punched at my forearm.

"Don't call me that. And I need to finish this paper." I looked up at the screen. Sure enough, the essay was finished. She just wasn't in the mood to put up with this right now. Not that I blame her. It's been a lot of tension around her and both our sexual urges don't really fit in the mix.

"You need to learn to stop lying to me." I picked her up out the chair, pulling her petite body against mine. She wrapped her arms around my neck, looking up at me innocently.

"Who ever said I was lying? I still need to revise it." I rolled my eyes causing her to laugh. Ah, it had to be one of the most beautiful sounds I'd ever heard. Damn, I was seriously whipped.

"I don't wanna have sex if that'll tear you away." She raised an eyebrow, her amazing smile still on her lips.

"Oh really now? Then what do I owe this favor?"

"I just wanna give you a massage. You seem stressed."

"Since when do you give massages?" I cracked a smirk.

"Since right now."

"Oh. Sounds like fun then." I let her go so that she could lie on the bed. "But I'm not stressed, Mexico."

"Take off your shirt," I said as I grabbed some body oil thing that she uses. Rosy sighed but did as I commanded. "Your bra too." She rolled his eyes at this but once again obeyed.

"Did you even just listen to me?"

"You said you're not stressed and called me by that dreaded nickname. When are you gonna let it go?"

"Never." I rolled my eyes as I rubbed the oil between my hands.

"Whatever. Back on topic: I think you're stressed."

"Why?" I started to massage her shoulders softly, making a content moan escape her lips. Yea, I haven't exactly laid my hands on her much either. Guess she missed my touch.

"Because you're so serious. There has only been a couple times in these years that I've known you that you have been serious and it didn't even last too long." She rolled her eyes.

"I'm just focusing on school and stuff. I've also been looking around for internships at hospitals and clinics. You can say I'm trying to accomplish some things."

"Mmm." I moved my hands down lower on her back. "I just worry about you."

"I know," she murmured. "You shouldn't though. I'm okay."

"As long as you say you are then I guess I'll have to believe it."

"At least I know you trust me."

"You should already know that I trust you. We've been together for a long while now, Rosa."

"I know but sometimes you just…" She trailed off. "Never mind."

"What? I just get too overprotective?"

"Sometimes. I don't want to fight over this though. I get it. You don't want anyone to take me away from you. It's understandable. I'm just not used to it yet."

"Still? Rosy, we've been together for what feels like ages." She turned, pulling a cover around her bare torso as she sat up. I perched myself at the edge of the bed, right next to where her bare legs were. "Didn't any of your other boyfriends get angry when other guys hit on you?" She shrugged.

"They'd get mad but they'd brush it off. You don't."

"Is that a bad thing?" She shook her head.

"No. Honestly, I like it. I do. It just still overwhelms me sometimes that a man can care that much about me. My ex's were just flings ya know. The only guy who's ever really stuck around was you which is ironic since you hated me at one time and still I get on your nerves. Guess I still can't believe how much you love me."

"If you want me to be less protective then I will."

"Really," she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hell no." She groaned, falling onto her back. "You're a terrible girlfriend."

"Aw, Scourgey, I love you too." I rolled my eyes but lightly caressed her cheek.

"Go to sleep, Rosy. I'll be back in a couple minutes."

"Where are you going?"

"To tell Dante to get his ass in that shower and go to bed." She giggled before I pecked a kiss at her lips. "If you're asleep by the time I get back: Sweet dreams, pain in the ass." She laughed again, kissing me lightly.

"Goodnight, asshole." I squeezed her thigh gently before getting up and heading into my old room. Rest assured, Dante was still in his uniform playing Xbox. I couldn't help but to smile at him. I remember being in his shoes. Sure, I might have been little but I sure could stay up as late as I could to play video games. I knocked on his doorway, causing him to jump and turn around in his desk chair.

"Dammit Scourge," Dante yelled as I chuckled at his face. He threw a pillow at me in which I only ducked to avoid being hit with it.

"Get in the shower and get to bed. We're training tomorrow."

"But it's Friday night," he whined. "Can I at least stay up until 12?" I sighed.

"Alright, but only 12. Then take your little ass to sleep. ¿_Entiendes_?"

"Sí." He looked around the room briefly. "You know, I still can't believe that you used to sleep in this very room." I raised an eyebrow, going to take a seat on the bed.

"Really? Why?" He shrugged.

"This place is just so peaceful. A lot different than Cali, that's for sure. I guess since I've never really seen you anywhere except in our town, this makes me rethink a lot."

"Yea, sometimes I can't believe that I even left this place. Puerto Rico is my home." He looked down nervously.

"Well I'm kind of glad you did…leave here. Because if you didn't…well then we wouldn't have met and who knows where I'd be right now." He looked up at me, biting his lip. "Thank you…for everything." I shook my head.

"Don't mention it, D."

"No, really. I'm grateful that you took me under my wing. If you didn't then who knows what douchebags would've taken me just for the money. At least you adopted me so I won't have to worry about that anymore."

"Yea, being passed around from home to home isn't easy."

"You went through something like this too," he asked as he got up to take a seat beside me. I nodded.

"When my dad got put in jail, they put me in multiple foster homes. My childhood wasn't exactly the best. Every foster home I was put in, they beat on me or tried to molest me. I was a little bad ass when I was younger." Dante smiled for a second before letting it drop.

"Do you have any good memories from your childhood?"

"No actually. The only thing that I can call close to happy is spending time with my mom before she died. But even then, they weren't exactly the best. I mean, my mom had problems and half the time, we would be trying to run from my dad."

"When you say problems, do you mean like mentally or…?"

"My dad fucked up her mind, D. She was paranoid most of the time and she always thought someone was going to hurt her. The only time she looked as if she was normal was when she would sing. Man, she loved to sing and she had the most beautiful voice. My dad didn't approve of it though so when that stopped, she was just some scared young women who didn't know what she was doing with her life."

"That sounds like my sister."

"You have siblings?" He nodded.

"I don't know how many but there's probably a dozen. Anyway, my sister, Aaliyah, she loved to sing too but she had a boyfriend who messed her up big time. Last I heard, she was pregnant." He shrugged. "Guess she's following in my mother's footsteps already."

"How old was your sister when you last saw her?"

"13," he said solemnly. "13 and pregnant." He shook his head. "It's whatever though." I put my hand on his shoulder.

"If you want, I can help you find her. Maybe-"

"No," he said. "They're all in the past. If she knew where I was then she'd try to be my guardian. I don't want that. You're the best guardian I can ask for." I smiled.

"Thanks, D. That means a lot."

"Well it means a lot. All that you've done for me. I don't think I can ever repay you."

"You don't have to. I mean you're my little brother." I ruffled his hair as I said this, causing him to laugh. He pushed my hand off.

"You're messing up my hair," he said as he tried to fix up his Mohawk. I chuckled.

"Good." He punched my arm.

"Such a douche."

"What else am I here for?" He shook his head.

"I love you, Scourge. You know, in a brotherly way." I smiled, my heart starting to feel fuzzy. Just knowing that Dante looked up to me was enough or so I though. Now to know that he loved me as his big brother made me feel as if I was superman or something. This feeling was absolutely great.

"I love you too, Dante. I'm gonna let you get back to your game but uh, have a good night."

"Night." I got up and walked out his room. When I returned to my bedroom, I saw Rosy in the bed knocked out. It was cute though. More like beautiful, actually. I climbed into the bed with her, wrapping my arms around her and fell into a peaceful sleep as well.

X

I walked around the corner to see Javier talking to Rosy…again. Anger immediately boiled in me. Couldn't anyone keep their hands off my girl? I know that she beautiful and everything but damn, it's starting to get on my nerves. Javier isn't exactly nice either so I definitely don't want her near him. I got a little closer to notice that Rosy looked a bit scared as was Javier's expression a bit threatening. If I wasn't mistaken, it looked like he was glaring at her. Guess it's time for me to step in before I kill my cousin.

"Everything alright here," I asked, walking up to them. Rosy looked at me and relief flew over her features. She practically zoomed to my side in which I wrapped my arm around her waist. Javier looked annoyed, glaring at me for a second before slowly letting his "I don't give a fuck" composure return.

"Yea, _primo_, everything's perfect." He looked to my girlfriend, causing her to flinch. "We'll talk more later." Rosy slowly nodded though I could see that she was reluctant to do so. What the fuck was this asshole doing to my girl? Once he left, I immediately dragged Rosy off to a secluded part of the house.

"Nothing's wrong, Mexico," she said as I pulled her along. She was practically running to keep up with me though. Right now I was utterly pissed off. Rosy was mine and I'd be damned if Javier was doing some type of rape shit to her. She was going to tell me what's going on. I'd make sure of that.

"What does he want from you, Rosy?" I asked as I slowed to a stop. Her wide jade eyes looked down, scanning the floor nervously. "Tell me."

"Promise you won't get too mad and do something you'll regret later."

"No." She sighed, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Alright. Well then I guess I'm not going to tell you."

"Yes you are."

"The hell I'm not." We glared at each other for a couple minutes. Dammit, I'm starting to miss when she was just cooperative. Now that's she recovering from losing our baby, her old self was starting to resurface. The other night, I almost threw her out the window. I'd forgotten how annoying she was. Then again, it was pretty sexy. Sometimes.

"Rosalinda, either you tell me or I will fuck the living daylights out of you. Take your pick. Note that I won't show any mercy to that fragile body of yours."

"Did you just threaten to rape me?" She asked with a raised eyebrow though a smile was forming on her lips.

"Damn straight."

"I don't have a problem with that."

"Oh really now?" She blushed deeply.

"Okay, I'll tell you. But you can't do anything impulsively. Javier can't know that I told you."

"I'll try."

"Javier is working with your father to help him escape from the country and is going to cover the tracks so that the police will never find him. He's told Alejandro all of our tactics and they themselves have bigger plans of their own."

"And how do you know all this," I asked through clenched teeth. I was trying my hardest not to go find my cousin and rip his fucking head off. I'd always known he admired my father but damn, he knew that Alejandro was dangerous and unpredictable. For all Javier knew, my father could kill him once he got what he wanted.

"I overheard him on the phone one time. He saw me and threatened me not to tell anyone. That's why he's always talking to me. He's making sure that you or anyone else don't know about his alliance with your father."

"He threatened you," I asked, my voice turning into a growl. My hands were already balled into fists but now I really needed them to impact with something. No one should ever threaten what means the most to me. I don't care who it is.

"Scourge, please calm down," Rosy said, walking closer to me so that she could put her hands on my cheeks. "I'm okay, really. He hasn't hit me or anything, I swear." I forced myself to uncurl my fists so that I could lightly grab hold her hips to pull her closer.

"But what if he does hurt you," I asked, struggling to soften my voice. Rosy's jade green eyes seemed gentle as they searched mine, silently wiping away the traces of anger in me.

"He won't. As long as he doesn't know that I told you then he won't. That's why you can't do anything impulsive around him. If he finds out then…" I sighed, putting my forehead against hers.

"You should know by now that I won't let anyone hurt you." She nodded, pecking my lips.

"Thanks." She hugged me tightly. Out of habit, I returned the habit, keeping a good hold of her small body. I felt bad for lying about not going after him but hey, what she doesn't know won't hurt her. Later that day, I saw my cousin working on his car. Anger fueled through me just at the sight. Fucking traitor. He looked up at me carelessly.

"What do you want," he asked, tightening something before standing up straight. I crossed my arms.

"Do you like my girl or something?" Javier smirked.

"How can a guy not like your girl? I mean, have you looked at her?"

"Yes and without clothes too." Javier's smirk faltered a bit. "Leave her alone."

"I would but ya see, we're just becoming such good friends that I couldn't possibly bear to stay away. She's got quite a personality that one." Tell me about it. "Besides, she's a good look. I bet tons of other guys want to hit it just as bad as I do."

"Don't."

"What's wrong, Scourge? Don't want to admit that you've got one of the hottest chicks in the world and you don't know what to do with her? Come on, _primo_, you know that she's probably fucking other guys."

"She's not," I growled.

"Once a slut, always a slut," he continued, ignoring my comment. Now he was really pissing me off. He was not going to stand her and insult Rosy when he barely knows her. "Hey, I was wondering: does she let you in when she's with another guy or do you just sit back and watch?"

Okay that's it. I'd had enough of these remarks and antics of his. If he wants to sit here and be an asshole then fine, I'd show him what an asshole gets. My fist shot out and hit him right in the jaw. Javier's temper was just as bad as mine so that immediately pissed him off. He tackled me to the ground before starting to throw punches. I easily dodged them. Sure he could fight good but I was more experienced. Without much effort, I caught him in the ribs and the eye before knocking him off me with a blow to the jaw. I got on top of him and threw punches at his ribs. Since he was family, I had to go a bit easier on him. Not much though since I was doing a lot of damage. He'd got me a couple times in my jaw but I was used to it. Some guys always got a couple shots. It wasn't long before I heard my girlfriend's voice yelling at us to stop. She tried to pick me up off my cousin but I'm a lot heavier than her. I got up on my own, pushing her away. "You stay out of this," I growled at her.

"But you promised," she said, looking as if someone had just run over her new puppy. Tears brimmed at her eyes as were her plump lips turned into a frown.

"He's not very good at keeping promises," Javier said as he started to get up, that grim smirk still on his face. I kicked him in the stomach, causing him to fall back down. Rosy yelled for me to stop, grabbing my arm before I could kick again. I shook her off before stalking off back toward my old house. Rosy followed me though she had a hard time keeping up. I didn't want to look at her or touch her right now. I'd hit her once before when I was drunk and pissed off and I'm not going to do it again. Even though I wasn't drunk, that doesn't mean that my anger won't get the best of me if she tries to intervene.

Once we reached the house, I stormed up to our bedroom. I yelled for Dante to pack his shit. Like a good boy, I heard him do as he was told. I grabbed Rosy's suitcase out the closet and started to fill it with some of her dresses. "What the fuck are you doing," she asked as she ran into the room.

"You and Dante are getting the hell out of here."

"No we aren't."

"Yes you two are!" She flinched at my tone but kept up her guard as she got closer.

"Look, I know that you're worried about Javier and your dad but that doesn't mean that you can just tell me and Dante what to do! You may be Dante's father but you're not mine!"

"You don't think I know that!"

"It doesn't seem like it! What with you telling me what to do all the fucking time!"

"I'm trying to keep your ass safe! If you don't want my help then that's too damn bad!"

"I'm staying, Scourge," she said, her voice strong and defiant. It was cute how she actually stomped her foot when she said that. Sometimes I swear she forgets who's the bigger one in this relationship. I let out a dark laugh.

"Like hell." She let out a little noise that I think was supposed to be a growl but it sounded kind of funny before getting down beside me and taking her clothes out my hands. She threw them onto the bed. "What the fuck are you doing," I asked, pushing her away from me gently. She hit me in the shoulder. Dammit, were we really going to get into one of those fights again?

"I'm not leaving, Scourge. I am your girlfriend and I'm going to stand by you no matter what." I looked over to see the determination etched all over my babe's face. I'd already known she was one to get what she wanted but never did I think I'd ever see her like this. She was going to keep defying me no matter what I said or did. In a way, I was proud that she wasn't gonna let me go through this alone but in another, I knew that leaving was in her best interest.

"Look, Rosy, you could get seriously hurt or killed in this mess. I really don't want either of those things to happen to you. If something happened to you, I…I don't know what I'd do."

"I understand that, Scourge but I don't want to leave you here. What if something happens to you? Ever thought about that?"

"I can endure more than you think."

"You're not invincible, Scourge. I know it may seem like you are but you're not. What if you get killed? What if you get seriously hurt? How do you think I would feel?"

"You'd be sad and then get over it."

"No I wouldn't."

"Yes you would."

"And how would you know?"

"You've got Dean, don't you? I mean, he would take care of you. You'd be safe with him." Rosy shook her head, tears brimming at her eyes.

"No. Please don't say what I think you're going to say. Please don't."

"Rosy, it's for the better."

"No it's not! I'm tired of this Scourge! I am! Just because we're in this little bit of trouble does not mean that you can just go and break up with me!"

"Oh but you can do it to me, right?"

"That was a different situation!"

"Was it? In both situation, someone dies! You deserve better than this, Rosy! Stop being a dumbass by loving me and find someone who can actually give you the life that was made for you! I can't be perfect! I can't love you fully! I can't do any of that! So go find someone who can!"

"No!"

"And why not!"

"Because you're the only person I have ever truly loved! You're the only man I'll ever love like this! Being with Dean or any other guy doesn't compare to being with you! Yes, you're an impulsive, hard headed, sarcastic, bad tempered asshole but I love you. And I'm not leaving you no matter what. I made that mistake before and I'm not going to do it again." Tears streamed down her face as she said this. Her voice had already cracked so near the end she could barely speak. With a sigh, I pulled her into my lap, letting her sob into my chest as I held her close.

"You know I love you, don't you," I whispered in her ear. She nodded, her face still buried in my chest. "And you know I don't want you to leave but you have to. It's to keep you safe." She shrugged.

"I just don't want to leave you," she murmured. Damn, she reminded me so much of my mother. Both were so stubborn to leave and both were too blinded by love to see that they deserved better. Yes I loved Rosy and am doing everything I can to make sure she's happy but I'm sure there's someone else out there who can do better than I can. Then again, what would I do without her? I already hated the fact that I had to send her back to Cali without me for a little while. I don't think I could ever try to live without her permanently. At least she understands that this is the best for her. She's a strong girl. I'm sure she'll be fine.

Later that night, when we were on our way to sleep, Rosy cuddled up into my arms. I thought she was pissed at me since she had been laying with her back to me all the way on the edge of the bed. I looked down at her through my narrowed eyes. "We're not breaking up," she told me.

"Good." I pecked a kiss at her forehead before lightly kissing her lips. "I didn't like it while you were mad at me."

"I know but you deserved it." I shrugged. I shifted onto my back so that she could lay her head on my chest. As I watched her fall back asleep, a couple things rang through my mind. A small smirk came across my lips as I stimulated a plan that just might work. Right when I was about to fall asleep, my phone rang. Who the fuck was calling me at 1:00 in the morning? I reached out and answered the phone although my voice was a little rough.

"_Cute girl you got there, son. Is she durable?" _

**I actually liked this chapter to some extent. Things are settling down so now I can finally focus a bit more on this story. It's going to be over soon :( but not too soon :) Then I will probably start another story(Anything you guys would like to see?). Don't fret, I will start working on The Game again in the summer. My other stories...well we'll have to see. I discontinue them. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	23. Something Like You

**Quick update because it's fluffy and was easy.**

** All characters belong to Sega except my OCs**

**Ch. 23 Something Like You**

What the fuck? Anger boiled through my veins as I almost crushed the phone. How the hell did he get my number? Oh wait, my fucking dumbass cousin is in an alliance with him. That's great. "What do you want," I asked, trying to keep my voice low so that I wouldn't wake my sleeping girlfriend. My father laughed half-heartedly before answering my question, his familiar thick accent running through my ears.

"Freedom, _hijo_. What more is there that I would want?" I rolled my eyes. "Let's make a little deal shall we?"

"I'm not helping you."

"I expected that out of you. That's why I have a close eye on your little family. They're pretty nice. I'm sure you wouldn't want anything to happen to them." I sighed.

"Fine. I'm listening."

"If you get me out of Puerto Rica then maybe I'll leave your little girlfriend and son alone."

"And if I refuse?"

"Well then I guess you must not want to ever see them again. Or better yet: you can watch them die." A low growl erupted in my chest, causing Rosy to whimper. Apparently my father heard the small noise.

"Now, Scourge, don't lose your temper. Your little girlfriend is sleeping."

"Is there anything I can do that doesn't involve getting you out of here? I can get you American money, a house, a new identity. Anything you want except helping you out of Puerto Rico."

"Sadly no. I need your help specifically. After all, I did train you for things like this. You haven't forgotten all your training have you?"

"No," I said through clenched teeth. I looked down at Rosy sleeping peacefully. I had no other choice but to follow his command. If he laid a hand on Dante or Rosy then I'd probably kill him. Alejandro sets out to kill though, not to harm. Once he was them in his grasps then there is no rewinding time or getting better. He'd kill them without thinking twice about it. And I was not about to let him take away the last bit of happiness I had. "What do you want me to do," I asked causing my father to chuckle.

"There's a good boy," he said before going on with telling me the plan. I was barely listening to him, only staring down at my beautiful girlfriend and stroking her hair. That and I was thinking of a way to counter his plan with my own. My dad doesn't seriously think I'm that stupid as to just go along with whatever he says. Apparently he does since he keeps going on as if I'm the most cooperative person in the world. Once we hung up, I let out a sigh. There was no way in hell that I could get Dante and Rosy out the country now. If my dad knows about them then there's no doubt he has people following them and me. My father wasn't stupid either. He knew the first thing I would try to do is send them away so I guess he caught me before I could. I tried to move Rosy off my gently so that I could get up and punch something to get my anger out but the movement woke her up. Again, she whimpered, her arms tightening around my torso.

"Mexico," she whined as she wiped at her eyes. "What's wrong with you? Why are you up in the middle of the night?" A strong feeling to tell her about the conversation with my father came into my body but I shook it off. I didn't want her to worry any more than she already was. Besides, she'd also be scared and I didn't want that.

"I can't sleep," I lied swiftly. Rosy raised an eyebrow at me. I could see in her eyes that she didn't believe me yet that she was too tired to argue. Thank god for the last part. I didn't want to fight with her right now. She lay back down on my chest.

"Is there something bothering you? Did you have a nightmare? Anything you wanna talk about? Are the memories from the house keeping you up?"

"You should be a therapist," I pointed out, making her stick her tongue out at me. Once again, the need to tell her about my father rang over me but I pushed it away. I had to. She didn't need to know. Plus ignorance will keep her safer in this case. "But yea, I had a bad dream."

"About what?"

"Something really bad happened to you and Dante." She nodded, looking down.

"Well we're leaving soon so you don't-"

"No you guys aren't." She looked back up at me, confused.

"What are you talking about? We just had a whole fight about that."

"I know but something came up so now you guys are staying here."

"Oh." I caressed her cheek softly before kissing her softly. "I'm sorry about your dream. You don't have anything to worry about though. Dante and I aren't going anywhere anytime soon."

"I was hoping you'd say that," I replied before kissing her again. Rosy was such a supportive girlfriend. I didn't know there were girls like her out there. Ones who loved you no matter what was going on. Guess since I only messed around with them, I never really looked for what I really wanted in a girl. At least I got it right with Rosy. Even though she was annoying as sin, she was everything I wanted.

"Mexico, I'm tired," she whined against my lips. I reluctantly pulled away to peck kisses down her neck.

"Then go to sleep."

"And let you rape me? I think not."

"I won't rape you. Maybe I'll give you a few hickeys but I won't do anything. I promise." She sighed.

"Okay." She positioned herself so that her neck was open to me although she was still cuddled up in my arms. As I pressed my lips against her skin once more, I heard her murmur an I love you. I returned it before going back to her smooth skin.

X

The next morning, I awoke to an empty bed. Where the fuck did my girlfriend go? As I sat up, I saw her flounce in with a plate of food. "Good morning, Mexico," she said, pecking a kiss at my cheek. "I made you breakfast." I looked from the plate of eggs, bacon, and hash browns to my girlfriend through my narrowed eyes.

"Thanks." She smiled, her pearly whites glowing. Her jade eyes had a sparkle in them as was her hair filled with life. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"What," she asked between a giggle.

"Since when do you cook breakfast for anyone but yourself?" She hit my arm in which I pushed her ass off the bed as payback. She glared at me as she got back on the bed. As usual, I returned the evil look. At least she cooked this before I did that or else she'd have probably poisoned it.

"I wanted to do something nice for you in return for everything you do for me." I shrugged.

"It's no big deal."

"Maybe not to you but to me it means a lot so thank you."

"You're not welcome." She kissed my cheek again before getting up. "Now where are you going?"

"I need to go grocery shopping. We barely have any food in here and I need to buy more cleaning stuff. Dante and I should be back soon."

"You're taking D with you?"

"Yup! He knows what we need." I nodded. "Guess I'll see you later then?"

"Yea." She pecked a kiss at my lips.

"Love you."

"Love you too." As I watched her flit back out the room, I could only think of what kind of angel kidnapped my girlfriend and gave me this happy thing. Whatever, she cooked food. That's all that matters. Later tonight, I was going to take Rosy out except I had no idea what I was going to do. It had to be special, I know that much. We haven't been out in ages. I feel bad that I've been keeping her cooped up but now that I know my dad knows about her, it doesn't even matter anymore. She can go out and about as she pleases. Not that she hadn't been doing that before.

The first place I went for ideas for our date tonight was to my cousin, aunt, and grandmother. They were all in the kitchen in my aunt's house making brunch for the kids. Javiera looked at me a bit suspiciously when I walked in. "The fuck are you looking at," I asked her.

"Nothing attractive." I rolled my eyes, looking to the two older women. No wonder her and Rosy got along so well. They're both annoying and a pain in my ass.

"Good morning," I told them.

"What do you want, boy," my grandmother asked. Guess she wanted to me to hurry up and get out so they could go back to gossiping about whatever they were talking about. I swear the only thing the girls in my family do are gossip, cook and have children. Other than that, they don't do shit.

"I need advice. Um, I want to take Rosy out tonight but I don't know what to do," I said, blushing out of embarrassment. Usually, I don't go to them when it came to girls. Hell, I don't go to anyone. I'd just come up with something and go with it. But tonight had to be special and special was not something that came up spontaneously.

"Aw, what's wrong Scourge? Tired of dinner and a movie?" I glared at Javiera as she smiled mischievously at me. Damned bitch.

"You shut up."

"Make me."

"Enough you two. Scourge, honey, what's the occasion? Just a date or is it big news?" I blushed a deeper shade of red.

"Well, um, I'm uh…"

"You're pregnant," Javiera asked, tilting her head. Dammit, can I just punch her already?

"No."

"Then what," my grandmother asked, intrigued by my bashfulness. I was surprised as myself that I was blushing so hard. I guess that I love Rosy more than I thought I did.

"I'm planning on asking Rosy to marry me with my mom's old wedding ring."

"What," all three women said in unison with big smiles on their faces. Ah hell. Here comes the fan girling. I should've never mentioned that and let them find out whenever they found out.

"So are you three going to help me or not?"

"Aw, Scourge! That's so cute! How long have you two been together again? Wait, is she knocked up again?"

"What? No, _abuela_, she's not pregnant. We've been together for over two years. I know it may seem fast and all but we acted like a couple somewhat before we got together officially. Besides, she's all I need in a woman."

"I don't believe it. You're really whipped," Javiera yelled before starting to laugh. "I never thought I'd live to see the day that happened!"

"And you might not live to see our wedding either," I growled at her. My aunt walked up to me, putting her hands on my shoulders.

"If this is what you want then I support it all the way. Rosalinda is a very nice girl and I'm happy that you feel such a strong way about her. I hope she says yes."

"Thanks, auntie. So, do you guys have a plan or what?"

"Nope," they all said in unison. Well that was a huge waste of time on my part. In a last resort, I went up to Miguel's room and asked him for ideas. He laughed at me. That was expected but whatever.

"So you're finally settling down that _chica bonita_ of yours eh," he asked. I sighed. Why was half the people in my life so fucking annoying? Damn.

"Do you have any ideas or not? Rosy's going to be home soon."

"Hmm, how about you take her somewhere that means something to you. It'll show that she's special to you." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Since when did you become such a romantic when you can't even get a girl to talk to you?"

"Hey, girls do talk to me, they just don't date me because I'm too sexy for them."

"Or you're just a perv." He rolled his eyes.

"But I do have a way with the ladies. There's this girl named Nikki who's works at this café near the job and we are going on a date tomorrow night."

"Does she wear glasses by any chance? 'Cause to look at you, she must be blind." He glared at me.

"Shut up and get out my room."

"With pleasure."

"You're welcome," he yelled as I shut the door behind me.

X

"We're going out tonight," I told Rosy who was brushing her hair as I walked into our bedroom later that day. She looked over at me, surprised.

"Who the fuck are you talking to like that?"

"Your little ass. Now put on this dress. I'll be out the shower in a couple minutes," I said as I threw the bag on the bed. She looked to the dress bag and frowned.

"Scourge, you don't have to keep buying me things."

"I want to. No fighting. Just get dressed, okay," I said, pulling her to me for a quick kiss. She just stared after me in astonishment as I walked into the bathroom. While in the shower, I silently rehearsed what I was going to say to her. I'd practiced more than enough times but I had to be sure that I had everything down. She deserved a speech that showed how much I loved her and how much I needed her in my life. Then maybe she'll say yes to a lifetime with an asshole like me.

I got dressed in a black straight shirt with the sleeves rolled up to my elbows, a pair of black jeans, and black Jordan's. I know that I'm supposed to get all dressed up and what not but that's not me. Rosy knows that so hopefully she won't be too upset about it. Not that she cared any other time. I walked out the bathroom to see Rosy had put on the dress I bought her. It was blood red, spaghetti strapped, with a dip in the chest to show a tease of cleavage, and black lace on the hem of the chest and on her sides. The back formed a diamond hole, showing her tanned skin. The dress was also a little fitted so it outlined all her curves, much to my advantage. IF tonight went well then that would be a good thing. She was styling her hair into sexy waves that flowed down to her waist. Her eyes were outlined in black and she wore a red, black and silver eye shadow while her lips were frosted in a sexy bright red. I couldn't wait to kiss them now. I came up behind her to peck kisses at her cheeks and jawline, causing her to giggle. "Stop before I burn you," she said, pushing my away and waving the curling iron at me.

I took Rosy to a secluded area near the outskirts of Puerto Rico. It was amusing to see how confused she looked as she tried to figure out where we were going. She wasn't going to figure it out until we got there though. No one knew about this place. The place with the row of colorful fountains and the gardens filled with roses of all colors. I'd set up a small dinner table for us and cooked all the food. Rosy practically turned the color of her dress once she saw everything. Once we were done eating, I guided her up towards the fountains. "This is so beautiful," she murmured, looking around in awe.

"Not as beautiful as you though," I replied, pecking a kiss near her mouth. She smiled.

"What is this place, anyway?"

"I'm not sure what it's called but this is where my dad proposed to my mom. Not that our relationship is anything like theirs but I just thought you'd like it. My mom loved it here. Whenever she was allowed to go out, she'd take me out here and tell me stories about her and my dad when they were happy together. The last good memory I had with her was in this place. She was telling me how I was going to find a beautiful girl who I'd love with all my heart and who would love me and that we would have a bunch of babies and get married and live happily ever after. I guess she was right after all." Rosy smiled wider, blushing an even deeper shade of red. "Do you wanna dance with me?"

"What," Rosy asked, looking at me in confusion. "If I do recall, you don't dance nor can you dance to save your life." I rolled my eyes. One time, we were watching some movie and a ballroom dance scene came on and she made me dance with her. It's not that I couldn't dance, it's just that I hate slow dancing. So I screwed that up and she got mad at me. This time was different though. We're not in my apartment watching a Disney movie. Instead we're in the special place where love flows freely.

"I guess you can say that I've learned a thing or two since then." I pulled her close against me before starting to rock back and forth. I hummed the waltz, causing her to giggle. Since she made me watch the Notebook about one billion times, I think I'd know a thing or two about impressing a girl while slow dancing. I smiled down at her before kissing her lips softly. I went down to kiss on her ear while whispering constantly how much I loved her. Rosy held me tightly, obviously loving all the attention I was giving her.

"Why are you being so romantic right now," she asked as she let out a laugh since I nibbled her ear lightly. Well, here goes my chance… As wimpy as this is going to sound: I was scared to propose to her. But despite my fear, I let her go and got down on one knee. I took both her hands in mine.

"Rosy, you have no idea how much I love you. I know it's a bit surprising considering how much I hated you when we first met but you've grown on me – a lot. You've stood by me through so much bullshit that any other woman would've left me when happened. You're amazing. Simply amazing. You're not afraid to eat, or afraid to dress in baggy clothes or afraid to be who you are. You're annoying in the cutest way possible. You're crazy in the sexiest way. You're the most caring person I've ever met and you're smart and charming and witty and beautiful and everything a man wants in a girl. But yet, for two years you've been here with me. I don't know why you would stay with a douchebag like me but I am grateful. You changed me when I never knew that I needed something new. That I needed someone to love. And you, you came along and showed me everything that a love should be. I can never repay you for everything you've done for me whether you realize it or not but I do want to ask one thing in favor of our love." I pulled out the ring case from my pocket and popped it open. My mother's ring was a 7 karat heart shaped ruby jewel that had smaller diamonds outlining it and a silver band. Rosy was already crying but the sight of the ring increased the tears as did one of her hands go to cover her mouth. "Rosalinda Bethany Rose, will you marry me?"

"Oh my god," Rosy said, taking her other hand away to cover her eyes that were smudged with makeup.

"What's wrong, baby? You don't want to marry me?"

"No," she cried.

"No, you don't want to-"

"No, I want to marry you, I'm just," she got cut off by her sobs.

"Huh?" She took her hands away from her face, showing her bright smile.

"Yes, I'll marry you!" I smiled, scooping her up into my arms. Happy tears ran down with her cheeks as I slipped the ring on her finger. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Rosy. I love you more than you'll ever know." She pressed her mouth onto mine, engaging us into a deep passionate kiss. Our lips and tongues moved together in a beautiful harmony that I never thought existed. There was just so much passion burning between us that I could barely take it. We were still kissing when we returned back to the house.

"Scourge," Rosy murmured against my lips as I pushed her up against the wall.

"Yes beautiful?" She pushed me away so that she could look me in the eye. A seductive smirk played on her lips as her eyes showed a strong desire of lust. I knew where this was going.

"I want you to show me how much you love me." I raised an eyebrow, my own smirk coming up on my lips.

"You really want that?" She nodded, biting her lips bashfully. I pushed my hips against hers, lightly rubbing against her womanhood causing her to moan. Our lips connected again as I lifted up the bottom hem of her dress so that I could pick her up. Her legs wrapped around my waist without question as I carried her to the bedroom, our lips still moving against each other.

I dropped her on the bed roughly. She sat up on her knees to unbutton my shirt – well more like rip I guess I should say – before kissing me again. I pushed her back down against the bed, settling my hips in between her legs. My hand went under her to unzip the dress. That thing was gone in less than five seconds. Her bra was even easier to get off because it was strapless. I teased at her breasts, licking and biting at them. She whimpered and moaned under the pleasure I was giving her. I let her unbutton my pants even though I wasn't ready to get to that part. I pecked soft kisses down her body until I got to her underwear. Carelessly, I ripped them off before going to work on her with my mouth. Damn, she tasted so fucking good. The urge to go rougher came when she started to tug at my hair, screaming my name. I never thought she could cum so damn hard but she did. Then again, we'd never had an intercourse this rough before. She told me she wanted to me to show her how much I loved her so I was going to do just that. I thrust into her softly before pushing in and out quickly and roughly. She screamed and moaned under me, scratching at my back. After a minute or two, I grabbed her hands and pinned them down above her head. Our kisses turned rough but still passionate as I thrust even harder into her. Hell, this was became so rough that I began biting at her neck. She loved it though, taking every chance she got to free her hands and hold me closer.

"Scourge," she yelled in pleasure as she neared her climax. I grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled it back, arching her neck and back a little. "Don't stop," she moaned. I nipped at her jawline.

"Wasn't planning on it." I went harder, causing her legs to fidget and her muscles to tighten around me. Damn, she was wet but that felt even better. We both climaxed harder than I thought but damn did it feel good. I collapsed next to her on the bed with a deep sigh of content. Rosy was still panting, her eyes closed as was her legs in the same position. I grabbed one of her thighs and pulled it so that it was hooked around my waist. I leaned in and kissed her lips softly. "You alright baby," I asked. She nodded, opening her eyes a little.

"Now that's what I call beating up the pussy," she said, causing me to chuckle. I kissed her again before kissing her forehead. She cuddled against me, letting me hold her. "You're not done with me, are you?"

"Smart girl." She shook her head, smiling up at me. "As weird as this sounds, I'm glad that I was scheduled to fight you." Rosy smiled wider.

"Me too." We kissed once more before I rolled back on top of her. Later that night, I was still awake even though Rosy was sound asleep on my chest. I was trying hard not to fall asleep. Tonight was the night that I had to help my dad. That sucks since I couldn't stay here with my fiancé and just hold her. At least my dad was stepping into my own little trap. Everything should go smoothly so that I could return back to my paradise with my beautiful girl. Or at least I hoped that's how things would turn out.

**Aw so they're engaged now! Yay! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	24. Make It Alright

**All characters belong to Sega except my OCs**

**Ch. 24 Make It Alright**

_I wanna fuck you hard_

_I wanna feel you deep_

_I wanna rock your body_

_I wanna taste your sweet_

_I wanna fuck you hard_

_I wanna feel you deep_

_I wanna aah ahh_

_I wanna aah ahh_

I groaned at the sound of my phone's ringtone. Who the hell was calling me in the middle of the night? Probably Brittany or Cody just to annoy me like the two evil little best friends they were. I tightened my arm on the pillow I was laying on when my eyes shot open. Where the fuck did Scourge go? Was he really going to go back into the habit of leaving after we have sex? Damn. I grabbed my phone from the nightstand and answered it.

"Hello, may I speak to Rosalinda Rose please," a woman's voice said from the other end.

"This is she," I replied, restraining my yawn that desperately needed to be released.

"Hello Ms. Rose, this is _Nueva Antonio_ Hospital. We're going to need you to come right away." Millions of scary thoughts filled my head as I jumped out the bed and ran around the room to get dressed.

"What? Why? Is everything okay," I asked, talking fast. Dammit, couldn't these pants get on any faster?

"Everything is fine. Your fiancé had gotten shot a couple times earlier but he's regained consciousness and is asking for you." With that, I hung up. What the hell, man? Couldn't Scourge sit his ass down somewhere for five seconds? Words could not describe how angry I was. How can a person just propose to someone and then go get shot not even 24 hours afterward. I know Scourge and I have a strange relationship but it can't possibly be that fucked up, can it? Then again, maybe it can since all of this is happening. I just hoped that damned Mexican had a good excuse for leaving me and doing something stupid that ended up getting him almost killed.

The ladies at the front desk could tell that I was pissed off when I walked into the hospital. "Boy troubles," the older one asked, looking me over. Since I was rushing, I'd thrown on a pair of sweatpants and one of Scourge's old basketball jerseys. It didn't help that my hair was an absolute mess from Scourge and I's intercourse earlier and that I probably had bags under my eyes from my weariness. They probably thought I'd just been through a break up and to make matters worse, something happened. Poor theoretical me.

"He proposed and then got shot in the same night," I said, forcing a smile. The younger girl let out a giggle. Even though I was pissed about it, the concept was pretty funny. "I'm looking for Scourge Delgado's room."

"You're Scourge's girlfriend," I heard another woman ask as she emerged from the room behind the desk. We all looked over to see a flawless girl with flowing black hair, deep blue eyes, and a tall slender body. Just looking at her perfect figure and blemish free tanned complexion made me feel like the Cynthia doll from Rugrats.

"Yes," I said, unsurely. The girl looked me over, a small grimace coming across her red lips. Already, she was judging me for my appearance and Scourge's choice in women. At my best bet, she was probably an old flame.

"Scourge doesn't have girlfriends," she said with a flip of her hair. I shrugged.

"You're right. Sorry, I forgot, I'm his fiancé now," I said, holding up my engagement ring. Her jaw dropped. Haha, bitch.

"I can take you to his room," the younger girl from the desk said, trying to contain her giggles. I shot a smirk to the other young woman before following the small blonde. "Just a head's up: That's Mariah. She's one of Scourge's longest running girls. They knew each other since they were like five and she lost her virginity to him. After that, she's been all over him. You should've seen how pissed she was when he decided to stay in America."

"Do you think that she'll be a problem?" The girl shrugged.

"Scourge usually doesn't pay her too much attention whenever he comes down but he hasn't been here in years so who knows." I nodded, trying to contain my jealousy. How could he have someone that gorgeous but yet still go out with me? Then again, she did seem like a bitch so I can't blame him. Once we reached his room, I thanked the blonde. After she was gone, I walked in. Scourge was laying on a hospital bed with a bandage wrapped around his head, arm, and torso with spots of red coming from beneath each. He was shirtless so his muscles were all out but that beauty of a sight didn't stop me from glaring at him.

"Hey," he said, smiling a small smile when he noticed me. I intensified my glare, slamming the door shut behind me. "Don't look at me like that, please."

"Oh I'm sorry, I just don't know how to react when your new fiancé leaves out the house and gets himself shot," I snapped. He sighed.

"You're pissed," he stated. No because there is a huge invisible smile on my face. Dumbass. "I can explain," he said, holding his hand – the non-bandaged one – out to me.

"What the hell were you doing," I asked as I walked toward him. I didn't take his hand, just plopped my ass down in the chair at his bedside. He frowned at me, looking down at my hand. "I'm not going to hold your hand until you tell me what happened." He rolled his eyes.

"My dad wanted me to help him get the country. He called me the other night so I lied to him. I told him that I would do whatever he wanted so after he told me his plans, I arranged my own plan with the authorities. We had everything set up nicely until my dad somehow found out that the police were there and started to shoot at me. The police got a hold of him but I was already hurt by the time they did. Can I hold you now?" I rolled my eyes but gave him my hand. "No, I wanna hold all of you."

"Is that even possible," I asked, eyeing the small bed. He shrugged.

"I don't care. I just want you in my arms." I smiled mentally as I got into the small bed with him, cuddling up against his chest. He held me close against him, his lips pecking my forehead.

"You halfway scared me to death, Mexico," I murmured into his chest. Even though the disgusting smell of misery rang throughout the building, his sweet scent of cinnamon rang through my nose. In a way, I felt comforted. Yea, I was still mad that he got hurt but at least he was okay.

"I'm sorry, baby. I won't do it again, I promise."

"Why were you even going to fake help your dad in the first place? Couldn't you just tell him to fuck off?" Scourge's chest rose and fell deeply before he spoke again.

"He threatened you and Dante."

"What," I yelled, looking up at him. Scourge refused to look me in the eyes, his ice blue irises fixed on the necklace he gave me that was still around my neck. I hadn't taken it off since the day he gave it to me.

"I wasn't about to let that happen. I'd be damned if I let anything happen to you or Dante. No matter how much you two annoy me, I would never let either of you get hurt." I smiled from happiness that he felt this way. At the same time though, I got a little worried. He can get a bit overprotective at times. What if he never let anyone he didn't like around me or Dante when we knew they meant no harm? Like Dean, for example. Scourge always almost blows a nerve in his temple whenever I'm around that guy. I know he feels as if I still like Dean but I've been in this relationship with him for so much longer that I barely remember my small feelings for my friend.

"Just don't get yourself killed in the process," I said, poking his arm softly. He chuckled.

"I'll try." I let him peck a kiss at my lips before settling my head back against his chest. "So, do you have any ideas for the wedding?" I shrugged.

"You just proposed a couple hours ago. Kind of early, don't you think?"

"Nah. I wanna be able to call you my wife as soon as I can." I blushed deeply.

"Well, I was thinking that we could have maybe a Victorian era themed wedding. You know, elegant building, big dresses, and we can't forget little tails on your suits."

"Sweet Jesus," he muttered with a sigh causing me to giggle. "Be lucky that I love you."

"I love you too," I said, pecking a kiss at his chest. "I was thinking of having my oldest brother walk me down the aisle since my dad isn't here."

"So you're going to invite your family?"

"Just my siblings. Maybe a couple close cousins and aunts and stuff."

"What about your mom?" I shrugged.

"The last time I talked to her, she told me she hated me and that she wished she had gotten an abortion when she had the chance. I doubt she'd care if I was getting married, much less wanting to be there."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I know that you want to meet them and you will, someday, but they're not the greatest people. My mother is like a wicked witch sometimes and I really don't want her to get to you."

"Come on, babe. Don't you think I'm strong enough to take on your mother?"

"Don't underestimate her. She will crush you like a fly." He chuckled lightly before his body tensed up again. "What's wrong," I asked, looking up at him. His face had taken a solemn expression, his eyes staring blankly at the wall.

"Do you think we'll ever have another baby," he asked lowly, looking down at me. His eyes were cautious as did his arms tighten around my body. I looked down, tears brimming at my eyes.

"I don't know," I murmured. Hopefully he knew that meant no. I don't think I was emotionally ready to even think about getting pregnant again. Not when there's a chance that the baby could die.

"Look, I know you're afraid but-"

"I don't want to try again," I snapped but for once, my voice didn't sound strong. I sounded like a little kid who had fell down one too many times. I'd only fallen once but once was enough. This wasn't bruises I was getting from failing. It was the life of a child. My child. Scourge's child. Dante's brother or sister. Hell, it was going to be something to all of us. I couldn't possibly let that dream not become a reality again. It had broken me down one time and I never wanted to feel that way again.

"Rosy, please. Just one more time. That's all I ask." I shook my head. "Look, I know you're still hurting but-"

"Then you should know not to ask that of me. I am not ready to go through that. If you wanna get pregnant then fine, you do it."

"You know I can't do that," he said, a bit annoyed. His voice returned to its gentleness though. "I just really want a child."

"I know," I said. "I do too."

"So why don't we try?"

"Because we can't."

"Why?" I wanted to punch him. He was asking obvious questions and he knew exactly what he was doing but he wanted me to talk it out. He wanted to hear what I had to say about this whole topic whether it upset him or not.

"Because I don't want to get our hopes up just to watch them fall. I don't want to deal with the hurt and the sadness and everyone feeling sorry for you. And I really don't want to do something I'll regret again because you may not run after me one day." He took my face in his hands and made me look at him.

"That day will never come. I will always run after you. You will always be mine. You didn't give up on trying to get me to where we are so why should I give up on trying to stay here? Don't doubt my love for you, Rosy because it will never fade. No matter how much I wanna just punch you in the throat sometimes, I will always jump in front of a bullet for you. Understand me?" I nodded. "I get everything you're saying but, Rosy, we'll never know if we never try." Dammit, I hated it when he got all wise on me. I knew he was right though. I needed to stop being a coward and just let whatever happens happen.

"Okay. We'll try." He kissed me softly. I knew the kiss meant thank you but there was no time for talking since we both fell into our sleepiness.

X

"Babe," Scourge said as I walked into our bedroom the next day. He was laying in his bed since he wasn't supposed to be up and about for a little while. He hated it but I made it worthwhile since I had nowhere to go either. My hip bones were going to break if he didn't leave me the hell alone.

"I said give me five-" I cut myself short when I saw he was looking down at his phone in confusion. Aw shit. There was no doubt that Javier said something about Toby. How he even knew that is beyond me. At my best bet, he was friends with him and found out. Assholes do tend to stick together.

"Who's Toby?" Yay, my guessing game proved to be well! But damn, now I gotta go through this shit again. I sat down next to him on the bed and started to explain.

Toby had been my older 2nd cousin. My creepy older 2nd cousin. He wasn't too much older than me but that didn't mean he wasn't a creeper. He was always staring at me and when I was forced to give him hugs, he'd caress me. Creepy shit if you ask me. No matter who was around, I never felt totally comfortable around him. One day, when I was 15, he was in charge of watching me. Why since I could take care of myself, I'm not sure. Probably because I was going through another one of those suicide episodes were I really wanted to die. Anyways, since it was summer, I was wearing shorts, a tank and had my hair tied up. I was being the lazy ass I still am, lying on the couch watching TV, when he jumped on me. He told me of his intense want for me and how he knew I wanted him too by the way I dressed that day when I knew we'd be alone. Fear could not explain my emotions then and there. So, being me, I punching him in the head and ran for my room. He caught me through, grabbing my long ponytail and pulling me against him. He had started to touch me, whispering how bad it was to tease him. I struggled while he tried to tie me to my bed which made it difficult for him to do. Don't ask wonder why but I always kept a knife under my pillow for protection. I felt as if I was going to need it one day. Good thing too because the moment he loosened up, I accidentally slit his throat. I hadn't meant to make the cut so deep but in my fear, I guess I wasn't paying too much attention to my strength. He did die from that but I covered it up, making up a lie about how he did something and accidentally killed himself.

Scourge's jaw was on the floor by the time I got done with my story. I could tell he was surprised but there was no judgment in his eyes. My fiancé knew I was scared and in the heat of the moment, I did what I needed to do. I apologized for not telling him sooner. He understood that it was a hard thing to come to terms with and hugged me close to him. That's just one of the reasons why I loved him. No matter what was going on, he was still there to support me.

Later that day, Scourge decided he was bored of the house and took me and Dante to a carnival that they were holding in town. Of course we argued briefly about him being injured and not being allowed to move around as much as he'd like but he persuaded me to let him go. I could still feel his forceful little asshole of a tongue between my legs. One of these days, I'm going to have to cut that out along with his eyes. Douchebag.

So anyways, as we were walking to go to some ride Dante wanted to go on, we heard a voice. A familiar one at that. It had called Scourge's name. We all turned to see that bitch – Mariah – running up to us, her long wavy hair flowing as she ran up to us. Most of her body was exposed to the hot weather but not in a conservative sexy. More like "Hey, wanna fuck me" way. Anger fueled beneath my skin as a huge smile erupted over Scourge's lips as he looked over her body. Well at least it was anger at first before it went to jealousy and sadness. That girl from the hospital had stated that they had a lot of history together but that shouldn't matter, right? I didn't really care about Mariah's approach for a second until she said something that really got under my skin.

"Long time no see _Scourgey."_

**Short chap, I know but even when I outlined it, the chap was short :/ I've been getting a little lazy haha but don't worry, the next chapter should be longer and better. Oh and Rosy's ringtone is "Sexting" by Blood On The Dance Floor XD**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	25. I'd Rather

**All characters belong to Sega except my OCs**

**Ch. 25 I'd Rather**

Scourge laughed at Mariah's greeting. What the hell? If I had the nerve to call him Scourgey, he'd probably smack the shit out of my arm. So why when she calls him that, he laughs. I thought he hated that nickname. He even said himself that he despised it. This little bitch must have some special privileges or something. I balled my fists together when Scourge hugged Mariah close against him. "Hey Mimi," he said softly. She has a nickname too? What the fuck? Just what the fuck?

"This is my foster son, Dante and Rosy," Scourge said, motioning to Dante and I. Again, my anger was fueling up even higher. I was just "Rosy" to him now. Not his fiancé. Not his girlfriend. Not even his fucking friend! I'd admit that I was hurt by what he was doing right now but I tried to mask it the best I could. Scourge knew what I was to him. Didn't he? I played with the engagement ring on my finger, silently waiting for him to look over at me and see what I was doing. Then maybe he'd remember what position I held in his life. At least I remembered. "Guys, this is Mariah. She was my first thing to really liking a girl."

"Hi," Dante said simply, not looking interested in the girl. At least I wasn't the only one who thought she was bad news. "How many guys have you fucked since Scourge?" My fiancé glared at his foster son but Dante didn't seem fazed. He liked Scourge and I together and he wasn't going to let anyone outside interfere with that. I really admired that about Dante. The way he kept hope in our relationship when even we didn't.

"Excuse me," Mariah asked, trying to seem innocent although I could see the fakeness in her eyes. I wouldn't be surprised if she'd been with over 100 guys since Scourge has been gone. The girl in the hospital did say that he had been gone for a while and I know that half that time he was with me. I'm sure this ho has had time to have fun with tons of other dudes.

"Don't mind him," Scourge said, getting Mariah's attention to return to him. "He's just a little cranky since it's late and all." Dante secretly rolled his eyes. He was 13 for goodness sake. I'd doubt he'd get cranky even if it was 2 o' clock in the morning.

"Oh okay." She smiled. "Do you wanna grab some ice cream or something with me?" Scourge's smile dropped a bit as he looked over at me. His ice blue eyes dropped down to the engagement ring that I was still playing with on my finger. Was he seriously hesitating right now? He has to be fucking kidding me.

"Come on Dante," I said, grabbing the teen's arm – and making up Scourge's mind for him. Dante let me drag him to the ride that we had been previously walking toward. I was so pissed off that my nails were digging into the poor boy's skin but he didn't seem to mind. He knew that I was pissed. It didn't take a scientist to see that.

"Hey, wait up," I heard Scourge's accented voice say as his footsteps jogged up to us. I didn't look at him. I really didn't want to. Then I might really cut his eyeballs out.

"Just go with Mimi, we'll be fine," I growled, letting the venom drip from my voice. He sighed, getting the big picture. Yes, I know that I'm usually not the jealous type but I can be pretty territorial. Especially when it comes to previous flames. A lot of the other girls who flirted with Scourge never really had any history with him so it didn't bother me because I knew he didn't really have any feelings for him. With Mariah, it's different. Hell knows how long they've known each other and judging from what I witnessed: some of their feelings are still there.

"Look, I know you're mad and everything but I can explain," he said, putting his hand on my shoulder so that I'll stop walking. I let go of Dante so that he could run off and talk to some girls who were in line and had called him over. One of them was blushing as she talked to Dante. If I wasn't mistaken, it looked as if she was asking if he would get on the ride with her. Of course, he accepted, putting his arm around her shoulders. "So that's Nicolette," Scourge mused. Ah, the mystery girl that Dante has been talking about. She was pretty with her long waves of brown curls, naturally tanned skin, big hazel eyes and a petite body. They looked cute together if you ask me.

"You were explaining," I said, getting both of us back on topic. Scourge looked down at me as he grabbed my forearm.

"Mimi and I were on and off before I met you. I know that the fact is not going to make you feel any better but I just haven't seen her in a while. Seeing her now just brings back a lot of memories." I shrugged.

"Then go ahead and hang out with her. I'll make sure Dante gets back to the house safely."

"Are you sure you're okay with that?" This douchebag. If a girl tells you to go hang out with your ex, do you think she's okay with it? Fucking dumbass.

"Yea, sure, whatever." He pressed his lips together as he read my expression. Dammit, was I showing my emotions again? I really needed to stop doing that.

"You're not," he stated. For the love of – Give the guy a 100 bucks for the logical guess.

"Of course I'm not, jackass."

"Alright, well then how about we all hang out together?" I raised an eyebrow at him. This dude has to be joking right now. He knows I don't like the girl and that I'm pissed that she's even near him so why the fuck does he think that all of us hanging together will make me feel any better? Sometimes I swear my fiancé is a stupid little… I need to stop.

"How about you drop dead," I said before turning around to watch Dante and Nicolette get into the car together. Scourge sighed from behind me. Like the asshole he was, he called Mariah over and started talking to her. Immediately, I tuned out their conversations. Instead, I texted my friends and entered my own little world. Dante had invited Nicolette to hang with all of us. The girl was so shy. Sometimes she reminded me of a small mouse. Dante didn't seem to mind though as he talked animatedly to her. He also didn't stop putting the moves on her. I saw him peck kisses at her cheeks and at one point, they were actually kissing. So cute.

It was easy to ignore Scourge and Mariah when I was watching Dante and texting. In fact, I almost forget they were around until I frequently heard Mariah's loud annoying laugh. She was doing it on purpose. I knew this because one time, I looked over and she was looking right at me with a victorious smirk on her face. Didn't the stupid bitch know that the asshole was still mine? Hell, why did I even care? Sometimes I really hated how much I loved Scourge. Years before I knew he existed, I promised I'd never fight with a girl over some guy but now here I was getting mad over it. Damn, I really need to get my old priorities back together.

"Rosy," Mariah's snotty little voice asked after an hour or two. I clenched my teeth so that I wouldn't curse her out so soon. Reluctantly, I turned to face her and Scourge who was at her side. She tilted her head. "Do you have a problem with me," she asked innocently. Okay now this bitch was really asking for a good slap in the face.

"Yes I do," I replied, already not in the mood for this bullshit. I was getting tired of all of this crap and it hasn't even been that long. Couldn't she just go away and things go back to normal?

"Well you'd better fix your attitude," Mariah said, starting to look a little pissed off. Oh please. As if she could do anything to me. Yea, I might look innocent but I have fucked up a few bitches in the past. People really shouldn't be trying to fuck with me. Especially when I was not in a happy place.

"Or else what? Are you going to cry?" Mariah glared at me but didn't answer. "Look, I'd really appreciate if you back off of my fiancé."

"And if I don't?"

"This thing leaves a good mark," I said, holding up my engagement ring. I was being serious though. Scourge was messing with me earlier so I hit him and it made a giant bruise on his arm. I dare her to challenge the statement and I'll make him show her.

"As if I'm scared of you."

"You should be."

"Well I'm not: bitch."

"Rather be a bitch than a whore."

"I am not a whore!"

"Oh really? Then what is that on your lip there? A sign of herpes I see. Someone needs to lay off the dicks. It's not healthy for your mouth." Mariah growled, about to jump at me but Scourge holds her back.

"Enough, you two," he yelled. "Either get along or else!" Okay, now I've had just about enough of everything – even Scourge. I hate how he does practically nothing when it comes to other girls hitting on him when I try my absolute best to make sure that boys know I'm not available or interested. That shit takes hard work too and he doesn't even appreciate it. If a guy takes two steps near me, he automatically gets defensive like what the hell? This whole relationship is beginning to become a little too unfair and a little too complicated. I love Scourge. I really do. But I don't know how much more I can take of all this bullshit before I just explode.

For my own sake – and Mariah's because I probably would've killed her – I walked away. Of course, Scourge followed after me. He shouted at me to wait up and to stop. I ignored him. I really did not want to be around him right now. We've only been engaged for not even two fucking days and we're already having problems. "Leave me alone," I yelled, wiggling my arm out his grip when he caught up to me and had grabbed my wrist.

"What the hell has gotten into you," he asked, moving in front of me so that I would really stop walking.

"What the hell has gotten into me? Me? Are you fucking kidding me right now? You're asking me what's wrong with me? What the hell has gotten into you? First you forget that I have any significance in your life and then you blow me off for some bitch! Now you're asking what's wrong with me! If it isn't clear enough: You're what's wrong with me! I am tired of you and of these whores running after you! I'm tired of you not doing anything to let them know that you're not interested! I have been quiet about this long enough! I trust you, I really do but one of them has already kissed you because you failed to get your point across! I wouldn't be surprised if you ended up sleeping with her! Why don't you just go do it right now? Get it over with! My heart is already damaged enough! Just do more, why don't you!"

"You know that I would never cheat on you, Rosy! You fucking know that! So don't try to blow it up in my face as if I led Elena on because you know damn well that I didn't!"

"Do I? Do I really? Because she really seemed to be into you! I highly doubt you didn't do anything to make her feel that way!"

"I couldn't help if she liked me or not! As if you can help that Dean still has feelings for you!"

"I know that I can't but at least I don't lead him on! He knows where we stand and he would never cross that boundary line! The only time he did was when he knew I wanted to get back at you! To make you hurt just like I did! I am done hurting, Scourge! I am done with you and your stupid whores!" I took the engagement ring off my finger and threw it at him. "We're over," I yelled, feeling the tears prick behind my eyes. Scourge's face fell totally, his look of disbelief coming across. Before he could say anything, I ran off. We had walked to the carnival and me being the observant little smart ass I was had taken mental note of directions so I easily found my way back to the mansion.

At this point, I was done with life. I don't even know why I was living. I should've died when I was born! My sister should have lived and I should have died! Maybe I should have died instead of her back on our 18th birthday. I mean, who would've cared anyway. My family didn't give a shit about me – excluding my dad who was dead now anyway. My douchebag boyfriend – or ex-boyfriend now I guess – barely fought for our relationship. And to sum it all up: my baby died in my arms. It was obvious that the upper power didn't like me much so it did everything in it's power to make sure I suffered. I didn't blame him though. I hated myself too. I'm too naïve and ugly and selfish and worthless. I knew that I should've committed suicide when I had the chance. Better yet, I should have just let Toby kill me if that's what he would want instead of raping me. I'd doubt that would be what he wanted but whatever.

I needed help. I needed serious help right now. The fact that these thoughts of death and dying and just not existing in the world was bad. It meant that my old problems were starting to come back. I knew it wasn't cured for good. Everyone knew that. The moment when I'd lose it again would be the moment that I'd try at suicide again. Except this time, I wasn't going to give up that easily. I couldn't could I? I mean when I walked into the bathroom and picked the blade off of a razor, I had a feeling that I shouldn't do it. I had been so strong for so long that I couldn't just give in. Not over this bullshit. Though, it wasn't just bullshit. It was all built up. All of this was real but I'd just been trying to contain it inside.

Without realizing it, I began to cut myself. I hadn't done self-harm in so long that I hadn't really thought about how deep I was supposed to go. This time, I went too deep – leaving cuts that would be big scars. Everyone would notice them. What did I care though? People get hurt all the time. No one would know that I had did these myself. No one would ever have to know.

Once I was finished with my cutting session, I picked up the phone and did the unspeakable. I called my mother. Now, I hadn't spoken to or seen the woman in years so I was surprised when she answered the phone. "Rosy," her voice asked, soft and gentle. "Honey, what's wrong?" I was crying so of course she would pick up that something was troubling me.

"Mommy, I'm sorry," I choked. "I'm really sorry."

"Baby, baby, tell me what's wrong," she said. Damn, what the hell was wrong with her? Any other time I cried, she'd slap me and tell me to get over myself. Why now was she trying to comfort me? The last words I'd told her were that I hated her. Someone she was trying to impress was probably around her.

"I'm having thoughts again. Thoughts about suicide and death. I think I'm losing it. Daddy's dead, my son is dead and I just lost what was probably the best man I'll ever date in my whole life. I'm really fucked up and I need you."

"Okay, Rosy. Okay. Just calm down, alright? Calm down. Catch the closest flight to Florida as you can and we can get you help okay? Dr. Florence will be thrilled to see you again." Of course that's what she was going to do. Send me right back to the psychiatric ward where I belong. At least there, I could be at some type of peace.

"Whatever," I said before hanging up. Of course I was going but that didn't mean I was happy about it. For once, I thought my mother was actually going to be here for me. One on one. But no, she was going to send me right back to my therapist. Then she'd probably get more attention out of pity for her screwed up daughter. Dammit, I hated how I just went right back into the palms of her hands.

I packed up my stuff quickly, trying to stop crying as I did so although I found it hard to. Once I was actually ready to go, the boys arrived home. Scourge already looked pissed before he saw me with my bags. After he saw that then he almost turned red from anger. He yelled at Dante to go to his room in which the boy did with his eyes on me, almost silently pleading for me not to go. I felt a bit bad but we could still keep in touch. Or at least I'd try to keep in touch with him. "Where the hell do you think you're going," Scourge asked, his voice hard and cold.

"None of your business," I said as I tried to walk around him. He grabbed my arm and swung me back around.

"Answer my fucking question," he growled, his grip tightening.

"Stop, you're hurting me," I whimpered, trying to get his hand off. He was squeezing at my fresh cuts. His grip did loosen as he looked down and saw my bandages.

"What the fuck did you just do," he yelled.

"Just let me leave," I said, trying one again to walk around him but he slammed me against the counter.

"You're not going anywhere. You're mine! You're always going to be mine! Now tell me what the hell you did to yourself!"

"What the fuck does it look like!" His jaw tightened but he didn't answer. "I just wanna get out of here, Scourge. I don't want to do this."

"You're not going anywhere without me."

"We're broken up."

"No we're not," he snapped. I flinched at his tone. He noticed that I looked a bit scared and leaned down to press his forehead against mine. "You can't break up with me. Not again."

"Scourge, our relationship isn't-"

"I'll work harder, Rosy. I promise, I'll work harder. Just please. Please don't leave again."

"I have to. Half of this isn't even you. It's me too. I need help and-"

"I'll help you then. I can do that. Just give me a chance to and I'll do whatever you need me to do." I looked up into his eyes to see he looked dead serious and determined about what he was saying. He really was fighting for our relationship right now. But why did he always do it whenever we were about to break up? I mean, that didn't sound too right. Then again, maybe that's just when he fights the hardest that I actually noticed. "I love you, Rosy," he told me. I nodded.

"I love you too, Scourge."

"We're not saying goodbye right?" I shook my head.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say any of those things to you… I've just been holding a lot in and it's all starting to affect me." He sighed, pecking my lips lightly before taking my bags out my hands. I followed him back to the bedroom where I sat on the bed. He sat next to me once he set my bags back near the dressers. I let him pull me into his lap, settling my head against his chest.

"You know you can talk to me, baby. You don't have to hold everything in."

"I'm sorry… It's just a bad habit, I guess. I've never really had anyone to talk to after my sister died."

"Well you have me. Don't be afraid to talk to me. Even if you need to vent about our relationship. I'll still listen. Okay?" I nodded, snuggling more into his chest. "So, where do you wanna start? I'm all ears." I smiled, closing my eyes as some leftover tears fell.

"I love you." He chuckled lightly, pecking my forehead.

"I love you too." After that statement, I began to let all of problems flow out of me for once in my life.

**I don't really like this chapter nor will I like the next few chaps. This story is slowly coming to an end and i'm just dragging out all the other storylines i'd mentioned but didn't carry out so yea...**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	26. If You Wanna Leave

**All characters belong to Sega except my OCs**

**Ch. 26 If You Wanna Leave**

This trip is going to suck ass. I really wished that I never even called my mother in first place. Sure I was in the stir of moment but couldn't I have done something less rash? Now that I had called her, I had to follow up on actually going up there. Scourge and Dante were all down for it to my dislike. I don't know why they would be so happy to visit my stupid family. Then again, they are guys and therefore never make any sense.

I already know that my family won't accept them. Hell, they barely accept me. I didn't want them to get their hopes up only to watch them fall. Dante has already been rejected by the kids at his old school so why should he be rejected by people who are soon going to be a part of his new family? Scourge, well he'll get over it but that doesn't mean that I wanted to see him get pissed or disappointed about it. Whatever my family thinks of them is not their fault. My family is just full of bitches and assholes. Nothing new there, really.

I looked over to see Scourge staring at my arm. The deep cuts I had were healing but they were still very noticeable. I could tell that they would leave nasty scars. This past week, Scourge hasn't left me alone about them. He's always asking if they hurt or if they needed to be clean or if I was okay. I wanted to hit him half the time. I mean, I get that he's worried and all but damn. Then again, he does blame himself for me cutting in the first place. If he would have just ignored Mariah then maybe I wouldn't have done this to myself. I kept telling him that it wasn't his fault at all but he doesn't listen to me.

I moved my arm to my lap where he couldn't see the scars. His ice blue eyes looked up, connecting with my jade green ones. "You okay," he asked. I shrugged, looking away. Honestly, I didn't want to be here. My family could wait. I know that I promised him that he'd meet them someday but I was really rethinking it. He and Dante were going to hate my family. I could already tell.

"Yea," I murmured. His arm crept up over my shoulders, pulling me against him. His lips pecked a kiss at my temple before his nose nuzzled my ear. Blush crept up my cheeks as he started to rub at my thigh. "Stop," I whined, pushing his hand away. I sneaked a glance at Dante who was texting on his phone. He was probably talking to Nicolette or Traven, his best friend from Cali. One of those two at my best bet.

"He's not paying attention," Scourge whispered in my ear, his accent thick which caused even more blood to rush to my cheeks. I hated when he did that. He knew how much I loved that Hispanic accent of his. "Come on, baby," he said, pulling my face so I'd look at him. "Just for a couple minutes." I glanced at Dante to see that he was now staring out the window in curiosity as he watched the new town fly by.

"Fine," I said with a sigh. Scourge chuckled before kissing me softly. Before he could get his tongue into my mouth, Dante said something.

"Can't you two keep your hands off each other for five seconds," he asked a smirk in his voice. Scourge pulled away from me to glare at his little son or brother or whatever the hell he called him. There was slight blush on his cheeks though.

"Stay over there before I tell Nicolette that you still sleep with that raggedy ass teddy bear of yours." I opened my mouth to say something but Scourge pointed a finger at me. "Don't say anything about Britain." Dante chuckled.

"But he's been missing for days. What did you do to him," I asked, narrowing my eyes. Scourge rolled his own, leaning back against the seat as he grumbled something in Spanish. "What was that?"

"I put him through the shredder," he snapped. I dramatically gasped. How dare he kill my poor little Britain? Especially after he was the one to buy the stuffed animal. Then again, I do annoy him with it a lot. I was going to give it to our son after he was born but since he died I just kept it in our room. Scourge hates that little bear anyway though.

"You didn't."

"Oh I did, all right." I huffed, sitting back against the seat. Dante laughed at us before turning his attention back to his phone. He enjoyed seeing Scourge and I argue over dumb stuff. To him, it was absolutely hilarious. It was when our arguments got serious that Dante would either leave the room or make sure we didn't kill each other. At least he was looking out for us though. We pulled up to my mother's giant white mansion. The boys' jaws dropped at the sight. Yea, I might have forgotten to tell them that my mom's side of the family was rich. Oops.

"Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in," my older brother, Cole, said when he opened the door for us. He looked more like my dad with his jade eyes, red hair and straight angled face. He was muscular like my other brothers but I bet Scourge could beat him to a pulp easily.

"Hey Co-" He scooped me up into a hug before I could even finish saying his name. I couldn't even breathe in his strong embrace. Guess someone was happy to see me. A little too happy at that. I was happy to see him too though. I hadn't talked to my siblings much these couple of years.

"Look at my short baby sister," he said as he swung me lightly. He had better put my down before I start kicking and screaming. One time, I actually did kick him in the balls because he thought it'd be funny to pick me up and try to throw me in the pool. He knows better to pick me up too high above the ground. Once he put me down, he looked to Scourge. Immediately, he got into evil older brother mode and glared at my fiancé. Scourge was about to return it until I spoke up.

"We've been together for over two years so he's fine, Cole," I told my older brother. He shrugged and muttered a "whatever you say." "Where's mom," I asked so he would stop glaring at Scourge.

"Living room," he said before walking into the house. I intertwined my hand with Scourge's to pull him into the house. He seemed a bit reluctant to go in. I guess I could see why since my brother did get very hostile in less than 3 seconds. I warned him that my family was crazy but he was the one who didn't want to listen. He looked down at me, his worry tinted into his beautiful ice blue eyes. I gave his hand a squeeze in reassurance along with a small smile as Cole led us down the hall to the giant living room that was painted gold with various gold and white furniture everywhere. I see that hadn't changed since the last time I'd been in here. As my brother said, my mom was in the room sitting on the couch sipping a cup of tea while gazing out the window at her big garden. "Mom, your twin is here," Cole said before walking out the room. He was probably going to brace himself in case mom wanted to argue with me. My mother and I were splitting images of each other despite our differences in eye and hair color.

Suddenly, I felt slender arms wrap around me tightly. I blinked a couple times, adjusting myself so that I wouldn't fall over. I hadn't been prepared for a hug but I still returned it out of courtesy. When my mother pulled away, I saw that she didn't look one bit different from the last time I saw her. She still looked young and was very skinny. At the moment, her golden eyes were looking over my outfit that consisted of a simple fitted black sun dress. "Oh, I see you weren't kidding about not having much going on," she said, hinting that she thought I gained weight. In reality, I had actually lost weight but whatever.

"Mom, this is my fiancé Scourge and his adopted son, Dante," I said, motioning to the boys who were just staring at us silently. Now I kind of wished I'd had made them wear something a bit more presentable rather than a t shirt and jeans with sneakers. At least Dante's hair was cut down a little. Scourge's hair…I don't know, even though it was messy it looked fine to me.

My mother turned her attention to the two boys and I saw in her eyes that she was going to disapprove. Dammit, dammit, dammit. God, Scourge please forgive me. "Scourge is the CEO of his own law firm mom and Dante was one of the family law cases. It was just so bad with the abuse going on the home that Scourge decided to just take Dante under his care himself because he was already tutoring him for school," I said, getting my mom to look back over at me. Damn, the boys are going to kill me when we get out this room. I glanced at them to see them looking at me as if I had 3 heads and a tail. There was a bit of anger lying in Scourge's eyes behind his bewilderment and confusion that I knew I'd have to deal with later.

"Oh! Sorry for my misjudgment. I had thought your fiancé was some type of hood rat with a low paying job, sold drugs and was into street fighting for the fun of it. My mistake," my mother said, shooting a smile at me before turning her attention back to the boys. I noticed Scourge had looked down when she had said that. He used to be that kind of person before he met Dante and me but he's changed now. Of course my mom would never understand nor accept that if I told her. Hopefully he'd understand later when I could talk to him and apologize. I know he's going to give me a hard time but there's no harm in at least trying. "So you're the boy who's going to be marrying my little girl," my mom asked, starting to beam. Scourge looked back up at her causing my mother to smile. "Oh, don't you just have the prettiest eyes I've ever seen in my life!"

"Thank you, Ms…?" Scourge said, trailing off so that he could learn her last name. My mom waved it off.

"No miss stuff. You can call me Marissa. So tell me, tell me: how did you meet my daughter here?"

"We got scheduled to-"

"To be in the same building at the same time. Quite a coincidence actually. He was there for a meeting and I had a class. I bumped into his by total accident and we just started talking and now here we are," I said, cutting Scourge off. I know he was about to tell her the truth but my mother couldn't handle the truth. Not yet. Even though that is the exact opposite of how we got this far into the relationship. Honestly, from how we were in the beginning and how we first met, I'd never imagined we'd be in love nor engaged.

"Aw, well that's cute." She turned to Scourge who was glaring at me. Of course he cut it out once her eyes got to him but I still saw it. He had every right to be made at me but I wasn't about to let my family put down the two most important people in my life right now. That was not about to happen. "How old are you?"

"25," Scourge replied politely. "Only two years older than Rosy."

"You look younger than 25." He shrugged.

"Good genes I guess."

"What do you like about my daughter?" Scourge looked over at me and smiled, showing his white sharp teeth.

"Everything. I mean, what is there not to like? She's beautiful, she's funny, she's smart, and she's just absolutely amazing." I scooted closer to him and intertwined our fingers together causing my mother to squeal in happiness at us. Yea, that hand holding move was bad on my part. Scourge was squeezing my hand so hard that I thought he might break it. Yep, he was definitely pissed at me.

"So, any plans for the wedding? Oh, you know what you two should do? There should be a big ceremony, a fabulous reception party and then a honeymoon to Paris!" I sighed at my mother's plans. That so wasn't what me and Scourge were thinking at all. He said that we could have a small but highly decorated ceremony, a nice fun Puerto Rican styled party and then go on a honeymoon to Hawaii or something and bring Dante with us. I was totally cool with that. It sounds much more fun that what my mom was talking about. Then again, that was just how my mother was. Loud, outrageous and superficial.

X

I walked out the shower later that night in my Captain America tee shirt and a pair of blue fleece shorts to see Scourge lounging on the bed, reading a book. We had spent most of the day talking with my mother who I wanted to hit so badly but that is what makes me love her. If she ever stopped pissing me off, I probably wouldn't feel the same way towards her. I guess that's how Scourge feels about me when I annoy him. It works I guess though.

"Hey," I told him as I lay down next to him on the bed. He glanced at me before putting his book down on the nightstand. "Look-"

"Why did you lie about me and Dante," he demanded, glaring down at me since he sat up. I sat up with a sigh. It was too late at night to be fighting over stupid shit like this.

"Please don't be mad."

"I'm already mad."

"Oh yea, I knew that when you almost broke my hand earlier but I'm asking you nicely not to be mad anymore." He rolled his eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me a part of your family was rich and lived in this fairytale world? You know what background I came from, Rosy, if I would have known-"

"Then you wouldn't have come with me. That's what you would have done."

"No, I would have made myself a bit more presentable and worked a little harder to be what you're so used to being around. Were you scared I wasn't good enough for you? Am I good enough for you? If you're lying about how we met and what I do then I guess I'm not. This is why you didn't want me to meet you family wasn't it."

"I'm not having this conversation with you right now," I said, getting off the bed and going over to my dresser to brush my hair. Scourge came up behind me, tore the brush out my hand and turned me to face him.

"That's too damn bad because we're talking about it." I shook my head.

"It doesn't have to matter, Scourge."

"Doesn't have to matter? Rosy, this is your family! Our family, soon enough! Why don't you just answer my questions and maybe we'll be able to get over it?"

"Because I don't want to talk to you about this. I never did."

"Why? Is it because I'm not good enough? Because I can't give you everything that some rich guy can?"

"No!" I yelled, starting to get pissed off. Couldn't this damned Mexican leave anything the hell alone and just go with certain things? Damn.

"Then why?"

"Because my family won't think you're good enough. If they knew the truth or if I told you about where I came from, it would all clash. This is why I didn't want you to meet them. My family is so superficial. All they care about is how much money a guy is making. He could be hitting me for all they care but as long as he's got money and publicity, they don't give a shit. I didn't want what they thought to affect our relationship, Scourge. I really love you and I don't care where you come from or what you can give me. Sometimes, I feel as if I'm not good enough for you rather than the other way around. I have to lie and wiggle my way out of things because that's what I have to do and you don't deserve that. But I just love you a lot and-"

"If you love me, you wouldn't have to lie. Maybe then I can actually believe that you're proud to have me as your boyfriend instead of thinking that you're ashamed and have to hide your hood rat boyfriend."

"I'm sorry but there's nothing that I can do. Telling the truth is not an option here." He shook his head, taking my hands off his face.

"Fine. Do what you want. Dig yourself a deeper grave. I don't care anymore."

"Look, if we told my family the truth then they'd never accept our relationship – much less us getting married. This is why I didn't want you to meet them. Because they're nothing but superficial pain in the asses."

"Oh then there's no doubt you're part of this family." Now that felt worse than him actually slapping me in the face. Tears pricked behind my eyes that I had to look down to hide before they could fall. He didn't need to see that he made me cry. I wouldn't give him that satisfaction. "Wait, are you crying," he asked, his voice softening up.

"No, asshole, I'm laughing." He put a finger under my chin and tilted my head up so that I'd look at him. I pushed his hand away and wiped at my tears.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry," he said, moving my hands away from my face. He started to wipe away my tears himself. "I'm sorry," he murmured again.

"It's okay," I murmured. "I'm tired." I pushed his hands away and tried to move toward the bed but he hugged me tightly. Damn he was so warm and he smelled so good. I couldn't help but to hug him back. "I love you. You know that don't you?"

"Yea. You know that I love you too, right?" I nodded.

"Are you still mad at me?"

"Yea."

"I understand and I'm sorry that I can't change anything."

"Whatever." He let me go. "You done," he asked, looking for any tears.

"Yea."

"Okay." I hated these one word responses to each other. It made me feel terrible about our fight. I get it though. He felt as if I wasn't proud to have him as a boyfriend. Boy, was he wrong. I would show him off all day if I could but not to my family. They wouldn't understand him.

He didn't lay near me when we finally laid down in the bed which hurt but I tried to brush it off. Note that I said "tried". I had trouble getting to sleep since he wasn't near me. I tossed and turned for a whole thirty minutes before just giving up. I tapped him on the shoulder causing him to turn onto his back to look at me. He was wide awake too. "Can't sleep," he asked. I shook my head. "Me either."

"Hold me?" He nodded, moving closer so that he could wrap his arms around me tightly, crushing me against him. Almost immediately my eyes dropped into unconsciousness.

X

The next morning, I woke up to the damn sun shining in my eyes. I groaned and turned onto my back, covering my eyes with my hand. I reached out my other arm to smack Scourge so that he would wake up when I noticed that the bed was empty. I shot up into a sitting position in alarm and worry. Did he leave? Relief flew through me when I heard the shower water running in the room's connected bathroom. Thank goodness. I got up and went downstairs where my mother and her boyfriend were cooking in the kitchen. I remembered him. "Mr. Rick," I yelled, getting his attention. The dark haired man turned and smiled at me.

"Rosy! Look at you!" He hugged me tightly, causing me to giggle. Mr. Rick had been like a father when I was over my mother's house. Even when he and my mom were broken up, he still spent time with me and took me to amusement parks. "You're getting married, I see," he said, looking down at my engagement ring. I nodded with a smile.

"Yup!"

"Ah kids, they grow up so fast." I jumped when I felt hands at my waist. I turned slightly to see Scourge behind me, his hair still wet from his shower although he smelled really good.

"Morning," he told me softly, almost emotionlessly.

"Morning Mexico," I said, shooting a smile up at him. His lips tugged at the ends as he leaned down to give me a soft kiss. My mom squealed at this, telling Mr. Rick to look at how cute we were.

"I can't wait to see all the little grandchildren I'll have a short time hopefully after the wedding." I bit my lip to keep me from screaming at my mother. I told her that my son died in my arms and her she goes talking about me having more. It's bad enough I let Scourge talk me into trying for another one. I wasn't going to be positive about actually having one. Scourge noticed that I felt uncomfortable and rubbed my shoulders softly. I leaned back against him, happy that he was putting on a show for them just to make things look normal. I'd have to thank him later. Hell, the whole entire day, he played along with me. Whatever I said, he'd back up or add more substance to. I could tell that he hated doing it but the fact that he was doing it for me meant something.

"When are you going to stop lying to your family," he asked as we were getting ready for bed that night.

"When the time is right," I said as I tied my hair up into a ponytail.

"And you don't know when that will be, do you?" I looked down. He sighed. "Look, I'm just tired of living a lie. It's pretty exhausting. If you don't tell them, I might have to."

"What? No, you don't. They will murder both of us if they found out. Let's just be grateful that they've accepted us for this long."

"Whatever."

"Is that all you have to say anymore? Whatever? If you were in my shoes you would be doing the same thing."

"I don't know about that but whatever you want to believe, it's your head."

"You know what, fine Scourge. Do whatever the hell you want. This time I don't care."

"Fine. Don't."

"I won't."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"I'm sleeping in Dante's room," Scourge said before walking out.

"Bye," I yelled before he slammed the door shut. I sunk down to the floor sadly. I knew this would happen. Just like in the past, my family was driving a wedge between me and Scourge.

**This chapter was okay, I guess. There's only 4 more chaps left :( and that's including an epilogue which really sucks but hey, some good things have to end right?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	27. Nothing Like Us

**All characters belong to Sega except my OCs.**

**Ch. 27 Nothing Like Us**

"How about this one," my mom asked, holding up a puff white wedding dress. I crinkled my nose at it. Not only was it hideous but it just wasn't me. There was no way in hell that I was walking down the aisle in something like that. "No," she asked. I shook my head.

"Not a chance." She shrugged but put the dress down. "Hey, mom," I said, gathering up a bit of courage.

"Yes, sweetie."

"Um, what would you think of Scourge if he wasn't rich?" My mom stared at me for a second before bursting out into laughter. Ugh, she is still such a bitch. I just hate her so damn much.

"Rosy, don't be silly. I know you wouldn't bring a street rat into your life. You're a smart girl. Too smart for someone on the streets." I looked down, feeling a little sad. Scourge wasn't just someone from the streets. He was everything I'd ever wanted in a guy. He's better than most guys my mom tried to get me to date when I was younger. Those boys didn't have to work for anything and they never had anything to bring them down. Scourge worked his ass off to support Dante and I and he saw his mom get killed right in front of him. If any of those rich boys went through what Scourge went through then they'd probably die. But no, Scourge stuck it out and did what he could.

Speaking of my fiancé, when I got home he was in our room getting some work done. "Hey Mexico," I said. He looked up at me before looking back down at his papers. As if you all don't know but he's still pissed at me. I know that he had every right to be and everything but it didn't mean that I liked fighting with him. It drives me insane whenever he's upset with me or when I'm upset with him. I mean, its fun when we're playing around or something but not when it's serious like this. "How was your day?" Again he ignored me, not even sparing a single glance at me. "Mine was okay I guess. My mom and I went dress shopping and so far we have come up with nothing. Maybe I should just wear jeans and walk down the aisle, what do you think?" Silence. "Okay, guess that means I'm going to have a nice shirt to go with my best jeans and those stilettos that I have that you said you liked. What would you wear to our ghetto wedding though?" More silence. A sigh escaped my lips as I walked over to him.

"Look, I know you're still pissed at me but you can at least talk to me. Talking to myself gets boring and since you threw Britain in a shredder – which I still find very upsetting – I have no one else to talk to." More silence. "Please say something Mexico." No response again. Hell, he wasn't even looking at me. He was just going about his business as if I wasn't even standing there talking to him. Instead of trying another attempt at conversation, I just pecked a kiss at his cheek and told him that I missed him today.

All I ever really wanted was for my family's acceptance. Of course, I never really got it until now. But, I can't keep having Scourge lie. That and its ruining our relationship. He hasn't talked to me in almost a whole week. Only two out of the seven days of the week did he sleep in our bed but that's only because I had a nightmare the night before and he somehow found out about it. Once he saw I was okay, he went right back to sleeping wherever he went. Tonight he slept in our room though, he was passed out before I even took a shower. He sleeps so adorably though. His face gets all serene and his mouth hangs open a bit. It was just so cute.

The next morning, I woke up with my stomach rolling uneasily. I sat up as my stomach did another flip. Scourge rolled over to look at me with his eyebrow raised. It was like 5 o' clock in the morning and here I am with a sick stomach. MY stomach lurched again causing me to groan. Suddenly I felt what I ate for dinner coming up. What the hell? I jumped out the bed and ran for the bathroom. I leaned over the toilet just in time to throw up my guts into it. I heard Scourge come up behind me and hold my hair up. He didn't say anything but when I looked up at him, I could see he was concerned. I looked away as I tried to think that maybe I just ate something that didn't agree with me last night. That chicken did not taste as if it were fully cooked to well anyway.

Scourge got up and walked away. Well excuse the hell out of him. He came back though but with a pregnancy test. Anger fueled through me when he held it out as if it were some sort of truce or something. I knocked it out his hand. "I'm not pregnant!" I yelled. How dare he think that just because I threw up this one little time, it means I'm pregnant? The last time we had sex seems like forever ago. Wouldn't I have shown signs then instead of now? Scourge picked up the box again and held it out to me. "Look, asshole, we haven't had sex since you asked me to marry you. That was like a month ago," I told him, struggling to keep my anger down.

"We didn't use protection," he stated, his voice sounding like music to my ears. I hadn't realized how much I missed his deep Hispanic accented voice. My thoughts went from his voice to the thought of me being pregnant. I didn't want to be. Not again. Flashes of my first child dying in my arms flashed through my head, causing me to get even more scared. "Baby," he says as he pulled me close against him, wrapping his muscular arms around me. I was so happy to be in his arms at that moment. Yea I didn't like under the circumstances but the fact that he was holding me – that's all that mattered. I really needed his comfort right now. I guess he realized that as well. I took the pregnancy test out his hand. "Want me to get out," he asked.

"Please," I said, my voice a whisper. He pecked a kiss at my forehead before walking out the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. Reluctantly, I took the pregnancy test. I didn't look at the stick as I waited for the results. I didn't even want to look at it when I knew the results were done. When I did though, I burst out crying. Scourge must have heard me since he came in and held me close to him.

"What happened," he asked, tilting my head up so that I'd look at him. My words got stuck in my throat so I just nodded. "You're pregnant," he asked. I nodded before starting to cry harder. "Rosy, stop crying. Please stop crying. Everything is going to be okay. Everything's gonna be just fine, okay?" Oh how I wish I could believe him. But I knew that I couldn't. It just wasn't possible. There would always be a chance that the baby could die. I guess all we could really do now was hope that nothing would happen with this baby.

My mother heard all the noise and came in as well, asking what in the world was going on. Scourge looked up at her and told her the news. Of course that bitch was overjoyed. She never got the big picture of anything. My son died not too long ago and I was still dealing with it and here she is cheering because I could go through it again. I knew that I couldn't blame Scourge since we were both really distracted that night. I guess this pregnancy was just by fate. Hopefully this time, fate won't end up to be tragic.

X

I felt Scourge put his hand on my leg causing me to look up at him. We were sitting in the sun room with my mom and her boyfriend just talking and drinking. Well they were anyway. I settled for a ginger ale since my stomach still wasn't sitting too well. Before Scourge touched me, I had been contemplating on taking back every lie I'd told while we'd been here. I was not going to put any more stress on myself. I didn't care about my family accepting me anymore. I don't know why I ever did. Scourge, Dante, and this new baby were my family now and they loved me for me. That's all that mattered. "You okay," Scourge asked. I nodded. Yea, he was talking to me now but only because I was pregnant. The asshole doesn't think that I know its only for that reason but whatever. "Want more ginger ale," he asked, motioning to my empty glass.

"Yes, please. Thank you."

"No problem." He pecked a kiss at my nose before getting up to refill my glass. Once he left the room, I looked over to my mother and her boyfriend.

"Guys," I said, getting their attention. Well here goes me with my raging pregnancy hormones. "Scourge isn't the big shot, I told you guys he is. He works for a law firm but he isn't the CEO of it. He works two jobs actually. One in a warehouse and the other as a DA. He adopted Dante because he really was in an abusive home and also because he really cared about him. They met at one of Scourge's street fighting matches and he just started mentoring him from there. That same night, Scourge met me because we were scheduled to fight each other for a match. He kicked my ass and then the cops came but I followed him and kind of one person ambushed him. After that, he kind of hated me. He was always threatening me and telling me to stay away from him. But somehow I ended up losing my virginity to him and we went through a break and then we just ended up getting together. That's the truth of how we really got together. Look, Scourge may not live in a big fancy mansion and he can't give me the world but he loves me for who I am and not for my body or for money. He loves me because I annoy the living hell out of him on purpose just for the fun of it. And I love him because he's the most absurd asshole on the planet. Fucked up yea, but it works for us. And we're getting married after this baby is born and there's nothing you can say to change my mind about him." My mother's jaw had dropped but Mr. Rick was giving me a thumbs up behind her back. Haha, that's why I loved him. I looked up to see Scourge standing the doorway smiling at me.

"You are such a disappointment to this family. You always were and you always will be," my mother said, keeping her voice low but still stern and hard. I smiled, getting up.

"I know and honestly, I don't care. Bye motherfuckers," I said, causing my mother to almost faint. I grabbed Scourge's arm on the way up to the bedroom so that we could start packing.

X

"Hey Nikki," I heard Dante yell as he waved to his 'friend' that happened to move in next door to us in our new house. I'd brought it a while ago when Rosy was pregnant with our first child but just kept it a secret. Now we're finally all in there. IT seems that Dante is already settled too. That's just great. Nicolette must be one popular name because a lot of girls sure seem to have it.

"Hey Dante!" She hugged Dante tightly causing him to chuckle and blush. The small brunette then turned to us and smiled. "Hello, I'm Nicolette," she said, holding out both hands to us. Rosy and I each took a hand and shook it.

"That's my big brother, Scourge and my big sister, Rosy. She's pregnant," Dante explained.

"Congratulations," Nicolette told Rosy with her soft voice. Rosy smiled warily.

"More like good luck," she said with a laugh. Nicolette laughed along with her.

"I get what ya mean. My sisters were once all pregnant at one time and it wasn't too pretty."

"Wait till you see her pregnant," I whispered to Nicolette which caused Rosy to punch my arm. I could only chuckle at her.

"Wanna grab a milkshake or something," Dante asked Nicolette as he laced her hand with hers.

"Sure," she said before turning back to Rosy and I. "It was nice to meet you guys," she said before Dante pulled her off. Smart kid. He knew if they stayed too long, we would've embarrassed him. Not too badly though.

"Aw, they are so cute," Rosy gushed. I shrugged.

"Dante better be wearing them condoms. I'm too young to be an uncle and grandfather." Rosy giggled softly, taking a seat on the porch swing. Her face fell a bit as she put her hands on her stomach. Now I felt bad. I knew what I was doing when I knocked her up and I kind of did make her tell her family the truth. The first part was out of selfishness but the second, well she needed to learn how to stand up to them sooner or later. I sat down next to her, putting my arm over her shoulders. "I'm sorry for everything that's been," Rosy cut me off by putting a finger to my lips.

"Don't start," she said before taking her finger back. I could tell she was in a mood where she didn't really feel like caring about much. That's how she was when she was pregnant last time too. Either she was horny, angry, or didn't give a shit. There was no in between.

"Can I get you anything?" She shook her head. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Scourge," she said with a sigh as she leaned her head on my chest. "My doctor just said that this pregnancy will take a lot of out of me – both emotionally and physically. That means the wedding will have to wait till after the baby's born. Is that okay?"

"I'll wait as long as it takes just so long that I get to keep you." She smiled, pecking a kiss at my lips.

"You're the best fiancé ever, do you know that?"

"Now I do." I kissed her softly again. "Or you're just lucky that I love you." She giggled again before pressing her lips onto mine again.

**I don't like this chap but its whateves...**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	28. Till The End of Time

**All Characters belong to Sega except my OCs.**

**Ch. 28 Till The End of Time**

I laughed as Rosy once again turned away from me as if she was a little child. She was 8 months pregnant now and hated every second of it. And no, it's not because we just had a big fight. Something about me getting dragged to the strip club – against my fucking will – and getting a lap dance by a stripper. I swear Ray and Tony need to stop being such good friends and get me in trouble by doing that type of stuff. I was drunk anyway so I don't even remember half of any of that going on. If Rosy wasn't pregnant, she probably wouldn't have cared but since she is and her emotions are racing, it's pissing her off. I was a little mad that I could pin her down and make her forgive me.

Yea we can have sex if we wanted to but Rosy has cut back on a lot of things due to her paranoia. She's making sure that she's very careful so that we won't lose the baby. In that order of being careful: we can't have sex, she can only eat healthy foods – which is killing her because it's such a challenge in her mind – and that I had to come to every doctor's appointment. I didn't mind though. In fact, I loved going to the doctor's appointments with Rosy. It feels good to know what's going on with my babe and my future son or daughter. She's gotten a couple sonograms but she doesn't want to know the gender. I know what it is because I really wanted to know but she doesn't because she's Rosy. Then again, I sort of had to know so that I could finish decorating the nursery. I don't think a girl would like it if there were sports stickers all over the walls or a boy would like it if there was a pink wall.

Anyway, Rosy was pouting on the couch looking absolutely adorable. Seriously, this girl can't do anything without looking cute or sexy. I guess that's what made me love her even more. I walked over to her and put my hands on her stomach. My child kicked under my touch. "God, Scourge," Rosy whined, putting her hands on her stomach. "Get the hell away from me so this child will calm down."

"No." She glared at me. I smiled, pecking a kiss at her lips. She rolled her eyes.

"Stop touching me, please."

"You know you like it, don't deny it." I slid my hands up higher towards her breasts.

"Scourge Delgado, if you touch me, I swear to God I will kick you in the balls so hard that you want be able to produce sperm ever again."

"Come on, Rosy. You know you wanna forgive me."

"No the fuck I don't."

"Oh, such bad language to your baby daddy."

"Please go away."

"Just think of how good of a dad I am and will be. I'll play with the kid and teach them everything I know."

"I'm not worried. I know you'll be a good dad." I pecked a kiss at her cheek before moving to her ear. Since I can't pin her down and make her forgive me, I have to do this instead. Coo her until she gives in. Works every single time.

"Do you know how much I love you?" She giggled as I kissed and nibbled at her ear.

"Scourge, stop," she whined, trying to push me away.

"Do you know how much I love making love to you? Imagine how good it'll feel after you pop this baby out and we can get it on." Rosy laughed some more. "I don't even think I'll give you breathers in between."

"Okay, okay, I forgive you now cut it out before I get tempted to break my rule." I put my hands up, pulling my lips away from her ear.

"Can I hold you?" Rosy smiled that beautiful smile of hers as she climbed into my lap. I watched as she traced my tattoos. I'd always had them but I don't think she ever really paid any mind to them until recently. Probably because I'm always in a tank top because it's been so hot outside. "Why don't you wanna know the gender of the baby," I asked, rubbing her stomach softly.

"I don't know. Just part of my paranoia I guess. I really don't want to lose the baby again." Her eyes saddened at the last part, causing me to hold her even closer against me.

"I told you before: there's a high chance that we won't lose it."

"But there's still a chance we could," she murmured. I kissed the side of her head.

"Don't think like that."

"I'm trying but I just can't help it, ya know?" Yea, I do know. She wasn't the only one worried about losing the baby. I wouldn't admit it to her but I was scared to. I just couldn't show it because I had to be strong for her. If we're both walking around worried then nothing's gonna get done.

The next couple of days pretty much flew by for Rosy and I. Hell, the past 8 months have flew by. Dante had been in his puppy love with Nicolette who comes over frequently. Most of the time, she'll hang out with Rosy while Dante and I fuck around doing other shit. I've been busy with work and Rosy was getting ready to graduate from medical school. Since she was one of the top ten in her class: tons of local hospitals were waiting to hire her. I was proud that she already had her plans lined up. Hopefully everything would be settled with the baby by the time she got the job so that she won't be too busy and pass out on me. Then nothing would really get done.

Rosy seemed uncomfortable as we walked into her doctor's office later that week. I don't see why since we were seeing her regular doctor who helped her with her last pregnancy. Dr. Kelis was a middle aged woman who had a few kids of her own and cared deeply for all her patients. I guess that's why my fiancé trusts her when it comes to girl stuff that she can't talk about around me so they kick me out while they discuss whatever. The doctor still noticed my babe's stiffness as she sat up on the bed/table thing. She shot me a confused look in which I shrugged. I didn't know what was wrong with her. I wish I did but I didn't. Then again, maybe I do but I just wish that she would get over it. Everything was going to be okay this time. It had to be.

"Good afternoon, Rosy," Dr. Kelis said as she smiled softly at my fiancé. Rosy forced a smile back.

"Good afternoon," she murmured. I took one of her hands out her lap and gave it a squeeze. Her doctor smiled at this.

"Well I see you're still taking good care of her," she said to me. "Making sure she's keeping stress away?"

"As best as I can," I replied. And as best as I can was all I could do. Erasing the memory of our last baby was impossible but I don't think I'd be able to do that to Rosy anyway. She's too emotionally attached to it.

"Good, good. So, are you two excited?"

"Very," Rosy answered. I knew she was serious when she meant that. How could she not be excited? I mean, we'd been busting our asses to make sure that everything was ready for the baby when we got to take it home. Plus, she likes to rub on her stomach and talk to it. Even though she's scared that she might lose it, she's not letting that take away the small benefits of holding a child. Birthing it would probably be a whole different story. I remember when she was giving birth to our first son and she almost broke my damn hand. Then she almost broke up with me 'because I was pissing her off. Of course she caught herself before she could but I don't think I would have taken it serious anyway. She was in pain and she doesn't take it too smoothly.

"Have you changed your mind about knowing the gender?"

"No. I'd like it to be a surprise. Scourge even won't let me see the nursery because I don't know." Dr. Kelis laughed at that.

"Good, keep the suspense going then." Rosy laughed.

"Yea, but the anxiety is killing me. At least he or she is due soon."

"Yes, yes. Maybe sooner than we expect." Rosy nodded, her face falling a bit. I gave her hand another squeeze that caused her to look at me. She tugged at my arm so that I'd move to stand closer to her. She leaned her head against my arm, putting both her hands around mine. Dr. Kelis smiled at the sight before letting it fall. "Are you scared that you might get stuck in a sticky situation," she asked, being cautious. Rosy nodded, her hair tickling my arm a bit. "It's okay to be scared."

"I guess but I don't know…"

"What?"

"I just have a bad feeling, that's all."

"Don't worry, Rosy. The bad feeling is normal. Most women who lose a child have paranoia of losing the second. Everything you're feeling is perfectly normal."

"If you say so," Rosy murmured before looking back down. After the visit, I took Rosy home so that she could eat and get some rest. The doctor was right about her being due sooner than expected so I wanted to make sure that we were ready for whenever our child was ready to be delivered. Once I made sure she was knocked out, I went downstairs to see Nicolette and Dante watching TV in the living room.

"Hey dad," Dante said, waving happily. I glared at him, causing Nicolette to giggle. She was laying on him, her head on his chest while he had his arms around her. The position reminded me of what Rosy and I used to do back before we got together. I don't know why we acted so cuddly back then when I was supposed to despise her. She was just so annoying and infuriating but also funny and sweet. She still is but I guess that's what makes me love her. Nicolette is more of a shy type of girl while Dante acts like Rosy. I don't think she gets mad at him nor does he annoy her but I can tell that she likes him because of how outgoing and crazy he is.

"Shut up, pain in my ass," I told him as I continued to walk through the room. When I got to the kitchen, I started to get some juice out. Rosy would wake up thirsty as usual so I prepared this stuff early for her. My eyes caught sight of Rosy's photo album that she had made one day because she was bored. She had put tons of pictures of us in it for whatever reason. I guess she just that bored. Out of curiosity, I picked it up and began to flip through the pictures. A lot of them were old since that was when she wanted to keep sticking a camera in my face. Most of them were of us making faces, kissing or hugging. Others were of us when we were asleep because the other would take the camera and steal a picture. Every time I saw Rosy's beautiful sleeping face or her wide white smile, butterflies flew up into my stomach. She was just so beautiful. I still can't believe that soon enough she'll have my children and then I'll be able to call her my wife. After all I've been through with girls and what not, I was surprised that I actually found the one. Then again, it is all because of her that we're together so maybe I should say that she found me instead of the other way around. Whatever, in the end we have each other.

Later that night, when I was passed out in bed with my arm around Rosy, I felt a small hand shaking my shoulder. I groaned, opening my eyes a little. Rosy was crying and holding her stomach as she called my name. Immediately, I shot up in the bed and held her closer. "What's wrong, what's wrong," I asked quickly, starting to wipe away her tears.

"It hurts, Mexico, it really hurts," she said, rubbing her stomach. "I think I may be going into labor. The contractions feel familiar," she said before whimpering. Shit, shit, shit. I hopped out the bed and rushed around to get her some warm clothes and to wake Dante up. He was already awake, thank god. He got the baby bag as I helped Rosy down to the car. My mind and heart was racing. Adrenaline pumped through my veins as Rosy cried out in pain from the back seat. Damn, I hated when she was hurt but that made me feel the need to move faster. I got Rosy to the hospital in good time in which they got her to a room. I leaned against the wall as a deep breath left my lips.

"You okay," Dante asked, tilting his head. He would be the one notice, now wouldn't he?

"I'll be alright. I'm more worried about Rosy." He nodded.

"She seemed like she was in some serious pain back there. That's why I'm glad boys can't have babies." I let out a laugh but shook my head. Only Dante would say that. "Do you think everything will be okay?"

"I'm hoping so."

"Are you gonna go try to help them give birth again?" I nodded. "Why? Isn't it a disturbing sight?"

"Kind of. I'm more scared of Rosy's temper this time. Last time, I don't think I've heard so many curse words come out her mouth in such a short amount of time, not to mention she almost broke my hand." Dante chuckled.

"I could see her doing all that."

"Be lucky you don't have to witness it." I looked up to see Dr. Kelis motioning for me to come over. "I'll see when the baby's born, okay?" Dante nodded before I hurried over to Rosy's doctor. She led me down to Rosy's room. "How is she," I asked.

"In pain. These contractions are worse than the last time around." Aw damn. "She's in stable condition though. A little pissed but-"

"I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU," Rosy yelled at me as we walked into the room. Aw shit.

"Hey Rosy, how are you feeling," I asked as I walked up to her bedside. She glared at me.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR GODDAMN FAULT! IF YOU WEREN'T SUCH A HORNY ASSHOLE THEN MAYBE WE WOULDN'T EVEN BE HERE IN THE FIRST FUCKING PLACE!" Obviously she wasn't good.

"Baby, I know you're in pain but-"

"DON'T FUCKING CALL ME THAT! I AM NOT YOUR BABY! THIS THING INSIDE ME IS YOU DAMN BABY! UNDERSTAND?"

"Sorry," I apologized before kissing her forehead. "Just calm down, okay? I know it hurts and everything but-" FUCK. She grabbed my hand and squeezed so hard that I thought she might crush it. We are not going through this shit again. Especially not when it's my writing hand. I need that for work.

"DAMMIT SCOURGE, DID YOU REALLY HAVE TO GET ME PREGNANT AGAIN?"

"Weren't you the one who said you wanted kids?" She glared at me, making me smirk. I kissed her lips softly. "And loosen up on my hand. I'm gonna need it for when all this is over and I can give you what you know you've been missing." Blush flew across her cheeks but she looked away.

"Oh shut up."

"Oh are we using inside voices now?" She rolled her eyes, leaning more against me. I wrapped my arms around her the best I could.

"I'm scared, Mexico."

"I know. I'm scared too. But everything's going to be alright. Okay?" She looked up at me, tears filling her arms.

"Do you promise?" I mentally sighed. I wanted to tell her that I everything would be okay and nothing would go wrong. But anything is possible. If I lied to her then she'd really be pissed at me.

"Just trust me, okay?" She nodded. Dr. Kelis tapped me on the shoulder and asked if she could speak to me for a second. I told Rosy I'd be right back as I kissed her forehead before walking away. Another contraction must have went through her since she whimpered softly, holding her stomach. I kept my eyes on her as I walked with Dr. Kelis to the other side of the room. "Is everything okay," I asked, noticing the doctor's sad look.

"Well, there seems to be a complication…" She said, looking down.

"What? Will Rosy be okay? Will our baby be okay?"

"Hopefully they both will be fine but I thought I should notify you that the umbilical cord is wrapped around the baby's neck. It must have gotten tangled during the turn." Ah hell. I knew exactly what was wrong. My mother had the same problem when giving birth to me. She told me that it was difficult to give birth to me and I almost died. After already losing a baby, I don't think Rosy could go through this.

"Don't tell her," I told Dr. Kelis. "Just do whatever you have to." I looked back to my love to see that she was staring frantically at all the nurses running around and was getting a bit scared herself. I walked over to her. "Hey, hey, everything's going to be okay," I said, stroking her hair.

"I'm scared, Scourge. I'm really scared. I don't think that I can go through with this. I really don't want to." I sighed, kissing her forehead. I turned to Dr. Kelis who had walked up beside me.

"Knock her out," I told her.

"We can't do a C-section, it's too late for-"

"Then do whatever you have to do, just make sure that she can't feel or see anything." Dr. Kelis sighed but nodded.

"Okay." She did what I asked and did numb Rosy up so much that she could barely decipher anything that was going on but kicked me out the room. They needed to hurry to get the baby out before it suffocated and I would be in the way. I understood though. It was a long anxious wait for news as I paced around in the waiting room with Dante knocked out in a chair. I was praying for once in a long time. I prayed that everything would be okay and that both Rosy and my child would make it through this. Dr. Kelis came in enough time and led me down to the room. She didn't say anything so I was starting to get worried. I wanted to say something but I couldn't bring myself to. If anything went wrong, I swear…

"Congratulations," Dr. Kelis said when we entered the room. "You have a healthy baby boy. It took a little while longer since we were monitoring him but this time he is perfectly fine. We tested him a little and it seems that he might grow up to have a hyper disorder but other than that, he's perfectly fine." One of the nurses came up to me and placed the small bundle in my arms. I looked down at my son who was smaller than small. I could hold him in one arm if I wanted to. He had a lot of my features though. From my lime green hair to my tanned skin color to my ice blue eyes in which his looked up at me curiously. I smiled down at my child.

"Hi there, little guy," I said softly.

"Have you and Rosy decided on a name before all of this?"

"Yea. Daniel. Daniel Drew Delgado." Dr. Kelis smiled, touching my shoulder before going off to get the birth certificate. I walked over to Rosy who was asleep in her bed. I sat down on the edge, nudging her softly with my elbow. She groaned, bringing up her arm to rub her face.

"Scourge, it's too early in the morning for you to be waking me up and shit," she muttered. Damn, they must have given her some strong drugs.

"Look, Rosy," I whispered. She opened her eyes, looking up at me before her attention went down to the small baby in my arms. Her hand went up to her mouth that had dropped open as tears started to fill her eyes. "He's perfectly healthy, Rosy. They've been monitoring him to make sure and nothing's wrong."

"I…" she trailed off, reaching out to stroke the baby's small cheek. "He looks like you already." I smiled.

"You wanna hold him?" She nodded, reaching out her arms. I put Daniel in his mother's arms, causing him to whine a little.

"Did you name him already," she asked as she looked down at our son lovingly.

"Yea. His name's Daniel Drew. Just like you wanted." She smiled, letting her tears stream down her face as she looked up at me.

"He's so beautiful," she murmured. I wiped a tear off her face. "Thank you." I shook my head.

"No. Thank you." I kissed her softly as I moved closer to hold her. Daniel held out his hands to me in which I put my finger in his grasp. Rosy giggled at this, leaning her head in the crook of my neck.

"I love him already."

"Me too." Daniel yawned softly as his eyes started to close. Rosy tensed up for a second until she saw that he was merely sleeping. I held my new family closer to me, happy that they were both alright.

X

"Ew, what the fuck are you doing," I asked as Rosy held Daniel's head close to her breast. The infant latched on and began to suck softly on her nipple. "Whoa, that is my territory there little guy." Rosy rolled her eyes.

"I'm breast feeding him, dumbass," she said. "It's an important stage for mother-child bonding."

"Oh so I'm supposed to just let this happen. Not in my house on my girl." She rolled her eyes again.

"There's milk that he drinks from my breast that helps him grow so stop being a jackass and shut up."

"You ain't tell me you had milk in them things. Can I get some?"

"Hmm, let me think: NO." I smirked.

"You wait till later. Imma pin your ass down and you're gonna give me some milk and some loving."

"I'd love to see you pin me down. I will smack your head right off your shoulders."

"Now, that I'd love to see." She shook her head as Daniel pulled away, signaling that he was done. Rosy pulled her shirt and bra back up before putting Daniel down in his little blanket.

"Oh shut up." I chuckled. Lately, it seemed that we had switched places. I was the one annoying the hell out of her now. It was actually pretty fun. I saw now why she loved to annoy me so much. It was funny to see her snap at me. I walked up behind her to wrap my arms around her waist, holding her close against me. "Hi," she said as she blushed deeply.

"Hey beautiful," I whispered in her ear, letting my voice get low and my accent get stronger. Her cheeks got redder.

"I'm gonna go put Danny to sleep," she said, pushing out my arms so that she could scoop up our little boy in her arms.

"I can do it," I said as I held out my hands for him. Rosy never liked to let go of Daniel. She was cherishing every moment with him, grateful that he was okay even after his complicated birth.

"Okay." She let me hold our son who looked up at me and but his hands on my bare chest where I had a tattoo. "You like that," I asked, nuzzling his cheek with my nose causing him to giggle. Rosy smiled at the sight of me and my son together. I could see that she was happy that she gave me a child and that I was going to be a good father to him. "You go get up in that bed," I told her.

"So that I can sleep?" I glared at her, making a giggle come from her red lips. "Okay, okay. I get it, you've been sexually frustrated."

"Exactly so go get your sexy ass up in that bed and I'll show you what Papi's been missing."

"Papi, huh?"

"Mmm, I like the way you say that." She giggled, shaking her head.

"Go put Daniel to bed." I obeyed, taking my son up to his room. Dante was already knocked out in his bed so I didn't have to yell at him. I put Daniel in his crib gently, feeling a bit bad when he held his little hands out toward me again.

"Sorry, bud, but mommy said you gotta go to sleep," I told him softly as I put my fingers on his small stomach. He started to whine a little. "Don't worry, Daddy's only down the hall." Daniel poked out his bottom lip, signaling that he was about to cry. I sighed. "Alright, alright, just for a couple minutes," I said as I picked him back up. He fell asleep in my arms as I rocked back and forth. Once I put him back in his crib, I went into my room. Rosy was laying on the bed in a hot pink oversized Super Girl shirt and a pair of white fleece shorts. Even in that totally unattractive outfit, she still looked like the most beautiful thing on earth to me.

"What took you so long," she asked as I lay down in the bed.

"Daniel wanted me to rock him to sleep. He threatened to cry so I had no choice." She nodded in understanding. That boy could cry his ass off. He probably got that from his mother. But he only cried when he was really upset. Other than that, he would just whine or pout. Also like his mother.

"So, still think you can pin me down?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Was that a challenge?" She smiled.

"Maybe." I sat up. She watched me carefully but when I jumped out and grabbed her waist, she was caught off guard. I swung my leg over her hips so that I could eliminate the use of her legs. Then I let go of her waist and pushed her shoulders down effortlessly so that she was on her back.

"Done," I said with a bored tone. She tilted her head.

"So, what are you gonna do now that you have me pinned down like this?" I shrugged.

"Was I supposed to do something?" She looked as if she was about to snap at me before I smirked. "You asshole," she yelled, hitting me with a pillow.

"Oh hush, that's why you love me." I pressed my lips down onto hers, molding them softly and gently. She opened her mouth almost immediately to let me tongue in. Damn she tasted so damn good. I pressed my torso up against hers, lightly rubbing my pelvis against her as well. She moved her legs up so that she could wrap them around my waist. We undressed each other slowly, our lips exploring the other's body as if it were our first time together. Sometimes I regret our first time. Rosy was drunk and didn't know what she was doing. I could have made it special for her but I didn't. Instead I just fucked her and left. This time, I was going to show her how I'd really make love to her.

At the moment, she had me on my back as she kissed and licked up my abs and chest. Her lips moved lower to the button of my jeans and she pulled away to unbutton it. I stared at her strangely as she started to take off my pants. "What's wrong," she asked, looking up at me as if she were an innocent child who stole a cookie out the jar without asking. "Don't you want me to do that?"

"No." Complete confusion took over her face.

"But I thought-"

"Only whores did that to me and you're not a whore. You're my beautiful pain in the ass." She smiled for a second before letting it drop.

"But I want to please you in any way I can."

"Yea well, you can skip that way. At least for now anyway." I pulled her back up so she was straddling me. "Right now, the only thing I want is to make love to you." She blushed softly but smiled before kissing me. I wrapped my arms around her tight before rolling so that I'd be on top of her. Her shorts and panties were already off due to me eating her out so she just had to slid my bottoms off for me. I entered her softly, taking into consideration that she just had a baby only two months ago. I'd doubt if she were perfectly fine down there. She moaned in content as I began to move my hips against her. This time was so different from the others. Much more sensual and slow. Oh and I made sure to put on a condom before I entered so that we wouldn't have to worry about her getting pregnant again. I pumped into her smoothly and softly, making her moan and gasp. "God, I love you," I whispered in her ear as my sensations grew stronger.

"I love you too, Scourge. Oh!" She gasped as I began to move a little faster. Her hands held on to me tighter, her nails starting to dig into my back. She was on the verge of climaxing too. I could feel it.

"Don't hold back," I told her as I sped up a little bit more.

"Scourge," she moaned, her legs tightening around my waist. Her nails were starting to hurt since they were cutting into my skin so I grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head. I went faster, causing her to throw her head back in satisfaction. "Oh my god," she got out. Damn she was tight. Tighter now that her muscles were contracting. This felt so good though. We both really needed this. Not only had we been this close in what seemed like forever but us having sex sometimes relieves stress off both of us. That was very much needed after dealing with Daniel and Dante. A teenager and a baby do not mix very well. Yea, Dante's great with taking care of Dante and all but now that he's about to go into high school: all Hell is starting to break loose. Also, that little demon – I mean baby – is hard work to keep up with. I'm glad we have him but I never expected for it to be this hard.

Rosy and I both climaxed hard. I fell onto my back with a thud, tired as I don't know what. Yep, she still wore me out. Rosy laid on my chest, looking up at me with her wide eyes. "Ah hell," I said as she smiled.

"One more round? Please?" I sighed.

"Alright, but you get your ass up here this time."

"Oh baby, you know I have no problem with that," she said as she flipped onto me. "I love you, you know that right?" I nodded.

"I love you too." She smiled and kissed me as we entered once more into a complete bliss.

**A nice long chappy for you all...**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	29. You Were There

**All Characters belong to Sega. This is a really long chap haha**

**Ch. 29 You Were There**

"Oh my gosh, you are so cute," Brittany yelled as she hugged Daniel close to her. He giggled against her. He was one year old now and just about the cutest thing anyone has ever seen. Yea, he has a smart mouth but he gets that from me. He also has my wide shaped eyes. Other than that, he looks just like Scourge. I'm happy that after his complicated birth that he was alright. I had forced Scourge to tell me what happened since Dr. Kelis was always hinting at it. I get that he didn't want me to freak out but now that it was over and done with, he could've told me. But no, I had to wack him with a plastic baseball bat multiple times for him to tell me. Fucking douchebag. The door opened and footsteps sounded causing Daniel to hop up out Brittany's lap and run over to the door.

"Daddy! Dante! You home," he yelled in joy. Brittany giggled, shaking her head.

"He's so adorable," she said as she packed up her papers. Since she was a professional party planner, she was planning Scourge and I's wedding. Yea we're still planning but we're almost done. We even set a date. One month from now and we'll be husband and wife. Well if we don't kill each other by then we will be. "I gotta go meet Ray at the restaurant. See you later," she said as she gave me a hug before leaving. Yea her and Ray were still together but he hasn't proposed yet. Brittany isn't really worried about it seeing as she likes her freedom but eh, just thought I'd put it out there.

Scourge and Dante walked into the room, sweaty as all get up. I wrinkled my nose at the two. Scourge saw this and smirked, walking up to me. I put up my hands. "You better get in that shower before you touch me. I don't want your respiration all over me," I said, pushing him away. Daniel pushed at his dad's leg.

"Mommy said get away from her," he said before punching his leg. Scourge looked down at his son and popped him in the head. Daniel glared at him, baring his little teeth at him. I hit Scourge in the arm.

"Don't hit my son like that," I yelled. Scourge raised an eyebrow, raising his hand. Before he could do anything, I picked up Daniel and walked into the kitchen. Scourge merely chuckled before I heard his footsteps go upstairs. I heard one of the showers running before another started. At least Dante knows how to clean up. I set my baby boy on the counter. He pouted, crossing his arms. "Daddy's a meanie, isn't he," I said. Daniel nodded before giggling since I tickled him. I kissed his cheek before going over to the cabinet to get out a bottle. "Are you thirsty, Danny?"

"Yes, mommy," he said. For a one year old, Daniel could talk fairly well. The doctors said that he's just really smart and will probably be put in advanced classes when he gets older. That's right, my boy's a genius. Guess he gets that from me too. "Hi Dante," he said as his brother walked in. His orange hair was still damp from his shower, hanging in his face lazily.

"Hey little bro," he said, ruffling Daniel's green wavy green hair.

"Where you and daddy go?"

"The gym." Dante caught the water bottle I threw at him. "Thanks mom," he said before turning back to Dante. A small smile went up my lips at that. Slowly over the past year, Dante has been addressing Scourge and I as his parents instead of his older siblings. Scourge didn't catch onto it as fast as I did but I felt a bit good that he saw us that way now.

"The gym? What's at the gym?"

"That's where Daddy and I go to get big and strong. But you, little guy, have to drink lots of milk and water so that when you get older, you'll be big and strong too." I handed Daniel his cup of milk in which he thanked me for before downing it. Hands went to my waist, causing me to jump. Scourge's chuckle rang through my ears, making me roll my eyes.

"I hate you," I told him, pushing his hands off my hips.

"Aw, come on babe, don't be like that," he said, turning me around and pulling me against him. I blushed lightly since he made his accent really strong when he said that. Damn, I loved it when he did that. His ice blue eyes stared down into my jade ones longingly before he leaned down to kiss me passionately. My cheeks burned even harder when I remembered that the kids were still in the room.

"Ew, get a room," Dante said as I pulled away from Scourge's kiss. He was covering his and Daniel's eyes.

"Stop sharing germs," Daniel said, making me blush harder.

"Oh shut up you two. You wouldn't be here if we hadn't shared more than germs, Daniel." I hit Scourge in the arm. He plucked me back. Daniel moved Dante's hand and looked at Scourge in confusion.

"What do you mean? How are babies made?" Aw fuck.

"Mommy and daddy go bang bang." Dante blushed deeply as did I but not before I pushed him into the doorway.

"Bang bang? That doesn't sound fun."

"Oh it is. Very fun."

"That's it asshole," I yelled before running after Scourge. He laughed as I chased him around the house. I bumped into his back when he stopped. I started to hit him. "What the fuck, man," I said as I continued to punch on him.

"Had to get you alone somehow," he said, grabbing my wrists so that he could pull me close against him. Blush flew across my cheeks as he pressed his lips against mine once more. A soft moan reluctantly escaped from me as his tongue wrestled with mine. We kissed for a long while before I pulled away.

"Scourge," I whined as he went down to kiss my neck. "We can't do this right now."

"Mmm, why can't we?"

"Because I'm expecting company."

"Tell them to come around later." I giggled before lightly pulling his head up so he'll look at me. "Who is it?"

"…Dean…" Scourge's face hardened at this but he let out a sigh. "He just wants to meet Daniel. I always talk about him when we hang out and he's getting a little too curious."

"You still hang out with that douchebag?"

"Scourge, he's not a douchebag. He's my-"

"Best friend. I know, I know. That don't give him any permission to meet my son."

"Our son, Scourge. He's half my DNA too, remember?"

"He acts like it enough." I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. I needed to talk to you. That's really why I had to get you alone."

"Okay, what is it?"

"I want another kid." I raised my eyebrows as did my heart stop a little. He looked down. "It sounds selfish, I know but I didn't want to knock you up out of the blue. I'd rather have us plan and maybe it'll be better that way, ya know. Look, I know that I ask a lot out of you, with sex and other stuff, and kids is a bit much but it's what I want. And I know you want another one too."

"Could you stop reading my damn mind," I scowled. He peeked up at me from under his thick eyelashes.

"Is that a yes?" Now it was my turn to look down. We hadn't talked much about having more children. Hell, we've been too busy chasing Daniel and Dante around to even think about wanting more kids. We both knew the want was still there though. Scourge liked having another kid to screw around with and to raise. I think we were both surprised at how fun raising a kid actually was. Dante was merely a crash course that went to success. Now we have Daniel. I did want more kids but my body was just very defective when it came to kids. It turns out that I have some type of metabolism disorder which is why I'm so small but really curvy yet I eat so much. My body doesn't release enough thyroxin to help out with it. It helps on my part but not in holding a child. My doctor said that I would be okay giving birth to other children but they just brought the disorder to my attention. I haven't told Scourge because I don't think he needs to know. He'll probably figure it out eventually but I'm not really worried that he'll get pissed over it.

"I'll think about it," I said. He nodded. He knew that I was scared of having complications again so he would be very light about the subject like he was before. I highly praised him for that. He leaned down to peck a soft kiss at lips. "So, Brittany finally came up with a final theme for our wedding."

"Really? What?"

"Princess, fairytale kind of thing," I said before smiling mischievously up at him. "You have to wear a crown."

"The fuck I am," he said with a frown as he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. I poked my lips out in a pout.

"Please, papi?"

"No. You try to put a crown on my head and Imma drag your ass to Vegas and we'll get eloped."

"You wouldn't."

"Don't tempt me." I sighed.

"Whatever, I'm putting a crown on your head. Don't worry, I have to wear a puffy ass dress. We'll both be in torture together."

"We're getting eloped is what the fuck we're doing," he muttered under his breath. I put my hands up.

"Hey, this is all Brittany's ideas. But, everything looks so pretty so far. Wait till you see it! The place is so big and elegant."

"I thought we agreed that we didn't want a big wedding."

"Well, more of my family is coming than I expected and I kind of reached out to some of yours as well." I backed away before he could try to pinch the shit out of my arm. "Hey, Maya really wanted me to so I did."

"Great," he muttered, rubbing his eyes.

"Aw, is my poor baby sleepy."

"No. Keep talking and I might get there though." I rolled my eyes. Asshole.

"Daniel's going to be the ring bearer, like we planned, Dante will be your best man and Brittany will be my maid of honor. At least we kept the small platform party, right?"

"Yea, I guess." I walked up closer to him, pushing my body against his as my arms looped around his waist.

"What's wrong, Mexico," I asked before he leaned down and kissed me softly.

"Nothing. Just a little tired. You try working out at the gym and lifting weights."

"Ha, never." He chuckled.

"I thought you'd say that." We kissed again before the doorbell rang. "Fucking-"

"Hey, be nice. I kept you two apart for a reason."

"No fucking promises." I sighed but took it as something. Hell, he could have just said screw it and pounded Dean's face in when he saw him. At least no promises means that he'll try. I hurried to the door to see Dean standing there in a t shirt and jeans, his navy hair pushed back lazily. He smiled at me.

"Hey hey," I said as he hugged me tightly.

"Good afternoon. How are you?"

"Good. And you?"

"Good, good."

"What's going on here," I heard Daniel's little but bold voice say from behind us. Dean put me down so that we could turn around. Standing there was Dante, Scourge and Daniel staring at us suspiciously. Well Scourge was glaring at Dean but he didn't seem to notice. "Who are you and why are you all up on my mommy? That's Daddy's territory!" I'm going to kill Scourge… Silently, I made a mental note to not let Daniel hear everything his father says. Dean laughed softly.

"I'm Dean, your mommy's friend. You don't have to worry about me stepping over your daddy's territory," Dean said.

"Bullshit," Scourge muttered, making me shoot a glare at him. Dean didn't hear it but I did. That's all that mattered. I was really hoping that he was going to try to be nice. Guess he still wanted to be a fucking asshole like always. Daniel crossed his arms and stomped up to Dean. He motioned with his index finger for him to bend down to his height in which Dean did. Daniel grabbed his shirt, pulling his face close to his.

"Let's get this straight, Dean: if you ever go near my mommy then I will get my daddy to knock your lights out. Are we clear?"

"Sure," Dean said, trying not to laugh. I had to admit, Daniel was a pretty funny kid. Since he's smarter and knows more than kids at his age, he thinks that he's older than he really is. It's cute though.

"Well, you guys go outside and play," I said, shooing the boys off with a wave of my hand. Scourge raised an eyebrow but walked off like an obedient little Mexican.

"I see Scourge hasn't changed much – he still doesn't like me," Dean said as we sat down on the couch in the living room.

"Don't worry, he still doesn't like me much either." Dean laughed, shaking his head.

"I like that you're still the same. I'm really happy for you guys."

"Thanks. That means a lot." We both turned as Scourge walked into the room, well leaned into the doorway I guess I should say.

"Don't worry, we're just friends," Dean said, scowling at my fiancé. Scourge shrugged, returning the glare.

"I don't give a shit. Friends or not, I still don't trust you."

"And I still don't like you." I sighed, shaking my head. They probably won't ever change. If I wasn't in the middle of the two, they would've have been fought and got over their differences. But no, instead little 'ol me is here just edging them on to fight again without meaning too. Sometimes I wished I wasn't so valuable to both of them. That and I wished that they could just kiss and have sex or something and get the hell over themselves. Another ring rang from the doorbell causing Scourge and I to exchange a puzzled look. We weren't expecting anyone…

"Don't kill each other," I said before getting up to get the door. I turned and pointed at the two slowly to make sure they knew I was serious. A surprise called my mother was waiting at the door when I opened it. Mr. Rick was at her side but that didn't surprise me. He was coming down here anyway to walk me down the aisle at Scourge and I's wedding. My mother on the other hand…well I haven't spoken to her since I left Florida over a year ago. I hesitated but let them into our house.

"This is a nice house," my mother said, looking around slowly.

"It's no mansion but it's comfy." She nodded before looking right at me. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm…sorry, Rosalinda. I'm sorry for being such a terrible. I know that I should have realized it sooner but I just…I'm just so stubborn that I didn't want to come to terms with it. I neglected you and drove you away because I asked too much out of you. You're my youngest and I just really wanted you to do something good in your life. Now, I hear that you're a big time doctor and you have a child and you're getting married and – I'm just really proud of you for getting so far in life. And if its not too late, I'd really like it if you're give me another chance to be a mother. I'm willing to try if you'll accept me." Dammit, why does she have to be so sentimental with this? Couldn't she have been bitchy about it so that I didn't have to forgive her? Damn, just damn.

"Of course it's not too late," I said with a smile before hugging my mother close. I heard feet pad in and I knew without a doubt that it was Daniel. Due to his hyperactive disorder, he can't exactly stay still for too long. My mother pulled out of our hug to look down at my son. Scourge was behind me, chasing him around as he made dinosaur noises. Daniel laughed as Scourge chased him in circles. I smiled at the sigh. I loved it when Scourge played with Daniel. Of course, I had no doubt that he would do it since he did want Daniel almost as much as I did but there's just something about it that brings warmth to my heart.

"Aw," my mother said, watching my boys run around. I raised an eyebrow as Dean walked past me.

"Where the hell are you going?"

"I got a call from the office. Emergency. I'll be back later," he said, shooting a apologetic smile down at me.

"Did Scourge say anything?"

"Not really. We're just at an understanding?"

"What type of understanding?"

"Oh ya know, if I touch you then I get my ass kicked. But that's nothing new. I really gotta go so I'll see you later." He pecked a kiss at my forehead before rushing out the door as his phone beeped from his pocket. Ah, my best friend, you gotta love him. Well, as long as he and Scourge aren't trying to kill each other I guess I could live with their little understanding. I looked back over to Daniel to see that he was in my mother's arms, talking animatedly about something. I'm not too sure. He was jabbering and I wasn't paying too much attention. Scourge came up next to me, wrapping his muscular arms around my waist. I started to trace one of his tattoos unconsciously as I leaned against his chest. Things were settling down so nicely now. I think we were both grateful for that. We weren't arguing much, the sex was still great and now we have two boys to look after. Things couldn't get much better. Oh wait, they did.

June 15, 2013 was our wedding day. Brittany woke us both up that morning by jumping on our bed and blindfolding Scourge so that he couldn't see me. She believed in that whole "the groom can't see the bride till she walks down the aisle or else its bad luck" bullshit. It didn't help that we were naked. Scourge wanted to have our last bit of fun for a while before our honeymoon. We were taking Dante and Daniel to Disneyworld and Orlando Studios amusement park or whatever the hell you call it. I'd doubt we'd get much pleasure with them around. I guess I was just upset because I didn't get to kiss him one last time before Brittany dragged me out the house.

We had the most pampered day. First we got massages at some place where there were these really hot guys there. Sigh, sometimes I swear this girl is tempting me. At my bachelorette party, she took me and my friends to some male strip club and some dude gave me a dance. It was the most awkward thing ever. I did throw those dollar bills for em though. While we were there, I thought about making Scourge strip for me again. The next night, I actually did ask him and he said as long as he was getting some afterwards, he didn't care. Yep, he got some because he did a damn good job at taking off that suit. I swear, he used to be a stripper or some shit because he is too damn good at it.

Anyway, after our massages, we got manicures and pedicures in which I got fake nails for the first time in what feels like forever. I had almost forgotten how long and annoying they were. Then again, if Scourge pissed me off then I could easily scratch the hell out his arm, abs or face. Either one will due. Then we went to get our hair done. Since my hair was flowing all the way to my waist, they decided to cut it – thank goodness because I never would have had time to. It now fell just below my shoulders and they straightened it a little before putting it into some elegant braid type shit in which the ends fell free of nice wavy curls. Once we were done there, we went to this makeup place where we got our makeup done. Most of mine consisted of white and silver thanks to my puffy ass dress that I wasn't looking too forward to wear. Thanks to Scourge's stripping, I got him out of wearing a crown but he did have to wear a nice suit so I know he'll be in torture somehow.

At the moment, I had just put on the dress. It was a nice white color that fitted my torso with a silver ribbon tied at my waist where a big fluffy but elegant skirt flowed out. The torso was glittered with small diamonds and had a silver design of small lines that looked a bit like vines that flowed through the skirt as well. My shoes, although they couldn't be seen from under the dress, were silver stilettos with small diamonds engraved in them. How Brittany got this outfit at a cheap price is beyond me but it works.

"Wow," I heard my mom say as she came up behind me. I was staring at myself in the mirror, amazed at the girl that stared back at me. She was radiant and skinny and breathtaking and _beautiful._ I never really thought that I could see myself as beautiful but now standing her in this dress with this hairstyle and makeup, I couldn't think of anything but that. "You look beautiful," she said as she dabbed at her eyes.

"Mom, don't cry," I whined though I could feel the tears pricking at my own eyes. Scourge and I have come so far in such a short time. I'm so proud of all that we have become when in the beginning we were merely scheduled to fight for entertainment. Not only have we matured and grew out of the holes we were both stuck in but we found love. I never thought I could love someone as much as I loved that stupid fucking Puerto Rican. Wow, I actually didn't call him a Mexican this time. That's how you know I'm dead serious.

"I can't help it, honey. You just look so stunning. I can't believe that in just an hour, you'll be a wife to the man of your dreams." I laughed.

"Yea, I doubt that asshole isn't anywhere near my true dream man but he comes pretty close." My mom laughed, hugging me softly against her.

"I am so proud of you. I'm sure your father would be to if he were still here." I nodded, tears really coming to my eyes now. I really wished my dad could have seen my whole journey in changing Scourge and teaching him how to love and how I actually got him to marry me. I didn't think anyone could ever marry someone as dimwitted and silly as me. Especially someone as serious and rough edged as Scourge. But he did it and it was because he loved me. My dad really would be proud.

"Hey, hey, no ruining my masterpiece," Brittany scolded us. She was dressed in a silver gray dress that had a silk look that fit her curvy figure snuggly. I don't know why she got to wear the sexy dress while I got stuck with this Pomeranian looking thing. She dabbed at my eyes to make sure that none of my makeup smudged.

"Thanks, Britt," I thanks her. She smiled.

"Anytime." I sat around anxiously for the next half hour. I couldn't move due to Brittany's orders on not messing up her masterpiece. For once, I was actually happy to get up in front of a crowd. Of course, butterflies filled my stomach at the thought of what I was about to do as did tears come behind my eyes.

"I'm gonna trip," I told Mr. Rick as I gripped his arm tightly.

"Not on my watch," he said as he steadied me. "Just relax."

"How am I supposed to relax when the man I love and tons of other people are all going to be watching me," I asked, feeling an overwhelming shyness.

"Just look at him and let the world disappear. Trust me, it works. All my daughters loved it."

"You mean my sisters?" Mr. Rick chuckled but nodded.

"Yup. Now time to give my youngest off as well." I turned and hugged him. "I know that I can't replace your father but-"

"I have 2 dads. Always did and always will." Mr. Rick hugged me tighter before letting me go.

"Let's get this show on the road, shall we?" I nodded and we continued into the big cathedral. Like a good little girl, I followed Mr. Rick's orders and kept my eyes straight. The beautiful decorations faded away as did all the guests watching us. The only thing standing in my view was Scourge. He looked really hot in his suit with his hair gelled back, his ice blue eyes gleaming. Memories flooded into my head without my permission, causing more tears to fill my eyes.

_"You sure you in the right place, mami," I asked her. She glared, cracking her knuckles._

_"Are you sure, _you're_ in the right place?"_

X

_"I never got your name."_

_"What's it to ya?"_

_"Would you rather I call you Mexico?" He rolled his eyes._

_"I'm Puerto Rican, chica."_

_"Oh, sorry. Can I still call you that?" He glared at me. I smiled. "I'm Rosy."_

_X_

_"What's your problem?"_

_"Nothing. Just having a bad day and I see you and think you'll make it better. But no, you're still an asshole."_

_"Wait, you thought I was going to make it better? I'm not your fucking boyfriend."_

_"No but I was hoping you would," she bit her lip. "Never mind. I'm gonna leave you alone now."_

_X_

_"You're drunk, Rosy. Maybe I should just get you to bed," he told me as he steadied. I looked him dead in the eyes._

_"No. I want you to put me to bed. Can you put me to bed?" He sighed deeply before pressing his lips against mine. OH HOT DAMN!_

_X_

_"You sure, you wanna do this," he asked, bringing my attention back up to his face. I noticed he opened my legs wider. I smiled, bringing his face down to mine._

_"Positive," I said before kissing him. I felt the rock of his hips before the pain came. I bit my lip, trying to hold back the scream that wanted to escape._

_"I'm sorry," he whispered in my ear._

_"Don't be. It's okay."_

_X_

_"Jealous? You think I'm jealous?"_

_"Yes, I do. In fact, I know you're jealous. Why else would you get mad over this? You're giving me no evidence that he's a bad guy. You just don't want me around him because you're afraid that he's going to take me away from you. You don't want me with any other man unless it's you."_

_"I'm not jealous, Rosy. I'm only looking out for your naïve ass. If you're going to thank me like this than fine, but don't come crying to me when you get hurt."_

_"Fuck you, you jello asshole!"_

_"Chica, I ain't got shit to be jealous about. If I wanted you, I could have you."_

_X_

_"I hate you," I said as coldly as I could._

_"I love you," he said, making my eyes widen._

_X_

_"Will you stop for one second and listen to me," he asked._

_"I was listening," I said, sniffling a little._

_"So then you know that you don't have to leave. I don't want you to."_

_"Okay." I tried to free my wrist from his grasp but he only held them tighter._

_"So stay." I shrugged. "Please, Rosy. Please stay. I'm sorry. I'm really really sorry." His voice was starting to crack, making me look up at him in shock. There was a tear falling down his face. The sight made more liquid fall down my cheeks. "Please, don't leave me, Rosy. I need you, okay. And I know that I can be a real ass most of the time but I really love you. I've never loved anyone else in my whole life and I can't even stand the thought of losing you."_

_X_

_"It's okay, if you wanna cry. I won't tease." He pulled me closer to him, wrapping us into an embrace._

_"Crying over something that's gone isn't worth rejoicing what I have now. Being right here with you is everything to be happy about. That's what my mom would've wanted anyway. For me to be happy." I smiled, looking up at him._

_"You are so much more than what people take you for. You know that?" He smirked._

_"Now I do." I hit his arm, making him chuckle. "I love you."_

_"I love you too."_

_X_

_"I still love you, Rosy. I will always love you. I don't care if you push me off a bridge, I will still have feelings for you. You don't know how much I have tried to get over you. To get over Javier. To get over us. But I can't. I don't know why but I can't. The only girl I want is you. Nothing can change that and nothing will change that. Please, Rosy, give our relationship another chance. I miss you. I miss holding you, kissing you, touching you. Hell, I even miss being annoyed by you." A small smile came upon my lips at that. "Please, come back to me."_

_"I love you too, Scourge and I do miss you but I'm just scared. What if we break up again?"_

_X_

_"Was it? In both situation, someone dies! You deserve better than this, Rosy! Stop being a dumbass by loving me and find someone who can actually give you the life that was made for you! I can't be perfect! I can't love you fully! I can't do any of that! So go find someone who can!"_

_"No!"_

_"And why not!"_

_"Because you're the only person I have ever truly loved! You're the only man I'll ever love like this! Being with Dean or any other guy doesn't compare to being with you! Yes, you're an impulsive, hard headed, sarcastic, bad tempered asshole but I love you. And I'm not leaving you no matter what. I made that mistake before and I'm not going to do it again."_

_X_

_"Rosy, you have no idea how much I love you. I know it's a bit surprising considering how much I hated you when we first met but you've grown on me – a lot. You've stood by me through so much bullshit that any other woman would've left me when happened. You're amazing. Simply amazing. You're not afraid to eat, or afraid to dress in baggy clothes or afraid to be who you are. You're annoying in the cutest way possible. You're crazy in the sexiest way. You're the most caring person I've ever met and you're smart and charming and witty and beautiful and everything a man wants in a girl. But yet, for two years you've been here with me. I don't know why you would stay with a douchebag like me but I am grateful. You changed me when I never knew that I needed something new. That I needed someone to love. And you, you came along and showed me everything that a love should be. I can never repay you for everything you've done for me whether you realize it or not but I do want to ask one thing in favor of our love." I pulled out the ring case from my pocket and popped it open. My mother's ring was a 7 karat heart shaped ruby jewel that had smaller diamonds outlining it and a silver band. Rosy was already crying but the sight of the ring increased the tears as did one of her hands go to cover her mouth. "Rosalinda Bethany Rose, will you marry me?"_

_X_

_"I love you, you know that right?" I nodded._

_"I love you too."_

I wiped tears away as I finally reached the alter. All that we'd been through. From the moment we first met to our first time to him telling me he loved me to him proposing to the ending result in how much we loved each other. What a long journey it's been but we're here. We made it. We're together. And we're in love. I couldn't pay too much attention to the vows but I knew they left my mouth. I was too busy staring into Scourge's beautiful ice blue eyes – the same ones that our son carried. I loved him so much. "I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Scourge Drew Alejandro Delgado. You may now kiss the bride," I heard the reverend say. Scourge flung me against him and pressed his sweet cinnamon tasting lips against mine. Again, the world disappeared leaving only me and him together in a world of our own. Damn, I was whipped.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are," Scourge whispered in my ear as he pecked kisses under it. We had snuck away from the reception party to be alone and do a little celebrating on our own before we had to catch our plane for Florida with the kids. I hadn't been expecting our first time as husband and wife to be deep in the garden on the ground where Scourge laid a blanket but whatever works.

"No," I said with a laugh. He moaned in content as he put his lips back to my ear.

"You're the most beautiful thing in the world." He pulled away, causing me to whine.

"Scourge," I whimpered, shielding myself from the cool summer breeze.

"Hold on. This is gonna seem ghetto but…" He pulled out his phone and a song began to play on it. "I wrote this when I fell in love with you. It's not me singing but the words…they're all me."

_**In reality **_

_**sometimes things don't always work out right**_

_**we lose our ways, struggle from day to day**_

_**the future goes down from bright **_

_**i was walking down that road**_

_**not knowing which way to go**_

_**at that moment, when you smiled at me**_

_**I knew I wasn't alone**_

He returned to kissing on my neck and caressing my body as I listened closely to the song. So far, I really liked it.

_**you were there when the walls came crashing down**_

_**you were there with a hand, lift me off the ground**_

_**you were there when no one was around**_

_**a heart that truly cares**_

_**because of you**_

_**your love, it pulled me through**_

_**I wish the world could feel it too**_

_**with a love like this, you helped me through my crisis**_

_**helped me through my crisis**_

_**you were there**_

"It's so beautiful, Mexico," I said as a soft smile came upon my lips.

"You're beautiful," he whispered. I blushed in the darkness before I felt his soft lips press up against mine.

_**everybody needs somebody when all hope is lost**_

_**and who will be that somebody, there at all cost**_

_**to guide them, to shut you down from the storms of their life**_

_**you were there to lead me from the darkest to the light**_

"I love this song," I said as the chorus came back on once more. "No matter how ghetto the way you showed it to me was." He chuckled.

"Well I'm glad." His glowing ice blue eyes stared down at me as his small smile started to fade. I put my hand on his cheek, creeping it up into his hair.

"What's wrong, Scourge?" He shook his head before opening his mouth. Then he stopped and raised an eyebrow.

"Did you really just call me by my real name and we're not arguing?" I hit his arm causing him to chuckle. His smile fell again though. "I just can't believe you're really my wife now."

"I can't believe we're in love."

"Me either. I used to hate you so much."

"Mmm, well love is stronger than hate isn't it?" He smiled.

"Much." He kissed me again. "I love you, Rosalinda."

"I love you too Scourge."

"Forever?"

"And ever." I leaned up to connect our lips once more as we made the next chapter in our relationship and lives start just the way it was supposed to be: with a love that had a good fighting chance.

**This is not the last chapter people! Haha! The next one is! But someone brought to my attention of making a sequel and I will be in fact making one. I have actually started it. No hints to what it will be about though because that will spoil the next chapter. But anyways, just a big thank you for all of you reading this story. You all have been great! Don't worry though, this won't be the end of these versions of Rosy and Scourge. **

**Also, if anyone wants to listen to the song Scourge was playing on his phone (so ghetto) go to Youtube and type in You Were There by Dez.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	30. On Bended Knee

**All characters belong to Sega except my OCs. Oh and I lied: this isn't the last chap :)**

**Ch. 30 On Bended Knee**

(6 Years Later)

I never thought we'd end up this way. Never had the thought of what time could do crossed my mind. Only the thought of forever and happiness – or at the least the perception of the two. I'm an idiot. That's what I tell myself almost every single day. Well at least it when I look back at the past. But the past is gone. Now we're left here with this cold, empty slate that we just keep staring at. I don't know what to do and it's pretty clear neither does he. Sucks yea, but there's nothing anyone can initially do to change anything. Scourge and I aren't together anymore. Maybe we never were together in the first place. We were just young and stupid and decided to try something new.

He's been in jail for two years now. Two years may not seem like much but it's been enough. Enough to think about everything I'd ever felt and what I saw in him. What I still see in him. Damn, why am I such an idiot? Anyways, he doesn't really remember much of why he's in there but he does know that he hurt me. Not that it was his fault. Stupid pharmacists fucked up his medication. Don't they know that you should not mess with a mentally traumatized person's drugs? Damn. He almost got himself killed when he lost his mind. If it weren't for me, he probably would have shot himself like he threatened to. But no, I wouldn't let him do that. I needed him. Our kids needed him. At least they were sleep when it happened. He didn't shoot me but he did smack me in the face with the gun and roughed me up a bit. He kept yelling up at the sky if this was what his father wanted. For him to be just like the man who helped give him life. I tried to calm him down; causing him to realize what was going on. Then he left. I don't know where he went or why but he did do some crazy stuff that the police refuse to tell me. I didn't understand why since I am his wife and everything. I guess even the police felt as if there was some things that I shouldn't know.

It was terrifying though. Seeing him rip himself apart from the inside. Knowing that he had no control over what he was doing or over his feelings. It made me want to kill the bastards who fucked up his meds. I know that I was stupid for dating someone who had such problems that they needed to take medication but I was like that too. I remember we used to talk about our problems to each other sometimes after we made love. We'd just lay in each other's arms and talk and talk for what seemed like hours before we finally went to sleep. I'd really missed those memories.

I'm grateful that the kids didn't witness anything. Yea, kids is plural now. I'd given in to Scourge's request for a second child after our first year of marriage. I couldn't help it. The boys were growing up too fast and my maternal instincts were getting stronger. So, we had two more. Now we have 4 kids including Dante. He's 19 now and in college. The local college, I should say. He did have an opportunity to go away for college but decided to stay close for whatever reason. I like to think of it as for the sake of his little siblings and to keep an eye on his parents. At first, I did think it was because he didn't want to go out and do something stupid but then I realized that he just wanted to stay close to where he belongs. That and his siblings meant everything to him. No matter what, he was always there for them. Whether it was to pick one of them up from school or to just read them a bedtime story, he'd always jump at the chance. If there was an award for Best Big Brother, he'd definitely win it.

Daniel's the oldest out of Scourge and I's biological kids. He was the boy genius of his class but he was also a smartass. No matter what someone said, he always had some sort of smart remark to it. Scourge always said that he'd end up being like me and now I saw that the prediction was coming true. Don't get me wrong, Daniel's a real respectful kid and everything but sometimes he just can't help himself. Even if he doesn't say it out loud, the way his face shifts in expression tells me he had thought something smart. His teacher told me that she'd never met a 7 year old who could ace any test given to him and be a complete comedic/sarcastic idiot at the same time. Once she said that, I knew that he was definitely going to be the miniature boy version of me. It's just too bad that he looks just like his damn father. Whenever I look at him, all I see is Scourge. If Daniel's eyes hadn't been wide and big like mine, then it would probably be worse. He had Scourge's green hair though his is wavy though he likes to wear it in his face to hide his naturally arched eyebrows, he had Scourge's ice blue eyes that gleamed mischievously just about all the time and he had inherited Scourge's sharp teeth and skin tone. Almost everything about him resembled his father but on the inside he was me.

Maria was the one who I decided to have two years after Daniel. We named her after Scourge's mother, like he wanted years ago. She looks exactly me except for his ice blue eyes. She had the same small body, curly pink hair, wide eyes, and lightly tanned skin. She didn't act like me or Scourge though. She was actually really sweet and kind. I have to say, when her personality first started to develop, Scourge looked at me and asked who's child she was because she sure wasn't ours. I smacked him with the 500 page book that I was reading after he said it. Maria's eyes widened at me doing that while Daniel and Dante laughed so hardly that they fell on the floor. She yelled at us to stop crying or else she was going to cry. Scourge had scooped her up and told her that he was sorry that he pissed me off. I just glared at him and told him that he had better be. Maria only smiled and hugged her father tightly. She was a daddy's girl which worked well in her favor since she was the only girl.

Our last child was Antonio. He's only 3 and looks more like Scourge though he carries my jade eyes and has dark red hair like my father. Sometimes I wished that he did look like my dad. It would bring some comfort to my heart. But no, he looked like his asshole father. He didn't act like him though. Tony was more busy than he was bad. I mean, he was a toddler. What else could he do but run around the house and make messes?

Scourge wrote to all of them a lot. Dante writes back for Maria and Antonio since their penmanship isn't exactly the best. They still try though. Well, at least they draw pictures and send them to him. Daniel writes to him in cursive to show off how good he was getting. In his letters, Scourge was always telling him how proud he was of all of them. Not that he didn't see them though. No, I took them to go visit him three times a week. Sometimes they'd go more if Dante could take them. With my job, three days a week is all I could really do. They took it though. They'd do anything to spend time with their dad.

I always watch them when I take them to visit. I'm in the room. It's not like the authorities put a restraining order on Scourge to keep him away from me. They tried to at first but I reassured them that he didn't know what the hell he was doing. He only went after me because I was in his way and because of the way his father brought him up. I understood that what had happened was accidental and that he hadn't meant to hurt me at all. Not that it mattered though. I could never really look at him after that night. I was scared that I'd see the cold, raw rage that rang in his eyes. The scary glare that he had given me, the terrible words he'd shouted at me as he threw me around as if I was some sort of rag doll. To him I was like one though since I am so much smaller than him. Sometimes I glance up and see him staring at me with a sort of longing although he's in conversation with the kids. That's how I know they're talking about me. He probably keeps up with my life through them. I know he still cares. One night can't change a whole seven years of being together. One night, Maria even told me that he missed me. I cried later when she told me. Don't ask why. I just did. I didn't want to feel all the things I felt for him. I kept telling myself to move on and just forget about him. But I know deep down inside that I can't. Not because of our kids but because I still loved him. I'd always love him. I felt this way when we lost our first child and I broke up with him. So empty and cold. I hated the feeling.

One night, after our daily visit for the kids to see Scourge, I went rummaging through my old things. In the process, I found my old wedding pictures. I remember my big fluffy wedding dress that fit my figure perfectly down to my waist where it flared out into a beautiful skirt. I remember Scourge all decked out in his suit and tie – a sight that was very rare to see. He looked sexy though. Sexy and happy. We both looked happy in the pictures. As if our fairytale had come true. But it hadn't. All because of those stupid pharmacists. I know I shouldn't be holding a grudge at my age, not that 30 isn't too old to hold one, but I just couldn't help it. Everything Scourge and I had worked for in the time frame of seven years had been ruined by one night. Two nights actually.

"You okay," I heard Dean's voice from the doorway. I quickly shut the wedding album and threw it the drawer. I hadn't noticed I'd been crying until I wiped the tears away.

"Yea, I'm fine," I replied. Dean and I were still close friends. He'd been there for me and Scourge through everything – even before what happened 2 years ago. Hell, he and Scourge actually became friends. That's only because Dean finally got over me – or at least pretended to. We tried to make a relationship a while after the incident but life happened. More on my part than his. He understood though. Somehow, he liked knowing something about me that Scourge didn't. I think it have him some sort of upper hand over him. I don't know. I'm just glad that he's around. The kids call him "Uncle Dean" while Dante just calls him "Dean". They knew Dean and I had a special sort of relationship and accepted it for what it was. I loved them for that.

"What are you looking at," he asked, walking into the room and sitting down beside me. He picked the wedding album out from the drawer. "Ah, I see."

"See what? What do you see," I asked quickly, almost fumbling over my words.

"You realized how much you miss him and now he's coming back into your life." Shit, I almost forgot that he's getting released in 2 days. "You should go visit him. Alone."

"And say what," I asked, almost snapping at him but I held it back. Dean shrugged.

"I don't know. Hit him with something, yell at him, call him a douchebag and tell him how much you hate him. Then you guys can make out. Just like you guys used to." I rolled my eyes.

"That was when we were playfully fighting Dean. Scourge and I…we haven't talked in 2 years. I don't even make eye contact with him anymore."

"You're gonna have to start talking. I mean, the kids are going to want you guys to spend time together. Besides, isn't he coming back here?"

"Yea, he is."

"And technically you're still his wife. You guys got no divorce nor did you guys break up."

"Shut up. It was an unspoken mutual agreement."

"Was it," Dean asked, his voice almost turning a bit sharp. "Rosy, you know as well as I do that Scourge does not take well with you trying to leave him."

"I'm not leaving him, we're just," I trailed off, not knowing what to say. What were Scourge and I? Dean was telling the truth when he said that we never really broke up but Scourge knows as well as I do that we're broken up. Sometimes, we just have this mutual intellectual understanding. Like when I got pregnant with Antonio. We both knew I was pregnant before I even said anything. With this, it's kind of the same thing.

"Tomorrow you're going to see him."

"And if I don't," I asked, raising an eyebrow at my best friend.

"Then I am hiding all the Snicker's bars." I glared at him.

"You wouldn't." He returned the glare though his was fake.

"Don't tempt me." I sighed.

"Alright, alright. I'll go see him."

"Okay. Just remember that the guards are watching so don't you two get too frisky now, okay?" He got up and walked out before I could punch him. Damned asshole.

X

The next day, I did as I promised Dean I would do. I went to go visit Scourge by myself. Of course, I had a little pep talk with myself on the way to. I had to gain courage to face him and to face whatever feelings wanted to arise as we talked. That wouldn't be easy. I just knew that it wouldn't. Now, here I am, about to walk into the door where the only man I've ever truly loved waited there. "You can do this Rosy," I told myself one more time before opening the door and walking in. Scourge was leaning forward, his elbows on the table, his hands covering his mouth. He looked the same as he did years ago. Same really tan skin, tousled green hair, muscular build, tatted arms, and his ice blue eyes. They looked up at me immediately, expecting the kids but seeing me. Surprise and shock flew threw them though his facial expression remained the same. Damn, he was still hot. I wanted to run my fingers through his silky hair, lay my head on his broad chest, be held in his strong arms, to kiss his soft pink lips.

We stared at each other for a long while, his eyes scouring me as if I was a stranger to him. As if he were seeing me for the first time. Honestly, I hadn't changed much over the years either. I was still small due to my metabolism disorder but my curves had grown due to having my children, and I acted and looked the same. I couldn't understand why he looked at me as if I were something he'd never seen before. Slowly, a small smile formed on my lips. "Hey Mexico," I said before taking a seat across from him at the table. The side of his mouth twitched, turning downward for a split second. His eyes shone in annoyance for a second. It made my smile grow.

"I had no idea how much I hated that nickname until now," he said, his strong Hispanic accented laced voice sending butterflies to my stomach and a shiver down my spine. Damn, it was still so sexy. The kids had inherited the accent and are learning Spanish from him. Dante's fully fluent in it while Daniel's getting there. The other two are just now getting out full blown conversations in it. To hear that accent and know where they got it from and what he's been teaching them brought more joy to my heart.

"At least I know I can still annoy the shit out of you with it."

"You annoy the shit out of me with just about everything you do."

"Aw, Mexico, you say such kind words!" He rolled his eyes. "So, how-"

"What are you doing here," he asked, his voice almost cold. His eyes shot daggers at me, making me want to back up into a small corner and cower like a small child. My smile fell as he continued to glare at me, waiting patiently for my answer.

"I just wanted to talk to you before you got out. So that things won't be awkward in the house. The kids will pick it up easily if there's tension so I just thought that it'd be better if we were on good terms if-"

"You couldn't even look at me, Rosy. What the hell makes you think if we just talked it out, everything would be okay?" Anger flared through me. After dealing with four kids and going through my own personal problems, I've gotten into the habit of getting pissed off more easily than I used to.

"No. Honestly, I didn't even want to come here to talk to you. Dean made me come here because he pulled the whole 'I'm gonna hide the Snickers from you' shit. Sorry for trying to make things right between us," I snapped at him. He let out a laugh. What the hell? "Don't laugh at me!"

"You're different," he said, his eyes amused. I shook my head.

"No, I'm not. I haven't changed. I-"

"You're more willing to snap on me. And here I thought you were afraid of me." He chuckled again, shaking my head. "Guess I really should stop underestimating you." He reached a hand out toward me. My mind wanted me to flinch and back away and run out but at the same time, I knew it was okay. He wasn't trying to hurt me. He took a lock of my curly pink hair between his fingers. "Your hair is longer," he mused, wrapping the curl around his finger.

"I haven't had time to cut it," I murmured, blushing lightly at the fact of how close he was. Couldn't he just lightly take his hand back and not touch me? I didn't like the fact that my feelings for him were resurfacing.

"I like it long." More blush crossed onto my cheeks. Finally, he pulled his hand away. I hadn't noticed I'd been holding my breath until I let it out. What the fuck was wrong with me? "You still wear that," he asked, his eyes on my chest. I looked down to see the diamond rose pendant he'd given me oh so long ago dangling from its chain.

"Yea. I like it."

"And your wedding ring too?" He asked, looking down at my hand that I'd brought up to hold the pendant between my manicured fingers. True indeed, I was wearing the giant diamond Scourge had given me as a wedding ring.

"I usually wear my band but I switched up a couple days ago and must have put this on."

"You still wear your wedding band too?"

"Scourge, I'm still your wife."

"I know. And I'm still your husband." He held up his hand, his silver wedding band glittering in the light. "We agreed that divorce wasn't an option."

"I know," I said my voice dropping to a whisper as I looked down. "I should go," I said, getting up.

"No, wait," he said, his hands at my waist in a split second. My heart skipped a beat at his touch. I pushed him away after I turned to look at him. He seemed hurt at my action. "Don't leave. Please." The look on his face was vulnerable and I hated it. I wanted to slap the look right off his face and tell him to stop looking so sincere and sad. I wasn't used to that side of him. I was used to the asshole side. The side that pissed me off and turned me on at the same time. The side that I fell in love with. I knew it was still there. That maybe this was all an act. But I also knew that he wasn't trying to scare me. He knows he hurt me and he knows that deep down: I am afraid of him. I'd always been afraid of him. "I'm sorry if I said something wrong, I-"

"No, no, it's fine. I just really have to go." I turned again, but he grabbed my wrist. His grip was tight and I was frightened for a second before I remembered that his grip was always this tight. He's just strong, that's all.

"Can I ask you one more question? Then I'll let you go. Then I'll wait to see you tomorrow." I sighed, wiggling my hand out his grip.

"Okay. One question."

"Do you hate me?" I stared at him, my eyes wide. How could he think that? Even he should know that I could never, ever hate him. Didn't he know how much I used to adore him? How much I used to love him? How much that I still do? Although I was shocked at his question, I was even more shocked at how I reacted.

I threw myself into his muscular arms and pressed my lips against his. He stiffened against me for a second, probably in shock, before loosening up and letting his arms wrap around my small waist. His lips began to mold mine hungrily but still softly and with passion. He teased my mouth open with a couple licks of his tongue before letting it enter my mouth to meet with mine. Damn, he still tasted the same. Cinnamon bun flavor, just how he used to be. He still held me the same too. Tight and submissive but still gentle and comforting. My hands got tangled in his silky hair, taking in its familiar feel and the way it weaved around my fingers. One of his hands was in my hair was well, lighting gripping it to pull just while the other held me tight against him – just like he used to do. The way our bodies curved together perfectly – like two puzzle pieces - made me wonder if we were soul mates. If we were truly made for each other.

With a jolt, I took into realization of what was going on. Scourge and I were making out. This was not supposed to be happening! He and me, we're not- We can't do this! Words couldn't explain how much I wanted to pull away but my body seemed to have a mind of its own – taken over by my stupid emotions. With each kiss and every second we spent kissing, more and more of my love for him grew back. It made me work harder to take control again. Soon enough, I did. I pushed him away, causing him to look a bit surprised and confused. We were both panting lightly. Guess we hadn't exactly realized how long we were kissing and how long we could go without air didn't really fit well together.

"Wow," he said before reaching out toward me. I backed away, causing a look of hurt and even more confusion to cross over his handsome face. "Rosy, what's wrong? Did I hurt you? Was I gripping you too hard? I'm really sorry if I was, it's just that it's been two years since I've kissed you and I never knew till now how much I'd missed it. How much I missed you. How much I loved you." Tears built up in my eyes at his words. I wanted to tell him how much I loved and missed him too. And how good that kiss felt to me to. How much I didn't want to let him go. How I wished that we could kiss for hours and hours and do more than that. How we could do more tomorrow night. How we could be happy again.

"I'm sorry," I got out through my now dry throat. I was about to cry, I could feel it. Scourge noticed it too since he got closer, putting his hands on my cheeks.

"Rosy, are you okay," he asked, softly. I shook my head, removing his hands. My heart broke as the words I wanted to say to him didn't come out. Instead words that I knew would break him for the moment did.

"That wasn't supposed to happen. I didn't mean to kiss you. I didn't want to. I had a muscle spasm and-"

"And you're lying," he said, his voice cold again as his eyes took the job of shooting daggers at me again. "Tell me you didn't enjoy that kiss? Oh wait, you can't. That's why you're about to cry. Whatever it is you're hiding from me, it wants to come out but you won't let it. Stop being my old self! Stop hiding your feelings from me! I am your husband and I love you!"

"Don't yell at me," I whimpered, as tears fell. "Please don't yell at me. You're scary when you yell." I sounded like such a child. Hell, I sounded like Maria. She hated it when Scourge and I argued. She would say that it would scare her. Damn, I hate being in this position.

"What do you expect me to do! Let you walk out that door with God knows what running through your head! That's not about to happen, Rosalinda! And stop fucking crying! No one but me can hear you! The guards are gone! Don't tempt me to hit you because you know damn well I'll do it!" I did my best to stop my blubbering, biting down on my lip. I'd blown his temper. Fuck my life, just fuck my life right now. Why did I have to kiss him and find out that I pushed the wrong button?

"I'm sorry," I whimpered, my voice cracking as more tears began to fall. He let out an annoyed sigh.

"Rosy, stop crying," he said, his voice lowered but still hard. "What the hell happened to you," he asked as I felt his muscular arms wrap around me. He pulled me against him, running one hand down from the top of my head down to my waist where his other arm still held me.

"I have to go, Scourge," I said, not wanting to leave his embrace but knowing that it was time for me to leave. If his temper was blown, then it means it's time to go. Whenever I blew his temper, I'd stay away from him or he'd stay away from me. Here, in this small room with his temper blown does not sound good from the way I see it. Besides, I had to pick Daniel up from school soon anyway. It would be best if I did get going.

"I don't want you to," he said, his voice harder.

"We'll all come to pick you up tomorrow. Me and the kids. We can all go out for ice cream or something. Then once that's over, I won't be able to leave. We're living in the same house." His chest rose and fell with his deep breath.

"Alright," he said, slowly releasing me. He wiped away my leftover tears before kissing my forehead. "I'm sorry for upsetting you. I didn't mean to."

"I know…it's okay. I'll see you tomorrow." I removed his hands from my cheeks to walk towards the door. My heart was still beating rapidly from our kiss. Damn, I hated this feeling.

"Hey, Rosy," he called, making me turn. My hand was on the doorknob, ready to fling the door open and get the hell out of here. Standing there was the Scourge I knew. His arms were crossed, his face a mixture of anger and what right now was intensity, his stature hard. "You're not gonna get far with running away from me. You're mine. You're always going to be mine. Don't ever forget that." A small shiver went through me as his cold voice spoke out. I nodded frantically, shading my fear before hurrying out the door. I was totally screwed.

**So, I was going to make a sequel but I thought "nah, might as well just add to this one" haha. They were going to have the same plot anyway so I thought I could probably just put it all in here since i'm not sure how far it'll go. 5-10 chaps I think but i'm not too sure. Anyways, what do you guys think? Tables have turned huh? Now Rosy's the one running from Scourge. I wonder what she's hiding...**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	31. When

**All Characters belong to Sega except my OCs**

**Ch. 31 When**

I woke up the next morning to little feet jumping on my bed. I didn't have to hear what they were yelling to know what they wanted. We were going to pick up Scourge today. He was coming home. My heart fluttered at the sound of that. "Get up mom, we have to get dad before he goes and gets ice cream without us," Daniel yelled.

"Yea, we have to get there before he gets hungry and goes all by himself! That'd be rude of us if we were late," Maria chimed in.

"Ice cream, ice cream," Antonio said as he jumped up and down on the bed.

"Dante," I growled, knowing he was somewhere nearby. Indeed the young adult was standing at my bedside, watching the kids bounce up and down with a smirk on his face.

"I tried to stop them but they're strong," he said with a shrug. I sighed, sitting up. The kids cheered as they finally stopped jumping on my bed. Demons. Demons all of them. Don't they know their mother needs her rest before dealing with their psychotic father who she's madly in love with? Guess not.

"Okay, okay, I'm up. Just let me change and-" They were all out my room before I could finish my sentence. With a sigh, I hauled myself out the warm bed and walked to the closet. Scourge's words rang through the back of my mind as I flipped through my outfits.

_You're mine. You're always going to be mine._

A shudder went through me. I knew Scourge was the possessive type and everything but something about the way he said it. There was something more than just having me as his and only his. There was a sort of anger thrown into it. I'd never even considered dating once Dean and I went back to being best friends. I had kids to raise and little time to even think about having a boyfriend. Scourge had nothing to worry about. I threw on a fitted black tee shirt that had a chained up heart on the front with a small v neck, a pair of black denim jeans, and a pair of my black platform sneakers. I straightened my pink hair and pulled it up into a ponytail with a side bang before putting on some mascara. I wasn't trying to impress Scourge or anyone else. Hell, I didn't even put any real care into what I put on. From the outside, I looked 10 years younger – not that I'm complaining.

My mind swam with thoughts as we drove to the jail center that Scourge was in. It was only on the outskirts of town and was really small. Most people don't even think of it as a jail because of its size and location. Plus all the people in there are there for a short time. Not too jail-ish. I was still scared though. Scourge and I did kiss yesterday. I still felt his soft pink lips moving in complete sync with mine. The fact that we only kissed because he asked if I hated him made me feel even worse. How could he ask me that? Did I really act like I hated him? I didn't think so. Or at least, I really hoped I hadn't.

Scourge walked out the center in a fitted dark tee shirt that hugged his muscles, dark wash jeans, and black sneakers. The kids practically jumped out the car to run over and hug him. A big smile erupted on Scourge's face as he scooped them all up in his arms. Dante wasn't taller than him so Scourge was able to scoop him up easily too. Maria pecked kisses at his cheeks while Daniel and Antonio bounced around at their father's feet, babbling on about something. Dante was just standing at Scourge's side, smiling at him as if he were looking up at the greatest person in the world. I guess to him, Scourge was. I honked the horn to get all of their attention. The younger boys grabbed Scourge's hands after he put Maria down and tugged him toward my red Durango.

"Mom, we should go to our favorite ice cream place. The new one. Dad's never been there before. He'll love it," Daniel said as Dante strapped him in since the boy was too busy bouncing around to do it. Yea, he did get that hyper active disorder the doctor's told us about when he was born but I thought it was cute.

"Okay," I said before looking over at Scourge who was in the passenger seat beside me. He was staring at me. "Hey Mexico," I said, smiling weakly at him. He returned the smile, reaching out so that he could brush my cheek with the back of his hand.

"Hey beautiful," he replied. My heart skipped a beat at his touch but in an attempt to ignore it, I started to drive. The kids kept Scourge busy by talking to him. Thank goodness for that. I really did not want to talk one-on-one with him right now. There was too much to talk about. He would probably ask about me and I really wasn't ready to come to terms with how he would react or what he would think. Sadly though, when we reached the ice cream parlor, the kids went off to play on the indoor playground castle thing while Dante spotted someone he knew and went to go talk to them. That left Scourge and I alone in the big booth. Damn those demons, just damn them. "You okay," Scourge asked, causing me to look up at him. I had been staring down at the little ice cream scoop designs that decorated the table.

"Yea, why wouldn't I be," I asked as I shot him another weak smile. His mouth grew tight around the sides but loosened up quickly. He knew I was lying but was letting it go. At least he still knew when to question me and when to drop a subject. He shrugged.

"You just look tired."

"Your kids woke me up this morning. Plus I just had a long week at work." He nodded in understanding but said nothing. "Are you excited to be going back to work?" He shrugged but again said nothing. "So, was it bad in there…in the center?"

"Not really," he said. "They let us do whatever we wanted. I missed you guys though."

"They visited you a lot though. They wrote to you too. The kids really-"

"How come you didn't write or talk to me?" His eyes shone with intensity as well as hurt. My heart felt a tug, as if one of the stitches holding it together had been broken. I looked down at my hands that were folded together. "You don't have a reason…do you?" I shook my head.

"I'm sorry but I don't know why I didn't."

"Was it because you were scared of me?"

"Maybe."

"So you were scared?" I looked up at him. He looked a bit ashamed, analyzing my face with gentleness. "I'm sorry for what happened that night, Rosy. I didn't mean to hurt you. You know that, don't you? That I didn't want to hurt you? That I love you?" I nodded.

"I know, Scourge. I know."

"So, how are the kids? They're doing good, right?" I nodded. Honestly, they couldn't be better. Daniels was the smartest kid in school, Maria was the sweetest little girl everyone has ever met, and Antonio was being a good little toddler. Dante was doing good as well. He got another girlfriend. He and Nicolette were dating for a long while before they had a mutual break up. They both understood that they were older and wanted different things in life. She wanted to go out and explore the world in the modeling business while Dante wanted to stay close and continue school in college. They were on good terms and everything but it took Dante a little while to move on. She had been his first love and girlfriend so he found it hard to let go. The new girl he's with is really nice and very attractive though. He's really happy with her too.

"They're great. They're absolutely great." He nodded.

"That's good. How have you been?" Dammit, did he really have to ask me that question? I hesitated before I answered, trying to think of something to tell him. Something that he wouldn't question or see through.

"I'm hanging in there."

"What do you mean by that?" I shook my head.

"A lot happened while you were gone, that's all."

"Like what?" I hesitated, looking around the parlor in search of something to bring up. I really needed something to distract him. "Like what," he asked, his voice a bit hard. I reluctantly opened my mouth to speak but the waiter came over and asked if we were ready to order. Thank god for that waiter. He was definitely getting a tip. My relief was short lived though when Scourge shot me his "We'll talk later" look before calling the kids over. I knew he wasn't going to let it go but there was always some type of hope lying inside me. This time it was small but at least it was still there.

Later that day, we all went back to the house. I had to go back out soon to get some things to make dinner with but I didn't want Scourge and I to "talk" tonight. I'd rather do it when it's light outside and the kids don't necessarily need to be in the house. Lucky me, they didn't stay in. Dante went out to go hang out with his girlfriend, Maria went over to our neighbor's house to play with their daughter who was her age, and the boys went down to the park which was a couple houses down. That left Scourge and I alone, something I want but didn't want at the same time. He followed me into the kitchen and leaned against the counter casually. The room felt different with him in it. More comfortable if you ask me. The house always felt a bit empty after he left. Seeing him here now filled the space and now the house was lively again.

"What happened while I was gone," he asked again, crossing his arms against his chest. I was barely listening as I scrambled around the kitchen, looking for things I could use to make the kids' favorite meal: cheese filled burgers with hot fries. Odd yes but they tear that stuff up. Plus I was writing down what I missing so that I could buy it when I went to the store. I shrugged in response to his question.

"I just grew up, that's all."

"I don't think that's in your nature." I turned to glare at him. He was scrutinizing me carefully. Blush threatened to creep up my cheeks under his ice blue eyes' gaze but I managed to fight it back. I was not going to let these feelings take the best of me.

"Look, I really don't want to talk about it. Okay?"

"So something did happen?" I turned away from him with a sigh, folding the small grocery list between my fingers. Scourge was always good with knowing if something was wrong with me. I guess that hasn't changed about him. Nothing, if anything at all, about him had changed. He was still Scourge. The impulsive asshole that I fell in love with. The only difference now is that he's just too serious and watchful. He keeps trying to figure me out but I'm not going to let him allow it that easily. If I could, I would break up with him. But I can't. First off, we're not even together – well in our heads technically, not in law. And second, we both agreed that divorce wouldn't be an option. I still remember that long conversation that we had on the beach in Puerto Rico after I almost left him over kissing that whore and me kissing Dean. Sometimes I look back and amaze myself at all the things we worked through. No matter what was thrown at us, we always managed to work through. I knew we could work through things now but I didn't want to. I didn't know why but I just couldn't bring myself to come to terms with everything that's happened. It was still too hard.

I jumped when I felt his smooth hands on my shoulders. I hadn't heard him come up behind me so I wasn't expecting to feel his touch. "Come on, Rosy. It's me. The one that you can tell anything to," he said his voice almost a murmur. I shut my eyes in an attempt to block out the tears that wanted to escape my eyes. Dammit, I hated when he pulled the whole "you can tell me anything" shit. Even though, I knew it was true: I still didn't like it.

"I know but I just don't want to talk about it. Pick another subject and I'll have to engage in conversation with you to make it up."

"Okay…let's talk about us." I whipped around to look at him, causing him to let go of my shoulders, and raised an eyebrow at him. Us? What could he possible want to talk about that has anything to do with us? "I just wanna know you still feel the same way about me…that you still love me, I mean."

What. The. Fuck. Was this dude seriously kidding right now? He absolutely has to be joking right now? I wanted to hit him. I wanted to smack him right across the face with a hammer or something for asking such a stupid question. How dare he ask me a question like that in the first place? Was he not there yesterday when I practically jumped into his arms and kissed his face off? Yea I pushed away but I did kiss him. Didn't that tell him anything?

Words couldn't express how much I wanted to hit him and yell at him for being such a complete idiotic jackass. Then he would wrap his arms around me so that he could pull me close and calm me down so that he could tell me that he was _my _jackass. But I knew that it wouldn't go down that way. During the past couple years – even before he got put in jail – we had grown up. A lot. Our arguments weren't petty or stupid or amusing. We barely argued unless it was something very serious. Other than that, we'd just tease around and have playful arguments that had nothing to do with anything. All of our serious arguments were the ones where we wouldn't be laughing or smiling. Just yelling curse words at eaxh other for however long until we got over it or until one of us walked away. Either one works.

Suddenly, all the anger drifted out of me. A nostalgic feeling filled me replaced it instead. Though Scourge hadn't changed much physically – still buff, tall, and young looking – I could now see the weary anger and frustration that laid behind his invincible looking eyes and his slightly slouched broad shoulders. They showed me that aging had made him even harder than he was before. I felt stupid for not noticing before but there's no use in it now.

I opened my mouth to say something but no words came out. Tears started to glaze over my eyes as I felt my emotions get pushed back my resilient forces. In an attempt to hide them before they fell, I looked to the tiled floor. "You don't," he said, hurt and betrayal laced deep through his voice. I looked up at him as the tears started to fall.

"How could you ask me that," I asked, my voice low and almost a whisper. "I can't believe that you actually asked that question. After all that we've been through, how could you not know the answer?"

"Rosy, you couldn't even look at me these past two years. You never visited me by yourself and the one time you did, I learn that it's because your best friend made you. I swore that you hated me. Not that I blamed you if you did but I just… I didn't know how you felt about me." I walked closer to him so that I could put my hands on his cheeks. Our eyes were in a perfect connection as they stared into each other.

"I could never hate you, Scourge. Never could I ever dream of hating you." He nodded, his hands wiping at my eyes in which tears were falling from them. Then he pulled me into a tight hug. The familiar feel of his muscles underneath my petite body rang through me, causing my heart to feel a small stab. I hadn't exactly realized how much I'd missed the way he felt, the way he held me, the way his lips felt as they pressed against the crown of my head. Damn, I loved this man.

I looked up at him, my jade eyes meeting his ice blue ones. We exchanged a soft, longing look before he started to bend down towards me. My stomach tingled in a fiery rage of butterflies as his lips got closer and closer to connecting with mine. My mind was getting tangled with it's thoughts. My heart was beating as quickly as a hummingbird's wings. My body pulled away from him, being the only thing able to be controlled at the moment. "I have to go to the store," I said quickly, not making eye contact before rushing out the room. His footsteps ran after me but I kept going. All the way out to the car, slamming the door in his face. He banged on the door, demanding that I open it but I drove away from him. Guess he was wrong when I said I wouldn't get far with running from him.

**I'm sorry this chapter is short and the fact that I don't really like it. I don't know. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	32. Meet Me Halfway

**All characters belong to Sega/Archie**

**Ch. 32 Meet Me Halfway**

_Dammit, _I thought as I watched Rosy's big car speed down the street. For a second, I considered running after that damned car but I thought better of it. She would be back later. She had nowhere else to go. Besides, I'd doubt she could leave her kids behind. I doubt she could leave me behind. I mean if she really didn't want to be around me then she should've just moved out and got another house or something since my money still went to the house they were living in now. Then again, maybe she just finds it more amusing to make things complicated between us.

I walked back into the house with a deep sigh. I wish I had caught her before she had got into the car. Then maybe I could've held her in my arms as she struggled and yelled profanities at me. And I would kiss her to shut her up. Damn, I missed the days when I could do that – back when I could make everything okay just by holding my love close to me. But no. Not anymore. Not now, maybe not ever. Rosy had changed. I get that I have too but my love for her grew. She seems like she resents me.

That dreadful night haunts me in my dreams often. Even though, I don't remember much of what happened since my mind literally broke. What I do recall though is her screams and her terrified facial expressions. The images haunt me more in the daytime than at night. Whenever I think of her sometimes, they show up instead of the images of her smiling and laughing. If only I could go back. If only I could have noticed my medication was off. Maybe, just maybe things wouldn't have gone down the way it did. I could have sent them away to visit Rosy's family or something as a surprise trip. A short trip long enough for me to get myself back together. Then maybe Rosy would still be with me. Maybe she would still love me.

When I was still in jail, I swore up and down that she hated me. I mean, whenever she would come with the kids: she never spoke a word to me nor did she look at me. From those actions, there was no doubt in my head that she hated me for what I did. The first few weeks, when the bruises and such were still visible, I wanted to kill myself. I thought I was a monster for hurting the one person who held my heart and whose heart I held in return. I guess I'm just grateful that the kids didn't witness any of it. I can barely handle Rosy being weird around me. If my kids were to do the same… I don't know what I'd do.

At least Rosy doesn't hate me. Or at least from that kiss we shared, I don't think she does. Now, I'm just wondering if she still feels the same way about me. If she still loves me. I know that I still love her. Hell, I'll always love her. She's the only girl that I will ever love. Every day in that center, I would just think about kissing her sweet plump lips, looking down into her beautiful jade eyes, rubbing my hands against her smooth skin… I'm no idiot so I can see that behind that act she's putting up, she still has feelings for me. But me being the overthinking asshole I am wonders how strong those feelings actually are. It seems like she's having a hard time keeping them inside so she runs but what things seem like and what they actually are, are two totally different things.

I sat down in the living room and stared up at our children's pictures. We dedicated a whole wall dedicate to them. All of their school pictures, certificates, awards, sports pictures and just plain old pictures were up there. A small smile went up my lips just looking at how young they were what seems like a short time and how much they've gotten older. It's kind of crazy how fast time goes by. I never really believed the saying that kids are babies one minute and the next they're going off to college. Of course I believe it now due to Dante's youngness what feels like a couple days ago and now he's in college. Things really do go by fast.

"Mommy, Daddy," Maria called out as she walked into the house. She wandered into the living room as a big smile came across her lips. "Daddy," she yelled as she ran up onto my lap. I could only chuckle as she hugged me tightly and showered my cheeks with kisses. "Hi Daddy," she yelled, hugging me tightly. I wrapped my arms around my daughter, holding her close to me.

"Hey pretty girl," I replied, making her giggle.

"Daddy, where's mommy?" She pulled away a bit so that she could look up at me. Damn, she looked just like her mother. From her wide eyes to her curly pink hair. The only thing she didn't have was Rosy's jade green eyes. Instead, they were my ice blue.

"Mommy went to the store."

"Oh. Well then, will you play tea party with me?" I smiled and nodded.

"Of course. Who's invited?" Maria giggled, hopping off my lap so that she could grab my hand and start to drag me down the hall.

"Everyone, of course!"

I played with Maria for a while, doing tea parties and making up outfits for her dolls before Rosy finally came back home. She had walked past us on her way in and stopped to look at the sight. At the moment, we were baking something with Maria's easy bake oven that she can only play with when there's an adult around to help her. I let her do most of the stuff by herself though and she was doing great. A small smile came across Rosy's lips before she continued her way into the kitchen. "Mommy's home! Come on, Daddy, let's show her what we made," Maria told me. I held most of the dishes for her since she practically dashed into the kitchen. "Mommy, mommy, me and Daddy cooked treats for you," she yelled.

"For me," Rosy asked, a soft smile coming across her face as she bent down to her daughter's height. Maria nodded happily.

"Daddy, please hand mommy her treats," Maria said, shooting a smile up at me. Rosy looked up at me and her soft smile grew a little more. I held out the cookies and small cakes to her.

"For the beautiful lady," I said. Slight blush crossed over Rosy's cheeks but she made it disappear way to quickly for my liking.

"Thanks, guys," she said as she took the things from me. I noticed Maria looking back and forth between us expectantly. "What's wrong," Rosy asked as she set the plates down on the counter.

"Why aren't you and Daddy kissing? You guys used to always kiss and hug and argue." Rosy's cheeks reddened and I'm pretty sure mine did as well. How did our five year old daughter remember things like that when she was even younger when she witnessed them? Guess two of our kids are smarter than we thought.

"Um," Rosy said, looking around the room as if she'd find an answer to the question somewhere.

"Mommy and I just don't want to get too crazy in front of you," I told our daughter, making her tilt her head. She looked as if she were going to question it but shrugged and skipped out the room. A deep sigh escaped Rosy's lips as I looked back over at her.

"Thanks," she said wearily before starting to put what she brought into their rightful places in the cabinets. Her pink hair fell in cascades of curls down her back to her waist, swaying lightly as she moved around. I couldn't keep my eyes off of it. The urge to run my fingers in it came over me but I knew that I couldn't do that. Rosy barely wanted to be around me. What would make me think that even for one second, she'd let me touch her. "I'm sorry for running out earlier," Rosy said, not looking at me although she had walked closer to me.

"It's alright," I said, raising my hand. Her eyes shot up to look at it as did her body get tensed up but she relaxed against me once I merely laid my hand on her cheek.

"Okay."

"I'm just glad to know that you don't hate me." She slowly looked up into my eyes with those beautiful jade ones of hers. They were watery but I could see the love for me that she was trying to hide. Yea she was doing a good job of making sure I couldn't see it but her eyes revealed everything.

"You can't hate the one you love."

"So you do love me," I asked. She nodded.

"More than you know. My feelings never went away and I doubt that they ever will. Things have just happened that's made me to be a little more guarded than I should be…"

"Things like what?" She shook her head.

"Let's not talk about that tonight. Okay?" I sighed.

"Fine." A small went across her lips. Damn, why did she have to be so beautiful? My arms slowly went around her waist to pull her close against me. Blush ran across her cheeks as she leaned her head against my chest. "I missed this," I said, taking in the feel of having her small body pressed up on mine.

"Me too," she murmured. "I haven't been held in a long time." I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really now?" She nodded.

"Yea, it feels nice." She snuggled her head against my chest as my arms tightened around her.

"Do you wanna go upstairs," I whispered in her ear. She looked up at me with a look of hesitation.

"But Maria-"

"Mommy, Daddy, I'm gonna meet the boys at the park," our daughter yelled before we heard the front door open and close. Rosy's cheeks reddened as I smirked.

"Looks like she had plans of her own."

"But I'm not dressed appropriate-"

"You look beautiful to me. You always look beautiful in my eyes. Besides, you won't be wearing those clothes for much longer." She sighed, closing her eyes as she nodded.

"Okay."

"Okay?" She nodded again, smiling up at me.

"I guess I could use a bit of much needed pleasure."

"Don't have to tell me twice," I said as I picked her up, pressing my lips against hers. Rosy wrapped her legs around my waist as did she tangle her hands in my hair as we kissed. I carried my wife upstairs to our bedroom where I banged her against the nearest wall. A moan escaped her lips into my mouth.

"Be gentle," she said with a giggle.

"Hm, how about no."

"Oh, how mean."

"Where have you been most of our relationship? Asshole is my middle name." She giggled again as I slammed her down on the bed. I got on top of her and resumed kissing her sweet plump lips. Hell, she even opened her mouth without me silently asking for permission. I could tell she wanted this just as much as I did.

"Take off my shirt," she murmured. "And I'll take off yours."

"You've got a deal babe." I pecked her lips one more time before lifting the tee shirt off her. My eyes looked over her bigger breasts and her small stomach that looked even smaller than the last time I'd seen it. It wasn't the time to ask her about her eating habits so I made a mental note to ask about it later. She ripped my shirt off me before rubbing her hands on my abs. I bent down to kiss, suck, and bite on her neck.

"Scourge," she whined as I bit down on her hot spot. Little did she know that it was a distraction so that I could undo her pants and gently slide them off her. I also slid off her panties before kissing down her body and going to her scared jewel. Damn, she still tasted the same except a lot sweeter. Probably because we haven't done this in years. I've missed her and by how wet she is, I could tell she missed me too. "Scourge," she yelled as he back arched up. She knew I wasn't stopping until she came so without a fight, she did. Damn, did she taste good. When I got back on top of her, she flipped us over so she was on top and began to kiss and lick at my abs. Her lips were so soft as she pecked kisses along my chest.

"Alright babe, I'm giving you a couple more seconds before I flip us back over and make love to you." She smiled, pressing her bare chest up against mine. I don't know where her bra went but I'm guess I tore it off a long while ago.

"Mmm, can't wait." I did just as I told her I would. I flipped us over, let her take off my pants and began to make love to her. She was hotter than I remembered but it felt even better. At first, I went slow and soft until she told me to stop trying not to hurt her and give it to her like I used to. So I did just that. I pounded into her with roughness but still a slight gentleness so that I wouldn't hurt her that made her scream and dig her nails into my back. When we were finished after an hour or two, I wrapped her up in my arms and held her close against me. Words couldn't explain how much I missed sleeping with her in my arms. Not only was she warm but the sweet scent of her favorite shampoo rung in my nose and her soft skin brushed against mine whenever she would move in her sleep.

When I woke up, I was a bit confused to not feel my arms around her small body. I opened my eyes to see that I was holding a pillow. I was about to get mad for a second until I remembered that she probably had to make dinner. I'm such a dumbass sometimes. With a sigh, I hauled myself up and got dressed. As I thought, Rosy was in the kitchen but she was cleaning. She barely glanced at me. "I saved you some food in case you're hungry," she said, her voice soft and quiet.

"Thanks baby but I think I'm still full from having you," I said, wrapping her up in my arms. To my confusion, she pushed out my arms and went to the other side of the room. "What's wrong," I asked, raising an eyebrow at her. She shook her head, looking anywhere but at me.

"Nothing, I just have to finish up."

"I can do it."

"Nah, I got it. You just got back; you don't have to be cleaning or anything."

"You sure?" She nodded.

"Perfect."

"Then how come you're not looking at me," I asked as I walked closer to her. Slowly, she looked up at me. Tears brimmed her eyes as did her bottom lip quiver. I knew that look. Either she was about to cry or she was about to do something she didn't want to do.

"Scourge, what happened earlier wasn't…" She trailed off, looking down. "It wasn't supposed to happen."

"What? Like the kiss in the prison," I asked, starting to get a bit angry. I was starting to get fed up with this shit. Why couldn't she just tell me what the hell was going on with her? "Rosy, you said that you wanted it. If you wanted to stop then you should have told me. You know I would've stopped for you."

"Yea, I know."

"So then why do you say that it wasn't supposed to happen?"

"Because it just wasn't. Okay?" She made a move to walk away but I grabbed her wrist, yanking her back around to face me. "What do you want from me," she yelled, starting to lose the patience she's had. Hiding her feelings from me was sure to piss her off and I guess now she's getting the frustration out.

"I want to know why you keep acting as if you don't want to be with me when I know damn well that you do!"

"Too fucking bad!"

"If you don't love me then just say it! If you want me to go then say it! Whatever you want then that's what I'll do! Even if you want a divorce, I'll give that to you! I can do whatever you want me to do!"

"You can't change the past! That's what I really want! To change the past! But you can't do that now can you!"

"You think I don't want that too! Really? Rosy, if I could go back and change it: I would! You know that!"

"I can't do this with you anymore, Scourge," she yelled as the tears started to fall. "Even though I want to be with you, I can't. I just can't."

"And why the hell not?" She shook her head. "Tell me."

"I was raped, Scourge," she murmured. My eyes widened at the statement as fire burned under my skin. I had done pretty good with my anger management but after what she just told me, I don't know how well I could handle it.

"What," I got out through clenched teeth. She nodded, wiping her tears away with the arm that I wasn't holding on to.

"I was walking home from work one day and I got dragged into an alley by this gang and they did it. They told me that they knew I was Scourge's little house wife and a bunch of other stuff."

"Gang? What gang?" She shrugged.

"Just a gang."

"Shit," I muttered, knowing exactly who she was talking about.

"Who are they? Why do they wanna kill you?" I almost laughed. Kill me? Those bastards could barely take care of themselves. I'd love to see how the hell they'd kill me.

"They're a part of a gang I was in when I first moved to America. The gang is big but it's not very known. More secret if you know what I mean. Anyway, when I busted them and left: they kind of grew a grudge. I can believe them watching me since then, waiting for the right time to do something to hurt me. My guess is that they saw me with you and thought that since I was in jail: they could strike."

"Yea. They told me that I couldn't be with you. That if I was then they'd kill you and me and the kids. They threatened all of our lives, Scourge." I cupped my face in her hands as she started to get hysterical.

"Hey, you don't have to worry, Rosy. I'm not going to let anything happen to you and the kids. You know that don't you?" She nodded, her face wet and her eyes sparkling from her tears.

"And you know that I love you, right?"

"Yea, I do." I brought her into a tight embrace, letting her cry into my chest. How dare those god damned bastards put their hands on my wife and then have the nerve to threaten our children? I should kill them all. Maybe that's what I might do. Since they're gang members, no one will really care. All I need is a plan. A good one.

"I'm sorry," Rosy whimpered into my chest. My anger went up a little more. Pitting my own love against me was just low. Making her upset like this just pissed me off. Those motherfuckers wanted a fight then it's damn right that they've got one.

**I don't like this chapter at all. I think this story has run its toll with me haha. But I will continue just so that you all see how everything turns out because I also wanna know haha ^.^**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	33. Rearview Mirror

**All Characters belong to Sega/Archie. This is the last chap :(**

**Ch. 33 Rearview Mirror**

I took another sip of wine from my glass, noticing that I had finished it off. I went to pick up the bottle to realize that it was empty. That sucked. A sigh escaped my lips as I leaned back against the couch. Tonight was Scourge and I's wedding anniversary and he still hadn't come home yet. It pissed me off somewhat. I got all the kids out the house just so that we could have a nice romantic dinner and I could give him a little strip/lap dance that Brittany taught me. Learning that dance wasn't easy either. I fell off the pole like fifteen times. Even though Scourge probably would've laughed at me trying to be sexy for him, I'm sure he would've enjoyed it.

Lately, he's been on edge. That's why I wanted to do something nice for our anniversary. He needed to get whatever stress he had off his shoulders. Ever since I told him about what happened to me, he's been coming home later and seems pissed off almost all the time. The other day, Daniel had come up to me and asked what was wrong with his dad. I wished I had an answer for him but I didn't even know myself. Scourge did have a tendency to want to handle things by himself. I dare him to do something stupid like go against a gang. Then I would kill him before they could get a chance.

The door opened, causing my heart to speed up a little. I got up, straightening my silk white dress that hugged my figure. My hair was pulled up but some fell out the bun to curls that went to my shoulders. I hadn't put much makeup on since Scourge had told me once before that he preferred that I didn't wear makeup. Speaking of my husband, he walked into the living room – still in his suit from work. His eyes were angry as were his hands balled up into fists. "Hey baby," I said, getting his attention. He looked up at me, his ice blue eyes filling with amazement.

"Someone looks beautiful," he said, walking up to me. Before he reached me, he looked down at the empty wine bottle. A frown went across his lips. "Don't tell me you drunk the whole bottle by yourself."

"You were taking too long so I got bored. Besides, I needed something to ease my worrying. Do you know how stupid you can be?" He rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, I'm home now." He looked around, noticing how quiet it was in the house. "Where are the kids?"

"Dante's spending the night at Chelsea's house, Daniel and Tony went to Brittany's house, and Maria is next door." Scourge raised an eyebrow.

"How come you didn't tell me earlier?"

"Because of the surprise."

"Surprise? What surprise?" He looked totally confused. This fucking dumbass. I get that he was in prison for two years but that does not mean he can sit here and forget about our anniversary? I wanted to punch him right in that pretty face of his. Fucking Mexican.

"It's our anniversary, idiot," I said, glaring at him.

"It is?"

"Forget it," I said with a wave of my hand. I plopped back down on the couch and almost grabbed the wine bottle. Why did the damn thing have to be empty? I should've gotten up and grabbed the other bottle but Scourge sat down next to me. He set his hand on my leg.

"Babe, I'm so sorry. I know that I should've remembered but there's just so much going on that I-"

"No, no, it's fine," I said, trying to keep the disappointment out of my voice. "Where have you been anyway?"

"Taking care of some things," he said simple and plain.

"Meaning that you're still hunting down that gang, right?"

"I don't want you worrying about that," he said, starting to loosen his tie.

"Well I already am. If you're not going to give me answers then I'll only worry more. Do you know what they can do to you?"

"Do you know what I can do to them?"

"Not by yourself."

"Who ever said I was alone." My jaw tightened at the thought of Ray and Tony going along with whatever stupid plan Scourge had in mind. His two friends had become like older brothers to me and I'd kill them if they got themselves hurt. I'm sure Brittany would help in kicking her husband's ass if he went out and almost got himself killed.

"I just don't like it, Scourge."

"Fine. Don't. I don't care." I crossed my arms, turning away from him. This was not the way tonight was supposed to be going. We weren't supposed to be fighting right now. Instead, if he had come home on time, we should be our bedroom with him laughing at me.

"Whatever." I got up and wandered into the kitchen. Everything was still set up nicely – not that it mattered much anymore. With a sigh, I blew out the candles and started to clean up. Scourge walked in after a couple minutes, an unlit cigarette in his mouth. He walked past me to the back door where he went to go stand out on the patio. I frowned but shook off my feelings. Scourge had always been weird. So why now was it bothering me? Oh yea because he could possibly be hunting down the psychos that raped me. He could be a psycho himself at times so that worried me as well. I didn't want him to go back to jail again. Not when I had just got him back. "Are you hungry," I asked as I walked out onto the patio. Scourge was smoking a cigarette, staring out at our big backyard. The kids' playground, swing sets and toys were scattered all over the place. I doubt he was paying much mind to it though.

"A little. I'll come inside when I'm done with this," he said, waving his cigarette. I walked up beside him, leaning against the fence.

"I didn't know you smoked."

"I don't do it around you and the kids. Besides, I don't do it often. Only when I'm stressed."

"You know I'm here if you ever want to talk." A smirk came upon my lips. "Plus I know a few things I can do to take care of that stress." Scourge let out a small chuckle, shaking his head as he took another puff.

"Yea I know."

"Look, I'm sorry for being a bitch about you going after this gang but I just don't like it. You could get yourself killed or hurt or-"

"Or I can be fine. Have some faith in me, will ya? I'm a lot smarter than all of them combined. Besides, they hurt you. No one, and I mean no one, ever puts their hands on something that's mine." With a sigh, he threw his half-finished cigarette on the ground and stumped it out with his heel. "I know you don't like it but it's just what I have to do if I'm gonna keep you all safe." I looked down, nodding.

"I understand." He pulled me close to him and pecked a kiss at my forehead. He put his finger under my chin to tilt it up so I'd look at him.

"Just trust me, okay?" I sighed but nodded. He smiled softly. "Good." He kissed me softly. "Now come on, let's celebrate while the night's still young." I giggled as he picked me up and carried back into the house.

X

"Dad, that's not how you do it," I heard Daniel yell as I walked downstairs the next morning. Scourge chuckled as he watched his son take the controller from him and start shooting the zombies in the head. "You gotta hit them in the head or else they won't die right away."

"Yea, shoot em in the head," Tony chimed in. Maria, who was playing dolls on the floor, rolled her eyes at them.

"That's so violent and mean. What have the zombies ever done to you?"

"They're zombies, Maria, they're evil," Daniel said, widening his already wide eyes at his sister. She looked at him like how Scourge looked at me when I'm annoying him and threw one of her dolls at her brother's head. He ducked, therefore making it hit Tony. The three year old glared at his older sister.

"Hey, what did I do," he yelled. Scourge chuckled at his kids, shaking his head. Why wasn't the asshole doing anything was my question?

"Sorry, Tony, that was meant for Danny." Her older brother stuck his tongue out at her. Maria scowled at him. Daniel absolutely loved to get under her skin. I think it was a brother-sister thing since my brother's loved to do the same to me and my sisters as well. Tony and Dante just minded his own business and ignored the other two half the time. Maria and Daniel then started arguing causing Scourge to get up and walk over to me.

"Good morning beautiful," he said before kissing me softly. I noticed he was walking a bit stiffly.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Yea, I'm fine," he said with a shrug though I could see him wince.

"You're lying. What the hell happened?" He put his finger over my mouth and dragged me to the kitchen where the kids couldn't hear us. "Don't tell me you did something stupid."

"I can't tell you that. Nor can I tell you what happened. All that matters is that it's over. The gang's dead. Everything's fine now."

"Fine? You think everything's gonna be fine just because you killed a gang? Scourge, you killed them!"

"And," he asked with a raised eyebrow. "They hurt you. They could have hurt our kids. What else was I supposed to do? Let us all die? Not on my watch!"

"But if the cops find out-"

"They won't. I got the bodies taken care of." I sighed, running a hand through my hair.

"And when did you do all of this?" Scourge looked down.

"Last night after you passed out on me."

"You killed them on our wedding anniversary," I shouted.

"Shh," Scourge said, looking around to make sure the kids didn't hear it. "Yes, I did but only because it was the right time. Rosy, can't you just be happy that we're all safe now?"

"I'm trying but you're hurt." I reached my hand out to touch him but he backed away. The action hurt a bit.

"I'm fine, Rosy. We're all going to be just fine okay?" I sighed but nodded. He pulled me close against him, engaging us into a tight embrace. "I love you so much," he told me as he squeezed me gently.

"I love you too Scourge. I love you more than words can ever explain."

"So you guys are back to normal now," we heard Maria ask therefore causing us to jump away from each other. All 4 of our kids were standing in the doorway, staring at us. Scourge smiled, pulling me close against him.

"Yea, we're back to normal," he said, smiling down at me.

"Just make sure you two get a room before ripping each other's clothes off," Dante said as he walked toward the coffee maker. Scourge glared at him, making me giggle.

"I still wanna know how babies are made," Daniel said, walking up to his dad and banging himself into his leg.

"What the hell are you doing," Scourge asked his son, making me hit his arm. How many damn times did I have to tell him not to curse at the kids? "And I told you before, mommy and daddy go bang bang."

"Scourge," I yelled, glaring at me.

"Oh and mommy screams my name a lot too." My cheeks turned red as I started to punch at him.

"Kids, get him," I yelled. Tony and Daniel smirked to each other before knocking Scourge's feet from under him and began to playfully punch on him. Maria, Dante, and I laughed at the sight.

"Listen here you two little demons, yall gonna learn today."

"Yea right," Daniel said. Scourge knocked them off him softly and playfully glared at them. "Oh crap, Tony run," Daniel yelled as he grabbed his younger brother's arm and jetted out the room.

"Where do you two punks think you're going," Scourge yelled as he ran after them. I shook my head at my boys before looking to Dante.

"Thank you for being normal." Dante smiled.

"You're welcome."

"Mommy can I help you cook breakfast," Maria asked.

"Yea, me too. Can I help?" Dante asked. I giggled at the two.

"Of course you two can." I heard a bang. "I'm gonna kill all of you if yall break something," I yelled through the house.

"Dad did it," my sons yelled in unison. A small smile went upon my lips. In a way, I was happy that I got my family back and that we were all safe due to Scourge being an idiot. I guess that's just why I love him. Because he fights for what he believed in and I had to fight just to get into his heart. That fighting spirit got into our kids as well, all of them striving to be them and not care about what others think of them. I know that one day they'll fight for love like their parents did. My only hope is that they win each round and end up standing tall when it's all over.

**This is the last chapter and I think I did a terrible job :/ But if you guys liked it then that's awesome! I just feel it's kind of rushed but there was nothing more I could do with it. But I am going to publish another story soon and I'm hoping that you all check it out. I also hope you all enjoyed this story. Thanks for reading!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
